


Play Crack the Sky

by Abooksmoke



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Depression, Drug Abuse, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Derek Hale/Paige, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Overdosing, Past Danny Mahealani/Stiles Stilinski, Past Drug Use, Post-Break Up, Recreational Drug Use, Rock Stars, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Tour Bus, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 63,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abooksmoke/pseuds/Abooksmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отрывок из „Хейл отказывается от рок-будущего“, журнал „Rolling Stone“, выпуск 1203 — Октябрь 2014.<br/>«Фанаты и музыкальная индустрия до сих пор пребывают в шоке после внезапного ухода басиста Дерека Хейла из группы „Smokes for Harris“. После того, как четвёрка талантливых музыкантов из маленького городка Бикон Хиллз, штат Калифорния подобралась к званию рок-суперзвёзд и выпустила двойной платиновый альбом, Smokes может всё потерять…»</p><p>Отрывок из „Smokes for Harris. Gladiator“, SPIN.com — Февраль 2015.<br/>«Стиль „Smokes for Harris“ больше похож на панк-рок прошлых лет, исполняемый новичками, которые недавно научились играть, нежели на попытку потакать фанатам прошедшей эпохи. Они подняли жанр на уровень, который долгое время не существовал и не мог быть достигнут. Фронтмен группы — Стайлз Стилински, исполняющий обязанности солиста, а также являющийся основным автором песен, доказывает этим, что может справиться с поставленными задачами даже без экс-басиста группы Дерека Хейла.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Play Crack the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/989786) by [WeAreTheCyclones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreTheCyclones/pseuds/WeAreTheCyclones). 



> [WeAreTheCyclones](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreTheCyclones/pseuds/WeAreTheCyclones) создала [сборник](http://8tracks.com/upinsmokes/play-crack-the-playlist) с песнями, упомянутыми в фанфике.  
>  Еще один [плейлист](http://8tracks.com/anaisnt/need-you-like-water-in-my-lungs-play-crack-the-sky) от [noneedforhystereks](http://archiveofourown.org/users/noneedforhystereks/pseuds/noneedforhystereks).

_Октябрь, 2016_  
  
Прошло довольно-таки много времени с тех пор, как Дерек Хейл последний раз видел Стайлза Стилински. Годы. Но он много слышал о нём. Было довольно сложно игнорировать информацию о парне, изменившем твою жизнь и сделавшим её… лучше.  
  
Дерек смотрит, как Стайлз курит. Огонёк сигареты то разгорается, то тускнеет с каждой затяжкой, освещая его резкие черты лица. Стайлз докуривает и достает новую сигарету, прикурив её, он смотрит на Дерека.  
  
— Ты собираешься впустить меня или как? — Спрашивает Стилински, его голос груб.  
  
— Убери сигарету, и я подумаю над этим.  
  
— А сейчас? — Он бросает сигарету на асфальт и тушит её каблуком.  
  
— Зачем ты здесь?  
  
— Вчера был концерт в Сан-Франциско, завтра будет шоу в Сакраменто. Решил заглянуть.  
  
— Так какая разница между шоу и концертом?  
  
Стайлз впервые улыбается, с тех пор как Дерек открыл дверь.  
  
— Первое позволяет чувствовать себя музыкантом, а второе — успешным музыкантом.  
  
— Хоть концерт, хоть шоу, но это не изменяет того, что ты — задница.  
  
— Да ладно, впусти меня, здесь довольно холодно, — на его лице появляется знакомая улыбка, полная заговоров и обещаний. И Дерек смягчается.  
  
Смотря на него сейчас, Дерек всё ещё видит парня, который ввёл его в заблуждение. Янтарные глаза, бледная кожа и тёмные волосы. Странный запах изощренности. Неизведанные глубины его сердца. Острое ощущение предложения, обещание распущенности и сексуальной привлекательности. От его худого тела несёт всем этим. Чёрт, если бы он не взял под контроль ту хрень, в которую он влип в школе, то сейчас бы Дерек до сих пор бы играл в лакросс и был окружен хорошенькими блондинками черлидершами. Девушкам в зрительном зале может и нравилась музыка, но если бы не харизма их солиста…  
  
Дерек прислоняется к дверному косяку и смотрит на то, как Стайлз по-хозяйски располагается у кухонного стола.  
  
— Может предложишь старому другу выпить? — Спрашивает он.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Дерек открывает холодильник и достаёт пару бутылок пива.  
  
— Я не алкоголик, но обожаю, когда подобное происходит, — произносит Стайлз, Дерек ставит пиво перед ним.  
  
Секс. Это то, что воплощает Стайлз. Слабая ухмылка, сочувственные глаза, хищный взгляд. Дерек пал так низко из-за него когда-то, он не позволит случиться этому снова.  
  
— В какую сторону ты движешься сегодня? — Спрашивает Стайлз. Способность Стилински получать доступ к мыслям Дерека всё так же беспокоит его.  
  
— За ограждение, — отвечает Дерек.  
  
— Бейсбольная шутка, милый.  
  
— Разве это имеет значение?  
  
— Ты не должен быть таким двусмысленным. Смотри, это ты: „Я трахаю всё симпатичное, что хочет, чтобы я его трахнул“. Твоя очередь.  
  
— Значит, дела у группы идут прекрасно, я правильно понимаю? — Спрашивает Дерек.  
  
— Не будь так скромен с собой и не сменяй тему, — отвечает Стайлз.  
  
— Не каждый день я веду светскую беседу с таким успешным рокером как Вы, уж простите. — Дерек надеется, что сарказм был отлично слышен из его уст.  
  
— Ты прощен, — Стайлз ведёт.  
  
И Боги, он крут. Длинные ноги, узкие чёрные штаны, потёртые ботинки, фланелевая рубашка под обтягивающей чёрной курткой, перчатки без пальцев. Каждая деталь подбиралась специально, чтобы произвести впечатление, и это сработало. Его волосы теперь длиннее, чем были, они растрепанные и стильные. Дерек смотрит на него, и хотя Стайлз повзрослел, но он остался точно таким же человеком, каким он был в прошлом. Вплоть до осанки и бушующей в нём энергии.  
  
— Отъебись, — произносит Дерек, а затем снова спрашивает. — Так зачем ты здесь?  
  
— Я уже говорил тебе…  
  
— Почему ты ошиваешься здесь, а не у своего папочки?  
  
— Из-за того, что я хотел встретиться с тобой.  
  
— Для чего?  
  
Стайлз наклоняет бутылку пива и пьёт, смотря янтарными глазами на Дерека, он ставит пиво на пол и подталкивает его к Хейлу.  
  
— Пей.  
  
— Зачем ты хотел меня увидеть?  
  
— Я хотел убедиться, что в тебе осталось что-то от Джеймса Дина*, — отвечает он после паузы. Стайлз ухмыляется, его глаза светятся, и он подталкивает бутылку пива еще ближе. - Пей. А то сейчас взорвёшься.  
  
— Конечно. Я на взводе. После двух лет тишины в эфире, ты просто появляешься…  
  
— После двух лет, я больше не могу держаться подальше от твоей двери, Дер. Возьми эту чёртову бутылку, охлади свой пыл и дай мне, блядь, сосредоточиться.  
  
Дерек пьёт.  
  
— Я знаю, ты ненавидишь меня за то, что я сделал, — бормочет Стайлз, стена между ними рушится.  
  
Дерек не предлагает никакого решения.  
  
— Слушай, это было неправильно. Я знаю. Но лейбл…  
  
— Стайлз, я учусь в юридической школе. Я не хочу быть в твоём маленьком Бойз-бэнде, жизнь налаживается. Пусть всё так и будет.  
  
— МОЙ маленький бойз-бэнд? Что, прости?  
  
Дерек улыбается. Стайлз что-то несвязно бормочет, на его лице отображается то злоба, то явное недопонимание происходящего. До него, наконец, доходит, и он произносит с улыбкой:  
  
— Сукин ты сын.  
  
— Я не парюсь по поводу песни, меня бесит то, что ты исчез.  
  
Стайлз забирает пиво назад и делает еще один большой глоток:  
  
— Тот лейбл тоже при делах.  
  
— Хм, угу.  
  
— Я серьёзно. Ты же знаешь, я любил тебя.  
  
— Так ты говорил.  
  
— Гром и молнии, огонь и дым, твоя рука единственное, что я пытаюсь заполучить, уоу-о-о, — Стайлз безжизненно цитирует. — Ты же знаешь, это о тебе.  
  
— Даже эта часть? „Ну милая, поцелуй меня перед тем, как уйти, ты та девушка за которую стоит бороться“?  
  
— Ладно, хорошо, теперь как насчет бойз-бэнда, Хейл?  
  
— Трудно не заметить его, учитывая, сколько раз вы звучите на радио. Мне очень нравится, что вы, ребята, рифмуете „для“ с „для“. Очень умно.  
  
— Ой, отъебись.  
  
— Я имею в виду, какая разница, не так ли? NSYNC и Backstreet Boys, Fall Out Boy и Panic! At the Disco, One Direction, и наконец Smokes for Harris. Ты просто новая вещь, от которой верещат девчонки.  
  
Стайлз просто пожимает плечами.  
  
— Достаточно честно. Но в любом случае, эта песня до сих пор о тебе.  
  
— Так что, я та баба, за которую стоит бороться?  
  
— Судя по всему, ты огромный, сука, ребенок за которого приходится бороться. Лейбл хотел, чтобы мы пошли на сексуальную двусмысленность на сцене, так что тебе будет приятно узнать, что я говорю Скотту, что он — парень, за которого стоит бороться, каждое выступление в турне.  
  
— Помнишь, когда вы сказали мне, что я продал…?  
  
— Заткнись, ладно? Просто заткнись.  
  
Стайлз забирает пиво Дерека и делает еще один глоток. Он ставит бутылку на стол, пытаясь быть надменным.  
  
— Не забывай, что ты раньше был одним из нас.  
  
Дерек усмехается.  
  
— Один из нас, один из нас, — напевает Стайлз.  
  
— Раньше был, раньше был, — подпевает Дерек.  
  
Стайлз раньше изображал изгоя, хотя в школе был так же популярен, как Дерек на пике своей известности. А иногда и более желаем. Все следили за Стайлзом, когда он шёл по школьному коридору, и ему это было прекрасно известно. Стилински кокетливо улыбался спортсменам в зале и трахал взглядом милых девушек, при этом улыбаясь половинкой рта. О нём ходили слухи, что он готов переспать с учителем, как только тот предложит ему это… Глаза людей подмечали в нём всё: начиная от узких джинсов, заканчивая наушниками. Люди наблюдали за тем, как он идёт, и хотели быть с ним. Каждый, в глубине своей души, хотел быть Стайлзом Стилински. И хотят до сих пор. Так же все хотели переспать с ним, и даже Дерек не жалел зубов и ногтей, чтобы добиться этой привилегии. Но Стилински был неприкасаем, недоступен и убийственно опасен.  
  
И теперь это богоподобное существо сидело за его столом. От него несло никотином и потом, кожей и старым кофе. Тёмные круги залегли под его глазами. Между Стилински и Хейлом образовалась звенящая тишина, а их глаза были приклеены друг к другу.  
  
Стайлз втянул Дерека во множество проблем. Оказал плохое влияние на него. Это произошло перед выпуском первого альбома. Он изменил жизнь Дерека, внёс в неё что-то особенное, а когда всё пошло не так… когда всё начало меняться… когда Стайлз и группа переехала в Лос-Анджелес для записи второго альбома, а Дерек не захотел быть частью этого — Стайлз не стал бороться за него… что ж, Дерек остался позади потерянный и сбившийся со своего пути.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Джеймс Дин* - американский актёр. Своей популярностью он обязан трём кинофильмам — «К востоку от рая», «Бунтарь без причины» и «Гигант» — которые вышли в год его смерти. В этих картинах молодой актёр представил сложный образ молодого человека с душевными терзаниями, запинающейся речью и пробуждающейся чувственностью.


	2. Балтимор

_2 августа_  
_Балтимор, Мэриленд_  
  
Первое что он слышит это звук отдёргиваемой в сторону шторки, отделяющей его кровать от окружающего мира. Стайлз зажмуривается из-за слишком яркого света, до тех пор, пока не может разглядеть силуэт, стоящий напротив.  
  
— Журналист позвонит в пять, — говорит Эллисон, её голос заметно разочарован.  
  
— В пять? Интервью по телефону?  
  
— Там съёмочная группа в комнате отдыха.  
  
— Дерьмо.  
  
Эллисон бросает что-то ему на грудь и отходит так, чтобы Стайлз мог слезть с верхней койки — как сказал Скотт, это его наказание за плохое поведение в Торонто. Честно говоря, Стайлз заслужил это. Его рука сжимается вокруг прохладного пластика солнцезащитных очков, прежде чем он начинает осторожно спускаться вниз.  
  
— Ты выглядишь хреново, надень это.  
  
— Хорошо, мамочка.  
  
— Смотри Стилински. Я хочу, чтобы ты привел себя в порядок и через 3 минуты был в комнате отдыха.  
  
Сказав это, она разворачивается и выходит из автобуса.  
  
— Какая женщина, — вздыхает Скотт, его голос заглушает штора и в нём слышится мальчишеская влюблённость.  
  
— Захлопнись. Почему тебе не нужно туда идти?  
  
— Я только что дал интервью.  
  
— Сукин ты сын.

***

— Ваш первый альбом, «Буря», дебютировал пять лет назад, практически день в день.  
  
— Ничего себе, — Стайлз очаровательно смеётся. — Я догадывался.  
  
— Как вы себя чувствуете, зная это?  
  
— Невероятно, безумно, нереально… это были сумасшедшие пять лет. Этот альбом был своего рода нашей последней надеждой. На кону было всё, что мы имели. Я очень благодарен.  
  
— Многое из вашего альбома проигрывают на радио, но нет ничего похожего на «Девушку, за которую стоит бороться».  
  
— Да, Буря действительно готовила почву для нас, но второй альбом ушёл в небытие. Отчасти чтобы не казаться такими же дерзкими как Fall Out Boy с их первыми двумя альбомами. Мы далеко не так легендарны как они, но кто знает? Может быть однажды. — Необходимо уклониться, избежать, сменить тему…  
  
— Вы ждали, что появится песня, которая заявит о Smokes for Harris?  
  
— Честно говоря, мы писали её как большой средний палец для лейбла, потому что нам постоянно твердили, что у нас нет сингла. В итоге, мы написали её, чтобы она стала хитом, и это сработало.  
  
— Это действительно кажется, существенно отличающимся от остальной части вашей работы. И так, если она была создана, то… действительно ли существует та девушка, за которую стоит бороться?  
  
— О да, она настоящая. Она существует. И вся суть не в том, что… она была недостижимой мечтой. Она была тем человеком, которого я на самом деле любил тогда.  
  
— Тогда?  
  
— Ну, она все еще преследует меня и по сей день, не так ли? — Стайлз дружелюбно ухмыляется.  
  
Стайлз был великолепен в этом. Даже в солнцезащитных очках. Даже если он не принимал душ несколько дней. Даже с похмельем. Он был воплощением мечты журналиста, пишущего о музыке. Он соответствовал и отвечал их запросам, отвечал на вопросы и блистал в камере, давал им полные и подробные ответы и поднимал их рейтинги. Он был открыт с ними, ну или они так думали. Благодаря этому у них не было необходимости разыскивать информацию. Даже пять лет спустя эта стратегия до сих пор работала.  
  
— Она преследует всех нас, я думаю, — соглашается журналист. — Но что на счёт следующего альбома? Smokes стали более тёмными. Что повлияло на это?  
  
— Это всегда было в нас. Мы стали старше, стали лучше разбираться в жизни, которую прожили. Когда мы были моложе, наше поколение получило право возродить поп-панк, мы были слишком увлечены, создавая музыку и отрываясь с друзьями, чтобы волноваться о чём-либо.  
  
— И в любви?  
  
Улыбка Стайлза немного дёргается. Да. И в любви. Можно сказать и так:  
  
— Да, безграничная щенячья любовь повсеместно. Я думаю, Скотт увлекался новой девушкой каждую неделю. Если он видел кого-то во время шоу, в то время, когда мы еще играли в дерьмовых барах НорКол, то был готов жениться на ней на следующее утро. В отличие от многих людей, выступавших на этой сцене, мы хотели быть счастливыми и сумасшедшими, влюбленными и молодыми. Поэтому с этим альбомом мы изучаем последствия наших поступков, совершённых ранее, и как они повлияли на нас сегодня. Сингл, который мы просто пропустили, «Маяк», является моей исповедью в пути.  
  
— И это прекрасная песня.  
  
— Благодарю! Я рад этому.  
  
— Это напомнило мне о вашем первом альбоме. Он так же был полон энергии, но чувствуется, что группа еще о многом не рассказала.  
  
— Что ж, спасибо вам. Это на самом деле много значит для нас. Мы по настоящему упорно работали, чтобы создать это маленькое творение любви.  
  
В поддержку этого альбома Стайлза лишь однажды спросили о Дереке. («Как продвигалась работа над последними двумя альбомами без Дерека Хейла?») К счастью, Эллисон проследила, чтобы вопросы, касающиеся Дерека Хейла, были запрещены, но Стайлз замечал, как они пытаются, плохо скрываясь, впихнуть во всё это Дерека, ушедшего из шоу бизнеса. Начиная от фанаток и фанатов, заканчивая культурными обозревателями. Они все хотели знать.

***

После интервью остальные участники группы начали подтягиваться в комнату отдыха, надеясь найти там напитки. Техники и администраторы разбрелись по всей площадке: кто-то настраивает аппаратуру, кто-то устанавливает товар, а кто-то разговаривает с местными администраторами и техниками. Стайлз знает это, потому что это двадцатая остановка в турне. Всё это устарело и стало привычным. Скотт аккуратно складывает вещи на спящего Айзека, в то время как Эрика снимает их на телефон. (Эти маленькие вещи помогают жизни быть сносной. Такие вещи, как Инстаграм и Вайн.) Лидия внимательно осматривает бутерброды, предоставленные организатором, берёт тот, который ей больше всех приглянулся, и уходит на сцену, чтобы проверить свою установку.  
  
Если Стайлз хочет серьёзно подойти к проверке звука, то ему необходимо опохмелиться:  
  
— Бойд. Старик. Дружище.  
  
— Эллисон сказала: «Нет».  
  
— Но ты даже не знаешь, о чём я собираюсь попросить те..  
  
— Эллисон сказала: «Нет». Эллисон сказала: «Вода и сон».  
  
— Вы ребята спелись, и мне это не нравится. Худший менеджер и тур менеджер на свете.  
  
— В каком городе мы сейчас? — Спрашивает Бойд, скрестив свои руки на массивной груди.  
  
— Разве это не входит в твои обязанности? Знать и контролировать?  
  
— Стилински.  
  
— Мы в… Атланте?  
  
— Да, три дня назад были.  
  
— Хм… Шарлотт?  
  
— Мы в Балтиморе. Эллисон хочет, чтобы ты был трезв настолько, чтобы был способен знать, где мы сейчас.  
  
— Но всё это начинает выглядеть одинаково!  
  
Нет ни одного шанса на победу, если Бойд и Эллисон объединились, поэтому Стайлз сдается:  
  
— Воды тогда?  
  
Бойд указывает рукой на стол с едой и уходит осматривать фронт работ.

***

 

 

 

 

— Добрый вечер, Балтимор, — Стайлз мурлычет в микрофон. Толпа сходит с ума. — Какой настрой у нас этим вечером? — Толпа кричит громче. — Вы готовы к безумному веселью рок-шоу, как мы и планировали? — Звук становится еще громче. — Я не думаю, что вы готовы. Скотт, как думаешь, они готовы?

— Я не знаю, Чувак.  
  
— Лидия? Как толпа сегодня?  
  
— Эх, — говорит она, вращая её барабанные палочки в одной руке. — Я видела безумнее.  
  
— Айзек?  
  
— Думаю, в них есть потенциал.  
  
— Хорошо, давайте посмотрим. Давайте посмотрим, понаблюдаем… Как на счёт того, чтобы сыграть им немного для разогрева?  
  
Лидия начинает держать ритм. Бас-барабан, малый барабан, бас-барабан, малый барабан… и Айзек начинает свою партию на бас-гитаре… Скотт хлопает в ладоши над своей головой.  
  
Зрители подчиняются: хлопают в ритм со Скоттом и Лидией, кричат и топают.  
  
— Пойте вместе со мной, — говорит Стайлз, и все знают, что сейчас будет «Гром и молния, огонь и дым…»  
  
С толпой, в которой плещется безумство, с устойчивым, но ускоряющимся битом Лидии, с партией Айзека, становящейся всё более и более отрывистой у них будет хорошее шоу, начало которому они только что положили. Как только Скотт перестаёт хлопать и начинает играть… эти дети никогда не смогут забыть эту ночь. Они поют первый куплет единым хором голосов, и вот настоящая причина, почему Стайлз занимается этим.  
  
— Скотт, я думаю, они слышали это прежде, — говорит Стайлз с напускной подозрительностью и смехом перед тем как начинает петь.

***

Как оказалось, в Балтиморе было большое шоу. Скотт не может сказать, было ли оно больше чем в Торонто, но потом заявляет, что: «Да, было.»  
  
— Я имею в виду, нет вопросов по поводу того, заедем мы или нет в Мэриленд на обратном пути. Но Канада… — и он бросает взгляд на Стайлза.  
  
— Эй, мне разрешили вернуться в Канаду, и мы это знаем. Они решили не выдвигать обвинений после всего произошедшего.  
  
— Ты должен быть благодарным за это, — говорит Эллисон, протягивая Стайлзу пиво. — И за пиво тоже, — она улыбается, и эта улыбка значит, что Стайлз был хорошим мальчиком и сделал хорошее шоу. Сколько бы Стайлз не утверждал, что жизнь молодой рок-звезды не сделала из него большого ребёнка, он все же им был, и благодарность от Эллисон была самой важной для него.  
  
Они уже в дороге, на обратном пути в Нью-Йорк, где они будут играть в Мэдисон-чёртов-Сквер-блядский-Гарден. Потом будут встречи с прессой и лейблом и утомленность от каждого бренда, являющаяся деловой стороной вещей. Этим в основном занимается Эллисон. Но для группы всё сводилось к ночам в отеле. Сладким, милым ночам в отеле. Возможности спокойно заняться сексом. Возможности спать на том, что не несётся по пустынным дорогам. Возможности помыться в чистом душе и иметь в номере работающий кондиционер.  
  
— Я горжусь тобой, ты знаешь? — мягко говорит Эллисон, пока все остальные вовлечены в шумный разговор.  
  
— Почему?  
  
Она допивает пиво и ставит бутылку со звоном на пол.  
  
— Просто так.  
  
Стайлз улыбается ей, и она посылает улыбку в ответ.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Она может гордиться им по многим причинам, по ним же она может стыдиться его, но сегодня, после хорошего шоу, на половине пути в их турне, она улыбается. И это намного лучше, чем их последняя остановка, на которой она кричала. Стайлз допивает пиво, целует её в щёку и желает всем спокойной ночи. Для ровного счёта он занимает койку Скотта в качестве награды.

***

 _3 Августа_  
_Нью-Йорк_

  
Места в Мэдисон Сквер Гарден распроданы к тому времени, как они подъезжают на машинах, арендованных лейблом. Автобусы чистят и чинят, перед тем как бродячий цирк пустит свои корни в нём на ближайшие несколько дней.  
  
— Полный зал, — шепчет Скотт, смотря на бегущую строку.  
  
— Кто мог предположить, что маленькая панк группа из Бикон Хиллз сможет собрать полный Гарден, да? — говорит Стайлз. Скотт улыбается ему и толкает его плечом.  
  
Это не было его мечтой на самом деле. Скотт мог бы быть счастлив, будь он ветеринаром, доктором или астронавтом. И он был бы. Не так уж много людей знало об этом, ещё до группы, ещё меньше знает об этом теперь. Много людей знают, что Скотт МакКолл быстро повзрослел, и это правда. Скотт никогда не считал, что может стать известным, но Стайлз всегда видел в нём искру. Он всегда говорил, что в мире нет более преданного и большего поклонника Скотта МакКолла нежели он, и он не шутил.  
  
Стайлз же наоборот хотел этого. Он не собирал группу просто для того, чтобы собрать её. Он собрал их, своих разношёрстных друзей, в группу, и они сформировали то, что они имеют сейчас, и Стайлз ни разу не подумал, что это может произойти без них. Даже когда остальные спорили на счёт того, бросать или не бросать группу ради учёбы, Стайлз верил, что им это предназначено звёздами. Ну, не полный Мэдисон Сквер Гарден. Но успех группы, точно.  
  
Лидия хотела быть в центре движения. И Дерек хотел этого же…, но потом передумал. А Айзек наоборот, был счастливее в тени всего этого, возясь с гитарами, усилителями и другой аппаратурой, но в тот же момент он любил быть рядом с музыкой и был готов отдавать этому всё время. Стайлз не был уверен в Эллисон, но она была прирождённым лидером и обладала настоящим рок-н-ролльным характером. Стайлз мог представить её только в двух профессиях: она могла быть либо президентом, либо ассистентом рок группы. К счастью для них, и к несчастью для всей Америки, она оставалась с ними. И именно ей Smokes for Harris были безгранично благодарны.  
  
И именно она опять стучит по окну газетой, прежде чем Скотт и Стайлз могут выйти. Скотт смотрит на газетную бумагу, которая смазывается из-за капель воды на стекле.  
  
— В море ведущих Нью-Йоркских художников, звёзд и светских львиц, бла, бла, блаааа. Оу, Дерек Хейл, бывший басист группы, издавшей платиновый альбом, Smokes for Harris, был замечен на открытии галереи мууууть, муть и ещё раз муть, подробности на странице С8, — вслух читает Скотт.  
  
— Дерьмо.  
  
— О, здесь мы выходим, — говорит Лидия, сидящая по другую сторону от Стайлза, и толкает открытую дверь.  
  
Эллисон придерживает открытую дверь, пропускает Скотта вперёд и строго смотрит на Стайлза.  
  
— Не смей.  
  
— Не смей, что? — спрашивает он, надеясь, что его голос плоский и безэмоциональный, как он считает. Ох, пустота затягивает его полностью…  
  
— Не делай ничего. Не разыскивай его. Ни черта не делай. Не напивайся, не пытайся это как-то возместить. Я хочу, чтобы у тебя была ясная голова сегодня. Это не Счастливая Подкова в центре Бикон Хиллз, это Мэдисон Сквер Гарден.  
  
— Мы никогда не играли в Подкове, — замечает Стайлз, скрещивая руки. Он чувствует, что тонет, когда его провожают за кулисы.  
  
— Не важно.  
  
— Так почему ты сказала мне, что он в городе? — спрашивает Стайлз, его голос дрожит.  
  
— Ты бы всё равно узнал.  
  
Возможно, она права. Кто-нибудь из общих друзей наверняка бы написал ему. Фанаты, наверное, без остановки писали бы ему об этом в Твиттере. К счастью там не было фото в статье. К счастью он не видел статью полностью.  
  
— Мне без разницы, что он здесь. — Ложь, — Не похоже на то, что он собирается быть в зале.  
  
Стайлз занимал себя до проверки звука. Он перетянул струны на своей гитаре. Он даже помог звуковикам протянуть кабель. Он не помогал настраивать аппаратуру с первого турне, но сегодня он был очень заинтересован в этом. Усилители, мониторы и прочее. Очень важны. Сабвуферы — лучшие.  
  
Он не собирался думать о том, что они в том же городе, что и Дерек. Он не собирался гадать, придёт ли Дерек. Он не собирался надеяться увидеть его за кулисами. Он просто волновался из-за места проведения.  
  
Непосвящённый человек подумал бы, что странно упоминать басиста, ушедшего из группы, в колонке газеты, посвящённой культуре. И он был бы прав. Но Дерек Хейл был больше чем просто ушедший басист. Наверняка он был сердцеедом. Высокий, тёмноволосый, грубый, задумчивый. Загадочный, милый, как застенчивый котенок, в интервью, без рубашки на сцене… Так же он был одним из великих бас-гитаристов современности. И неплохим автором песен, к тому же. У Дерека был беспрецедентный музыкальный слух. Иногда он мог писать текст и инструментальные партии одновременно. Он понимал английский язык и поэзию, аккорды и ритм лучше, чем кто-либо, с кем Стайлз работал. И всем это было известно. Его уход шокировал абсолютно всех, а отказ от сольной карьеры или от создания новой группы вызвал недоумение, а окончательный уход из музыкальной индустрии был воспринят как настоящее издевательство. Rolling Stone выпустил заглавную статью под названием « _ХЕЙЛ ВЫТАСКИВАЕТ ШТЕКЕР ИЗ БУДУЩЕГО РОКА_ ». Да, это было драматично, к тому же статья включала мнения различных профессионалов в музыкальной сфере (продюсеры, инженеры, различные лейблы и другие басисты…), которые перечисляли различные причины, по которым Дерек Хейл мог выйти на пенсию.  
  
Нет необходимости говорить, что это были трудные дни для них всех, и СМИ были безжалостно и пессимистично настроены на счёт их будущего. Они всего лишь хотели, чтобы люди верили в них, скорбили с ними. Они потеряли больше чем просто басиста, они потеряли одного из своих лучших друзей. А в случае Стайлза, его…  
  
— Дыши глубже Стилински, — произносит Лидия из-за своей установки. — Никакой гипервентиляции, пока не пройдёт проверка звука.  
  
Проверка звука, правильно.  
  
Мэдисон Сквер Гарден пустой и с множеством помещений. Скоро наполнится криками фанатов. Пресс-ложи будут заполнены репортёрами. VIP-гости с охраной. Стайлз никогда не играл здесь раньше, но однажды он был одним из VIP-гостей (на концерте Леди Гаги…), когда они были на Американо-Европейском турне в поддержку Бури. Дерек схватил тогда Стайлза за руку и потащил его в тёмную кричащую толпу, в то время как Бойд, начальник охраны, отвлёкся на кого-то попытавшегося ударить Лидию.  
  
Мэдисон Сквер Гарден. Распродан. Море тысяч, тысяч и тысяч людей, пот и пение, руки в воздухе… и Стайлз, способный только на то, чтобы сосредоточиться на гипотетическом присутствии одного человека и призраках двух подростков, трахающихся в туалетной кабинке. Дерек Хейл. Такой же могущественный, как и всегда.


	3. Нью-Йорк, я люблю тебя, но ты меня угнетаешь

_4 августа_

Стайлз потеет в переулке. Глубоко дыша влажным, мурлыкающим воздухом Нью-Йорка. Сирены до сих пор работают и разрывают воздух своим воем, подчеркиваемым неоновым гуденьем. Этот город заставляет его чувствовать себя больным. Господи, как же жарко здесь. Такой громкий, такой занятой, настолько большой.

Его телефон не перестаёт вибрировать в кармане, с тех пор, как они поняли, что он ушёл. Он затягивается, его руки дрожат.

Его нет уже час.

Мэдисон Сквер Гарден. Какая честь. Какой ужас. Стайлз с трудом может вспомнить само шоу. Прошло ли оно хорошо? Надо надеяться. Он хотел когда-нибудь вернуться туда. По опыту знал, что боязнь сцены не настигала его дважды на одной площадке.

В конце концов, он не паниковал по окончании шоу. Это было вне телесное ощущение и когда, наконец, они несутся со сцены, после выхода на бис, и все рушится.

Сирена, отблески мигалок, звук тихих шагов, и наконец, появляется Эллисон.

\- Боже, ты не мог ... ты бы никогда ... - она не может отдышаться. Эллисон выбивает сигарету из его рук и заключает его в объятья, от которых трещат кости. - Ты больше никогда не будешь убегать, и отсиживаться в переулке целый час, никогда ...

\- Я собираюсь удалить тебя из списка тех, кто может найти мой Айфон через приложение.

\- Я думала ты мёртв. Блядь, не смей так шутить со мной. - В её словах звучит напускной гнев, но Стайлз знает, что это не так.

Эллисон тащит Стайлза за локоть к ждущей полицейской машине. Только одна. Стайлз узнал в полицейском, одного из тех парней, которые сдерживали кричащую толпу этой ночью.

\- Как оно прошло? - Спрашивает Стайлз, как только они проходят через фойе отеля.

\- Всё прошло великолепно.

\- Где остальные?

\- Снаружи.

Стайлз вздыхает и прислоняется к противоположной от лифта стене:

\- Извини.

\- Ты под чем-нибудь?

\- Нет.

Глаза Эллисон сверлят его, ... исследуют ... ищут безрезультатно.

\- Хорошо, - говорит она, её голос звучит устало. Некоторое время звучит сигнал, приехавшего лифта, и дверь открывается. Эллисон молча отдаёт ему ключ от его комнаты и доходит с ним до неё. - Тебе нужен отдых.

\- Слушай, Эл, мы были в ... полной боевой готовности тогда. - Она вздыхает, -С этим покончено, я обещаю.

\- В следующий раз, скажи мне.

\- Обещаю.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы произошла еще одна катастрофа Гладиаторского Летнего Тура 2015, Стайлз.

\- Я тоже, - говорит Стайлз мягко.

\- Я не смогу покрывать тебя опять. Я не хочу делать это.

\- Эллисон, я знаю.

Маленькие злые морщинки на её лбу разгладились, а её глаза смягчились.

\- Мы поговорим утром.

Она положила свою прохладную ладонь на щёку Стайлза, и прежде чем всё происходящее стало слишком милым, она отняла свою руку и стукнула его по затылку.

\- Ты до сих пор гордишься мной? - Стайлз позвал её, когда она начала уходить.

\- Да!

Внутри его номер выглядел также, как и большинство комнат в отелях, в которых он когда-либо был, но он был более комфортен нежели другие. Он скидывает свою обувь у двери и направляется в душ. Он только хочет перестать потеть. Он хочет, чтобы его сердце выровняло свой ритм.

Такое ощущение, что сегодняшнее выступление было годы назад. Он так хорошо запрятал это в себя и отвык от таких пугающих моментов - в первый раз они играли в Палладиум, потом каждая одинокая ночь в туре по азии, затем запись в студии без него ... Так не по рок-н-ролльному. Но это не происходило так давно. Просто небольшое скольжение.

Стайлз после душа намного счастливее, нежели Стайлз до него. Он обнажён и завернут в простыню, его кожа прохладная, мокрые волосы опускаются ниже шеи. Его телефон сообщает, что сейчас около трёх утра и у него двадцать шесть пропущенных звонков и шетьдесят семь непрочитанных сообщений. Последние сообщения были от Скотта, и все они говорили, что: «Мы уничтожили их сегодня, бро. Увидимся завтра. »Было и одно сообщение от Лидии, точнее это была фотография Айзека с трансвеститом на его коленях.

Он пообещал, что уйдёт к ним, как только удалит все неизбежные «Дерек в Нью-Йорке» сообщения, которые он знал, что обязательно получит.

***

 - Ты знаешь сколько раз я пытался застать это место открытым? - Говорит Скотт, глядя на то, куда они идут. - Похоже что, это место что-то типа памятника, ПРАВИЛЬНО? Столько произошло здесь, столько музыки, стихов и различной чепухи. И люди до сих пор живут здесь и пытаются отреставрировать его, но он закрыт навсегда. Это по-настоящему круто.

Отель Челси. Челси отель. Без сомнений Скотт разбирается в этом.

\- Он выглядит как дом с привидениями, - говорит Айзек так, как будто это хорошо.

\- Так и есть! Он просто обязан быть им! - Восклицает Скотт. - А привидением мог бы быть Леонард Коэн, Аллен Гинсберг, Боб Дилан, Дженис Джоплин, Игги Поп ...

\- Это самое печальное место, которое я когда-либо видела, - комментирует Лидия, в тот момент, как Скотт продолжает перечислять имена.

\- Да, - соглашается Стайлз. - Хотя, это прекрасное место для фотосессии.

\- Ага.

***

... Пять

\- Всем привет! Я Марин Моррелл и вы смотрите The Daily Drone на MTV. Сегодня у нас в гостях замечательные Курит Харрис!

Как по сигналу публика в студии начинает аплодировать. Продюсер кивает, что-Говорит то в микрофон и начинает съемку.

... Шесть

***

\- Большое спасибо Smokes for Harris за то, что были с нами сегодня. Будем рады видеть вас здесь снова.

\- Спасибо, дорогая, всегда приятно зайти, - говорит Стайлз, игнорируя то, что его уши вспотели под наушниками.

\- Эй, если кто-нибудь из вас, в конце концов, решит осесть в Нью-Йорке, то можно ли будет нанять его в качестве со-ведущего. Я это имею в виду.

\- Вы будете сожалеть, если это осуществится, - говорит Айзек зловеще, начиная играть главную тему из Челюстей на акустической бас-гитаре.

\- Что ж, прежде чем группа съест нас всех живьём, они согласились выделить нам час и сыграть в акустическом стиле исполнения Бикона их новый альбом Отпечатки, который, кстати говоря, невероятен и вы обязаны приобрести его, если ещё не сделали.

\- Да, только скачайте его или ещё что-то. Мы никому не скажем.

\- Вы слышали его здесь, не так ли. В любом случае, нам пора. Как-нибудь в следующий раз, ребята!

***

\- Да, это, эм ... С-Т-И-Л-И-Н-С-К-И ... Стилински, ага ... Первое имя? С-Т-А-Й-Л-З ... Эм, мне кажется, что это сценический псевдоним ... - бормочет репортёр на том конце линии, записывая свои слова. Стайлз трёт свои глаза и подавляет зевок. - Почему я не взял что-то более яркое? Потому что я не придумывал имя для рок-группы, меня всегда так звали ... Хорошо, да, время вопросов ...

Напротив него за столом переговоров Скотт подробно отвечает на банальные вопросы, задаваемые ему. Лидия закончила раньше всех, утверждая, что никого по-настоящему не интересуют барабанщики сегодня. Что ни в коем случае не является правдой, но Эллисон разрешает ей всё. Айзек ненавидит телефонные интервью и отказывается от них, так что скорей всего он сейчас дремлет в своём номере.

Когда Стайлз, к счастью, окончательно разбирается с интервью, он официально делает это на следующий день. Получается, что дни отдыха от дороги переоценивают.

***

\- Что произошло прошлой ночью? - Спрашивает Лидия, её голос высок настолько, что его слышно даже сквозь громкую музыку.

\- Ты до сих пор не рассказала мне о трансвестите Айзека, - парирует Стайлз.

\- Стайлз, ты исчез с площадки, и Эллисон почти получила сердечный приступ. Сам начал.

Один раз в Альбукерке Скотт забыл посмотреть время отправления автобуса. : В случае Скотта, он просто завтракал с девушкой, в которую влюбился после шоу. Разница была лишь в том, что Стайлз мог приблизиться к той ночи из прошлого.

Стайлз снова вспоминает бар и смотрит на Лидию насупившись.

\- Я не знаю, Лидс, это было просто ... необычно.

Она вскидывает бровь и ждёт дальнейших объяснений.

\- Это похоже на странные поступающие волны адреналина, смешивающиеся с волнами беспокойства ...

Она опускает бровь и смотрит на Стайлза сочувствующе.

\- Куда ты пошёл?

\- В какой-то тупик. Я правда не знаю. Я просто бежал. Я был недалеко от Гардена. Эллисон нашла меня, надрала мне зад и отправила в кровать.

\- Мы испугались, хотели пойти с ней, но она сказала, что не нужно.

\- И я уверен, что у вас была более хорошая ночь, нежели у меня благодаря ей.

\- Я беспокоилась, но была уверена. Кажется. Просто ... это не происходило некоторое время.

\- Неа, мы много где отыграли в стране. Трудно найти ещё что-то, более пугающее меня. Кто знает, может, я излечился прошлой ночью. Не могу придумать ничего более сложного, чем это.

\- Я могу.

\- Оставь это при себе.

Лидия смеётся, протягивает руку и запускает её в волосы Стайлза.

\- Мне жаль, что никто из нас не может остановить тебя от побега.

\- Никто не может, Я дикое и необузданное существо.

\- Мило, что ты полностью забыл наш первый тур.

\- Эй! Я не забыл ...

\- Ребят, какой-то чувак просто поцеловал Айзека, и вам двоим обязательно нуууужно выпить больше! - Кричит Скотт, его руки неожиданно оказываются на их плечах.

\- Тот чувак это ты? - Спрашивает Лидия.

\- Дай мне пару шотов и мы посмотрим, Мартин!

Когда Лидия смеётся, её лицо светится. Она превращается в семнадцатилетнюю девушку, которая курила травку в гараже её родителей после репетиции, и смеётся над всем снова и снова. Не отчужденная икона моды, которой она стала, не надменный законодатель вкусов ... просто Лидия Мартин. Стайлз смотрит на то, как она шутя спорит со Скоттом, на счёт того, хочет она или нет видеть как он поцелует Айзека, и он не может вспомнить, когда видел последний раз её такой ... солнечной. Смотря на двух своих лучших друзей, которые выглядят как обычные люди ... студенты в университетском пабе или где-то ещё ... он чувствует, что тепло разливается в его теле. Или может быть это пиво.

Он хватает Скотта и целует его в щёку, хватает Лидию и тоже целует её.

\- Никаких споров! Давайте ещё выпьем. Где Айзек?

\- Ох, я полностью бросил его, - говорит Скотт с хитрым оскалом. - Он может постоять за себя.

\- Он нужен нам для тоста, давайте найдём его.

***

 Это его фирменное движение. Нечто в туалетной кабинке. И этот парень ... маленький и женоподобный, и у него блядский рот. Скорей всего он актёр ... или будет им? Ходит ли он в школу актёрского мастерства? Наверняка? Он хочет играть на Бродвее ..., но не все ли они хотят этого? Стайлзу трудно сохранять ясность ума и строить логическую линию. Всё затуманивается и проясняется, становится туманным и изворотливым ...

Он изгибается также ... грудь парня прижата к стене и Стайлз прижимается к нему, двигаясь в нём, он вытягивает шею назад и стонет Стайлзу в рот. Язык на языке, пот на поте. Стайлз хочет, чтобы он чувствовал это утром. Синяки на его бёдрах, царапины на рёбрах и засосы на его шее и плечах ...

И когда всё закончилось, Стайлз думает, что может вспомнить, что он должен делать дальше ...

\- Ещё раз скажи как тебя зовут? - Спрашивает парень, по-прежнему тяжело дыша.

\- Сэм.


	4. Тимбервулвз в Нью-Джерси

_6 Августа_  
Атлантик-Сити  
  
Стайлз сидит в автобусе с Эрикой, подбирая ноты на своей гитаре, в то время как она ломает голову над своим маленьким, портативным синтезатором. Два часа до саунд чека и Стайлзу нет смысла выходить из автобуса. Они были в турне почти ровно месяц, меньше месяца до его окончания. И он увидел его.  
  
Из далека, но всё же.  
  
Может быть.  
  
Впервые за два года… если, конечно, этот высокий тёмноволосый быстро промелькнувший человек был им. Возможно, это был не он. Тогда Стайлз, свернувшись клубочком, лежал в задней части автобуса, шторы были открыты так, чтобы он мог видеть всё уменьшающийся и уменьшающийся город до тех пор, пока они не пересекут границу с Джерси. Или же, как оказалось, чтобы он мог видеть медленно ползущую позади них пробку на выезде из города. Просто, когда он собирался сдаться и присоединиться к остальной части группы в передней части автобуса, Может-быть-Дерек вышел из ресторана и сел в ждущее его такси.  
  
Какая дурацкая шутка.  
  
Стайлзу интересно, был ли он на шоу… слышал ли новый альбом… что думает о нём, если слышал… Стилински думал и размышлял об этом, пока они пересекали государственную границу штата и не мог перестать думать об этом.  
  
Он внезапно возвращается в настоящее, когда Эрика начинает петь о том, как она отшвыривает в сторону клавиши, пытаясь разучить партию в песне, которую они пытаются учить.  
  
— Ладно, думаю, у меня получилось… — говорит она после того, как напела и сыграла одну и ту же часть пару раз.  
  
— Каков вердикт?  
  
— Мы оба продолжаем играть по нотам, но в тот же момент пытаемся гармонично сымпровизировать.  
  
— Ты обеспечишь мне сердечный приступ.  
  
— Тогда ты играешь мелодию, а я пытаюсь гармонично сымпровизировать. Я просто очень хочу перестать ломать голову над этим.  
  
— Хорошо, отлично. Я верю, что ты можешь согласовать лучше меня.  
  
— Я тоже.  
  
— Вот здорово, спасибо.  
  
Эрика ухмыляется ему и разламывает плитку или две чего-то классического как будто для того, чтобы показать всю глубину и широту её потрясающего таланта.  
  
— Готов попробовать?  
  
Стайлз любит петь с Эрикой. Её хриплый, джазовый голос сливается с его голосом таким образом, что их звучание резонирует в груди. Это чувство гармонии, волшебства, музыкальной совместимости… Они шутят на протяжении всего турне так, как будто они росли вместе и они бы пошли по пути Captain and Tennille*, занимая места в нежных поп-чартах и в сердцах нации. («И тогда бы вы трагически вышли из моды, и вас бы высмеивали до конца ваших жизней, » — говорит Лидия с оттенком территориальной агрессии.)  
  
— Да, мээм.

***

— Эй Джерси, вы ребята выглядите очень хорошо сегодня, — сообщает Стайлз своей аудитории. — Вы сокрушили группу настолько, что им потребовалась передышка. В то время как они приходят в себя, давайте попробуем кое-что новое сегодня вечером. Как вы ребята относитесь к нашим хорошим друзьям из Royales? — Стайлз ждёт ритма из диких криков публики. — Парни, я тоже. Позвольте пригласить милую Эрику Рейес чтобы она спела со мной маленькую песенку?  
  
Она появляется под оглушительную реакцию зрителей и направляется к пианино, который выкатили на сцену.  
  
— Мы влюблены в эту песню. Она называется Вена и была написана Билли Джоэлом. Мы очень надеемся, что вам понравится то, что мы с ней сделали.  
  
Толпа принимает её, и это отличный способ чтобы начать вторую половину сета. Он может чувствовать всех их под своей кожей. Он чувствует себя рядом с каждым размытым и перевёрнутым лицом в расплывчатой волне из тел. Ночи как эта заставляют Стайлза хотеть быть лучшим певцом, лучшим гитаристом, лучшим фронтменом. Для них. Для людей, которые знали все слова всех их песен. Он исповедует свою безграничную и бессмертную любовь к ним, когда они выходят на бис и он на самом деле имеет это в виду сегодня.  
  
Но несмотря на великолепное шоу и несмотря на его бесконечную благодарность, он собирается завершить тур со своими старыми друзьями и с некоторыми из новых и Стайлз не собирается пуститься в празднование. Он слушает их шумные разговоры в салоне автобуса, лёжа на своей койке и пытаясь сосредоточиться на качающихся движениях автобуса. Он в пути так долго, что уже и не испытывал клаустрофобии долгое время…  
  
Он слышит как отъезжает в сторону дверь между гостиной и спальной зоной, а затем звучат мягкие шаги.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты не спишь, — говорит Лидия.  
  
Стайлз не отвечает.  
  
— Ты в порядке?  
  
Он продолжает лежать тихо ещё несколько секунд, прежде чем он тяжело вздыхает для её спокойствия.  
  
— Я просто устал, Лидс.  
  
— Конечно, мы все…, но я имею в виду… Я помню, как Хейл готовил барбекю так же, как и ты. Весь Билли Джоэл, всё время, эта семья была серьёзной частью фортепьянного рока и это было странно. И…  
  
Стайлз отодвигает штору, отделяющую его кровать от автобуса, чтобы сверху посмотреть на неё. Лидия прислоняется к противоположной от коек стене, её волосы собраны в небрежный пучок. Она выглядит такой усталой. Почти печальной.  
  
— И, что?  
  
— Я знаю, ты скучаешь по нему.  
  
— Я не думал, что мне когда-либо будет так тяжело вспоминать о нём…  
  
— И тогда он появляется в Нью-Йорке в то же время, что и мы. Правильно?  
  
Стайлз собирается отвергнуть её версию в том же духе, что и прошлое высказывание, когда Лидия посылает ему маленькую вялую улыбку.  
  
— Потому что я знаю, верь мне. Я знаю.  
  
Стайлз тянется рукой к ней и она нежно сжимает её.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Ты и Эрика бесподобно звучите вместе, вы двое должны продолжать делать каверы. Вена и всё, что вы захотите.  
  
— Да? Тебе понравилось?  
  
— Очень понравилось.  
  
— Группа должна вернуться в конце концов и отыграть большой финал.  
  
— Конечно, — она сжимает его руку ещё раз и затем опускает её. — Поспи немного.  
  
— Ты всё ещё должна рассказать мне о трансвестите Айзека, — кричит он вслед уходящей Лидии.

***

 _7 Августа_  
_(Филадельфия)_  
  
Скотт играет в видео игру в гостиной, когда Стайлз просыпается. Они припарковались за пределами площадки и солнце только встаёт. Если бы кто-нибудь сказал ему сколько времени занимает ожидание в турне, то он бы завёл себе хобби. Возможно, он бы строгал что-нибудь из дерева.  
  
— Утро, Чувак, — говорит Стайлз, плюхаясь на диван рядом с ним.  
  
— Хей, мужик, как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
Стайлз фыркает со смутно позитивной интонацией и Скотт принимает ответ, кивая головой.  
  
— Ты? — Спрашивает Стайлз.  
  
Скотт издаёт похожий звук.  
  
Стайлз откидывается на диван и наслаждается комфортом из-за близости со Скоттом. Эта сцена похожа на те моменты, которые повторялись с ними с раннего детства. И хотя Скотт каждый раз угрожает, что возьмёт отпуск от Стайлза как только закончится турне и они вернутся домой, но он знает, что скорей всего он проснётся на третий день отдыха из-за того, что Скотт будет стучать в дверь и требовать внимания. Стайлз улыбается от мысли об этом. Лидия, как правило, самостоятельно отправляется искать приключения. Он видел, как она смотрела билеты на самолёт на Гавайи в нескольких различных ситуациях. Она всегда возвращается с полным чемоданом вульгарных вещей, напоминающих ей её маленькую кочующую семью. Айзек летит домой в Чикаго, где проводит время со своими друзьями и семьёй, и они всегда скучают по нему, как и он скучает по ним, и это всегда заканчивается тем, что он неделями спит на диванах.  
  
Довольно трудно работать и жить без них.  
  
Но впервые с того момента как они покинули Бикон Хиллз Стайлз жаждал уехать домой на большее время, нежели длится любая остановка в турне. Он хотел проехаться по округе на своём старом джипе и сделать выговор отцу в участке, и спать в своей старой комнате. Они будут играть в Бикон Хиллз, как всегда они делали, за три шоу до конца турне. У них будет немного времени, чтобы провести его с их семьями и тогда они сыграют во Фресно и закончат турне в Лос-Анджелесе. После заключительного шоу они будут очень много пить и веселиться с так называемыми друзьями и всё будет продолжаться до ранних асов следующего утра, и потом всё закончится, потому что всё в конечном счёте заканчивается. В итоге им всегда приходится возвращаться к звенящей тишине их домов. Они всегда должны сталкиваться с пустыми холодильниками и шкафами, пыльныи полками, несвежей одеждой в гардеробе…  
  
— Я думаю купить землю в Бикон Хиллз, — говорит Стайлз Скотту.  
  
— Правда? — спрашивает он. — Зачем?  
  
— Я гм… хотел отдохнуть от Лос-Анджелеса. После Европы. Расслабиться, провести время с папой, знаешь.  
  
— Тебе не нужно покупать землю, чтобы сделать это, но решать тебе.  
  
— Я надеюсь, что нет.  
  
Стайлз не может заставить себя признаться, что он хочет вернуться. Построить студию. Вернуть всех домой вместе с ним. Упростить их жизни. Вернуться к корням. Он любит гастролировать, ему нравится быть в группе, он любит публичность и внимание, и всё это. Он любит Лос-Анджелес. Но иногда этого становится слишком много.  
  
Скотт продолжает играть, а Стайлз смотрит за игрой. Спустя какое-то время Стайлз понимает, что остальная часть группы и команды пропала (не считая спящего водителя) и он хочет выйти. Когда он встает, чтобы одеться, Скотт ставит игру на паузу.  
  
— Я думаю завести собаку, когда мы вернёмся.  
  
— Да? Круто. Сделай это.  
  
— Да… Я просто не знаю, кто будет заботиться о ней, когда мы будем в дороге.  
  
— А взять с собой?  
  
— Я не хочу маленькую собаку, я хочу… что-то побольше. Большую слюнявую зверюгу. Она не очень подойдёт для автобуса.  
  
— Не… такой совсем не место в автобусе.  
  
Стайлз знает Скотта достаточно, чтобы понять, что тот подразумевал больше нежели произнёс, хотя он возвращается обратно к игре. Стайлз знает, что этот разговор прошёл слишком быстро и неловко. Стайлз знает эту новую тенденцию. Стайлз знает.  
  
И Стайлз собирается посмотреть, можно ли где-нибудь прокатиться на скейтборде рядом с площадкой и не думать о том, что тот знает.

***

Разгон, щелчок-щелчок. Разгон, щелчок-щелчок. Разгон, щелчок-щелчок-щелчок-щелчок… Он просто устал. Разгон, щелчок-щелчок. Это был долгий тур. И Нью-Йорк действительно вывел его из игры. Дерек, паническая атака, пресса и бизнес. Он просто испуган. Разгон, щелчок-щелчок.  
  
Он пытается сосредоточиться на звуке колёс скейта, катящихся по бетону, гуле, создаваемом ими, и коротких моментах тишины, когда колёса пересекали трещины в тротуаре. Бойд выгнал его из дома в ту же секунду, когда увидел его скейтборд. В отместку Стилински не сообщил ему, что он вышел из помещения и пошёл кататься на доске.  
  
Разгон, щелчок-щелчок. Теперь, когда он вложил смысл в сказанное, он не мог выкинуть это из головы. Разгон-щелчок-щелчок. Он беспокоен и его руки трясутся, и он не пил с Нью-Йорка, и ему необходима сигарета, и он увидел Дерека впервые за два года, и он чувствовал себя очень обманутым, и разгон-щелчок-щелчок разгон-щелчок-щелчок… почти как сердцебиение, но быстрее. Он думает, о том чтобы попытаться воссоздать звук барабанов… Устойчивое, но мягкое скольжение по дороге можно принять, за два удара по хай-хэтам, может быть. Или по ободу малого барабана…  
  
Он пытается изобразить какую-то мелодию, когда скейт проезжает по луже, из-за чего Стайлз приземляется на задницу прямо в воду, а скейт продолжает ехать по тротуару без него.  
  
— Твою ж мать, — ругается Стайлз.

***

Эллисон поднимает глаза от своего Айпада, когда Стайлз, хромая входит в комнату отдыха.  
  
— Где ты был? — Спрашивает она.  
  
Очевидно, Стайлза не потеряли за время его отсутствия.  
  
— Я разбил свой телефон.  
  
— Отстой, — говорит она таким тоном, что Стайлз понимает, что ему придётся самому разбираться с этим.  
  
— Я недавно получила имейл от лейбла. Они хотят, чтобы вы, ребята, отыграли небольшой тур в клубах, прежде чем вы отправитесь в Европу.  
  
— Боже, за что?  
  
— Наверное, потому что этом в этом туре очень хорошо разошлись билеты. И под маленьким, я имею в виду незначительный. Пару ночей в Лос-Анджелесе, а затем в Сан-Франциско, Сакраменто, Чикаго, Бостоне, Нью-Йорке и Остине. Вот и все.  
  
— Автобусный тур?  
  
— Самолёты и отели.  
  
— И потом сразу же в Европу?  
  
— У вас будет неделя перерыва.  
  
Группа играла в более жёстких условиях и делала вещи похуже.  
  
— Звучит отлично.

***

 _8 Августа_  
Питтсбург  
  
Они сыграли Вену ещё раз в Филадельфии вместе с группой, присоединившейся в конце для более рок-н-ролльного звучания концовки, плавно переходящего в следующую песню. После шоу Стайлз и Скотт разговаривали с фанатами, которые ждали автобуса, в то время, пока команда загружала оборудование в грузовики. Многие из них похвалили их небольшой эксперимент с кавером и интересовались, будут ли они делать что-то подобное с другими песнями… на что Стайлз ответил согласием.  
  
К тому времени, как Стайлз просыпается в Питтсбурге, официальный профиль группы на Фейсбуке и их аккаунты в Твиттере переполнены предлагаемыми песнями. Именно поэтому Стайлз, Эрика и Скотт пытаются выучить песню Джеффа Бакли перед стремительно приближающейся проверкой звука.  
  
Они решают оставить Вену в акустической версии и продолжают сочинять партии для инструментов не поверх оригинала, а постепенно переводя её в дуэт. Оказывается, Стайлз скучает по студии даже больше чем он считал, потому что он может чувствовать, как жизнь обратно просачивается в него из-за того, что они суетятся, спорят и делают это собравшись вместе.  
  
Когда Стайлз напевает:  
  
— Может, я слишком молод, чтобы сохранить хорошее в любви, когда что-то идёт не так, — в свой микрофон перед многотысячной толпой, он на самом деле это имеет в виду, но они никогда об этом не узнают. В автобусе висит список песен и есть только единственный человек в мире, способный расшифровать код и понять значение, и это единственный человек, которому Стайлз на самом деле поёт эту песню. — О любовь моя, ты должна вернуться, ещё не слишком поздно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Captain and Tennille* - популярная поп-группа 1970-х гг.


	5. Огайо для влюблённых

_9 Августа_  
_Кливленд_  
  
— Помнишь, мы раньше считали, что гастроли представляют из себя секс, наркотики, алкоголь, непрекращающиеся вечеринки и подобное дерьмо? — Спрашивает Скотт, пытаясь ослабить галстук. Костюмерша шлёпает его по рукам, и он дуется.  
  
— Ага, — отвечает Стайлз, продолжая сидеть в телефоне, пока татуированная девушка делает ему макияж.  
  
— И тогда мы подписали контракт и это было удивительно, затем к нам присоединилась Эллисон. И Эллисон заставляла нас рано ложиться спать, давать отдохнуть голосу и прочее?  
  
Эллисон разговаривает по телефону недалеко от них и она посылает Скотту убийственный взгляд, чтобы показать, что она слышит их. Стайлз только смеётся.  
  
— А теперь самое интересное, что мы делаем между шоу — это фотосессии, интервью и тому подобное? — Он обводит рукой их гримёрную в доказательство своих слов.  
  
— Мм..  
  
— Я во всём обвиняю Эллисон, — он посылает ей наиболее милую усмешку, когда она закатывает глаза и выходит в коридор, чтобы продолжить разговор.  
  
— Она никогда не заставляла тебя пить Троут Коут*, так что у тебя нет причин жаловаться, — говорит Стайлз.  
  
Скотт хмурится.  
  
— Та дрянь ужасно воняет.  
  
— Очень ужасно.  
  
— Разве это не печально, что мы должны отнестись к нашей работе серьёзно? Вроде, я так разочарован, что моя карьера идет так хорошо, и я все еще не понимаю, почему мне до сих пор не отсосали в каждом городе! — Лидия насмехается, сидя на стуле рядом со Стайлзом.  
  
— Лидия понимает меня! — Восклицает Скотт, изображая бестолковость.  
  
— Я полностью понимаю тебя, бро.  
  
— Лидия, я думаю, что тебе не составит большого труда добиться того, чтобы тебе отсосали в каждом городе, — уверяет её Айзек.  
  
— Кто сказал тебе, что я не делала этого?  
  
Стайлз видит как журналист делает пометку в углу блокнота — глубина цвета, маленькие кусочки характера и химии. Она собирается написать взрывную статью, у которой будет мало намёков на человечность. Она, наверное, отметила, что Лидия отдалена, а иногда бывает надменна, но подчеркнула её изящество и терпение. Она описала Скотта, как все-американского обояшку, в то же время, указывая на то, что он может быть иногда немного рассеянным. Обычно они не любят критиковать его, он чертовски привлекателен. Айзека она опишет как тихого, но приветливого парня, она будет говорить о том, что он новичок, вписавшийся так, как будто он всегда был с ними. Что, надо отдать ей должное, на самом деле было правдой. Но, её позорит то, что она не указала то, что он всегда был с ними… в самом начале он отвечал за усилители и другую технику, необходимую для бас-гитары.  
  
А о Стайлзе же напишут как обычно. Стайлз слишком согласен с прессой, чтобы получить плохой отзыв, поэтому он получает классические дифирамбы рок звезды. Они все говорят о его «Ауре контроля» и «Слишком крутой» одежде и прочем. Каждый, кто знает Стайлза, понимает, что это куча конского навоза. Но его это устраивает.  
  
Визажистка говорит ему смотреть вверх и держать глаза открытыми, пока она проводит подводкой вдоль ресниц на нижнем веке, и затем они все побредут к фотографу.

 ***

Когда группа играла своё первое шоу в Кливленде ещё в 2012 году, они познакомились с некоторыми хорошими людьми из Alternative Press для будущих мирных отношений. В тот роковой вечер они были представлены в Грог Шоп (и в их баре/пассаже), который и по сей день является одним из их любимых мест для посещения. Как только Скотту сказали, что здесь играли такие люди как Эллиот Смит и Тигр, он был подкуплен. И даже без обсуждений они знали, где будут проводить их ночи. Эллисон отправилась в Лос-Анджелес на несколько деловых встреч, чтобы подготовить их к Европе, шоу прошло довольно хорошо, и они провели уже 25 ночей в турне. Они заслужили это.

 

 

— Все идут в Грог сегодня вечером? — Спрашивает Лидия только один раз, и они уже направляются туда.

Эрика решает остаться и дать отдохнуть своему голосу, но остальная часть Royales и другие члены команды идут с ними. Скотт разговаривает по телефону:

— Некоторые местные группы.

Стайлз не собирается оставаться там слишком долго, поэтому он действительно не заботится об этом. Парни из Royales и Айзек делают ставки на то, кто из отсутствующих членов команды будет пытаться проложить себе путь в кровать Эрики. Стайлз не говорит им, что Бойд опередил их, потому что он в любом случае не должен знать об этом. Стайлз не отлипает от телефона и не участвует ни в одном из разговоров, гудящих вокруг него в фургоне такси.

— Кому ты пишешь весь день? — Спрашивает Скотт, пихая его в бок.

— Руису.

— Оу.

Разговор закончился.

Скотт может быть высокомерным иногда. Для того, кто влюбляется в новую девушку каждую неделю, он довольно напряжённо относится к случайному сексу. Скот романтик до мозга костей. Звёзды в глазах, широкие жесты, лепестки роз, тысячи готовых схем бракосочетания… А Стайлз не такой. Его сущность — это друзья, разбросанные по всей стране, с которыми он может веселиться и заниматься великолепным сексом.

И Руис, что ж… Руис вполне хороший пример. Стайлз с трудом вспомнил его имя, но он встретил этого парня, когда он делал снимки во время концерта для уже не существующего сайта. Он ушёл чтобы занять должность в Associated Press, но теперь он в городе из-за договорённости на счёт турне. Он красив, его тело забито татуировками, спокойный и искушённый, опытный и с ним легко разговаривать. Он гастролировал со Smokes раньше, и не поэтому Скотт невзлюбил Руиса. Просто Руис и другие у Скотта ассоциируются с безрассудством Стайлза.

Хорошо, что Стайлз не считает необходимым прислушиваться к беспокойству Скотта. Сегодня Руис освещает происходящее в Гроге, и последняя группа отыграет в полночь, которая быстро приближается.

***

— Что думаешь на счёт… всего этого? — Спрашивает Руис, нагим растягиваясь на кровати. Стайлз знает, что его глаза закрыты, даже если копна тёмных кудрей закрывает большую часть его лица.

Стайлз подносит трубку к губам, щёлкает зажигалкой и затягивается. Слышит лёгкое потрескивание. Чувствует, как дым сворачивается клубком в его лёгких. И выдыхает.  
  
— Тшш, ты журналист. Знаешь, прекрати напоминать мне, что ты работаешь в прессе.  
  
— Я просто чувак, который делает снимки, — он протягивает руку и обнимает ею согнутое колено Стайлза.  
  
— Всё это… всё это… — Стайлз упирается головой в стену позади него и переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Руиса. — Всё это просто замечательно.  
  
— Так ты трезв?  
  
— В данный момент неееет, — Стайлз специально говорит нечётко.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду.  
  
— Да, я трезв.  
  
Руис был там на протяжении всей катастрофы Летнего Гладиаторского тура. Он мог бы стать ценным источником информации, когда СМИ стучались в двери и пытались задавать вопросы о причине отмены последней недели турне. Но он не сказал ничего. В официальной версии было сказано, что Стайлз был на лечении разорванных голосовых связок. И по сегодняшний день никто, кроме бродячей трупы не знает, что у Стайлза была передозировка и он отправился на лечение.  
  
— Хорошо, — шепчет он.  
  
— Ты засыпаешь? — Спрашивает Стайлз, отстраняясь от стены и проводя рукой вверх по руке и груди Руиса. — Потому что прошло довольно-таки много времени с тех пор как мы виделись…  
  
Сейчас он нависает над Руисом, прижавшись своими губами к его.  
  
— Нуждающаяся шлюха, — говорит он, проводя по его голове Стайлза рукой.  
  
— Просто невозможно найти член как этот в Соединённых Штатах, Руис. Мне нужен он тогда, когда я могу получить его. — Он садится к Руису на колени и притирается к нему.  
  
— Разве это выглядит так, будто мне нужна твоя лесть? — произносит он, его голос груб и низок.  
  
Стайлз ловит беглый взгляд.  
  
— Нет, не выглядит, — соглашается он.  
  
Всё кажется таким медленным и слишком реальным, когда Руис тянет его вниз и небрежно раскрывает его рот для поцелуя.

***

_10 Августа_

  
Засыпая, Стайлз сильнее обнимает тёплое тело, лежащее рядом с ним. Он слышит, как звенят колокольчики, на крыльце у задней двери. Он шевелится во сне, и чья-то большая рука сжимает предплечье Стайлза. Стайлз хочет поцеловать вытатуированные спирали на его спине. Он прижимается ещё ближе, таким образом, что его нос оказывается возле чужого уха, а к щека соприкасается с кудрями… Кудри?  
  
— Ты собираешься ответить или как? — ворчит Руис.  
  
Стайлз со стоном откатывается в сторону, где звучит музыка ветра — рингтон, помогающий понять ему, что телефон лежит под кроватью.  
  
— Как дела? — спрашивает он, уже зная, что Бойд собирается сказать.  
  
— Я очень надеюсь, что ты в нормальном состоянии.  
  
— Конечно, приятель.  
  
— Если ты не будешь здесь через пятнадцать минут, то удачно тебе добраться до Индианаполиса.  
  
Руис высаживает его рядом с автобусом, который сразу же отправляется в путь. Стайлз бежит рядом с автобусом и пытается докричаться до водителя или до любого, кто может услышать. Ему кажется, что в его ногах свинец, но он продолжает бежать. Бойд открывает первое окно в открытой гостиной и нахмурившись смотрит на него.  
  
— Ты опоздал, Стилински.  
  
— да ладно, мужик!  
  
Он улыбается своей развлёкся-за-счёт-Стайлза улыбкой и ждёт, когда Стайлз пробежит трусцой ещё несколько ярдов, прежде чем подаёт знак водителю, разрешая ему остановиться.  
  
Скотт, Лидия и Айзек спят, в то время как Бойд оседает в кабине с ноутбуком и стопкой документов, которые надо тщательно изучить. У Стайлза нет никакого желания составить ему компанию и он слишком хорошо отдохнул, чтобы снова заснуть.  
  
Стайлз решает разобрать стопку книг, которые лежат в неестественно просторном заднем салоне. Он на четверть прочитал Бойцовский Клуб, когда Эрика скидывает ему список с вариантами песен на эту ночь. Она и остальная часть Royales занимают пару часов от всего пути.  
  
Вместо отправки сообщения, он решает позвонить ей.  
  
— У нас не будет много времени, чтобы поработать над этим, — говорит он вместо приветствия, когда она отвечает на звонок.  
  
— Так давай возьмём что-нибудь из того, что мы уже знаем? Или мы может ещё раз сыграть что-нибудь.  
  
— Неа, давай сделаем что-нибудь новое.  
  
— Эйден просит, чтобы мы сделали Рок Шоу, — говорит она.  
  
На заднем плане слышится смех и приветствия и Эрика смеётся вместе с ними, прежде чем прогнать их.  
  
— Похоже, что мальчики действительно хотят этого.  
  
— Скотт бы снизошёл до этого.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
— И мы уже знаем, что будем играть.  
  
— Великолепно.  
  
— В твоём автобусе тихо, не так ли?  
  
— Они все спят, — дуется Стайлз.  
  
Автобус Royales примерно такого же размера что и автобус Smokes, но в нём в два раза больше людей и кроватей. Они путешествуют вместе с техниками, инженерами и работниками сцены, в то время как Smokes нужно два больших автобуса, чтобы разместить администраторов их гастролирующего цирка. Это первый тур, когда Стайлз каждую ночь не слышит жуткий храп Гринберга, и это благословение божье, но его экстравертное сердце скучает по постоянному присутствию других людей.  
В самом начале турне, автобусные техники на самом деле лишь иногда заваливались туда, где люди спят по ночам. Каждый, начиная от членов группы и заканчивая рабочими из Royales и Smokes for Harris проводили большую часть времени в задней части автобуса, где они играли на гитарах и пели, пересекая границы штатов. Но в настоящее время дорожная усталость накопилась во всех и пение дорожных песен стали редкими и проходят с большими перерывами.  
  
— Я слышала, что ты исчез с каким-то чуваком прошлой ночью.  
  
— Просто друг.  
  
— Оу, в этот раз кто-то кого ты на самом деле знаешь?  
  
Стайлз бы обиделся, если бы Эрика оставила без комментария его список достижений.  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Звучит серьёзно.  
  
— Не больше чем обычно.  
  
После того, как он попрощался с Эрикой, Стайлз возвращается к чтению книги. Кое-что в тишине автобуса, летней мгле за окном и в его плохо работающем от похмелья мозге действительно засасывает его в мир Тайлера Дёрдена и Бойцовского Клуба. Он теряет счёт времени и возвращается к реальности только тогда, когда Скотт наконец появляется.  
  
— Доброе утро, радость. Мы собираемся сыграть что-нибудь из Blink. Правда здорово?  
  
— Возможно, — говорит Скотт, его голос звучит не очень заинтересованно.  
  
— Ты в порядке?  
  
Он скороговоркой проговаривает «отлично» попутно осматривая гостиную.  
  
Он роется в беспорядке, царящем вокруг и накопившемся с начала тура, и остаётся устрашающе тихим. Его слишком длинные волосы лезут к нему в глаза и он остервенело смахивает их.  
  
— Ты уверен, что ты в порядке?  
  
Он ногой переворачивает концертную сумку, достаёт из неё пару наушников и ураганом вылетает из комнаты.

***

В Индианаполисе было не очень хорошее шоу. Они добрались до площадки позже, чем ожидалось, разгрузка была затруднена технологическими трудностями и малым пространством, саундчек оказался не очень многообещающим и они были очень уставшими, хотя шоу даже не началось. Стайлз продолжал поправлять мелодию, усилитель Айзека полетел на половине песни, им пришлось переложить провода пару раз, потому что зрители продолжали чувствовать боль при соприкосновении с ограждением. Ах да, и Скотт продолжал с ним не разговаривать, а остальные не говорили ему почему.  
  
Стайлз делает всё возможное, чтобы помочь побыстрее перенести свои гитары и со штурмом попадает в автобус, борясь с раскалывающей голову болью.  
  
Двадцать шесть позади, осталось ещё двенадцать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throat Coat* - травяной чай, для поддержания здоровья и укрепления связок.


	6. Чикаго всё тот же два года спустя

_12 Августа  
Чикаго_  
  
Эллисон вернулась, тур по Европе был окончательно распланирован, выступления в клубах были заказаны, Сент-Луис случился, всё продолжает движение.  
  
Скотт снова разговаривает со Стайлзом, но напряжение, возникшее за те несколько странных дней, не совсем прошло. Каждый чувствовал себя более уставшим нежели обычно, но Стайлз никогда не чувствовал себя таким отрешённым. Нет необходимости говорить, что Эллисон была не довольна моральным настроем группы по своему возвращению.  
  
И у них был выходной день в Чикаго. Стайлз всего лишь хотел проспать весь день, но Эллисон казалась одержимой идеей вытащить их из странных и своеобразных укрытий. Поэтому сейчас Стайлз смотрит на своё деформированное отражение в Клауд-Гейт вместе со всеми.  
  
Стайлз наклоняется немного вперёд и щурясь смотрит на то, что он может сделать с щетиной на подбородке и мешками под глазами.  
  
— Я возвращаюсь в отель, — в конце концов говорит он и уходит, надевая солнцезащитные очки на ходу.  
  
— Ты не хочешь сходить в Чикагский Институт Искусств? — Спрашивает Эллисон, ей приходится бежать, чтобы догнать его.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Но ты обожаешь его, ты всегда отрываешься как Феррис Бьюллер…  
  
— Я собираюсь вернуться в отель.  
  
Она непонятно и зло что-то бормочет, прежде чем отступить.  
  
Вернувшись в гостиничный номер, Стайлз вешает на дверную ручку табличку «Не беспокоить» и падает в кровать. Когда его телефон начинает звонить, он собирается отключить его, но останавливается, увидев имя звонившего.  
  
— Пейдж? — Спрашивает он, отвечая на звонок.  
  
— Эй, незнакомец, — произносит она, в голосе слышится её фирменная игривая ухмылка. — Я слышала, ты был в городе.

***

 _23 Декабря, 2010 год  
Бикон Хиллз_  
  
Дерек сидел на кровати Стайлза, держа гитару на своих коленях. Стайлз крутился в кресле, читая один и тот же стих снова и снова.  
  
— Мы можем отказаться от неё, — смущённо произнёс Дерек.  
  
— Нет, сэр.  
  
— Нет уж, это не круто.  
  
— Она замечательна, мы не можем отказаться от неё.  
  
Дерек раздражённо вздохнул и продолжил разбираться в ужасных дебрях сложных аккордов. Он встал и положил гитару Стайлза на кровать, бормоча витиеватые проклятья.  
  
— Официально заявляю, я ненавижу её.  
  
— Ты такой сложный, ты знаешь это?  
  
Дерек прекращает своё беспокойное хождение по комнате, чтобы послать Стайлзу действительно устрашающий взгляд, прежде чем снять своё пальто со внутренней стороны двери в комнату Стайлза.  
  
— Я иду домой.  
  
Стайлз попытался выбраться из кресла, почти опрокидывая его на себя в процессе.  
  
— Нет, нет, нет. Не уходи, пока мы не доделали её. Лидия уже думает, что мы просто впустую тратим её время, и она абсолютно права, ладно? Поэтому просто остынь.  
  
Стайлз не хотел, чтобы он уходил домой, ещё нет. На самом деле он действительно должен был уйти позже, и Стайлз ненавидел, когда тот уходил.  
  
— Похуй на Лидию, если её время так драгоценно, она может уйти. Эй, может я уйду. Возможно, мы все должны уйти…  
  
Стайлз прижал его к двери и попытался возвысится над ним.  
  
— Хейл, единственная вещь, которую ты собираешься бросить — это твоё нытьё, — произнёс Стайлз. Его голос низок и, как он надеялся, соблазнителен. — Ты думаешь, я позволю тебе уйти из этой группы? Скоро будет наш первый концерт. Ты нужен мне.  
  
— Это ночь открытого микрофона.  
  
— Концерт есть концерт, детка.  
  
— Не называй меня деткой, — сказал он ровным голосом.  
  
Но если он думает, что Стайлз не заметил, как его взгляд постоянно скользит по губам Стайлза, то он ошибается.  
  
— Я зову тебя так, как я хочу.  
  
Дерек немного ухмыляется.  
  
— Правда что ли?  
  
— Я буду. Ты принадлежишь мне, разве ты не знал этого? — Стайлз опускает одну руку на дверь, прямо над плечом Дерека. Он приближается к его лицу так близко, что может ощущать дыхание Дерека на своих щеках, может чувствовать тепло, исходящее от него… — Я большой собственник.  
  
— Хм, я заметил.  
  
Он флиртует в ответ, он успокоился, сейчас Стайлзу нужно просто вернуть его на кровать к этой гитаре.  
  
— Но я действительно должен идти. Семья в городе. И я эм… встречаюсь с Пейдж, чтобы выпить кофе.  
  
— Пейдж?  
  
— Девушка с химии. Я рассказывал тебе о ней…  
  
— Виолончелиста, точно. Ты собираешься выпить кофе с ней?  
  
Дерек закатывает глаза и кладёт свою руку Стайлзу на грудь.  
  
— Да. Я должен идти, увидимся завтра. — Сказав это, он отодвигает Стайлза в сторону, использую руку, лежащую у него на груди, и выскальзывает за дверь.

***

 _13 Августа  
Чикаго_  
  
— Кстати, Пейдж приезжает сегодня. Со своим парнем, как мне кажется. Или с другим парнем, я не знаю.  
  
Скотт медленно выдыхает со свистом, вскинув брови. Стайлз улыбается его реакции, успокоенный тем, что Скотт знает значение этого и чувствует себя достаточно дружелюбно, чтобы продолжить общение. Скотт улыбается в ответ, прежде чем удаляется к накрытому едой столу.  
  
Они ходили в старшую школу вместе с Пейдж, но не были с ней друзьями, до тех пор, пока она не начала встречаться с Дереком. Как его первая не блондинистая и не черлирерская подружка она играла важную роль в установке приоритетов Дерека Хейла. И она полностью разбила его сердце, когда бросила его, чтобы продолжить изучение музыки в университете Де Поля, в то время, как он решил продолжить играть в группе. Возможно, она осталась бы с ним, если бы он не изменял ей… что в конечном итоге сделало её главным игроком в развитии и разрушении Стайлза тоже. Она до сих пор нравится Стайлзу. Он понимает её, а она понимает его.  
  
Она приезжает к началу саунд чека с парнем на буксире. Он высокий и светловолосый, и выглядит как типичный деревенский парень со Среднего Запада. Они встретились с ней перед началом шоу и сейчас стоят с ней за кулисами во время выступления Royales. Она недавно отучилась, сейчас она собирается задержаться в Чикаго, её семья чувствует себя хорошо, её парень учится в аспирантуре на инженера, вау Эрика уверена, что он талантилив, и так далее. Она настолько чертовски нормальная и счастливая. Стайлз знает, она сделала правильный выбор. Она может зависать с любой рок группой, но в глубине души она хорошая девочка. Дерек не был её достоин. Этот парень милый, именно тот вид парней с которыми она должна встречаться.

***

— Ты всё ещё общаешься с ним? — Спрашивает Пейдж немного невнятно. Она крутит напиток в своей руке некоторое время, глядя в его янтарные глубины. — Ответь честно.  
  
Он поднимает взгляд, чтобы найти её парня, ждущего в баре, зная довольно много направлений, в которые этот разговор может перейти.  
  
— Ни разу с тех пор, как он ушёл.  
  
Он любит, когда ему не приходится давать однотипные, приятные толпе ответы.  
  
— Ого.  
  
— Ты?  
  
— Неа. С тех пор, как он появился у моей двери на День Благодарения.  
  
Стайлз тогда был там.  
  
— Что ты сказала ему? Он никогда не рассказывал мне.  
  
Она делает глубокий вдох и медленно выдыхает.  
  
— Я спросила его, был ли он на самом деле влюблён в меня или же боялся любить тебя.  
  
Стайлз больше ничего не хочет слышать об этом.  
  
— Что он ответил? — Всё же он немного мазохист.  
  
— Он не сказал ничего, в том то и проблема. Это должен был быть лёгкий для ответа вопрос.  
  
— Но тебе лучше без него, не так ли?  
  
Она улыбается своей маленькой милой улыбкой.  
  
— Он был великолепен, но я никогда не жалела о расставании с ним. Я даже никогда не ненавидела его. — Она делает глоток, прежде чем добавить. — Так же никогда не ненавидела тебя.  
  
— И я никогда не ненавидел тебя.  
  
— О, хорошо. — Пауза. — Так между тобой и Лидией есть что-то?  
  
— Боже, нет. Это длилось очень короткий период в старшей школе и больше никогда не повторялось.  
  
— Так она просто собственница?  
  
Пейдж указывает подбородком куда-то выше плеча Стайлза. Стилински оборачивается и ловит убийственный взгляд Лидии. Он машет ей с усмешкой. Углубляющаяся ярость выражения её лица ясно даёт понять ему настоящую причину этого смертоносного взгляда.  
  
Остановка в Чикаго во время Летнего Гладиаторского Тура 2015. Пейдж пришла на то шоу, Стайлз помнит это, и как они ушли позже. Она спрашивала про Дерека, про его уход, интересовалась как Стайлз чувствует себя, спрашивала как продвигается работа… и потом Стайлз многое не помнит. Слишком много выпивки, смешанной с болеутоляющими. А затем он помнит, что у неё было постельное бельё с цветочным узором и алое пуховое одеяло. Ещё он может вспомнить, как её волосы выглядят растрёпанными по всей подушке, как открывался её рот и как она стонала, когда он двигался в ней. Он помнит это, но не может вспомнить настоящую причину, подтолкнувшую их на это.  
  
— Этот взгляд предназначался мне, а не тебе. Даю слово.  
  
Лидия назвала его ходячим членом. Лидия сказала ему, что он был отвратителен. Что, блядь, бывшая Дерека ни черта не изменит. К тому времени они все знали, что Стайлз принимал. Они все чувствовали как он по спирали скатывается вниз. И им это не нравилось. Лидия кричала на него до тех пор, пока у неё не начинали от злости катиться слёзы, и Эллисон выводила её, чтобы поговорить с ней где-нибудь. В тот момент Стайлз слишком далеко зашёл, чтобы беспокоиться о чём-либо, но он помнит это. Оглядываясь назад, она была права.  
  
Лидия не знала, почему Пейдж и Дерек расстались, просто знала, что это произошло. Она думала, что роман межу Стайлзом и Дереком произошёл после разрыва с Пейдж. Она была не права. Это был медленно сгорающий шедевр до, во время Пейдж и после неё. Это была прекрасная буря.  
  
Парень Пейдж присоединяется к ним с ещё одной порцией в руке. Джонатан? Джейсон? Джо? протягивает Стайлзу пиво и незаметно возвращается к предыдущей теме разговора легко и непринуждённо. Он хороший парень, Пейдж заслуживает хорошего парня. Когда он смотрит на неё, её лицо светится также как и в старые времена. Стайлз до сих пор может видеть, почему Дерек любил её так же ясно, как и когда он очень подробно объяснял ему причины, тогда в старшей школе. Волосы цвета молочного шоколада, открытое лицо, милая улыбка… И он мог вспомнить причины из-за которых у них ничего не вышло. Боже, он помнит всё это. Она была такой милой девушкой. Он помнит её выражение лица, когда она поймала их. Помнит завязавшуюся тогда ссору…  
  
Стайлз думает, что он вспомнил слишком многое за эти дни. Когда он берёт пиво, его руки трясутся.

***

 _22 Ноября, 2011 год  
Чикаго_  
  
Недалеко от того места, где стоял Стайлз и сжимал в губах догоревшую до фильтра сигарету, была девушка, играющая на гитаре. Он почти мог узнать мелодию. Его руки тряслись. Он почти мог расслышать слова песни, строчка из неё застыла у него на языке. Воздух, выдыхаемый им, смешивался с сигаретным дымом и поднимался над головой. Её голос был мелодичен и грубоват.  
  
— Готов идти? — спросил Дерек, появляясь в его поле зрения и блокируя возможность наблюдать за девушкой.  
  
Кое-что было не запланировано. Стайлз хотел увидеть улыбку Дерека.  
  
— Я тот, кто преследует твои мечты о горах, погружённых глубоко в море, — напел Стайлз.  
  
Дерек подался вперёд, убрал сигаретный фильтр подальше от губ Стайлза и выкинул его в сторону.  
  
— Хм?  
  
— Я произнёс слова, но никогда не думал о том, что они могут значить. Это Brand New. Она играет Brand New. — Стайлз махнул рукой в сторону девушки, находящейся позади Дерека.  
  
Хейл бросил быстрый взгляд через плечо и снова посмотрел на Стилински. Его лицо ничего не выражало.  
  
— Отлично. Давай уберёмся от сюда.  
  
— Прости, но мы не можем играть в одной группе, если ты не знаешь о Brand New. Они гении и твой имидж будет навечно разрушен, если ты не познакомишься с их альбомом, хорошо?  
  
— Нужен ты мне, как вода в моих лёгких, — ответил Дерек, его расчётливость и умирающие ноты гитары безупречно граничили друг с другом. — Пошли.  
  
— Фух, отлично. Ты меня испугал.  
  
Дерек закатил глаза и направился к припаркованной машине, зная, что Стайлз последовал за ним.  
  
— Что ж, ты нашёл её? — Спросил Стайлз, догоняя его.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Что она сказала?  
  
Дерек молчал, открывая машину и садясь в салон. Стайлз остановился прежде чем открыть дверь, задержал дыхание, чтобы услышать звуки гитары в отдалении. Стайлз удивлялся, почему она вообще была там. Это было проще чем размышлять о том, что произошло в этом здании. Улица была относительно пуста, но строение кипело жизнью и празднованием. Воздух был слишком холоден и украшен ароматом приближающегося дождя. Может быть, снега. Кости Стайлза трещали от холода. В то время, когда она продолжала играть. Неизвестная и равнодушная к зрителям, наедине с гитарой.  
  
Оказавшись в машине, Стайлз повторил свой вопрос:  
  
— Она сказала: «Нет».  
  
— Нет? Это всё? Никаких объяснений?  
  
— Она просто сказала: «Нет».  
  
— Что теперь? — Стайлз попытался спрятать надежду в голосе за дружеским беспокойством.  
  
Пару мгновений Дерек был неподвижен, держа замёрзшей рукой ключ в замке зажигания. И когда он повернул ключ, машина ожила со свистом и звоном, а Стайлз с трудом смог расслышать, как ему в ответ тихо проговорили:  
  
— Ничего.

***

 _14 Августа  
По дороге в Милуоки_  
  
Стайлз был очень грубо разбужен, так как он почти что опаздывал к отправлению автобуса. Он бросил свои вещи вместе, надел что-то чистое и никого сильно не задержал. Это продолжается до тех пор, пока он не оказывается в передней части автобуса, дрожащий в своей толстовке и выглядывая из-за солнцезащитных очков, и не понимает насколько он пьян.  
  
Всё болит.  
  
— Боже, неужели существует настолько важная причина тому, что мы покидаем Милуоки так рано? — ворчит Стайлз, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно.  
  
— Ну, надеюсь, похмелье Вашего Величества прошло достаточно, чтобы отыграть это грёбаное шоу сегодня вечером, по крайней мере, я надеюсь на это. — Огрызается Эллисон, проходя мимо него к своей койке.  
  
Стайлз закатывает глаза, чтобы они привыкли к очкам, и удобней устраивается на своём месте. Он проводит пальцем по экрану телефона, вводит пароль и видит фото Заповедника Бикон Хиллза, опубликованную пользователем «ЭтоНастоящийДерекХейл». Видимо, он заходил на профиль Дерека в Инстаграме прошлой ночью. Как раб своей эпохи, Стайлз отписался от Дерека во всех социальных сетях после того, как тот ушёл. Это немного растормошило фанатов, но это было к лучшему, хотя, пьяным Стайлз продолжал заходить на его странички. Нужно всего лишь немного прокрутить вниз и закрыть приложение, но Стайлз продолжает листать ленту. Ему интересно увидеть, что Дерек опубликовал, когда был в Нью-Йорке.  
  
На фотографии, опубликованной одиннадцать дней назад, изображён улыбающийся Дерек, его рука обнимает кого-то. Определённо, не просто кого-то. Подпись гласит: _«Хорошие Нью-Йоркские посиделки с @jax_whittemore»_.  
  
Стайлз не обращает внимания. _«Рад был увидеться, брат»_  — комментирует Джексон. Стайлз не может удержаться и прокручивает множество, множество комментариев (большинство их них, отправлены фанатками, просящими Дерека лайкнуть их фото, или заявляющими о своей любви к нему, или же уговаривающими его вернуться в Smokes).  
_«Было приятно встретиться с тобой <3»_ — опубликовала ГолландскаяМышь, малоизвестный личный аккаунт Лидии.  
  
Стайлз медленно поднимает взгляд от телефона и поворачивает голову в сторону, где сидит его предательский коллега по группе, потягивая латте и читая газету.  
  
— Что это за хуйня? — спрашивает её Стайлз, протягивая Лидии свой телефон.  
  
— Мобильник, — отвечает она, бросив короткий взгляд.  
  
— Нет. Нет, Лидия, почему, блядь, это фото, сделанное перед домом нашего блядского чучела с Дереком, вообще существует?  
  
Когда она смотрит снова, её глаза расширяются.  
  
— Я не… знаю, что ты имеешь в виду…? Ты имеешь в виду Джексона? Я не знаю, дорожная команда делает, что хочет…  
  
— И судя по всему, ты тоже виделась с ним? Ты видела его, когда мы были в Нью-Йорке?  
  
— Я подразумеваю, что это произошло незапланированно, такого рода случайное событие…  
  
Стайлз встаёт и, топая, уходит в заднюю часть автобуса, Лидия идёт за ним по пятам и просит его успокоиться. Эллисон выглядывает из-за полога койки, когда они проходят мимо.  
  
— Кто ещё был там? — Требовательно спрашивает Стайлз у Скотта, Айзека и Бойда.  
  
— Был где? — интересуется Айзек.  
  
Стайлз показывает им изображение.  
  
— Потому что, по крайней мере, Джексон был там, как и Лидия. Все там были?  
  
Скотт выглядит виновато. Айзек выглядит так, будто не знает, что сказать.  
  
А Бойд, что ж… Бойд не уклоняется от конфликта, именно поэтому он занимает эту должность.  
  
— Да, мы решили прогуляться и встретили его. Что с того?  
  
— И вы все… Вы все скрыли это от меня?  
  
— Послушай, — говорит Бойд, вставая. — Я знаю, ты думаешь, что это Путешествующий Цирк Стайлза Стилински, но все мы здесь профессионалы и будем профессионалами без тебя. Мы не обязаны отчитываться тебе о том, как провели свободное время.  
  
— Это не то к чему я клоню, мне интересно, почему мои лучшие друзья — и я не подразумеваю тебя, Бойд — решили проветриться в этом грёбаном городе вместе с ним, а я узнаю об этом, зайдя в Инстаграм.  
  
— Что ты делал на его страничке в Инстаграме? — спрашивает Лидия.  
  
— Это очень быстро становится похоже на старшую школу, поэтому, если ты не возражаешь, — бормочет Бойд, собирая свои вещи.  
  
Он убеждается, что задел Стайлза плечом достаточно сильно, проходя мимо.  
  
Тишина. Стайлза почти трясёт от несуществующей и иррациональной ярости.  
  
— Послушай, чувак, я знаю, ты расстроен, но… — заговаривает Скотт.  
  
— Я ожидал этого от них, но от тебя? Серьёзно?  
  
— Чего именно ты ожидал от нас? — спрашивает Айзек. Его голос звучит более раздражённо, чем Стайлз ожидал.  
  
— Я говорил с тобой, Айзек? Не говори, когда к тебе не обращаются, — прошипел Стайлз ему.  
  
Когда Айзек встаёт, Стайлз вспоминает какой он высокий.  
  
— Я, блядь, буду говорить тогда, когда захочу. Ты слышал меня? — рычит он, подходя всё ближе к нему.  
  
— МАЛЬЧИКИ, перестаньте, — приказывает Эллисон, вставая между ними. — Какого чёрта здесь творится?  
  
Стайлз отталкивает её к Скотту.  
  
— Какой смысл скрывать это от меня?  
  
— Всё, что только что здесь произошло. Вот весь смысл, Сайлз.  
  
— Что ж, хорошо, идите на хуй.  
  
Взгляд на болезненное лицо Скотта длится всего несколько секунд, прежде чем начинается неконтролируемая словесная перепалка. Стайлз называет Скотта ударившим в спину лгущим Сукиным-сыном, как на духу говорящим, куском дерьма. Скотт называет его параноиком, лицемером и королевой драмы. Где-то на периферии Эллисон призывает их перестать ругаться.  
  
— Боже, это почти так же, как когда ты начал принимать, — кричит Скотт, и все звуки прекращаются.  
  
Стайлз уставился на него.  
  
— Ты? Ты снова начал принимать наркотики? Потому что в прошлый раз, ты прошёлся по моему лицу как ревнивая подружка, примерно за неделю до попадания в реабилитационный центр.  
  
— Ты? — повторяет Лидия.  
  
— Н-нет, ребят, я не начинал. — заикается Стайлз.  
  
— То есть это только из-за Стайлза, мы должны продолжать сейчас? — говорит он. — Это светящийся, новый пост-реабилитационный Стайлз?  
  
— Парни, ладно вам, перестаньте, — умоляет Эллисон.  
  
— Ты собираешься быть маленькой сучкой вплоть до окончания турне, не так ли? Пытаешься говорить нам кому из нас позволено говорить и бездействовать на своей койке, пока ты не соизволишь осчастливить нас своим дерьмовым настроением?  
  
— Парни, — снова пытается Эллисон.  
  
— Да, это определённо тот, с кем вы застряли, — говорит Стайлз и разворачивается, чтобы уйти.  
  
Когда Стайлз оборачивается, он видит как упрямая решительность и нагая честность Скотта, к которой он привык, смешивается с презрением, которое он не видел прежде.  
  
— Отлично. — Когда он оседает по закрытой двери, находящейся позади него, его руки дрожат.


	7. Великолепие родного города

_22 Августа  
Солт Лейк Сити_  
  
— Леди и джентльмены, добро пожаловать в Солт Лейк Сити. Местное время 10:18 утра. Температура за окном прохладная, около 72 градусов, днём же она поднимется до 90.  
  
Стайлз медленно просыпается на протяжении всего объявления. Он снимает наушники и придвигается незашторенному окну, чтобы увидеть приближение незатейливого, старого асфальта ещё одного американского города.  
  
На самом деле, раньше он боялся летать. После первого полёта в Токио, его боязнь плавно перетекла в возможность легко засыпать в ту же секунду, как убирается второе шасси.  
  
Он включает мобильный телефон, мгновение, и он может прочитать сообщения, спускаясь с трапа самолёта. Капитан снимает шляпу перед ним и благодарит его по имени, когда он выходит. Перед полётом Стайлз уже успел сфотографироваться с ним и подписать некоторые вещи для его дочери.  
  
Он перечитывает сообщение, отправленное Эллисон этим утром перед полётом. _«Твой водитель должен быть там, когда ты прилетишь. На его табличке будет Сэм Шпигель. Я отправила тебе на электронку адреса нескольких ресторанов рядом с площадкой, если ты голоден. Желаю удачного полёта.»_  
  
Остальной части группы оставалось, наверное, приблизительно около двух часов пути. Они покинули Денвер в предрассветные часы, пока Стайлз спал. В его воображении они смеялись и играли в видео игры или перекусывали, или делали что-то ещё. По его мнению, они любят, когда он отсутствует. Но правда была в том, что отношения между любыми из них не были идеальны сейчас. Стайлз был лишь немного виноват в этом. Он должен напоминать себе, что они все любят друг друга как семья, и все семьи делают это. Не то, чтобы он знал это из личного опыта — Шериф был грубым, но не агрессивным человеком. Во всяком случае, его срыв и последующая словесная перепалка всколыхнули много дерьма. Стайлз платил за отдельные перелёты из своего кармана, только так он мог не окунаться во весь негатив, накопленный за долгие поездки по всей стране.  
  
Так одиноко, но результативно.  
  
Тридцать три позади, осталось ещё пять.  
  
Затем выступления в клубах, позже Европа, и в конце концов перерыв. Хиатус, вау. Такое ощущение, будто это опасное слово. Оно ощущается, как _«мы никогда не уйдём на хиатус, мы просто не хотим говорить, что мы уходим»_ допуск к старой статье десятилетней давности.  
И если это так, что ж… Стайлз много писал последнее время. Он не более чем «побочный проект». Наверное.

***

— Мне нужно больше мониторов*, — говорит Стайлз в микрофон, его глаза сосредоточены на Джексоне, сидящем в отдалении в своей империи звука.  
  
Он слышит как гитара Скотта становится громче в его наушнике. Он показывает Джексону поднятые вверх большие пальцы и наклоняется вниз, чтобы настроить собственную педаль эффектов. Они возятся со своими инструментами и другими примочками, не сказав друг другу ни слова.  
  
— Один, два, три, шипящие, свистящие, согласные…, — объявляет Стайлз.  
  
Он даже проговаривает несколько раз «Проверка, проверка, проверка», чем раздражает Джексона. Обычно Скотт присоединялся к этому у своего микрофона, но не в последнее время.  
  
— Заткнись, Стайлз. Твоя очередь, Скотт, — отрезает Джексон в режиссёрский микрофон.  
  
Скотт проверяет свой микрофон, Джексон переключается на Айзека, у Лидии нет личного микрофона, но она помогает проверить запасной, лежащий за кулисами слева от сцены. Затем они играют несколько моментов из различных песен и затем они уходят со сцены, чтобы посидеть в комнате отдыха в полной тишине. Стайлз пиздец как ненавидит это.  
  
Он вертит в руках телефон прежде чем молчание становится подавляющим. Он почти пытается начать разговор со всеми находящими в комнате, но слова застревают у него в горле. Он замечает свою брошенную толстовку на свободном стуле и идёт туда, чтобы взять пачку сигарет и зажигалку. Осталась одна сигарета. С этим нужно что-то делать.  
  
Он направляется к выходу, игнорируя подозрительный взгляд Бойда.  
  
— Я понимаю, пап, но я правда не могу заставить их…, — слышит он, заходя за угол, чтобы избежать яркого солнечного света. Фирменный блейзер Эллисон накинут на перила погрузочной платформы, в то время как она расхаживает неподалёку.  
  
— Это должно быть их дело… Что непонятно по этому поводу? Слушай, я стараюсь. Они устали, они работали, надрывая задницы в этом туре, и сейчас ни один из них не разговаривает друг с другом, а это трудно, окей? … Пожалуйста, избавь меня от анекдотов. Все группы разные, ты не можешь ожидать того же самого от работы с ними… Ой, ну я бы предпочла долгое существование своих выступлений, нежели вынудила бы их отыграть несколько туров, прежде чем они выгорят…  
  
— Или уйдут в порыве злости, — обрисовывает Стайлз, подходя к её блейзеру.  
  
Эллисон оборачивается, и он не видит ничего кроме напряжения на её лице.  
  
— Послушай, я даже не собираюсь пытаться разобраться с этим, когда Европа на подходе. Нет никакого смысла. Они могут отдохнуть сейчас, мяч на их стороне. Конец разговора, — продолжает она, её лицо смягчается, когда она смотрит как Стайлз прикуривает. — Я собираюсь купить тебе никотиновые пластыри, — говорит она ему, отводя трубку в сторону. Она слушает своего отца несколько мгновений, прежде чем быстро попрощаться с ним.  
  
После того как она вешает трубку, она протягивает руку к Стайлзу. Она передаёт ей свою зажжённую сигарету, надеясь, что она не бросит её на землю.  
  
После первой на его памяти затяжки, она запрокидывает голову и выдыхает дым.  
  
— Ранее вы звучали хорошо, — говорит она ему, прежде чем затянуться ещё раз и отдать сигарету Стайлзу.  
  
— Спасибо. Всё хорошо?  
  
— Да. Ваш контракт с лейблом обсуждают наверху. Вы, ребята, отказывались говорить по делу с Филадельфии. Не важно.  
  
— Наверху, как если бы мы остались за бортом?  
  
— Наверху, ибо они хотят обсудить ещё один контракт.  
  
— Круто, правда?  
  
— У вас другие условия. Лучшие условия. Условия с большей свободой.  
  
— Хм.  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Но?  
  
— Но ничего, действительно.  
  
— Ну же, Эл.  
  
— Но вы же ребята остаётесь в ссоре, не так ли?  
  
Стайлз пожимает плечами.  
  
— Ни один из вас не разговаривает друг с другом.  
  
— Это всё временно, — говорит он пренебрежительно.  
  
— Я никогда не видела, чтобы вы ребята ругались как сейчас.  
  
— Мы поругались?  
  
— Хорошо, ты не разговариваешь с ними…  
  
— Я спасаю их от моего дерьмового отношения. Я стараюсь быть великодушным, — он пытается скрыть язвительность в своём тоне, и это не скрывается от неё.  
  
— Без разницы. Пока ты отсыпался в первом классе и трахался в каждом городе, они либо кричали друг на друга, либо пытались выжить друг друга.  
  
— Из-за чего?  
  
— Любая причина. Мне кажется, что причиной сегодняшней ссоры является, то что Скотт разбрасывает свои вещи по всей задней части автобуса. Айзек заступился за него, когда Лидия начала жаловаться на это. Так что потом Лидия прошлась по тому, что он всегда на стороне Скотта, а потом я потерялась в аргументах.  
  
— Однако, Скотт неряха.  
  
— Не в этом суть.  
  
— Правильно, извини.  
  
— Что случилось с моей семейной группой? — она вздыхает, тяжело опираясь на стену.  
  
Стайлз хмурится.  
  
— Мне жаль.  
  
— Это не твоя вина… хорошо, это не только твоя вина. — Последняя часть проговаривается с улыбкой, поэтому Стайлз тоже позволяет себе улыбнуться.  
  
— После Европы, Лидия улетает на Гавайи, я собираюсь встретиться со своим отцом, Скотт собирается каждый день кататься на сёрфе и курить много травки, а Айзек собирается заняться тем, чем обычно занимается, когда возвращается домой. Мы будем скучать по этому, мы будем скучать друг по другу и всё будет отлично.  
  
— Я не думаю, что это то, что ты можешь оставить на произвол судьбы.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
Она пожимает плечами.  
  
— Иногда необходимо говорить о таких вещах.  
  
— Эй, я выше этого. Я просто держу дистанцию. Мне не нужно говорить об этом.  
  
— Тебе может и не нужно, но им это необходимо.  
  
— Ты понимаешь, как мала и глупа была вся эта ссора?  
  
— Не так незначительна, как ты считаешь.  
  
— Может и нет, — говорит он задумчиво. В глубине души он знает, что она права. Но он так же знает кое-что ещё. — Скотт был моим лучшим другом так долго, что я не могу вспомнить когда это началось. Он был рядом, когда моя мама умерла, он был со мной, когда я признался, что принимал наркотики, он был первым человеком, посетившим меня в реабилитационном центре, и, может, у нас всё не так уж и замечательно, но я всегда буду на стороне этого парня до самой смерти. А Лидия была, есть и всегда будет девчонкой моей мечты. Она рядом почти столько же, сколько и Скотт, но у неё была дополнительная честь лишить меня девственности.  
  
— Что на счёт Айзека? — Спрашивает она после паузы.  
  
— Айзек прекрасен, — говорит он легкомысленно. — Прекрасный музыкант, отличный друг.  
  
Она фыркает, криво ухмыляясь, и качает головой, как бы говоря, что он что-то пропустил.  
  
— У нас всё будет хорошо, Эл.  
  
Она вытаскивает сигарету изо рта Стайлза и делает затяжку, до тех пор, пока сигарета не догорает до фильтра.  
  
— Эй, это была последняя…  
  
— В любом случае, ты не должен курить, - говорит она, выдыхая.  
  
Она посылает ему милую улыбку, пока снимает свой блейзер с перил и разворачивается на каблуках.  
  
— Только после тебя! — Кричит он ей в след, пока она идёт в автобус.

***

 _24 Августа  
Бикон Хиллз._  
  
Группа любила выступления в родном городе настолько, что они прописали их в своих контрактах. Сначала у них было много проблем с ресурсами, временем и тому подобному, но потом власть имущие поняли насколько мало денег расходовалось на это. Ни одна площадка в городе не могла действительно позволить себе их стандартные расценки, но они всегда заключали удачные сделки с местным колледжем на счёт спортивной арены подходящего размера. Дома билеты на их выступления всегда распроданы, им никогда не приходится платить за отели и каждый хорошо проводит время. Это был самый простой объезд в мире.  
  
Но Стайлз не был уверен в том, насколько хорошо всё пройдёт. Они вроде бы снова разговаривали друг с другом. Кратко и только в случае крайней необходимости. Накануне ночью у них был чахлый разговор о встрече с несколькими друзьями в кафе Хэнка за ланчем перед проверкой звука.  
  
Именно поэтому сейчас они сидят (Стайлз рядом со Скоттом, Лидия с противоположной стороны стола) в общем неловком молчании. Стайлз хочет закричать, сорвать старые ржавые дорожные знаки и автомобильные номера со стен. Он хочет сорвать баннер Циклонов — команды по лакроссу Старшей Школы Бикон Хиллз и спеть чёртову боевую песню. Хочет получить «пять» от чувака, носящего футбольную куртку Циклонов, и дамы, в которой он смутно узнаёт библиотекаршу, и от ребёнка, подающего кофе. Что-нибудь, что сделает их возвращение домой хотя бы похожим на взволнованное. Поэтому он сдаётся и поворачивается к Скотту.  
  
— Твоя мама отпросилась с работы? — спрашивает он, чтобы заполнить тишину.  
  
Скотт отрывает взгляд от своего телефона и смотрит на него с удивлением.  
  
— Эм, да, отпросилась. Что на счёт твоего отца?  
  
— Да, он придёт.  
  
— Афтепати с шерифом! — Восклицает Скотт, его лицо озаряет сияющая улыбка.  
  
— И медсестрой под рукой? Без преувеличения, ничто не сможет пойти не так, — добавляет Стайлз, тоже ухмыляясь.  
  
— Приятно быть здесь, — сознаётся Скотт после паузы, оглядывая вульгарную смесь памятных ретро вещей, развешанных по стенам. — Правда, Лидия?  
  
— Это место — дыра. — Её мягкая улыбка говорит об обратном.  
  
— Держи свой скверный рот на замке, — огрызается Скотт.  
  
— Только потому, что официантка однажды опрокинула на тебя твой кофе на втором курсе обучения, не значит, что это место — дыра, — спорит Стайлз.  
  
— Да неужели? Моя мать и её испорченный винтажный шарф Гермес хотели бы не согласиться с тобой.  
  
— Не Джеки Стивенс была тогда нашей официанткой? — Возражает Скотт. — Потому что я, кажется, помню как ты назвала её страшной шлюшкой за день до этого.  
  
— Из-за неё у меня могли остаться шрамы на всю жизнь!  
  
— В защиту Лидии, Джеки Стивенс является ужааааасным человеком, — произносит кто-то с другого конца их столика.  
  
Стайлз едва ли замечает появление Дэнни, когда Лидия визжит и выскакивает из кабинки, чтобы обнять его.  
  
— Ой, рад тоже видеть вас ребята, — произносит он смеясь, когда они все обращают на него внимание. — Где Джексон?  
  
— Занимается настройкой. Он сказал, что должен скоро подойти, — отвечает Стайлз.  
  
— А Гринберг?  
  
— Ууууф, хватит о Гринберге, — стонет Лидия.  
  
Они возвращаются обратно в кабинку, и Стайлз чувствует себя лучше.  
  
— Как проходит турне? — Спрашивает Дэнни.  
  
— Практически завершён, слава Богу, — отвечает Лидия. Скотт сдерживает смех. - Что? Давайте будем честными, парни.  
  
— Агаааааа, мы рады быть в родных краях, — соглашается Стайлз.  
  
— Вы, ребята, сильно скучали по мне?  
  
Кроме первого и этого турне, Дэнни всегда гастролировал с ними. Как только у него набралось достаточно работ по освещению в его портфолио и как только Джексон получил достаточно опыта в живом микшировании, они стали их главными техниками. Джексон мог быть мудаком, нагло выкладывающим в Инстаграм фото с бывшими участниками группы, но он был талантливым парнем. У Дэнни же был дополнительный бонус в том, что он был технологическим гением, который мог починить что угодно, включая, но не ограничиваясь, сломанной переменного тока в туристическом автобусе.  
  
— Учитывая, что ты едешь с нами в Европу, то нет. — Издевается Стайлз.

***

— Знаешь, Дэнни до сих пор общается с ним. Они регулярно зависают вместе. Они даже вместе ходили на игры Джайентс, — насмехается Джексон над Стайлзом в его наушник.  
  
Стайлз впивается в него взглядом и может видеть ответную ухмылку даже из его маленькой будки посреди сцены. Он может слышать, как Дэнни и Гринберг смеются за кулисами. Он делает мысленную заметку, чтобы сказать Джексону, что ему плевать с кем общается Дэнни, но знает, что к тому времени это будет спорным вопросом.  
  
Если бы он не был так чертовски хорош в своей работе, то Стайлз бы уже настаивал на другом инженере.  
  
— Эллисон, Джексон беспокоит талант, — говорит Стайлз в микрофон. — Бойд? Кто-нибудь?  
  
Он осматривает сцену и видит кажущихся равнодушными Эллисон и Бойда недалеко от будки.  
  
— Заткнись и сыграй хиты, Стилински, — приказывает Джексон в режиссёрский микрофон.  
  
Скотт отыгрывает знакомую гитарную партию и начинает петь раннюю, давно вышедшую на пенсию и не записанную песню Smokes for Harris «Джексон — это Неудачник, Которому Никогда Не Заполучить Лидию Мартин».  
  
Лидия смеётся и принимается отбивать ту часть, которую помнит из барабанной партии. Айзек присоединяется и начинает играть басы, подходящие к мелодии, но не те, которые были в самом начале, не то чтобы эта партия на самом деле существовала, потому что Дерек отказался придумать её. Стайлз начинает петь с середины первого куплета.  
  
Джексон не узнаёт песню пока не начинается припев («Джексон — это неудачник, которому никогда не заполучить Лидию Мартин, ага, его член будет вялым опадать, прежде чем он задумает что-то начать.») и когда он узнаёт её, то отключает всё, находящееся на сцене.  
  
Стайлз смотрит на Скотта с ухмылкой. Скотт посылает улыбку в ответ и переступает через провода, чтобы встать ближе к нему.  
  
— Нам нужно записать её и опубликовать на Ютьюбе или где-нибудь ещё, — говорит Скотт ему.  
  
— Мы обязательно подумаем над этим.

***

— Бикон чертовски хороший Хиллз, добрый вечер! — кричит Стайлз в свой микрофон под аплодисменты толпы. Он уже вспотел после их энергичной первой песни. Обычно они начинали с песни «Девушка за которую стоит бороться», но в родном городе они всегда начинали шоу с их самого первого сингла.  
  
— Боже, мы обожаем вас, — произносит Стайлз после того, как погружается в их энтузиазм в течении минуты.  
  
— Разве мы не любим их? — Спрашивает Стайлз Скотта, Айзека и Лидию.  
  
— Больше всего на свете! — заверяет Скотт, держа руку на сердце. Скотт не просто любимчик группы, он золотой мальчик Бикон Хиллз.  
  
Зрители сходят с ума.  
  
— Безусловно! — Заверяет их Лидия под барабанную дробь.  
  
— Как вторую семью, — соглашается Айзек.  
  
— Это так мило быть здесь со всеми вами. Это на самом деле так. Мы были во многих местах этого замечательного мира, видели много различных вещей, но нет ничего похожего на возвращение домой.  
  
— Ничего похожего на сон в наших детских спальнях, — добавляет Скотт.  
  
— Ничего похожего на избегание старых учителей, — продолжает Стайлз. — Мистер Харрис, если вы здесь, мы надеемся, что вы хорошо проведёте время.  
  
Волна смеха проносится в зале.  
  
— Ничего похожего на гостеприимство Мамы МакКолл, — говорит Айзек.  
  
— Ничего похожего на выбор пива Шерифом Стилински, — вздыхает Скотт.  
  
— Этот мужчина уверен, что любит хорошее пиво, позвольте сказать вам. Кстати говоря! Наши родители здесь, давайте послушаем это ради людей, благодаря которым наше существование стало возможным!  
  
Стайлз проверяет свою педаль, пока они аплодируют, а затем возвращается к микрофону.  
  
— Хорошо, давайте продолжим это шоу. Мне кажется, мы должны сыграть Девушку, да? Это то, чего хотят люди? Справедливо, давайте сделаем это.  
  
Стайлз не получал такого удовольствия на сцене с Балтимора. Беспокойство последней пары недель отошли на задний план. У него есть Скотт, Айзек, Лидия и лучшая бизнес команда и всё будет хорошо.  
  
На половине пути, они заканчивают песню на грандиозной ноте — кричащая гитара и взрывные барабаны — и внезапно гаснет свет и наступает полная тишина. Лидия ведёт их со сцены, в её шагах чувствуется энергия. Люди за кулисами хлопают их по спинам и плечам, когда они проходят мимо. Стайлз чувствует, как энергия проходит вибрациями через него.  
  
— Вы, ребята, просто покончили с этим, — изливает свои чувства Эрика.  
  
Он залпом выпивает бутылку воды и выравнивает дыхание, наблюдая за тем, как выкатывают пианино. Когда им разрешают подняться на сцену, он хватает Эрику за руку и они идут вместе.  
  
Теперь он нервничает. Во втором классе его преподаватель по фортепиано сказал, что у него нет музыкального слуха. В хоре, преподаватель сказал ему, что у него хороший, но слабый голос. Но он хотел быть очень энергичным человеком… В старшей школе, Мистер Харрис говорил, что его группа глупа и он просто тратит своё время на бесполезное хобби. А сейчас, Smokes for Harris доказали всем, что они ошибались.  
  
Стайлз сказал Эрике, что хочет избавить их от воды в работе с каверами на прошедших неделях. Они уже работали над этим некоторое время.  
  
— Вы ребята сумасшедшие, группа практически падает в обмороки от усталости, — говорит Стайлз толпе, когда на сцене загорается свет. — И так, мы собираемся замедлить это по-настоящему красиво и плавно для вас, замечательные люди, и дать группе шанс восстановиться. Поэтому я попросил Эрику помочь мне. Вы же любите Royales?  
  
Аплодисменты.  
  
— Боже, правда? Что ж, я одолжил их прекрасную певицу ненадолго. — Она начинает играть первые ноты фортепианной партии. Стайлз продолжает счёт в своей голове. — Это Великолепие Родного Города и она для всех нас, кому сказали, что мы не сможем сделать это.

***

Вечеринка продолжается, громкая музыка и сотни людей, занятых сотнями разговоров, бьют по двери. Гостевая комната в доме Мартин светлая, роскошное маленькое логово, переходящее в декаданс. Большое одеяло с цветами, полированная мебель из тёмного дерева, лампы с регулировкой освещённости. Ничего, кроме нескольких новых картин на стенах в этой комнате, не изменилось. Ничто здесь никогда не меняется. Боже, благослови пригороды.  
  
Стайлз покачивается на коленях Дэнни, руки на его шее, так как он глубоко его целует. Дэнни прислоняется к спинке кровати, руками поддерживает его, неторопливо отвечая на поцелуй. Дэнни всегда был чертовски небрежен и спокоен, всегда всё контролировал и рассчитывал. Стайлз безумно пытался разозлить его и раскрыть, но Дэнни никогда не терял контроль. И так или иначе это была мольба.  
  
— Хмм, ты такой нуждающийся, — бормочет Дэнни, когда Стайлз отрывается от его рта, чтобы покрыть поцелуями его челюсть.  
  
— Скучал по тебе, — бормочет в ответ Стайлз, его голова затуманена похотью и дорогим скотчем.  
  
— Мы не занимались сексом годы, — произносит Дэнни, наклоняя голову, когда Стайлз начинает безрассудно оставлять засосы на его шее. Стайлз проводит руками по его груди и сжимает его рубашку.  
  
— В основном скучал по тебе, — поясняет Стайлз через секунду. Он поднимает голову и рассматривает самодовольное лицо Дэнни. Его волосы сильно растрёпаны, зрачки сильно расширены, его губы опухшие и влажные. — Никаких больше гастролей с другими группами.  
  
— Скажи это другим группам, — говорит Дэнни с довольной ухмылкой. Он отталкивается от матраса (Стайлз стонет, чувствуя как перекатываются мышцы под его руками) и сжимает задницу Стайлза прежде чем снова полностью развалиться на матрасе, утягивая Стайлза за собой.  
  
— Какие другие группы? — дразнит Стайлз, забираясь руками под рубашку Дэнни. Дэнни немного дрожит в ответ на прикосновения и вклинивается своей ногой между ног Стайлза.  
  
Спустя несколько влажных моментов, Стайлз без рубашки, у него стоит и его штаны расстёгнуты и Дэнни выглядит точно также и…  
  
— Презерватив, — выдыхает Стайлз в губы Дэнни.  
  
Руки Дэнни останавливаются на пол пути к задней кромке трусов Стайлза.  
  
— Чёрт, произносит он, ударяясь головой о спинку кровати. Стайлз улыбается, прислонившись к шее Дэнни, и пытается не засмеяться.  
  
— Чёрт! — снова сокрушается Дэнни. Стайлз в это время смеётся. — Как всегда, — восклицает Дэнни, отодвигая от себя Стайлза.  
  
— Помнишь, как…  
  
— Да, помню, спасибо, нет необходимости напоминать…  
  
— Это происходило… на стольких вечеринках Лидии…  
  
— Замолчи.  
  
— И ты умудрился забыть взять этот грёбаный презерватив…  
  
— Так что, я смог вытрахать из тебя смущение в сексе? Да. — Говоря это, он отталкивает Стайлза в сторону. — До сих пор не могу поверить, что я отказался от этого ради тебя, потому что ты слегка навеселе, — подразнивает он.  
  
— И теперь я менее привлекателен для тебя в сексе, — возражает Стайлз, пиная его.  
  
Они смеются немного долго по мнению трезвого человека, пинаются и временами пихают друг друга. И тогда Стайлз вспоминает о чём Джексон говорил ранее.  
  
— Хм, ты всё ещё общаешься с Дереком? — Спрашивает Стайлз, стараясь звучать незаинтересованно.  
  
— Иногда, — признаётся Дэнни.  
  
— Как он?  
  
Дэнни смотрит на него, изогнув бровь.  
  
— Что? — Спрашивает Стайлз.  
  
— Я просто… подумал, что ты собираешься запаниковать или что-то похожее.  
  
Стайлз пожимает плечами, это лучшее, что он может себе позволить в лежачем положении.  
  
Дэнни пытается понять эмоции Стайлза, но у него ничего не выходит.  
  
— У него всё хорошо.  
  
Стайлз старается понять реальное значение этой фразы. Хорошо. На самом деле не очень хорошо. Неплохо. Не великолепно. Не ужасно. Золотая середина, обуревающих его чувств.  
  
— Отлично, — наконец произносит Стайлз.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Студийный монитор* — громкоговоритель в акустическом оформлении (акустическая система), небольшой мощности с идеально гладкой АЧХ, используемый в профессиональной звукозаписи для контроля баланса инструментов, качества исполнения (во время записи), качества звука.


	8. Фальшивые сказки Сан-Франциско

_20 Сентября  
Лос-Анджелес_  
  
— И как прошла остальная часть тура?  
  
— Быстро.  
  
Доктор Дитон смотрит на Стайлза поверх своих очков, ручка замирает над блокнотом, лежащим на его коленях. Видимо, «Быстро» — это не тот ответ, который он ожидал услышать.  
  
— Всё прошло, эм… — он пытается подобрать одно слово, которое бы всё описало. Этому он научился у Лидии, когда только вышел из реабилитационного центра. Она сказала ему, что если он слишком много чувствует или у него в голове слишком много мыслей, то он должен попытаться описать свои чувства одним словом. Это заставляло его остановиться и по-настоящему подумать. В своих мыслях он представлял шкаф с беспорядком, из которого ему нужно что-то взять. Это помогало ему сортировать всё. — Это было разочаровывающе.  
  
Разочаровывающе. Да. Не в плане продажи билетов и одобрения толпы или материально-технического обеспечения и гонорара, или чего-нибудь ещё. Просто разочаровывающе.  
  
— Почему ты так считаешь? — Спрашивает Дитон.  
  
Стайлз слышит, как ручка царапает при письме бумагу, пока он думает.  
  
— Я имею в виду… не имеет значения как прошло выступление в родном городе, оно не исправило всё по мановению волшебной палочки. Мы провели несколько дней, восстанавливаясь, тусовались с нашими семьями и занимались различной чепухой, игнорируя друг друга, а затем вернулись в автобус. Я думаю мы перегорели во время двух последних шоу. Во Фресно всё прошло отлично, шоу в Лос-Анджелесе было хорошим. После него была афтепати, мы не общались друг с другом на ней, а затем каждый пошёл своей дорогой.  
  
— Понимаю.  
  
_Такси высадило Стайлза возле его дома после вечеринки. Стайлз стоял в дверях и любовался всем этим. Он мог слышать сверчков. Он мог слышать лай собак. Он мог слышать, как ленивый ветер позднего лета шуршит в листьях. В доме был затхлый воздух. Всё было так, как он оставил перед турне — чисто, скудно и достаточно не обжито. Тихо. Тихие соседи на сонной улочке, на окраине сонного Сильвер Лейк. Когда он купил это место два года назад, он думал, что это было хорошим выбором. Обычно он так редко бывал здесь, что у него не находилось доказательств обратного. Но сейчас, когда он встречает предрассветный туман, сидя на подоконнике у верхних ступеней лестницы, проводит дни без особой цели и ночами ищет хоть что-нибудь, что заставит его чувствовать себя значимым…_  
  
— Что ты делал по окончании тура?  
  
— Писал песни и отдыхал.  
  
Дитон улыбается.  
  
— Это ответ для прессы.  
  
Стайлз немного смеётся.  
  
— Вы правы, но получилось так, что это правда.  
  
Дитон хмыкает, в раздумье просматривая свои записи.  
  
— Что в туре, по твоему мнению, было самым тяжёлым для тебя?  
  
Быть одному.  
  
— Бездействовать.

***

 _29 Сентября  
Лос-Анджелес, Калифорния_  
  
— Мне кажется, что вам лучше найти другого басиста для Европы, — объявляет Айзек.  
  
Лидия роняет барабанные палочки и они ударяются о крэш-тарелку — это единственный звук в маленькой репетиционной.  
  
Они отправляются в их десятидневный турне по клубам через двое суток. Они уезжают в турне по Европе через восемнадцать дней.  
  
Когда никто ничего не произносит и их окружает изумлённое молчание, Айзек неловко прочищает горло.  
  
— Мне просто, эм… Мне нужно немного времени… Я понимаю, что поздно сказал, но гхм… Простите.  
  
Лидия выглядит потрясённой, а Скотт наоборот выглядит бешено. Стайлз себя чувствует… что ж… оттеснённым на задний план и оцепеневшим.  
  
— Ты, блядь, шутишь надо мной? — наконец удаётся произнести Скотту. — Эллисон знает? А Бойд знает?  
  
— Э, нет. Я собирался поговорить с ними после этого.  
  
Скотт начинает кричать, Лидия пытается сдержаться, Стайлз же берёт свою гитару и выскальзывает наружу, позволяя скрипу звуконепроницаемой двери говорить за него.  
  
Он тяжело опирается на стену и закрывает глаза, смотрящие на уродливый оранжевый ковёр в коридоре, пытается изолироваться от тёмно-бордовых обоев. Пытается спросить себя, почему они думали, что это место было милым, когда они в первый раз приехали в Лос-Анджелес, вместо того, чтобы обдумывать большое количество других вопросов. Он чувствует слабость в ногах и опускается вниз по стене.  
  
Он чувствует приближение паники, бурлящей в нём. Его руки дрожат и он может слышать фантомную музыку таблеток, гремящих во флаконе.

***

 _2 Октября  
Сан-Франциско_  
  
Ещё будучи подростком Стайлз знал, что всё что он когда-либо хотел можно было легко заполучить в Сан-Франциско.Это прелестный маленький город огней и мостов, холмов и тумана. И торговцев наркотиками с безудержной сексуальной развращённостью. Боже, храни Сан-Франциско.  
  
Стайлз определённо уверен, что шоу прошло хорошо, несмотря на то, что его нервы были сильно спутаны и у него сильно крутило в животе. Ему пришлось уйти со сцены во время перерыва, чтобы повторить слова, он забыл слова второй ночи в Лос-Анджелесе. «Вынужден Бежать?» Нет, что-то из Гладиатора. Меньшие, более интимные толпы в более маленьких, более интимных закутках… ещё сложнее чем в Мэдисон Сквер Гарден, как выясняется. Это не всегда происходило так, но теперь… сейчас тепло тела и огни, электричество и уединение… всё это проникает прямо в живот. Его руки трясутся сильнее, чем когда-либо, Стайлз определённо уверен в этом.  
  
Он прислоняется к кирпичной стене какого-то бара, за которым он оказался и ждёт. Он знает парня, который появляется от одного отдалённого сообщения.  
  
Доктор Дитон будет разочарован. Эллисон тоже.  
  
Не похоже, что он решил взять их тоже. Он просто хочет выбор. Он закуривает сигарету, чтобы успокоить тревогу и почувствовать как дым успокаивает его, задерживаясь в лёгких и выходя наружу. Он слышит как со скрипом открывается дверь, звуки людей, сидящих в баре, вырываются наружу, а затем он видит пару, которая, споря, спотыкается по пути к BART станции*, находящейся поблизости. Стайлз помнит, на что это было похоже. Они, вероятней всего, доберутся до дома, выспятся и трахнутся утром. Да, Стайлз хорошо это помнит.

***

 _3 Октября  
Бикон Хиллз_  
  
Стайлз появляется на пороге своего дома детства рано утром, чем очень сильно удивляет Шерифа.  
  
— Не думал, что ты будешь проезжать здесь по дороге на север, — говорит он после крепких объятий.  
  
Он проводит Стайлза на кухню и наливает ему чашку кофе, прежде чем Стайлз не находит слов, чтобы сказать что-нибудь.  
  
— Рассказывай, что ты знаешь, пап, — тепло возражает Стайлз.  
  
— Где твоя группа неудачников?  
  
— В Сан-Франциско. Мы вылетаем завтра утром.  
  
— Не на автобусе?  
  
— Никакого автобуса.  
  
— Что привело тебя домой так рано?  
  
— Я уже видел достаточно в Сан-Франциско, не думаешь? — Произносит Стайлз.  
  
Шериф пожимает плечами.  
  
— Я думаю, что и здесь ты видел достаточно, да не важно. Что ж, я работаю сегодня, поэтому…  
  
— Могу я поехать с тобой?  
  
Шериф смотрит на него с подозрением, прежде чем соглашается.  
  
Он просто хочет почувствовать себя как раньше. Всего лишь на день. Он хочет сесть в патрульную машину с ведёрком спиральной картошки фри между ними. Он хочет прогулять уроки со Скоттом. Он хочет писать песни в своей спальне. Он хочет убедить Хейла, что он — подросток, которому приходится сидеть с ними за обедом из-за того, что он, кажется, лишился репутации по милости могущественного плута. Он хочет фантазировать о лёгкой и увлекательной жизни рок-звезды во время репетиций в гараже Мартин.

***

— Ты взволнован перед Европой? — Спрашивает Шериф.  
  
Стайлз уклончиво мычит.  
  
— Ах, чувство заезженности?  
  
Стайлз имеет свои виды на подозрительно выглядящую молодёжь, находящуюся за магазином. В его воображении, подростки грабят это место и Шериф Стилински вместе с Заместителем шерифа Стилински готовы действовать. Подросток засовывает руки в карманы своей худи, и Стайлз наклоняется вперёд, щуря глаза. Подросток достаёт ключи от машины, получает отклик от Хонды Цивик и срывается с места.  
  
— Он выглядит как тот, кто превысил скорость? — Спрашивает Стайлз.  
  
Шериф закатывает глаза.  
  
— Что не так, сын?  
  
— Он выглядит так, будто у него есть штраф.  
  
— И так, ты уверен, что не волнуешься перед туром по Европе.  
  
Стайлз откидывается на спинку сидения и драматично выдыхает.  
  
— Айзек уходит из группы.  
  
— Почему?  
  
Стайлз пожимает плечами.  
  
— Я не удосужился спросить.  
  
— Пора стать лидером, Стайлз.  
  
— Я не лидер. Я не пытаюсь быть лидером. Если ты не хочешь быть в этой группе, ты не обязан быть в этой группе.  
  
— Хотя, ты расстроен.  
  
— Ага. Теперь я остался без басиста накануне отправки в международный тур. Конечно я расстроен.  
  
— И этот мальчик твой друг.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Что вы, ребята, собираетесь делать?  
  
— Я не хочу больше говорить о этом.  
  
— Хорошо, — медленно произносит Шериф. Думая, он чешет свою щетину и затем меняет тему. — Что тогда на счёт Скотта и его таинственной женщины?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Мелисса сказала, что у него появилась какая-то девушка…  
  
— Я не разговаривал со Скоттом с Лос-Анджелеса. У меня нет никаких предположений о девушке, в которую он думает, что влюбился на этот раз.  
  
— Хорошо. Хорошо, забыли, я это имел в виду.  
  
— Уже забыл.  
  
Последующая за этим тишина трещит от озорной усмешки его отца.  
  
— Что? — Спрашивает Стайлз, чувствуя себя настороженно.  
  
— Ты знаешь, Дерек Хейл купил это место ради кедра. Его сохранения. Недалеко от…  
  
— Папа, пожалуйста.  
  
Шериф смотрит на него и в его взгляде нет и намёка на раскаяние.  
  
— Я не знаю, что произошло между вами двумя, но…  
  
— Пап, прошлой ночью я принял достаточно Ксанакса, чтобы протянуть всю Европу и вплоть до тех пор, пока моя группа не уйдёт на то, что будет выглядеть как вечный хиатус.  
  
Ему больно говорить это. Он не принимал ничего. Он просто вернулся в свой отель, чувствуя завершение, боролся со своими демонами всю ночь и арендовал машину, выехал на дорогу и приехал сюда, никому не сказав. До тех пор, пока он не вернётся на машине в аэропорт, никто не должен знать об этом.  
  
Стайлз слушает ожидающий треск полицейской рации и окунается в разочарование отца.  
  
— Ты ничего не принимал.  
  
— Нет, сэр.  
  
— Это хорошо.  
  
— Надеюсь.  
  
Шериф протягивает руку и сжимает плечо Стайлза. Он смотрит на то, как его руки скручиваются на его коленях.  
  
— Как я говорил, — продолжает он.  
  
— Нет, серьёзно, мне нет необходимости это слушать.  
  
— Это место с кедрами.  
  
— Для их сохранения, я знаю.  
  
— Тебе следует увидеться с ним.  
  
— Я пасс.  
  
— Я просто упомянул это, потому что это больше не утка на задних полках местного магазина…  
  
— Я пропустил это.  
  
— Ну, вообще-то последний разговор у меня состоялся с Рыжей…  
  
Стайлз стонет и съёживается на своём сидении.  
  
— Ты напился и говорил о всяком дерьме вместе с Лидией на афтепати, не так ли?  
  
— Она может перепить меня.  
  
— Меня тоже, — соглашается Стайлз.

***

Солнцезащитные очки, капюшон и неправдоподобность возможности Стайлза Стилински находиться в Бикон Хиллз позволяют Стайлзу разбить лагерь на подоконнике подобия модного кафе. Сколько он себя помнил, это место было магазином рыбных снастей и приманок.  
  
Здесь, за столиком в поле зрения Стайлза, сидят парень и девушка среднего школьного возраста. Девушка постоянно смотрит на него. Стайлз улыбается ей кривой усмешкой и её лицо становится ярко-красным, прежде чем она, к счастью, отворачивается.  
  
Он открывает Garage Band* на своём компьютере, несколько различных треков загружены, но нетронуты. Он несколько раз пытался записать кое-что самостоятельно, прежде чем они покинули Лос-Анджелес. Пытался понять, сможет ли сделать это в одиночку. У него была смоделированная дорожка с барабанами, настоящая линия основной бас-гитары, хорошая гитара и приличный текст, он предполагал, но ничего не смог сделать, чтобы это звучало как что-нибудь не сделанное любителем.  
  
Девушка, работающая за кассовым аппаратом, похожа на Кору. Конечно же, это не Кора. Кора в школе на восточном побережье. Стайлз практически ожидает, что где-нибудь наткнётся на остальную часть Хейлов. Их не одурачила бы его дурацкая маскировка. Лора бы сорвала с его головы наушники и стукнула бы его кулаком или же заключила в костедробящие объятия. Талия будет радушной, но отдалённой, в ней как всегда будет чувствоваться власть и матриархат. Ей никогда по-настоящему не нравился Стайлз.  
  
Но однажды, в День Благодарения, после пары бокалов вина, она призналась, что ей нравится, как улыбается Дерек, когда Стайлз находится рядом.  
  
Что-то в его груди сжимается от этой мысли.  
  
Чёрт.  
  
Уже поздно, думает про себя Стайлз. Он должен хорошо выспаться в доме, где вырос и должен смыть в унитазе таблетки из своей сумки, и он должен быть мужчиной и закончить карьеру музыканта с высоко поднятой головой, потому что каждый в мире, кто знает что-нибудь о том, что Стайлз… что ж, Стайлз не может делать что-нибудь в одиночку. Не может оплатить свои счета без напоминания Эллисон. Не может писать песни без чей-либо помощи. Не может справиться со срывом без побега в дом Шерифа. И он не мог вылезти из кровати без Скотта каждый день со дня смерти матери. Не мог сказать отцу о своей ориентации без Лидии. Не мог делать хоть что-то без своей группы. Не мог выйти на сцену без Дерека, шепчущего ему что-то на ухо. Не мог заснуть в чужой кровати без Дерека. Не мог перестать плакать дни напролёт после ухода Дерека, не тогда, когда они нуждались в нём. Не мог справиться с дрожью в руках, не может сдержать дрожь в своих руках, никогда не справится с дрожью в руках…  
  
Без Дерека. Или лакросса. Без Дерека и лакросса.  
  
Возможно, первым шагом к принятию гибели Smokes for Harris было принятие ухода Дерека из его жизни. Закрытие порождает, закрытие порождает… какое-то туманное будущее.  
  
Кедр, да?

***

Стайлз курит в полной тишине на крыльце Дерека Хейла, на полпути между звонком в дверь и бегством. Окна в передней части дома тёмные, но в глубине дома есть отблески света, что означает, что кто-нибудь может быть дома. Возможно. Или он мог выйти из дома. Если он постучит и Дерек не ответит, в конце концов, он пытался. Правильно? Правильно.  
  
Стайлз поднимает ворот своей куртки, пытаясь защитить шею от холода.Его сердце сильно бьётся в груди, руки вспотели и стали липкими. Он делает глубокий вдох и стучит в дверь на авось, что никто не слышит его… или никого вообще нет дома.  
  
Некоторое время в доме сохраняется тишина. Когда он слышит тяжёлые шаги, направляющиеся к противоположной стороне двери, Стайлз начинает быстрее курить, стараясь удержаться на ногах.  
  
Возможно, он посмотрел на улицу и увидел стоящего там Стайлза, и решил притвориться, что его не дома. Боже, пожалуйста. Стайлз полностью позволит ему выйти сухим из воды. Он…  
  
Дверь распахивается без колебаний в тот момент, когда Стайлз вдыхает слишком много дыма. Его грудь болит, его горло горит, но он полон решимости быть… крутым.  
  
Лицо Дерека плавно переходит от любопытного и приветливого к испуганному и целенаправленно пустому, и Стайлз теряет дар речи.  
  
Абсолютно косноязычен. Нем. На грани смерти мозга.  
  
Он продолжает курить, стараясь выровнять ритм сердца, прежде чем он станет настолько сильным, что Дерек сможет услышать его. И если Дерек тоже паникует, то он не проявляет никаких признаков этого.  
  
Говори, Стайлз. Говори.  
  
— Ты собираешься впустить меня или как? — Наконец выкаркивает он.  
  
Выражение лица Дерека невозможно прочесть.  
  
— Убери сигарету, и я подумаю над этим. — медленно произносит он.  
  
В романтической версии драмедии, Стайлз отшвыривает сигарету и втягивает Дерека в страстный поцелуй, который зрители ждали ещё с начала второго акта. Дерек затаскивает его внутрь, не прерывая поцелуя, едва помня о том, что нужно закрыть дверь. Финальные титры. (Он почти удивлён тому, что его инстинкты всё ещё сворачивают на этот путь.)  
  
Он бросает сигарету на асфальт и тушит её каблуком.  
  
— А сейчас?

***

Когда его рука держит бутылку с пивом, ему легче прекратить дрожь в руках. Другая рука сжата и прижата к внешней стороне его бедра под столом.  
  
Дерек выглядит… красиво. Они не могут отвести глаз, два года, если не больше, несказанных вещей, оставшихся невысказанными в полной тишине кухни, и Стайлз даже не может оторвать взгляд, чтобы осмотреться. Когда он слышит слово «орешник», единственное что приходит ему на ум — это Дерек. С такого расстояния его глаза выглядят как вода в мутном пруду, но он знал, что при более близком рассмотрении в них появлялось больше деталей. Мраморные. Зелёный и карий и много других оттенков переплетающихся друг с другом.  
  
Вскоре, после того, как у Стайлза вырывается вопрос с сексуальным подтекстом к Дереку, он пытается тщательно и хорошо контролировать работу своей грудной клетки, признавая своё безвольное отчаянье, пытается извиниться и пытается удержать себя от неудобных мыслей о прошлом их группы. Великолепно. По крайней мере, Дерек всё ещё не вышвырнул его из дома.  
  
Стайлз прочищает горло, чтобы прервать тишину.  
  
— Я видел тебя, — признаётся он. Его напускная смелость официально мертва.  
  
— В Нью-Йорке? — Спрашивает Дерек.  
  
— Да. Я боялся того, что увижу тебя, потом что не увижу, до тех пор, пока мы не оказались на выезде из Джерси. Я видел, как ты выходил из ресторана.  
  
Рот Дерека изгибается в кривом подобии улыбки.  
  
— Забавно.  
  
Стайлз улыбается и разрывает зрительный контакт, чтобы изучить древесный рисунок на столе.  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Я тоже видел тебя.  
  
Он поднимает взгляд, вопрос застревает у него в горле.  
  
— Я не делал эм… этого на шоу. Лидия пригласила меня, но у меня были дела…  
  
— Лидия пригласила тебя?  
  
— Да.  
  
— И так, тогда когда ты видел меня?  
  
— Ты выходил из машины в Челси.  
  
Стайлз не мог осознать реальные размеры Нью-Йорка, который почти свёл их вместе. Стайлз прикусывает внутреннюю сторону щеки, чтобы удержаться от пустых философских размышлений о судьбе и похожей чепухе. Это не то чем кажется. Это не то, это совсем не то.  
  
Дерек лениво отбивает ритм на столе, но Стайлз знает, что он точно также нервничает. Он может сказать. На линии его челюсти появляется напряжённость, мышцы на его плечах напрягаются, его бровь просто поднимается вверх…  
  
Изношенная ткань белой майки собирается в складки на его тонкой талии, которые продолжаются на его широкой груди и плечах. Его волосы лежат в беспорядке, а лицо покрыто щетиной. Он выглядел так, как ему нравится больше всего.  
  
— Итак, юридическая школа, хм? Хейстингс*?  
  
Дерек кивает.  
  
— Каково это?  
  
Дерек пожимает плечами.  
  
— На уровне.  
  
Стайлз знает, что человек может использовать метод Сократа в споре, но он не думает, что использует его. Он помнит Дерека, занимающегося лакроссом, — мышцы, мужественность, чистая атлетическая сексуальная привлекательность. Структура, дисциплина, правила. Они занимались в одном классе геометрии, прежде чем стали друзьями, и Дерек сверхъестественно хорошо учился. У него были девушки, оценки, популярность, всё, что подросток в старшей школе мог бы захотеть, но Стайлз всегда думал, что он казался таким несчастным. У Стайлза была маленькая группка друзей, достойные оценки, человек, с которым он время от времени везде занимался сексом и много счастья, с которым он знал что делать.  
  
Потом, в начале третьего года обучения в старшей школе, умер отец Дерека. Он отказался ото всех своих друзей, порвал с какой-то девушкой, с которой он тогда встречался, и начал пропускать занятия.  
  
_В один из дней его падения вниз, Стайлз устроил себе перекур рядом с джипом, когда Дерек подошёл к нему.  
  
— Двигайся.  
  
Это было первое, что кода-либо Дерек сказал Стайлзу. Стайлз поднял бровь, смотря на него, и стряхнул пепел с сигареты на ботинки Дерека. Дерек пытался протиснуться мимо него, чтобы пройти к водительской двери своей машины. Стайлз был непреклонен.  
  
— Куда собрался, ученик? — Спросил Стайлз, отталкиваясь от джипа, чтобы прислониться к маленькой спортивной машине Дерека.  
  
— Не твоё дело. Съебись от моей машины.  
  
Стайлз выдыхает дым ему в лицо, закатывает глаза и неторопливо уходит прочь.  
  
На следующий день во время обеда, Стайлз похлопал по соседнему рядом с ним месту, когда Его Неприветливость проходил мимо, и он как ни странно сел. Именно так всё началось._  
  
Эта опрометчивая встреча становится очень неудобной. Стайлз допивает своё пиво одним большим глотком и опускает бутылку.  
  
— Я, пожалуй, пойду.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Стайлз прочищает горло и встаёт.  
  
— Было, эм… замечательно увидеть тебя снова.  
  
— Ага.  
  
Он на половине пути к двери, когда очень глупая мысль возникает у него в голове и вырывается из его рта, прежде чем он может остановить это.  
  
— Мы остались без басиста перед Европой.  
  
Дерек останавливается в нескольких шагах от входной двери.  
  
— Ох, нет. Нет, нет, нет, — запинается он.  
  
Стайлз пожимает плечами.  
  
— Итак, если ты знаешь кого-нибудь, позвони мне.  
  
Дерек выглядит ошарашенным.  
  
— Ты можешь просто связаться с Эллисон или Лидией, или с кем-нибудь ещё из команды, с кем ты общаешься, или…  
  
— У меня есть твой номер.  
  
— У меня было три разных номера, с того, который ты знал последним…  
  
— Лидия дала мне твой новый номер.  
  
Теперь очередь Стайлза выглядеть потрясённым.  
  
— Как давно ты общаешься с ними? — Спрашивает Стайлз, стараясь не звучать задетым.  
  
— Не так уж давно.  
  
— Достаточно встретиться в Нью-Йорке? Достаточно, чтобы Лидия чувствовала себя оправданной, дав тебе мой номер? Всё ещё не так уж давно?  
  
Он выглядит заметно неловко. Стайлз сыт этим.  
  
— Я думал, что злюсь на них, потому что это что-то в роде поддержки, ты знал? Но, возможно, я злился из-за того, что ты общался со всем ними. Ты ушёл, ты должен был остаться отдалённым. Они заслуживают лучшего.  
  
— Говорит коварный мудак, появившийся на пороге моего дома.  
  
Стайлз пытается сформулировать ответ, но Дерек прерывает его.  
  
— Послушай, до Нью-Йорка я не разговаривал с ними с тех пор, как ушёл. Счастлив?  
  
— Нет, не счастлив.  
  
— Что же тогда сделает тебя счастливым? — спрашивает он, его голос звучит почти искренно.  
  
Мысли Стайлза вертятся, пока он пытается найти подходящий ответ, который он сможет озвучить вслух. Если бы тебе не пришлось никогда уходить. Если бы остальные тоже бы не захотели уйти.  
  
— Если бы ты поехал с нами в Европу, — говори он более уверенно, нежели он чувствует.  
  
— Ты выжил из ума.  
  
— Это не было «нет».  
  
— Я до этого отказался, поэтому я не обязан говорить «нет» снова.  
  
— Я не спрашивал тебя об этом ранее, так что это не считается.  
  
— Ты, маленький засранец, — восклицает Дерек более оживлённо, чем когда-либо Стайлз видел это.  
  
— Посмотри мне в глаза и скажи мне как сильно ты любишь закон, и я тогда оставлю всё как есть.  
  
— Я не обязан доказывать моё увлечение тебе. Как на счёт того, что я посмотрю тебе в глаза и скажу насколько сильно я не хочу снова жить с тобой в одном автобусе?  
  
— Ну, тогда ты будешь идеально сходиться в этом с остальными, — говорит Стайлз мягко, его голос застревает в горле.  
  
Разочарование Дерека уменьшается. Он выглядит запутанным вместо сердитого. Он выглядит заинтересованным, а не выходящим из себя. Стайлз посылает ему грустную ухмылку и пожимает плечами.  
  
— Просто подумай над этим.  
  
Стайлз оборачивается к двери и поворачивает ручку, надеясь, что Дерек скажет хоть что-нибудь. Он открывает дверь и надеется, что Дерек ответить что-то. Он выходит на улицу и надеется, что Дерек скажет что-нибудь. Он закрывает дверь и…  
  
— Я подумаю об этом.  
  
— Чт… я имею в виду, да. Круто. Несомненно ты, эм… знаешь как связаться нами, поэтому, эм… Да.  
  
Дерек неловко кивает ему и закрывает дверь, находящуюся между ними, с мягким щелчком.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bay Area Rapid Transit (сокращённо — BART)* — система скоростных электропоездов, находящаяся в области залива Сан-Франциско и соединяющая агломерацию городов Сан-Франциско, Окленд, Беркли, Фримонт, Уолнат-Крик, Дублин, Плезантон, а также Международный аэропорт Сан-Франциско и Международный аэропорт Окленда. В пределах этих городов фактически является метрополитеном и учитывается в числе метрополитенов мира.  
> GarageBand* — программное обеспечение для Mac OS X и устройств системы iOS для создания музыки или подкастов, разработанное Apple и являющееся частью пакета iLife.  
> Хейстингс* - колледж, расположенный в городе Гастингс, штат Небраска


	9. Голова полна сомнений / Дорога полна обещаний

_3 Октября  
Бикон Хиллз_  
  
Дерек наблюдает за тем, как джип Стайлза выезжает на дорогу, прежде чем он возвращается к кухонному столу и кипе непрочитанных, удручающих тематических исследований. Два месяца. Он пытался полюбить это в течении двух месяцев. Два месяца, и он до сих пор не может достаточно долго концентрировать на этом своё внимание, чтобы разобрать эти чудовищные исследования.  
  
Он потирает виски, юридические термины размываются в серое пятно, когда его глаза теряют фокус. Его сердце всё ещё слишком сильно бьётся, его руки до сих пор холодные и влажные…  
  
Когда он увидел Стайлза в Нью-Йорке, было похоже, что у него случился выброс адреналина или же это была попытка убежать, но это было ничто по сравнению с этим. Находясь в движущемся такси, когда между ними было несколько дорожных полос, Дерек был в гораздо большей безопасности.  
  
Лицом к лицу, оказавшись жертвой его фирменного очарования, быть достаточно близко, чтобы прикоснуться, пить из одной бутылки… Дерек сопротивляется желанию прикоснуться мысленно к его губам… Дерек почти чувствует себя заболевшим. Его лицо… лицо Стайлза было таким выразительным. Дерек успел забыть об этом. Конечно, он мог быть равнодушно раздражающим, когда он хотел этого. Он был полностью самонадеян и нечитаем, когда он заходил в дом, но он не пошёл по этому пути.  
  
Что он имел в виду под «ты будешь идеально сходиться в этом с остальными»? Его лицо было таким мягким и открытым, когда он говорил это. Он звучал так побеждёно.  
  
Выхода не было, Дерек может сделать это. Дерек переоценил эти пятнадцать слишком неловких минут. Они были болезненными.  
  
Дерек не перенапрягает себя до крайнего истощения, чтобы стать студентом и бросить юридическую школу через два месяца после поступления в неё.  
  
Нездоровый, больной, вредный.  
  
Тот же аргумент можно было бы использовать для ухода из группы. Он не работал усердно над этим, чтобы бросить всё, но он поступит так.  
  
Был один разрушающий и общий фактор между тем временем и соблазном, назревающим в глубине его живота: Стайлз Стилински.  
  
Стайлз Стилински разбил его сердце, и он сделает это снова, если Дерек впустит его в свою жизнь. Чего он не сделает. Он не может потерять всё во второй раз. Его роковой ошибкой не может быть и не станет Стайлз Стилински.  
  
«У Хейлов нет Ахиллесовой пяты», — однажды сказал его отец.  
  
Поэтому, нет, Дерек не сбежит и не будет снова играть рок-звезду. Он собирался драться зубами и ногтями, чтобы дожить до отцовского наследства и его ожиданий. Больше никакого отклонения от намеченного курса. Больше никаких отвлекающих факторов. Больше никакого Стайлза Стилински. Похуй на него. Самое лучшее, что он когда-либо делал — отказ от него.  
  
Он возвращается к чтению.  
  
Или… он пытается сделать это.  
  
Он может слышать как часы отсчитывают путь к окончанию его жизни — навсегда обречён на плаванье в юридических документах и отвержение зова природы, который он мог чувствовать. Навсегда обречён на невозможность почувствовать тоже, что ощущал его отец. Два месяца и он уже ненавидит это.  
  
Если группа осталась без басиста, то это так же причинило боль Лидии и Скотту. Если они всё ещё не нашли басиста, то они, скорей всего, паникуют. Лидия упоминала, что Европа начнётся вскоре после окончания летнего тура, значит, они скоро должны отправиться на гастроли.  
  
У Дерека два месяца до выпускных экзаменов. Мог ли он серьёзно заниматься этим ещё два месяца? Его занятия были настолько скучными, Что ему иногда хотелось кричать. Просто встать в центре аудитории и закричать о том, как ему скучно. Возможно, если бы кто-нибудь из будущих юристов поднял на него взгляд, согласился бы с ним и немного поаплодировал, возможно, если бы взгляды всех снова были бы обращены на него, то он бы почувствовал себя немного лучше.  
  
Но Дереку не нравилось внимание. Ему никогда не нравилась известность, пришедшая со Smokes for Harris. Но он действительно любил выступать. Он любил фанатов, знающих слова всех их песен и подпевающих им в толпе. Он обожал играть подросткам, которые ждали в очереди всю ночь. Он любил встречи с детьми, проделавшими длинный путь, только чтобы увидеть их. Он обожал играть со своими лучшими друзьями. Он любил путешествовать. Он мог направить всю концентрацию и внимание на убивание времени в автобусе, если это подразумевало, что он будет выходить на сцену каждый вечер.  
  
Дерек пробегается большим пальцем по мягким кончикам пальцев, ощущая мягкие призраки заработанных твёрдых мозолей, пока он выходит из кухни и направляется к тому, что когда-нибудь станет комнатой для гостей. Или офисом. Или чем-нибудь ещё. В настоящее время, там располагаются коробки с книгами, которые он не потрудился разобрать, и его коллекция бас-гитар.  
  
Его самая старая и самая любимая бас-гитара наиболее потрепанная из всех. Потёртые края, загнутые и грязные углы наклеек, незатейливая и старая багажная бирка, закреплённая на грифе… он пробегается руками по частично стёртой надписи, написанной серебряным маркером, фирмы Sharpie: _«Скотти МакКолл сломал твою детку и отдаёт тебе свою жизнь. Предложение истекает: никогда. Обращаться ласково. Подпись, Скотт МакКолл.»_  
  
Скотт споткнулся о гриф, когда Дерек прислонил гитару к автобусу. Айзек знал парня в музыкальном магазине, находящемся в месте проведения следующей остановки в туре, и они починили её, но Скотт всё ещё чувствовал себя виноватым. Дерек получал по возможности от этого наибольшую выгоду на протяжении остальной части турне.  
  
Он задаётся вопросом, помнит ли он песни, которые он написал. Кроме того он заставлял себя прослушивать их альбомы, которые были выпущены после его ухода, он не слушал Smokes for Harris, с тех пор как покинул группу.  
  
Внутри чехла акустическая любовь его прежней жизни отражает свет на него. У неё блестящий медовый оттенок и стальные струны, запах дерева и затхлый сигаретный дым, окружает внутреннюю подкладку чехла.  
  
Её изгиб соприкасается с коленом Дерека так, как будто там её место, её струны становятся слишком растянутыми под его прикосновением, как если бы она жаждала его. Ему интересно, сможет ли он настроить гитару на слух как раньше, по мере того, как он крутит колки. Ноты извиваются и качаются, а потом встают на место. Дерек наигрывает мелодию и чувствует гармоничную энергию вокруг него.  
  
Затем он играет и мурлычет, а позже начинает петь. Он играет до тех пор, пока не чувствует боль в спине от долгого сидения на полу, пока в пальцах не появляется ощущение, что они скоро закровоточат.  
  
Он даже не вспоминает о домашнем задании, пока не становится слишком поздно, поэтому он просто идёт в кровать. Несмотря на то, что он безусловно проебал занятие, он не чувствовал себя таким умиротворённым долгие месяцы. Он не может даже заставить себя почувствовать вину за то, что не прочитал задания. Он практически слышит зов дороги — шины на асфальте и ликование толпы, нестройные звуки ответной реакции и тарелки, жужжание огней и всё остальное…  
  
Он засыпает, чувствуя, будто он, покачиваясь спит в автобусе, мчащемся в следующее Где-Нибудь.

***

 _4 Октября  
Сан-Франциско, Калифорния_  
  
Стайлз оставляет машину в аэропорту, это занимает у него несколько минут, но он встречает их в терминале, у них в запасе слишком много свободного времени. Ей-Богу, он пытается. На этот раз он собирается попробовать.  
  
Эллисон, как и ожидалось, определённо сердится. Разве она не знала, что он собирается попробовать? Он собирается сделать что-то хорошее для всех них. Начиная прямо сейчас.  
  
— Где чёрт возьми ты был? — Спрашивает она, её голос звучит жутко, но достаточно тихо.  
  
— Я отсыпался, — пытается он.  
  
— Бред сивой кобылы. Я сказала тебе, чтобы ты показался вчера утром. Так где ты был?  
  
Он собирается оправдать себя, когда видит, что Скотт и Лидия свирепо смотрят на него. Он ожидает, что они накинутся на него за этот вопиющий случай… он бы предпочёл, чтобы они сделали это.  
  
— Вы двое собираетесь что-нибудь добавить? — Спрашивает он, пытаясь разозлить их. Видите? Пытается. Стайлз пытается быть всеохватывающим.  
  
Он встретился с гробовым молчанием, поэтому он поворачивается к злому менеджеру.  
  
— Послушай, Эл, я знаю как выглядит, если оглянуться назад, но я просто…  
  
— Оу, лучше бы это звучало лучше.  
  
— Я имею ввиду, это не… это неплохо?  
  
В этот момент телефон Стайлза звонит в его руке. Эллисон раздражённо смотрит на него, когда он опускает взгляд, читая сообщение.  
  
— Почему ты, блядь, улыбаешься? — шипит она, когда он поднимает взгляд.  
  
— Я нашёл басиста, — говорит он, вскидывая руки к небу.  
  
— Мне без разницы, если ты нашёл басиста. Я уже связалась с несколькими потенциальными заменами, с которыми вы встретитесь, когда вернётесь в Лос-Анджелесе, — возражает она.  
  
— Нет, нет, я нашёл Басиста. — Он проходит мимо Эллисон и протягивает свой телефон Скотту.  
  
— Что там написано? — Спрашивает Лидия, пытаясь прочесть через плечо Скотта.  
  
— Я подумал над этим. Пускай Эллисон пришлёт мне детали, — в неверии читает Скотт. — Подумал над чем?  
  
— Это же… не… возможно… — говорит Лидия в изумлении, забирая телефон, чтобы поближе рассмотреть написанное. — Как ты умудрился…?  
  
— Не говори, что я никогда ничего не делал для нас, — говорит Стайлз, ухмыляясь.

***

 _5 Октября  
Сакраменто, Калифорния_  
  
— Как ты сделал это? — Спрашивает Эллисон, её стопы лежат на колене Стайлза, каблуки скинуты на пол под стул.  
  
— Я говорил тебе.  
  
— Ты не приносил кровавую жертву богу вулкана, Стайлз, — утверждает она, сквозь смех. Они ждут свой рейс до Остина, который будет поздно ночью, и ему нравится какая она сейчас. Волосы собраны в неряшливый пучок, она улыбается, напряжение в её плечах практически отсутствует, но всё ещё немного заметно. Это длится недолго, так как Эллисон действительно нравится быть рядом со Стайлзом.  
  
Шоу прошло хорошо, чего Стайлз не мог сказать в течении некоторого времени. Сегодня группа провела день вместе. Сегодня Стайлз почувствовал, что он может продолжать пытаться, пока это делается для них. Они смогут пройти через Европу, они могли бы пережить хиатус и они наверняка вернутся из него. Может быть.  
  
— Ты не знаешь, что я сделал. В Области залива Сан-Франциско есть действующие вулканы.  
  
— Нет, их нет.  
  
— Однако, есть ранее действующие вулканы.  
  
— Таким образом, неактивные тогда.  
  
— Смотри, твои проблемы в том, что ты не веришь.  
  
— Мои проблемы в том, что ты не хочешь говорить каким ты образом уговорил Дерека Хейла выйти с отставки, хотя вы двое… — она делает возмущённый жест своей рукой и заканчивает на этом.  
  
— Я попросил его.  
  
— Чушь.  
  
— Нет, не чушь. Я выписался из отеля и сбежал в Бикон Хиллз, чтобы провести время со своим отцом, и я каким-то образом в конце концов оказался у него дома, несмотря на мой здравый смысл, и я попросил его.  
  
— Я думала, что ты в конце концов собрался умереть где-нибудь в переулке, как обычно, а ты говоришь мне, что ты просто ушёл, чтобы провести время с твоим отцом?  
  
— Прости. Но я не вижу, что ты пыталась позвонить мне или искать меня.  
  
— Часть меня надеялась, что ты реально умер, потому что мне бы больше не пришлось мириться с этим дерьмом, — произносит она со злой ухмылкой. Стайлз ухмыляется ей. — То есть, ты просто попросил его?  
  
— Ага. Я имею в виду, это не похоже на то, что он сразу же сказал «да». Имею в виду, я не заслуживаю полного доверия. Он провёл всю ночь в раздумьях, чтобы понять это.  
  
— Ну, что потом. Скотт и Лидия более счастливы с этой новостью, ты, кажется, не собираешься взорваться, я просто рада, что на данный момент поиск басиста завершён.  
  
— На данный момент?  
  
— Ох, он ясно дал понять, что это только для турне по Европе.  
  
— Ты уже говорила с ним?  
  
Эллисон просто смотрит на него.  
  
— Конечно говорила. Но я имел в виду… Я подразумевал, после этого тура…  
  
— Мы не говорим сегодня о хиатусе, Стайлз. Мы просто собираемся сесть в этот самолёт и проспать весь полёт до Остина. Тшш.  
  
— Я согласен.

***

 _6 Октября  
Остин, Техас_  
  
Стайлз сидит пьяный в каком-то клубе. Сакраменто? Нет. Техас, не Калифорния. Остин. Он поднимает тяжёлую голову и его тело шатается. Он проклинает всё, потому что он с такой лёгкостью может быть в Сан-Франциско или Чикаго, в Бостоне или Хьюстоне, в Таллахасси или Омахе, или же в любом городе мира. Его внутренний компас вращается, вертится и крутится.  
  
_— Если бы это было не для тебя, то нам бы прежде всего не пришлось искать Айзеку замену, — кричит Скотт. Айзек не возражал._  
  
_— Ты думаешь, что возвращение Дерека, добавит баллов в твою копилку? Хорошая работа, ты сделал абсолютный минимум, чтобы удержать эту группу на плаву. Пиздец, как великолепная работа, Стайлз, — орёт Скотт. Ни у кого нет возражений._  
  
_— Что ж, тогда старайся лучше, потому что это дерьмо, — (он зло обвёл рукой вокруг себя) — не собирается уменьшаться. — Стайлз не возражает._  
  
Стайлз стонет и трёт лицо одной рукой, другая же сжимает бокал с чем-то янтарным. Его кровь похожа на кислоту. Он не в порядке. Он близок к…  
  
Он просыпается, думая о книге, которую прочитал однажды. Ртуть… яд… яичные желтки, что-то похожее. Это была скучная книга. Стайлз держит свои глаза закрытыми и пытается вспомнить её название, вместо того, чтобы думать о том, как сильно ему хочется блевать.  
  
— Стайлз…  
  
— Я не думаю, что уже закончил её, это должно… быть что-то… о… Нью-Йорке.  
  
— Что чёрт возьми ты несёшь?  
  
— Тшшшш… — От её голоса ему хочется подпрыгнуть.  
  
Мягкая рука покоится на его лбе. Хозяйка голоса должна быть в одной с ним постели. И она не называла его Сэмом или Стайлзом, поэтому он в полной заднице.  
  
— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что мы использовали презерватив, — бормочет он, в основном самому себе.  
  
— Как будто бы тебе так повезло, — человек рядом с ним издевается.  
  
Стайлз рискует кинуть быстрый взгляд, слегка приоткрывает один глаз и видит Лидию. Он ни черта не может вспомнить, но в комнате слишком ярко и ему определённо нужно проблеваться.  
  
— Попытайся сделать это в ванной комнате, спасибо! — Кричит Лидия ему вслед, пока он бежит туда.  
  
Стайлз справляется, отлично. Он остаётся там на некоторое время, слишком занятый рвотой, чтобы пытаться собрать воедино события прошлой ночи или попытаться вспомнить название случайной книги, которая могла оказаться фильмом или эпизодом из Закона и Порядка, или чего-то ещё.  
  
— Эллисон звонит тебе, я должна ответить? — Спрашивает Лидия, стоя в дверном проёме. Стайлз лежит на полу, щекой прижимаясь к приятной и прохладной плитке. Он согласно ворчит.  
  
Он слышит её голос как будто через водопад — отдалённый и невнятный, затихающая и возрастающая смесь. Затем она возвращается.  
  
— Чего она хотела? — практически невнятно бормочет Стайлз.  
  
— Как обычно, знать твоё месторасположение.  
  
Стайлз стонет. Лидия сидит на краю ванны и смотрит на него сверху вниз. Вся ванная комната заполнена ослепляющим светом, а Лидия прекрасное рыжеволосое пятно. Стайлз чувствует себя как жвачка, прилипшая к тротуару на оживлённой улице. Ощущает себя мембранным мешком с перегноем.  
  
— Ты бестолковщина, — говорит она как ни в чём не бывало.  
  
— Ммгмм.  
  
— Ты отключился в дерьмовом баре в по-настоящему плохой части города, о которой ты ничего не знаешь. Ты разваливаешься. Ты безответственный и эгоистичный. Что блядь с тобой? Я знаю, что это прямо сейчас звучит глупо, но тебе необходимо вырасти.  
  
И это ранит тоже. Стайлз не может отличить душевные страдания от боевых действий, происходящих в его теле, но он знает, что накопилось где-то внутри.  
  
— Отличное напутствие.  
  
— Я не пытаюсь грубить тебе, Стайлз. Я хочу, чтобы ты слушал меня. Ты должен принять, что некоторые тебя обвиняют, но ты не один, хорошо? Мы вместе в этом дерьме и мы пойдём на дно с этим кораблём, и мы ничего не можем с этим поделать.  
  
— Так вдохновляюще.  
  
— Нам нужен этот перерыв.  
  
— Все вы продолжаете называть это перерывом, словно мы собираемся вернуться после него, — бормочет Стайлз со всем усилием, которое он может собрать.  
  
Лидия молчит целую минуту.  
  
— Это будет видно, — в конце концов решает она.  
  
Стайлз насмехается.  
  
— Если мы вернёмся, положение вещей должно измениться.  
  
Стайлз не реагирует.  
  
— А если нет, возможно, это к лучшему.  
  
Стайлз всё ещё не отвечает. Они не прерывают тишину так долго, что Стайлз практически засыпает, но Лидия прочищает горло.  
  
— С тобой всё будет в порядке? — спрашивает она.  
  
— Оу, в конечном счёте. Как всегда. — Он делает глубокий и ободряющий вдох и подтягивается вверх, чтобы принять сидячее положение. Он не открывает глаза, пока комната не перестаёт вращаться. Когда он открывает глаза, он видит мрачное выражение лица Лидии. — Итак, потрудись объяснить мне, что произошло прошлой ночью? Я опозорился?  
  
Она вздыхает.  
  
— Помимо того, что ты заснул лицом в миске с кренделями в дерьмовом баре, ты это имеешь в виду?  
  
— Ох, это ничего, — отмахивается Стайлз. — Как в конце концов я оказался здесь?  
  
— Ты выпил слишком много и не знал как добраться до сюда, поэтому ты позвонил Скотту, чтобы он спас тебя и он, эм… Он был лишком занят, поэтому ему пришлось вызвать мне такси, чтобы я нашла тебя.  
  
— Почему ты тогда просто не бросила меня в моей комнате?  
  
— Я беспокоилась.  
  
— Фронтмен группы Smokes for Harris Найден Мёртвым в Гостиничном Номере в Остине, — говорит он своим лучшим голосом ведущего новостей. — Его Группа Рада. Больше об этом в девять часов.  
  
— Захлопнись, — огрызается она.  
  
— Чем же Скотт так был занят?  
  
— Я не знаю.  
  
— Он не был занят, Лидия. Так что он на самом деле сказал? Потому что, если это продолжение того же, что он говорил вчера вечером после шоу…  
  
— Разбирайся с этим со Скоттом, избавь меня от этого.  
  
— Ты сама впутала себя в это. Ты погрязла в этом. Уйдём на дно с нашим кораблём, помнишь?  
  
Она свирепо смотрит на него.  
  
— И ты по-настоящему винишь его за то что он сказал? Как думаешь, он сильно заблуждался в том, что он говорил? — Она готовится шумно аргументировать это, но у Стайлза не хватает духа для этого.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Нет?  
  
— Я думаю, он был прав.  
  
— Что ж, он не был. Он поступил подло, а ты не заслуживаешь этого, — она вздыхает, сдуваясь. — Но это то, что он действительно чувствует, а ты продолжаешь просто убегать, вместо того, чтобы поговорить с ним.  
  
Стайлз пожимает плечами.  
  
— Так почему он не может быть моим рыцарем в сияющих доспехах?  
  
— Он сказал, что не хочет быть тем, кому однажды придётся убирать весь бардак за тебя.  
  
Стайлз кивает, чувствует, как его мир наклоняется, чувствует, как содрогается его центр тяжести.  
  
— А ты вытащила короткую соломинку?  
  
— Тебе необходимо позвонить Эллисон. Или Бойду. Нет, не вытаскивала. Тебе следует быть благодарным.  
  
И он благодарен. Просто он не знает как сказать это. Вместо этого он начинает:  
  
— В конце концов, ты тоже собираешься отказаться от меня.  
  
— Нет, я не собираюсь делать этого. — Её голос немного колеблется, но тем не менее в нём слышится сила. Стайлз на самом деле верит ей.  
  
— Обещаешь? — Спрашивает Стайлз, смягчаясь.  
  
Она стискивает зубы и кивает.  
  
Он смотрит на неё, и он любит её. Он хочет сказать это, но вместо этого произносит:  
  
— Костёр тщеславия.  
  
— Хм? — Спрашивает она.  
  
— Книга. Нью-Йорк, восьмидесятые, Уолл-стрит, криминал, что бы то ни было. Она была скучной, но хорошей. Я определённо никогда не дочитаю её.  
  
Она закатывает глаза и наклоняется вперёд, чтобы поцеловать его в лоб.  
  
— Что скажешь на счёт обслуживания в номер и дрянного телевидения?  
  
— Я скажу определённо.

***

 _10 Октября  
Нью-Йорк_  
  
Они ждут свой рейс до Лос-Анджелеса, в то время как Айзек ждёт рейс до Чикаго. Скотт убит горем, Лидия мрачная, а Стайлз может чувствовать вес тяжёлой двери, которая начинает закрываться.  
  
В конце их выступления прошлой ночью, Стайлз понял, что никогда не гастролировал без Айзека. Он был просто кудрявым парнем из Чикаго, которому нужен был концерт, и который мог по-настоящему хорошо играть на бас-гитаре. Они познакомились с ним через общих знакомых, когда записывали первый альбом. Дерек присмотрелся к нему и попросил его стать их техником, отвечающим за бас-гитары. Айзек обучался всему, что знает о том как быть техником, в дороге вместе с ними. Он стал отлично разбираться в этом так быстро, что это могло стать для него настоящей профессией. Когда Дерек ушёл, он собирался перейти в другую группу, но он бросил всё, чтобы помочь им.  
  
У Стайлза всегда было запоздалое чувство раскаяния.  
  
Они так устали. Ни у кого не было настроения. Айзек действует так, будто ничего не случилось, но это не так. В зале ожидания ужасающе тихо, Скотт, Лидия и Айзек сидят близко к огромному окну, выходящему на взлётную полосу.  
  
С полным держателем для кофе в руках, Стайлз подходит с миром.  
  
— Один мокко для Скотта, — заявляет он, протягивая ему напиток. — Ванильный латте для дамы. — И для Айзека, café au lait*  
  
— Спасибо, — говорит он, улыбаясь вежливой улыбкой, говорящей «слишком-мало-слишком-поздно».  
  
И это так. Он пытается исправить положение вещей, но слишком поздно для этого. Кофе не может исправить этого. Никакие маленькие жесты не смогут спасти группу. Конечно, он иногда был обижен на него… из-за того, что он не был Дереком, из-за кражи Скотта…, но в конце концов, Айзек был ему братом. Стайлз уже чувствует как начинает задыхаться ото всех тех вещей, о которых он не сможет сказать Айзеку прежде чем тот поднимется на борт или когда-либо ещё.  
  
Объявляется, что начинается посадка на рейс Айзека до ОʼХары* и Скотт теряется в лице.  
  
— И это мне сигнал, — говорит Айзек со вздохом. Хмурость Лидии увеличивается. — Обнимаю всех, ребята, идите сюда.  
  
Он начинает с Лидии, переходит к Скотту и затем к Стайлзу.  
  
Когда мы вернёмся, я хочу, чтобы ты был с нами. Прости. Пожалуйста, поехали в Европу. Пожалуйста, не ненавидь меня.  
  
— Безопасного перелёта, мужик, — говорит Стайлз во время объятия.  
  
— Спасибо, — говорит Айзек, хлопая его по спине.

***

 _11 Октября  
Бикон Хиллз, Калифорния_  
  
— Я всё ещё не могу поверить, что ты на самом деле едешь с нами. Это конец твоей отставки? — Спрашивает Дэнни.  
  
— Нет, — отвечает Дерек. — Я просто делаю некоторое, эм… дружеское одолжение. Включая тебя, вроде бы.  
  
— Эй, у меня есть работа с тобой или без тебя, но я всё ещё ценю это. Это будет как в старые добрые времена!  
  
Дерек насмехается.  
  
— Я серьёзно сомневаюсь, что так будет, но мы посмотрим как всё пойдёт.  
  
Дерек нажимает на значок громкости в своём телефоне и опускает его вниз, чтобы продолжить собираться.  
  
— Ты всё ещё в округе или ты вернулся в Лос-Анджелес? — Спрашивает Дерек.  
  
— Вернулся в Эл-Эй, мы позже будем проверять оборудование в боксе. Когда ты вылетаешь сюда?  
  
— Завтра.  
  
— Нервничаешь?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Я бы тоже нервничал. Слушай, если тебе будет неудобно в автобусе группы, ты всегда можешь приютиться у меня в автобусе для команды.  
  
— Я буду иметь в виду.  
  
— Но это было бы хорошо.  
  
— Что входит в багаж для международного тура? — Спрашивает Дерек, чтобы поменять тему.  
  
— Переходники для розеток, одежда, зубная щётка, паспорт.  
  
Дерек осматривает беспорядок в открытых чемоданах.  
  
— Похоже, я почти собрал вещи.  
  
— Сомневаюсь в этом. Слушай, мне надо идти. Но запомни мои слова, это будет великий тур, и ты выйдешь из отставки из-за него. Это моё предсказание.  
  
После прощания с Дэнни, Дерек расхаживает. В последнее время Дерек слишком много расхаживает.  
  
Дерек сказал семье, поставив её перед фактом. После того, как стало слишком поздно для них неодобрительно к этому отнестись. После того, как его уход с курса произошёл, после того, как его отсрочка была рассмотрена… Таким образом, реакцией его матери было закипающее осуждение и беспомощный вздох. Она была слишком тактичной, чтобы сказать что-нибудь ещё. Дерек знал каждый аргумент, в котором она была против, принимая во внимание, что он уже все их слышал раньше.  
  
Дерек почувствовал… нервозность.  
  
Маршрут тура был требовательным, и он не привык к этому. Он репетировал в Лос-Анджелесе на следующий день, и он не был готов к этому. Он должен был собрать достаточно вещей для месячного тура в несколько мешков по возможности, должен найти паспорт, должен проверить и второй раз проверить своё снаряжение перед отъездом, должен прибрать свой дом, чтобы тот был готов стать свободным…  
  
Он больше не построит что-то похожее.  
  
Но он практически трещит электричеством возбуждения.

***

 _11 Октября  
Лос-Анджелес, Калифорния_  
  
— Убирайся из моего офиса, — произнесла Эллисон, даже не отрывая взгляда от экрана компьютера, когда Стайлз зашёл.  
  
— Ты мой менеджер, ты работаешь на меня.  
  
— Продолжай так думать, — сказала она таинственно. — Я в отпуске от Smokes for Harris до завтрашнего дня.  
  
— У тебя вообще есть другие клиенты?  
  
— Твоё дарование, — говорит она просто. Стайлз замечает, что она всё ещё не смотрит на него.  
  
— Моё даро… Royales?  
  
— Мммгммм, — бормочет она, наконец-то глядя на него.  
  
— С каких пор?  
  
— С этой недели. Смотри, это удобно, потому что они друзья твоего лейбла и мы гастролировали с ними раньше, мы собираемся снова гастролировать с ними и Smokes близки к выходу на хиатус.  
  
— Правильно, конечно. Но будет ли у тебя время на нас двоих, если мы вернёмся?  
  
— Будет.  
  
— Как? Мы не всегда будем гастролировать вместе.  
  
— И я не всегда буду гастролировать с моими труппами, — говорит она, не выдавая ничего. Часть Стайлза всегда будет видеть её как новоиспечённого менеджера, носящую футболку с её труппой и поющею вместе с толпой в их первом туре, так что эта мысль была чужда ему. — Именно поэтому у нас есть тур-менеджер.  
  
Стайлз садится напротив неё с раздражением.  
  
— Почему ты здесь? — спрашивает она, наконец-то полностью переключая своё внимание на него.  
  
— Итак, Дерек завтра в городе, — начинает он.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Во сколько?  
  
— Репетиция ровно в десять.  
  
— Это не то, о чём я спросил, — говорит он сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
  
Она переворачивает страницу в её гигантском планировщике и ведёт пальцем вниз страницы.  
  
— Аэропорт Лос-Анджелеса, прибытие в 8:15. Зачем?  
  
— Какой терминал?  
  
— Вирджин. Зачем?  
  
— Я встречу его.  
  
— Я назначила водителя.  
  
— Сохрани деньги. Я заберу его.  
  
Она смотрит на него так, будто у него есть скрытый мотив.  
  
— Зачем? — спрашивает она снова.  
  
— Я хочу поговорить с ним перед репетицией. Он нужен тебе перед репетицией завтра?  
  
Она вздыхает и откидывается на спинку стула.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Таким образом… Я могу встретить его!  
  
— Отлично. Загруженный завтра будет день, убедись, что будешь вовремя.  
  
— Да, мадам.

***

 _12 Октября  
Лос-Анджелес, Калифорния_  
  
Там было создание в серых джинсах, фланелевой рубашке и в дорогих солнцезащитных очках, ждущее его с тележкой в зоне получения багажа, и Дерек подавляет стон, он чувствует, как тот растёт в его груди. Он не был готов к этому.  
  
— Доброго утречка, — говорит он, улыбаясь.  
  
— Корысть должна быть опущена, да? — Спрашивает Дерек, натянуто улыбаясь.  
  
Стайлз пожимает плечами.  
  
— Я решил содрать бинты, понимаешь? Добро пожаловать в Эл-Эй. Поехали?  
  
Стайлз хороший водитель, если не брать в расчёт ужасное тревожное молчание, излучаемое на протяжении всего утра. Дерек вот-вот выпрыгнет из своей кожи, чтобы избежать дискомфорта, когда они наконец-то заезжают на парковочное место перед зданием, которое, как полагает Дерек, является репетиционным домом.  
  
— Ладно, я просто… хотел поговорить с тобой перед репетицией, — выпаливает Стайлз, припарковывая машину.  
  
— Ээ? Хорошо?  
  
— Я подумал, я должен просто сообщить тебе во что ты ввязываешься.  
  
— Ох. Справедливо.  
  
— Справедливо, — повторяет он, его голос немного дрожит. Его светящиеся глаза смотрят на Дерека, и он чувствует себя незащищённым. Справедливо/несправедливо. Дерек не думал об этом некоторое время. Раньше они прожигали часы играя в Справедливо/Несправедливо в зале ожидания, они раньше шептали эту игру на гостиничных простынях, когда не могли уснуть. — Это было нечестно по отношению к тебе.  
  
Дерек улыбается, не смотря на все усилия не делать этого.  
  
— Прости. Я не имел в виду…  
  
— Я знаю. Это хорошо, жаль, что я, эм… сделал это странно? Да так… — Стайлз замолкает, сжимая и поворачивая руки на руле. Действующие на нервы руки.  
  
— Ты хотел поговорить? — Напоминает ему Дерек.  
  
— Ага. Послушай, Лидия и Скотт знают всё, полностью. Эллисон тоже. О нас. Нашем… нечто, понимаешь? И, эм… Royales, ты встретишься с ними позже, они ничего не знают о нас, но они невероятные ребята, и ты по-настоящему полюбишь их. Что касается команды, Бойд, Джексон, Дэнни и Голдберг — единственные, кто был с нами, когда ещё был ты. Бойд сейчас наш тур-менеджер, и у нас появился Маркус в охране. Ты полюбишь Маркуса. Он такой же мудак, как и ты. Я имею в виду… Извини, это было… Это не то что я подразумевал. Я имел в виду что-то типа… он привлекательный придурок, не такой как ты… привлекательный. Чёрт. Ты понял, что я имел в виду.  
  
— Эм, да.  
  
Щёки Стайлза краснеют и он к чертям ломает руль.  
  
— Но, эм… да. Слушай, в группе немного напряжённо сейчас. Это не из-за тебя. Это правда, не чувствуй себя некомфортно. Если ты слышал что-нибудь о… разговорах о хиатусе… что ж, всё так, как есть.  
  
— Ох… ну ладно.  
  
— Я имел в виду, что подумал о том, что ты захочешь знать об этом.  
  
Он кивнул.  
  
— Да. Это, эм… приятно осознать.  
  
— Я знаю каково тебе. Ты становишься полным параноиком. И на этой ноте, мы можем сделать вид, что ничего не произошло, или мы можем избегать друг друга, или мы можем попытаться вести себя как взрослые люди и двигаться дальше. Тебе решать. Что касается меня, то я бы предпочёл, чтобы мы избегали друг друга по возможности, потому что, эм… что ж, ты видишь. Ничего личного. Но если ты захочешь пытаться двигаться дальше, то я буду тоже пытаться.  
  
Дерек смотрит на него, ища ответ на свой ещё не заданный и не сформулированный вопрос.  
  
— Что? — Спрашивает Стайлз, немного извиваясь в своём кресле.  
  
— Ты другой, — решает Дерек.  
  
Руки Стайлза трясутся, когда он вытаскивает ключ из замка зажигания.  
  
— Справедливо, — бормочет он.

***

 _19 Января, 2011 год  
Бикон Хиллз, Калифорния_  
  
Дерек сердито ходил по своей комнате, пока Стайлз неуютно сидел за столом.  
  
— Ты продолжаешь делать это, — наконец произнёс Дерек, останавливаясь.  
  
— Делать что? — Спросил Стайлз, жуя завязку от капюшона худи.  
  
— Продолжаешь флиртовать со мной.  
  
Стайлз закатил глаза.  
  
— Натурал испугался? — Спросил Стайлз дерзко.  
  
Дерек отчаянно зарычал, сжав кулаки. Он не был зол на Стайлза, не на самом деле. Он был потерян. Смущён. И Стайлз был этому причиной. Он должен был скоро встретиться с Пейдж, и они должны были делать вместе домашнее задание. Но сейчас это… Дерек сделал глубокий вдох и попытался взять под контроль своё самообладание.  
  
— Давай сыграем в Справедливо/Несправедливо, — спокойно произнёс Дерек.  
  
Стайлз вздохнул.  
  
— Отлично. Ты начинаешь.  
  
— Тебе нравится флиртовать со мной.  
  
— Справедливо. Тебе нравится, когда с тобой флиртуют.  
  
Дерек подумывал солгать, но не смог.  
  
— Справедливо. Тебе нравится флиртовать со мной, чтобы сводить меня с ума.  
  
— Несправедливо. Ты сходишь с ума, потому что тебе не нравится то, что тебе нравится, когда я клеюсь к тебе.  
  
Дерек оказался пойман между ответами на секунду, но справился со своим желудком.  
  
— Несправедливо. Ты ненавидишь Пейдж.  
  
— Несправедливо. Ты хочешь прекратить играть в Справедливо/Несправедливо.  
  
— Несправедливо, — сказал Дерек, в подтверждение кивая головой. — Ты запал на меня.  
  
— Несправедливо, потому что ты нарушаешь правила этой игры.  
  
— Несправедливо. Мы создали правила, мы можем нарушать их. Ты запал на меня.  
  
— На какое утверждение я должен ответить?  
  
— Ты запал на меня.  
  
Стайлз встал и подошёл на пару шагов ближе.  
  
— Справедливо, — произнёс он, в его взгляде появились хищные вспышки. — Тебе нравится то, что я запал на тебя.  
  
Дерек изо всех сил старался вернуть на лицо беспристрастную маску, когда он думает об этом.  
  
— Справедливо.  
  
Стайлз ухмыльнулся и подошёл ближе.  
  
Дерек чувствовал себя как будто бы загнанным в угол. Он даже не мог вспомнить, где это должно было происходить или что он хотел сделать, но это не было так.  
  
— Ты хочешь прекратить играть в Справедливо/Несправедливо.  
  
— Несправедливо. Ты смущён.  
  
— Справедливо, — Дерек сжал челюсти. — Ты наслаждаешься этим.  
  
— Справедливо, — сказал он легкомысленно, входя в личное пространство Дерека. Дерек инстинктивно отходил и оказался зажатым в угол. Стайлз бросает короткий взгляд на губы Дерека, прежде чем поднять его обратно, и закусывает нижнюю губу. — Тебе нравится флиртовать со мной.  
  
— С-с-суемудрие, — Дерек заикался.  
  
Стайлз засмеялся и Дерек почувствовал вдохновение от этого звука. Он тоже засмеялся, стыдливо смотря вниз. Стайлз слегка наклонился вперёд, чтобы их лбы соприкоснулись.  
  
— Боюсь, что это не ответ, — сказал Стайлз мягко. — Тебе нравится флиртовать со мной.  
  
— Справедливо, — сказал Дерек, ненавидя себя за то, что наслаждается их непосредственной близостью, когда он должен был встретиться со своей девушкой. — Я должен идти, потому что встречаюсь с Пейдж.  
  
— Несправедливо, — сказал Стайлз, надувая губы, отходя от Дерека и поворачиваясь к столу. Стайлз казался таким равнодушным, но Дерек видел его трясущиеся руки. — Что ж, чтобы закончить это как джентльмен: Ты хочешь прекратить играть в Справедливо/Несправедливо, — произнёс Стайлз, пока надевал рюкзак.  
  
— Несправедливо.  
  
— Сюжетный поворот… — Сказал с неопределённостью Стайлз.  
  
— Если ты думаешь, что я позволю тебе, ты поцелуешь меня. — Дерек почувствовал, как сжался его желудок в ту же секунду, как сказал это, шокируя даже себя.  
  
— Оу, абсолютно справедливо, — без колебаний ответил Стайлз, ухмыляясь.  
  
— Что ж, тогда… — произнёс Дерек, чувствуя как становится сухо в его горле. Бровь Стайлза удивлённо поднялась, а затем он рассмеялся.  
  
— Ты дразнишься, — сказал Стайлз, возвращаясь к стоящему как статуя Дереку. — Иди сюда, большой парень. — Он схватил Дерека за подбородок, пошевелил им, как мать делает это с ребёнком, и чмокнул его в губы. Прежде чем он полностью отстранился, Дерек схватил его за запястье и попытался сказать выражением своего лица то, что не смог сказать ртом.  
  
Их глаза встретились и веселье сошло с лица Стайлза. Свободную руку Стайлз положил на затылок Дерека. Он приблизил лицо Дерека ближе и Дерек не мог вспомнить, как дышать.  
  
— Ты должен заработать его, — сказал Стайлз, его голос мягкий и низкий. Он улыбнулся и отпустил голову Дерека. Дерек почувствовал себя брошенным на необитаемом острове.  
  
— Несправедливо, — окликнул он Стайлза, когда тот ушёл.

***

 _Сегодняшний день  
Лос-Анджелес, Калифорния_  
  
Стайлз никогда не забудет выражение лица Лидии, когда он сказал ей, что Дерек ушёл из группы. Оно на всю жизнь было выжжено в его памяти. Но когда она видит его, входящим в репетиционный зал со своей бас-гитарой в руке, такое ощущение, что Лидия никогда не испытывала этого опустошения. Стайлз хочет, чтобы он также мог забыть об этом. Он пытался, он на самом деле пытался. Он заставил себя пойти и поговорить с ним, он попросил его отправиться в тур вместе с ними, он говорил себе каждый день, что он будет в порядке не смотря на это, он умолял забрать Дерека из аэропорта, чтобы показать разницу между тем каким он был и как он развился, и тогда он точно не был выше этого и более развитым.  
  
Одна часть презрения к двум унижения.  
  
Как отчаянно.  
  
Как безрассудно.  
  
И теперь он должен жить с этими последствиями.  
  
Лидия всё ещё верещит над Дереком, когда Скотт проходит мимо Стайлза, задевая того, чтобы тоже добраться до него. Как будто Скотт тоже не ненавидел его. Как будто Скотт не был на его стороне раньше.  
  
Стайлз опускает кейс от гитары с немного большей силой и щёлкает застёжками так громко, как это возможно. Остальные трое слишком заняты, чтобы заметить, что Стайлз не собирается здесь проебать весь день, нет сэр. Он надевает ремень от гитары, присоединяет её к усилителю и ждёт, когда остальные присоединятся к нему.  
  
У Стайлза нет бывших, у него есть Дерек. Но он представляет себе это клокочущее раздражение и ревность хуже чем-то, что нормальные люди чувствуют.  
  
— Мы можем начать репетицию? У нас много дел сегодня, — говорит Стайлз в микрофон, закреплённый на стойке, который уже установили для него. Троица останавливается и поворачивается к нему. У Лидии понимающий взгляд, который Стайлз не хочет расшифровывать, Скотт выглядит безумным, а на Дерека Стайлз не смотрит вообще.

***

 _2 Октября, 2014 год  
Лос-Анджелес, Калифорния_  
  
— Где Дерек? — Спрашивает Скотт, когда они приехали.  
  
— Он не придёт.  
  
Лидия с возмущением фыркнула.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду, говоря, что он не придёт? У нас есть неделя, пока мы не отправились в студию, и нам надо работать…  
  
— Он не придёт.  
  
— Ты говорил это, но…  
  
— Он ушёл.  
  
Никто из них не произнёс ни слова, шок слишком свеж, чтобы превратиться в опустошение. Они просто… обосновались в нём.  
  
Лидия сидела на подоконнике, находящемся на верху лестницы, в новом и совершенно пустом доме Стайлза и смотрела на темнеющие окрестности за окном. Скотт сидел на полу, его глаза изучали его руки. Стайлз обосновался в дверном проёме, готовый бежать, если придётся.  
  
Стайлз ожидал, что первое слово, произнесённое кем-нибудь, будет «почему», может быть убийства тяжёлой степени или на худой конец какого-нибудь обвинения. Стайлз чувствовал себя настолько ответственно. У него не было ответов для них, не было никаких оправданий. Они просто должны были смотреть на него и думать, что это была его вина.  
  
Они так долго оставались в этих положениях, что Стайлз привык к тихим всхлипам Лидии, к тому, что она не поворачивалась к ним лицом, к гробовому молчанию Скотта, к тиканью часов, отсчитывающих первые секунды его новой жизни после Дерека…, а затем Лидия прочистила своё горло.  
  
— Что нам теперь делать? — Спросила она, её голос груб от слёз и долгого молчания.  
  
У Стайлза не было никаких ответов, не было никаких оправданий…  
  
Скотт шмыгнул носом, вытирая лицо рукавом свитера.  
  
— Мы начнём работать, — сказал он, вставая, будто бы демонстрируя своё намерение. — Мы позвоним кому-нибудь… Эллисон знает? А лейблу известно об этом? — Спрашивает он, смотря в сторону Стайлза.  
  
Стайлз кивает.  
  
Стайлз увидел промелькнувшую боль на лице Скотта, она была очень похожа на ту, которую испытывал Стайлз, когда он обнаружил, что все они узнали об этом раньше него.  
  
— Хорошо, итак, у нас будет другой басист. Мы можем позвонить Айзеку или кому-нибудь ещё. А после мы сделаем следующее: мы продолжим работу, мы поедем в студию и там проведём запись, мы сделаем это и мы просто продолжим делать это.  
  
Лидия кивает. Она разглаживает юбку и тоже встаёт.  
  
— Скотт прав. Это не конец мира. Стайлз, у тебя уже есть материал над которым ты работаешь, ведь так?  
  
У Стайлза не было никаких ответов, не было никаких оправданий…  
  
— Ведь так? — Она снова спрашивает.  
  
Стайлз покачал головой, отводя свой взгляд от них в сторону ковра.  
  
— Стайлз. Ты покажешь их нам. Даже если мы захотим отказаться от этого, это отправная точка…  
  
Стайлз снова качает головой, один… два… слишком много раз. Он не может перестать трясти головой. У него не было никаких ответов, никаких оправданий… Он хотел, чтобы они кричали и обвиняли его, распяли и ненавидели его, но они не собирались этого делать. Ему необходимо было, чтобы они наказали его, но они не собирались этого делать.  
  
Он не понимал, что он плакал, пока Лидия не оказалась рядом с ним. Он ещё не был готов. Он думал, что он должен быть злым и оскорблённым, но он был равнодушным. Теперь глухое биение боли распространило страх по всему телу. Он медленно опускался, пока не сел и Лидия последовала за ним. Скотт подошёл и обнял их обоих. Ютясь в дверях со своими оставшимися двумя лучшими друзьями, Стайлз никогда не чувствовал себя более уверенно, чем тогда.  
  
В ближайшие недели письма и записи, Стайлз работает в пол силы. Оцепеневший и перегруженный своей группой и людьми, работающими в студии. Оцепеневший и одинокий, больной и разбитый. При желании он мог обнаружить, что никто не пишет книги самопомощи о том, какого это быть брошенным своим парнем, которого ты никогда не называл своим парнем, который к тому же был басистом в твоей группе и лучшим партнёром в написании, которого ты когда-либо встречал, который бросил тебя и твою группу одновременно. Никто не писал статьи о том, как тактично сообщить прессе о «творческих разногласиях», которые позволят твоему секретному не-бойфрендному парню уйти из группы, сохраняя вашу очаровательную репутацию.

***

 _Сегодняшний день  
Лос-Анджелес, Калифорния_  
  
Дерек был потрясён тем, насколько его его товарищи по группе стали взрослыми с тех пор, как он ушёл, и он настолько прекрасно себя чувствовал, потому что вернулся к ним. Преданность Лидии и её стремление к совершенству сделали из неё барабанщика с безупречным чувством времени и ритма своевременно, но её технические возможности были далеко за пределами того, что Дерек когда-либо видел. А Скотт так или иначе стал уверенным бэк-вокалистом, попадающим в ноты вместе со Стайлзом практически без усилий. Раньше этим занимался Дерек. Что на счёт Стайлза… Он никогда прежде не слышал его голос таким сильным.  
  
Он всегда знал Стайлза как великолепного притворщика. Он мог перейти от больного и засыпающего к светящемуся и представительному за считанные секунды, Дерек видел, как он делал это. Он делал это для прессы, он делал это для встреч с лейблом, он это делал всякий раз и перед кем-либо, когда это было необходимо. Но сегодня, он не хотел продолжать шоу для остальных. Он не хотел быть здесь. Он не общался в перерывах между песнями. Он даже с трудом попадал в ноты.  
  
Дерек никогда не видел его таким незаинтересованным к собственной группе.

***

— Вот наш план действий, — говорит Эллисон со своего места во главе стола. — Там будет пресс-день прежде чем мы отправимся в Европу, и именно тогда мы публично объявим о присутствии Дерека…  
  
— Что на счёт продажи билетов? — Спрашивает Стайлз с противоположной стороны стола.  
  
Дерек бросает на него взгляд и видит как тот безрадостно ухмыляется, откидываясь на спинку стула.  
  
— Это не рекламный ход. Либо это, либо мы вальсируем с Дереком на сцене в Осло, и слухи начнут распространяться. Мы хотим быть честными с фанатами, мы не хотим, чтобы они предполагали что-то и их надежды возросли.  
  
— Они всё равно будут это делать, — замечает Стайлз. — Они, как правило, не верят в пиар, они верят в то, во что хотят верить.  
  
— Например? — Спрашивает Эллисон, поднимая бровь.  
  
Всё смотрят на Стайлза.  
  
— Я знаю, ты думаешь, что отлично справляешься здесь, Эллисон, и это так. Но тебе не сбежать от фанатов. Какая была твоя самая нелюбимая вещь, прежде чем Дерек ушёл?  
  
Дерек не может помочь, но мгновенно краснеет, когда понимает чего Стайлз пытается добиться. Рот Эллисон сжимается в тонкую линию, когда до неё тоже доходит.  
  
— Иногда, очень хорошо нарисованные картинки приходят на ум. Отфотошопленные изображения двух из нас…  
  
— Мы поняли, спасибо, — отрезает Эллисон. — Меня не заботят порнографические работы фанатов, меня не заботит, если они ждут чего-то. Я просто хочу, чтобы мы официально заявили, что Дерек не возвращается навсегда, потому что это его условия. А в защиту фанатов скажу, что их теории были правдой, а пиар стал хернёй сейчас, не так ли? — Эллисон скрещивает руки на груди и откидывается назад.  
  
Дерек не смеет посмотреть на Стайлза, но он знает, что тот пристально смотрит на неё.  
  
— Не можем даже справиться с простой встречей, — вздыхает Лидия. — Итак, у нас будет небольшой пресс-день и объявление что Дерек едет на гастроли, а затем мы будем отвечать на кучу вопросов о том, как прошло счастливое объединение маленькой семьи, которая очень рада, что Дерек присоединился к нам в последний раз. Потом мы будем говорить о том, как мы взволнованны перед Европой и рассказывать, что мы, возможно, будем писать по окончании тура, правильно?  
  
Эллисон переключает своё внимание со Стайлза на Лидию и её лицо смягчается.  
  
— В принципе, да.  
  
— Отлично. Теперь мы можем просто проговорить весь маршрут? — Её ручка балансирует над планировщиком и вокруг неё витает запах бизнеса, что Дерек находит странно успокаивающим. — Я думаю, мы должны быть морально готовы к тому, что нас ждёт впереди. Я вижу, у нас есть пара выступлений на телевидении…  
  
После короткой, но напряжённой встречи, они встречаются с некоторыми техниками в боксе. Дерек удивлён потоком эмоций, захватывающих его. когда он видит древние реликвии из прошлого Smokes for Harris, заваленные вещами, которые он не может даже распознать. Смесь эпох невероятна. Он ушёл лишь два года назад, но свидетельства постоянных гастролей, пережитых группой, повсюду.  
  
Ему нечего там делать, поэтому он просто стоит с Дэнни и Джексоном и наблюдает.  
  
Дэнни хмыкает и бормочет на спутанный клубок кабелей, бесцеремонно сброшенный на таинственные дорожные кейсы.  
  
— Ну, по крайней мере, вопрос со свободным местом будет решён путём обмена оборудования с Royales. Ты можешь представить себе два комплекта оборудования и всего остального? — Наконец произносит он.  
  
— Давай будем реалистами, мне не нужно десять гитар. Мне просто понадобятся надёжная акустическая и пара электрических гитар, — обсуждает Скотт с кем-то, как предполагает Дерек, является гитарным техником.  
  
Эллисон спорит с кем-то по телефону, стоя у двери, Лидия даёт советы своему технику, отвечающему за барабаны, о том, как избежать искривления мембраны у барабана, Гринберг и Бойд сверяются со списком необходимого, закреплённом на пюпитре в виде дощечки с зажимом… Это хаотично и знакомо, и Дерек погружается в это.  
  
— Ну, мне по прежнему надо поговорить с ребятами из Лондона. Наши автобусы из Великобритании и там же мы арендуем оборудование. Вот что делает бюджет на оборудование таким жирным, — объясняет Джексон Дэнни, когда Дерек решает исследовать пространство.  
  
— Эй, Дерек иди сюда и быстро познакомься с Беннеттом, — зовёт его Скотт. — Бен у нас отвечает за гитары, он великолепен.  
  
— Хей, приятно с тобой познакомиться, — говорит Беннетт, пожимая ему руку. — У тебя так же будет бас-техник, но она из лагеря Royales, поэтому мы не увидим её до Осло.  
  
— Мы делим техников? — Спрашивает Дерек растеряно.  
  
— Да, мы по-настоящему модернизировали этот тур. Он обещает быть… интересным, — говорит Скотт, выглядя неуверенно.  
  
— Да, посмотрим, — смеётся Беннетт. — Мы могли бы покончить с несколькими североевропейскими членами экипажа, если это не пройдёт хорошо. Какого вида оборудование мы ищем для тебя?  
  
— У меня с собой три моих бас-гитары. Я довольно прост в сборке.  
  
— Я думаю, у нас всё ещё есть несколько твоих педалей здесь, на самом деле, — говорит Скотт, поворачиваясь, чтобы исследовать беспорядок вокруг него. — Где-то.  
  
Дерек смотрит в сторону Беннетта и видит, что тот побрёл в сторону Бойда и Гринберга, чтобы поговорить. В то время, как Скотт роется вокруг, он изучает пространство. Это среднего размера уродство с вывеской Smokes for Harris и элементами из каждого тура, приставленных к стене. Картонные коробки заполненные старым мерчем, дорожные кейсы, полные кто знает чем, доски и педали, звуковое оборудование и провода, кабели и старые сеты Лидии сложены и уложены везде. Там, кажется, были настоящие тропинки, проходящие сквозь беспорядок и указывающие на какой-то порядок в этом безумии. Среди этого он видит Лидию, Эллисон, Бойда, Гринберга, Дэнни, Джексона, Беннетта, техника, отвечающего за барабаны, и Скотта…, но не Стайлза.  
  
— Стайлз единственный, кто понимает как здесь всё организовано, я даже не буду пытаться, — говорит Скотт, возвращаясь к Дереку. — Твои педали где-то здесь, они будут найдены.  
  
Дерек задумчиво хмыкает в ответ. Это было именно то, во что он не хотел вникать. Он не собирался позволить себе задуматься о Стайлзе и пытаться понять его, потому что это бы повело за собой много тяжёлой работы.  
  
— В любом случае, где он?  
  
Скотт осматривает комнату, и когда его поиск заканчивается ничем, он пожимает плечами.  
  
— Вероятно, он просто слинял, его фишка.  
  
Фраза вызывает смутное воспоминание о ночном клубе в Лондоне годы назад. ( _«Туалетная кабинка? Как оригинально.» «Хммм, моя фишка.»_ ) и Дерек чувствует инкриминирующий румянец, расползающийся по щекам.  
  
— Итак, эм… что там со Стайлзом?  
  
Скотт вздыхает.  
  
— Я не знаю, мы на самом деле сейчас не разговариваем.  
  
— Я заметил.  
  
Скотт пожимает плечами.  
  
— Он в странном периоде его жизни, я думаю. Он, эм… действительно хорош в некоторые дни, другие же он как… что ж, он такой, как был сегодня. С ним трудно ладить.  
  
— Как измученная им рок-звезда.  
  
— Неа, это не так. Не совсем.  
  
Лидия обвивает свои руки вокруг их шей, качается между ними некоторое время, прежде чем встать на ноги.  
  
— Твоя поездка закончена, — сообщает она Дереку. — Но вам, мальчики, абсолютно точно нужно сходит выпить.  
  
— Не могу, у меня вечер свиданий, — отказывается Скотт, отвечая на её щенячий взгляд чрезмерной хмуростью.  
  
— Что на счёт тебя, хм? — Она спрашивает Дерека, отталкивая Скотта прочь.  
  
— Я бы мог выпить.

***

Стайлз уже выпил несколько шотов в его честь за то время, пока Дэнни добирался до его дома. Стайлз втягивает его внутрь за рубашку и целует его, прежде чем дверь захлопнулась.  
  
— Вау, контактный кайф, — бормочет Дэнни в его губы.  
  
— Ты хочешь чего-нибудь? Я могу смешать что-нибудь или просто залить тебе что-нибудь прямо в рот, желательно когда ты будешь на коленях… — Стайлз замолкает и целует шею Дэнни.  
  
— Да, — отвечает Дэнни. — Всё вышеперечисленное.  
  
— Великолепно, — щебечет Стайлз, утягивая Дэнни в сторону кухни.  
  
— Итаак, как ужасно прошёл твой день? — Беспечно спрашивает Дэнни.  
  
— Охх, он был действительно ужасен, Дэниел. — Отвечает Стайлз так же беспечно, смешивая джин с тоником. Или, по крайней мере, что-то близкое к джину с тоником. — А как прошёл твой день?  
  
— Продуктивно.  
  
— И он так же продолжится, — заявляет Стайлз, указывая ему подойти ближе. Он ждёт, пока тело Дэнни опять не прижмётся к нему, прежде чем отдать напиток ему.  
  
— Мне не нужно напиваться, чтобы трахнуть тебя, ты знаешь это, — протестует Дэнни, но всё равно принимает бокал. — Или тебе нужно быть пьяным для этого, это то, чем кажется?  
  
Стайлз наблюдает за мышцами шеи Дэнни, когда он делает глоток, скользит глазами к губам, блестящим от джина, когда он опускает бокал.  
  
— Ты знаешь, я никогда должным образом не встречался с кем-либо, — говорит он, продевая палец в петлю ремня Дэнни. — Никогда не делал всё это вместе: фильм, ужин, поцелуй на пороге, планирование второго свидания и подобные вещи. А ты?  
  
— Конечно делал. Я же не полный дегенерат, как ты.  
  
— Не полный, нет. ТЫ когда-нибудь любил? По-настоящему, искренно, не мог жить без твоей любви?  
  
Стайлз никогда не говорил подобного, и можно было увидеть, как странно было Дэнни это слышать, лишь посмотрев на его лицо.  
  
— Не совсем.  
  
— Как это ощущается?  
  
— Эм, мне кажется, что это чувствуется… прекрасно? Иногда бывает одиноко, но в основном это прекрасно. Зачем?  
  
— Я просто хотел сравнения.  
  
— К чему?  
  
— Чтобы быть дегенератом, который был влюблён.  
  
— Ах, — говорит Дэнни, его руки собираются отдохнуть на талии Стайлза.  
  
— Итак, как на счёт этого? — Спрашивает Стайлз, заставляя себя говорить, склоняясь на алкоголь, чтобы оправдать это. Он не настолько пьян, он всё ещё может чувствовать глаза Дерека на себе.  
  
— Как на счёт чего? — Спрашивает Дэнни, притягивая его ближе.  
  
— Влюбиться в меня. Мы можем попытаться нормально жить. Целуясь на Эйфелевой башне, держась за руки в Риме, прижимаясь в поисках тепла по всей Европе…  
  
— Это не работает таким образом, мы не станем делать это таким образом. Ты говоришь это только из-за Дерека.  
  
— Я пьян, дай мне поблажку.  
  
— Нет, ты не пьян.  
  
Карты вскрыты. Стайлз отступает от Дэнни на несколько шагов, щёки горят. Он хватает ближайшую практически пустую бутылку водки за горлышко и делает глоток.  
  
— Не смущайся, я понимаю. И в любом случае, если ты считаешь, что в состояние алкогольного опьянения это путь завести роман с кем-то, то у тебя большие проблемы, чем ты считаешь.  
  
У Дэнни очень правильная точка зрения.

***

— Слушай, вот в чём дело о Стайлзом Стилински, — говорит Лидия после долгой и задумчивой паузы. — В свете его недавнего… испуга… да, назовём это так. Испуг. В свете его недавнего испуга, я наблюдала за ним.  
  
Дерек хихикает, закрыв лицо свободной от выпивки рукой. Мысль о Стайлзе как о субъекте в лаборатории, одетом в солнцезащитные очки и кожу, была очень забавна для него.  
  
— Нет, утихомирься, — нечленораздельно произносит Лидия, тоже немного посмеиваясь. — Нет. Таким образом он не разговаривает со Скоттом, а Скотт на самом деле очень важен для него в последнее время, когда он так или иначе пытается. И эм, он пьёт слишком много, уходит к своей койке раньше чем кто-либо и не разговаривает. Это началось сравнительно недавно… Вторая половина тура была дрянной. Перед этим он был хорошим.  
  
— Перед Нью-Йорком, — уточняет Дерек, указывая на неё рукой, держащей бокал с вином.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Таким образом, до меня.  
  
— Я предполагала, что ты скажешь это.  
  
— Так что, это моя вина?  
  
— Оу, нет. Определённо нет. Это большая проблема со Стайлзом… определённо, в этом случае это может быть немного связанно с тобой, но только из-за Нью-Йорка. Он даже не видел тебя в Нью-Йорке.  
  
— Да, он видел.  
  
— Воооу воу воу, когда?  
  
— Я имею в виду, он не… мы не встречались лицом к лицу. Я видел вас издалека, когда вы, ребята, были в Челси, он видел меня, покидающего ресторан. Мы были в движущемся транспорте.  
  
— О, хорошо. Потому что он разбил нас на части из-за встречи с тобой.  
  
— Он сделал это?  
  
— Ооооо, да, — смеётся Лидия. — Он узнал, когда, по-видимому, каким-то образом оказался на твоей страничке в Инстаграм, увидел твоё фото с Джексоном и был достаточно жутким, чтобы посмотреть комментарии и увидеть меня там. И после некоторых событий Скотт роняет бомбой новость о хиатусе.  
  
— Итак, хиатус. Он на самом деле будет, хм?  
  
Лидия вздохнула и наклонилась, чтобы наполнить свой бокал, прежде чем начала отвечать.  
  
— Я имею в виду, нам в любом случае необходим перерыв. Будет это объявленный хиатус, который закончится распадом или нет… Я не знаю. Честно, не знаю.  
  
— Что ты будешь делать, если группа распадётся? Присоединишься к другой? Или создашь новую группу?  
  
— Дерек, я барабанщик. Я не собираюсь создавать новую группу. Я не думала об этом, но… возможно я продолжу обучение. Как тебе юридическая школа?  
  
— Не рекомендую.  
  
Она молчит, в то время, как Дерек смотрит в её окно, заворожённый постоянным движением далёкого шоссе. Он оборачивается к ней и видит, как нежная улыбка появляется на её губах.  
  
— Что? — Спрашивает он.  
  
— Я просто скучала по тебе, я рада, что в этот раз ты с нами. Возможно, это принесёт всем нам немного хорошего. Напомни, почему мы поехали сюда в первую очередь.  
  
— Ты не хочешь уходить, не так ли? — Спрашивает Дерек.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Café au lait* - кофе с молоком (франц.)  
> О’Хара* - Международный аэропорт О’Хара, также известный как Аэропорт О’Хара, крупнейший аэропорт, расположенный в северо-западной части Чикаго, Иллинойс, США, в 27 км к северо-западу от Чикаго Луп


	10. Птичка упорхнула

_13 Октября  
Лос-Анджелес, Калифорния_  
  
Стайлз сидит на табуретке, акустическая гитара расположена на его колене. Он включил лишь половину освещения, когда вполз сюда час назад, но свет до сих пор ощущается слишком ярко для его глаз.  
  
В восьмом классе, когда Лидия вела себя так, будто она считала, что Стайлз и Скотт неудачники по сравнению с её крутыми друзьями (и недолгий период после того, как Стайлз и Скотт получили гитары на Рождество), Лидия сказала им, что не будет считать их крутыми только из-за игры на гитаре, пока они не смогут сыграть Destinyʼs Child*. Её маленькая компания хихикала над ними из-за неё, поэтому Стайлз очень серьёзно отнёсся к этому вызову. Лидия всё ещё не была их другом, когда они предстали перед ней с Destinyʼs Child месяцем позже после занятий, но Стайлз никогда не забудет этих аккордов.  
  
Его голова болит, и единственная песня, которую он он может вспомнить как играть не его собственного сочинения, это «Назови моё имя». Он играл её столько раз, что может слышать барабаны и бас-линию на заднем плане и может спокойно воспроизвести их в своих мыслях.  
  
Дверь открывается с тяжёлым грудным звуком, и Лидия неожиданно появляется на оставшейся освещённой половине, прежде чем она толкает дверь, чтобы полностью её открыть. Она останавливается, задерживая дыхание, когда видит Стайлза.  
  
— Господи, Стайлз. Что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
Стайлз прекращает играть на достаточно долгое время, чтобы стянуть солнечные очки, и снова начинает играть.  
  
— Я вовремя.  
  
Лидия смеётся.  
  
— Хорошая работа.  
  
Она ставит бас-гитару, Стайлз не мог понять что она несёт в руках, и убегает обратно к двери.  
  
Дерек входит, балансируя полным держателем для кофе и различными сумками.  
  
— Мы принесли завтрак, — сообщает Лидия.  
  
Стайлз кивает.  
  
Дерек не смотрит на него, пока ставит вещи. Стайлз продолжает играть.  
  
Дэнни разбудил его утром, прежде чем ушёл. Он сказал, что Стайлзу, возможно, следует принять душ и переодеть вчерашнюю одежду, прежде чем он пойдёт на репетицию. Поцеловал его в щёку, как старого друга, и ушёл. Стайлз улыбнулся в подушку, потому что Дэнни помнил, как сильно Стайлз ненавидит просыпаться один, а затем он вспомнил, что на самом деле произошло вчера ночью.  
  
Такой парень как Дэнни никогда бы не пытался построить что-нибудь серьёзное с таким парнем как Стайлз. Особенно, если это, в первую очередь, _на самом деле_ не существенно. В ясном свете дня, Стайлз знал это. Все его отчаянные уловки принесли ему смущение. И небольшое похмелье.  
  
— Ты играешь то, что я думаю, что ты играешь? — Спрашивает Лидия, сзади обнимая Стайлза за шею.  
  
— Мгмм, — бормочет Стайлз. Она целует его в макушку и хихикает ему в волосы. Он отклоняется от неё, подавляя улыбку.  
  
Дверь открывается и Скотт входит, снимая рюкзак со своих плеч и на ходу бросая его на пол. Он останавливается, когда слышит игру Стайлза.  
  
— Да! — восклицает он, прежде чем в воздухе опять будет слышна гитара, и подпевает пару секунд. — Всем доброе утро!  
  
Скотт должен быть влюблён. Стайлз хочет спросить его об этом, но он не уверен, позволено ли ему это.  
  
— Мы принесли завтрак, на всякий случай, если вы двое голодны. И кофе, — говорит Лидия, её рука до сих пор обнимает Стайлза. — Я подумала, что было бы хорошо, если бы мы все могли просто посидеть, поесть и просто поговорит без кого-либо ещё, как вам?  
  
Скотт легко соглашается, убедившись в согласии Дерека. Стайлз откладывает гитару, чтобы выразить согласие.

***

 _15 Октября  
Бербанк, Калифорния_  
  
Для Стайлза эта неделя в основном была наполнена сидением и слушанием. Он чувствует ревность, урчащую у него в груди, чувствует сожаление, тяжело сидящее в его животе, чувствует как каждый нерв его нервной системы гудит с тревогой…, но он прикусывает язык. Он проглатывает свою жестокость. Он делает глубокий вдох через нос…  
  
 _— Ты слушал эти альбомы? — Спросил Стайлз Дерека в редкий уединённый момент во время перерыва. Он был захвачен так быстро…_  
  
И медленно выдыхает через рот…  
  
 _Дерек покраснел.  
  
— Да, пару раз._  
  
Он прижат к двери автомобиля, Лидия согревает его бок. Глаза Стайлза расфокусируются, когда он замечает толпу за пределами студии. Он может слышать их приглушённые крики. Они машут табличками над головами, они носят самодельные рубашки (« _Женись на мне, Скотт МакКолл_.», « _Королева Лидия_ », « _Стайлз укравшиймоёсердце Стилински!_ »). Стайлз старался избегать чтения признаний в любви Айзеку, но он успел заметить некоторые, заставившие его сердце сжаться.  
  
Они не могут смотреть в окна, но Стайлз всё ещё чувствует, будто он находится в стеклянном прозрачном аквариуме, когда машина замедляет ход и сотни рук тянутся к окнам.  
  
— Ты готов к этому? — Спрашивает Лидия, указывая подбородком на Дерека, сидящего впереди. Стайлз отводит взгляд от ряда ладоней за окном и видит, что Дерек выглядит определённо чувствует себя не в своей тарелке.  
  
— Всё ещё не привык к этому? — Спрашивает Стайлз. Дерек переводит взгляд на зеркало заднего вида, чтобы увидеть его. Он качает головой и сжимает челюсти. — C тобой всё будет хорошо.  
  
Удивительно, что они в течении недели смогли сохранить Дерека в секрете. Руководство всё равно может найти способы, чтобы произвести впечатление. Были фотографии Скотта, Лидии и Стайлза, сделанные папарацци в течении недели, но ничего крупнее левого уха Дерека не попало на плёнку. Он должен был скрываться, потому что, казалось, все в один миг узнали о его прибытии в Нью-Йорк несколько месяцев назад.  
  
Они въезжают на охраняемую закрытую парковку, и крики за окнами внезапно приглушаются.

***

— Это великолепно скажется на рейтингах, — подслушивает Дерек ведущую, говорящую со своими продюсерами во время рекламной паузы. Они раздули большой сюрприз из того, кто является их музыкальным гостем, и наконец-то они были готовы продолжить.  
  
Стайлз не переставая что-то печатает в своём телефоне, подпрыгивая на одной ноге. Лидия вращает свои барабанные палочки между пальцами, качая головой в такт своего мысленного метронома. Скотт разговаривает с техником об их работе, выражая при этом подлинное очарование.  
  
Дерек смотрит, как ведущая и главный продюсер возвращаются на съёмочную площадку. Режиссёр подзывает их и собирает всех вместе возле двери.  
  
— Выходим с рекламы через пять, четыре… — Она поднимает пальцы вверх и показывает ими три, два, один…  
  
Зрители в студии аплодируют.  
  
— Добро пожаловать назад, дорогие телезрители. Вы смотрите Marin Morrell Live. Далее у нас Smokes for Harris. Вы взволнованы?  
  
Зрители в студии аплодируют.  
  
— Я тоже! Давайте пригласим их, нам о многом нужно поговорить с ними.  
  
Режиссёр показывает, что Скотт, Стайлз и Лидия должны выйти. Дерек наблюдает за тем, как они обнимают ведущую и занимают свои места, махая зрителям. Стайлз, не говоривший с тех пор, как машина приехала сюда, ухмылялся и посылал воздушные поцелуи, будто он был любимцем СМИ.  
  
— Секундочку, разве ты не была в Нью-Йорке, как будто, минуту назад? — Спрашивает Стайлз, как только зрители успокаиваются. — У меня такое ощущение, что мы видели тебя вчера.  
  
— Не говори мне «секундочку». Разве здесь не должен быть четвёртый член группы? Что вы сделали с Айзеком?  
  
Зрители в студии шепчутся между собой. У Дерека крутит живот.  
  
— Знаешь, Айзек просто взял небольшой перерыв.  
  
Зрители в студии ахают.  
  
— Перерыв! Разве вы не уезжаете в Европу через пару дней?  
  
— Да, да. Мы поедем с нашим другом, поэтому Айзек сможет отдохнуть, прежде чем мы начнём записывать следующий альбом, так что не волнуйся.  
  
— Друг? Я знаю его?  
  
— Ты могла бы, — говорит Скотт, смотря на Лидию.  
  
— Может быть, — говорит Лидия, кивая. — Я думаю, что он здесь, собственно? Вы, ребята, хотите встретиться с ним?  
  
Зрители в студии аплодируют.  
  
— Хорошо, давайте тогда встретимся с ним, — говорит ведущая.  
  
Режиссёр жестами показывает Дереку выходить на съёмочную площадку.  
  
Зрители в студии теряют голову.

***

Дерек не привык притворяться. Во время шоу они притворялись друзьями. Они делали вид, что это воссоединение не было странным и тяжёлым. Группа делала вид, что собирается скоро писать новый альбом, что Айзек просто отдыхает, что всё идёт хорошо и превосходно. Они делали вид, что Европа не является их прощальным турне, Дерек делал вид, что не видит того, как бессмысленно разваливается группа, которую он помогал собрать. Репетиции проходили хорошо, но это было больше похоже на регулярные деловые встречи. Не было ничего похожего на зависание в гараже Мартин вечерами после школы или на подготовку к записи первого альбома все выходные на пролёт. Это было не правильно.  
  
Они отыграли песню, и у ведущей были практически настоящие слёзы в глазах, когда она говорила, что Smokes это одна из её любимых групп и как она рада, что они решили объявить на её шоу, что Дерек будет гастролировать вместе с ними, и что для неё было гордостью брать у них интервью так много раз на протяжении всей их карьеры. Когда камеры выключились и шоу закончилось, они дали несколько автографов по пути к машине и маски тут же были сброшены.  
  
Поездка на автомобиле мрачная, как скорбящие по пути на их похороны. С сухими глазами сейчас, оцепеневшие, старающиеся не думать о восхвалении, ждущем впереди.  
  
Водитель привозит их к лейблу, где Эллисон уже ждёт их в фойе.  
  
— У Марин всё прошло хорошо, — говорит она небрежно. — Продержитесь ближайшие пару часов во время телефонных интервью, а затем мы все отправляемся в Европу.  
  
Она отводит их к лифту, мигает значок безопасности у охранника, и он пропускает их внутрь. Последняя встреча Дерека с лейблом проходила в другом здании. В менее гламурном и блестящем здании.  
  
— Я собираюсь выпить кофе, буду через секунду, — говорит Стайлз, когда они выходят из лифта. Он поворачивает направо, в то время как они идут налево.  
  
Зал переговоров представляет собой большую комнату, одна стена которой полностью из стекла, со столом из тёмного стекла. Все поверхности кажутся отражающими, и он не может избежать собственного усталого отражения, куда бы он не посмотрел.  
  
Он бормочет что-то о кофе, прежде чем выскользнуть из комнаты и направиться в ту сторону, в которую, как он видел, ушёл Стайлз. Он заглядывает в первую открытую дверь, и с облегчением обнаруживает комнату отдыха (с теми же отражающими поверхностями). Стайлз стоит прислонившись к стойке и пьёт.  
  
— Эй, — говорит он. — Кружки. — Он показывает на шкаф, висящий над раковиной.- Хороший кофе в капсулах, о котором они не хотят чтобы ты знал. — Он показывает на шкаф под раковиной.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Тишина.  
  
— Итак, Марин Моррелл знает, что вы, ребята, приближаетесь к хиатусу? — Спрашивает Дерек, чтобы разбить тишину.  
  
— Хм? Я не думаю, что это так.  
  
— Просто она была такой сентиментальной там в конце…  
  
— Да, она была такой.  
  
— Ах.  
  
— Она обманщица. Я имею в виду, она на самом деле любит нас. Но… эстрадные артисты, ты знаешь. — Он хмыкает. Дерек немного усмехается. — Она одна из тех, кто огорошил всех новостью о твоём уходе, до того, как мы хотели сообщить об этом. Она раньше была виджеем или кем-то ещё на MTV.  
  
— Что бы её.  
  
— Ага.  
  
Дерек возится с кофеваркой Keurig дольше чем, на самом деле нужно. Стайлз наблюдает.  
  
— Это странно, не так ли? — Спрашивает Дерек.  
  
— Вроде. Я имею в виду, что у меня дома есть такая же, так что я больше привык к ней, но…  
  
— Не кофеварка. Всё.  
  
Стайлз пожимает плечами.  
  
— Когда ты заявился ко мне в дом, ты о многом хотел поговорить. У нас было много чепухи, о которой мы начали говорить, но мы никогда не затрагивали темы, которые действительно нужно обсудить, а сейчас такое ощущение, что тебе нечего сказать после всего. Такое ощущение, что ты на самом деле не хочешь, чтобы я был здесь. Я имею в виду, я знаю, что ты не хочешь. Но…  
  
— Я хочу. Я хочу, чтобы ты был здесь.  
  
— Оу.  
  
— Но сейчас тебе приходится видеть как мы уничтожаем себя. И я чувствую себя скверно.  
  
Дерек качает головой.  
  
— Не пизди мне.  
  
Стайлз смотрит на него с тревожной напряжённостью. Дерек чувствует себя обнажённым.  
  
— Я знаю, это тяжело для тебя, — говорит он тихо.  
  
— Хм?  
  
Он отталкивается от стойки и ставит свою пустую кружку в раковину.  
  
— Ты готов?  
  
Дерек берёт свою кружку за ручку и, лаконично кивнув, следует за ним.

***

 _17 Октября  
Осло, Норвегия_  
  
Стайлз чувствует привязанность, когда смотрит на Дерека. Это печально, но правда. После пятнадцати с половиной часов перелёта (которые Стайлз проспал как чемпион, несмотря на все суровые предупреждения Бойда), Дерек выглядит помятым и взъерошенным, а Стайлз, в своём неустойчивом состоянии, хотел уткнуться носом в его шею и дышать им, а затем упасть в кровать вместе с ним. Позже, когда Дерек выспался, принял душ и привёл себя в презентабельный вид, это сонное видение было до сих пор в голове Стайлза.  
  
— Блядь, — бормочет Стайлз, растирая лицо, пока Осло мелькает за окном.  
  
— Поздравляю, Стилински, ты единственный человек в истории, который смог перенести трансконтинентальный и трансатлантический перелёт с таким количеством проспанных часов, — ворчит Бойд с переднего сидения автомобиля, везущего их в отель.  
  
Стайлз показывает ему средний палец.  
  
У Бойда весьма специфические представления о десинхронии*, научно проверенные и доказанные убеждения на основе многих лет, проведённых им в пути, но у Стайлза другая точка зрения. Он может чувствовать себя так, будто он только что вышел из комы, но если он потеряет сознание, возвращаясь в автобус после шоу в Стокгольме. Десинхрония выйдет из-под контроля. Практически полностью.  
  
Лидия спит на его плече. Скотт, Эллисон и Дерек едут в другой машине. Дорожные менеджеры прибыли в Осло день назад. Royales должны скоро приземлиться. Стайлз просто хочет добраться до отеля, чтобы принять душ.  
  
Сейчас где-то 7 или 8 вечера в Лос-Анджелесе и у Стайлза в голове. Они вылетели около 4 утра одного дня и приземлились около 4 утра следующего дня. Двадцать четыре часа сжались до пятнадцати.  
  
Двадцать шоу за тридцать один день, около четырех дней проведенных в движущемся автобусе, четырнадцать различных стран… Стайлз теряется в числах, когда они подъезжают к отелю, в котором они пробудут совсем недолго.  
  
Кто-то стучит в дверь его и Лидии номера моментом после того, как они поставили сумки на королевского размера кровать. Лидия уже свернулась около своей сумки и глубоко заснула.  
  
Стайлз открывает дверь и видит Эллисон и стоящих за ней Бойда, Гринберга, Скотта и Дерека.  
  
— Быстрый брифинг перед тем как все вы пойдёте отдыхать, — объясняет она заходя в комнату. Она видит Лидию и вздыхает. — Кто-нибудь расскажите ей позже что было.  
  
Бойд читает расписание дня со своего клипборда. Звонок для подъёма и завтрак в 10 утра (« Это лучшее, что я могу сделать для вас, ребята, мне очень жаль», — говорит он, когда Скотт практически скулит), несколько личных интервью с различными представителями прессы и несколько телефонных интервью. Затем поездка к месту проведения, репетиция, проверка звука и выступление. Потом они покидают площадку и едут в отель, чтобы принять душ и сесть в автобус, отправляющийся в Стокгольм (« Не позднее часа ночи, я серьёзно. Никаких исключений»).  
  
Бойд желает им «типа спокойной ночи» и все расходятся. Лидия ничего не знает.

***

— ОСЛООО! — Кричит Стайлз в микрофон. Зрители аплодируют и очень оглушительно кричат в ответ. — Боже, ребята, вы великолепны. Мы благодарны Вам за возможность посетить вашу прекрасную страну ещё раз. — Стайлз выходит на сцену, говоря это.  
  
Дерек чувствует себя на грани, когда видит море людей.  
  
— Мы взволнованы? — Спрашивает Стайлз аморфную толпу.  
  
Они взволнованы.  
  
— У нас есть хорошее шоу для вас сегодня вечером. Как вам Royales?  
  
Крик.  
  
— У нас такие же чувства по отношению к ним. Лидия, мне кажется, что эти люди хотят танцевать. Ребята, вы хотите танцевать? Вы выглядите так, будто собираетесь станцевать что-то народное для меня.  
  
Лидия начинает играть проигрыш их первой песни.  
  
— Зааамечательно, — мурлычет в микрофон Стайлз. — Скотти, Дерек, как вы думаете, мы сможем танцевать под это?  
  
Скотт поднимает руки над головой, гитара остается висеть у него на шее, и несколько секунд покачивает бедрами в ритм с музыкой.  
  
— Безусловно.  
  
— Я бы потанцевал под неё, — соглашается Дерек. Громкость криков зрителей возрастает на несколько октав, и он ухмыляется.  
  
Половина концертной программы пролетает с ужасающей скоростью, и Дерек не может поверить, что однажды отказался от этого. Он наблюдает за тем, как Стайлз танцует вокруг Скотта, целует того в щёку, заводя толпу во время наиболее непристойных песен, обнимает его за шею, чтобы поделиться микрофоном, и дразнит Скотта, ходя вокруг него.  
  
Они заканчивают песню, и свет на сцене, мерцая, гаснет и Гринберг с Маркусом, практически не видимые из-за полностью чёрной одежды, провожают их со сцены.  
  
Стайлз опускает бутылку с водой, когда рояль Эрики выкатывают на сцену. Он сжимает бутылку в кулак и бросает её в сторону, перепрыгивает несколько раз с ноги на ногу и выбегает обратно на сцену вместе с Эрикой, следующей за ним. Шоу начинается снова, замедлившись на мгновение. С того места, где стоит Дерек, профиль Стайлза окружён золотым контуром, мягок и спокоен, пока он прислоняется к роялю и выворачивает своё сердце наружу.  
  
— Если бы я мог, я бы сложил себя как карточный стол, концертину или Мёрфи кровать, я могу, но я не был создан для этого, — поёт Стайлз, зрители поют вместе с ним, и это выходит у них мягко и мелодично. Дерек поражён.

***

Итак, Скотт сделал одну вещь. Их предпоследней композицией была песня, написанная Дереком, песня, исполняемая двумя певцами (которыми раньше были Стайлз и Дерек, но сейчас это были Скотт и Стайлз). В миллисекунде между тем как Стайлз объявил её и начал играть, Скотт подошёл к своему микрофону.  
  
— Насколько бы ребята вы были счастливы, если бы вместо меня спел Дерек? — Спросил он у зрителей. Дерек повернулся спиной к одобрительным крикам из зала, скрывая испуганное выражение лица. Лидия нерешительно смотрит со своей платформы то на Скотта, то на Стайлза, то на Дерека.  
  
— Не восторгайтесь слишком громко! Вы можете ранить чувства Скотта! — Произносит Стайлз в микрофон после самых длинных пяти секунд записи.  
  
— Вы не посмеете свалить это грёбаное дерьмо на меня, — прошипел Джексон в их наушники.  
  
— Ну же, Дерек, дай людям то, что они хотят, — настаивал Скотт, игнорируя Джексона.  
  
Фанаты начали выкрикивать имя Дерека, и Джексон испустил многострадальный вздох и дал им разрешение.  
  
Поэтому Дерек сделал это. Неохотно. Ну, очень неохотно. Стайлза ничего не выдавало на сцене. Не уделял Дереку ничего больше беглых взглядов, но так же не позволял своему очарованию уменьшиться.  
  
А сейчас, после нескольких захлопнутых дверей и тревожного отсутствия криков, Стайлз уехал в отель с Бойдом вскоре после того, как ушёл со сцены.  
  
Дерек зажат на заднем сидении между Лидией и Эллисон через пол часа после спешного отъезда их солиста, и никто до сих пор ничего не сказал. Лицо Эллисон освещено экраном её телефона, и делает её огорчённое выражение лица ещё более огорчённым. Дерек пытается незаметно повернуться в сторону, чтобы хорошо видеть Лидию и заметить, как она яростно набирает сообщения, и подтвердить свои подозрения.  
  
— И так, он…? — Спрашивает Дерек.  
  
— Очень зол? Да, — огрызается она.  
  
Лидия тоже смотрит в экран.  
  
— Он даже не отвечает, не утруждайся, — говорить она.  
  
— Оу, я уверена, что он сейчас выключил свой телефон, — ворчит Эллисон.  
  
— Ты облажался, — говорит Лидия, наклоняясь вперёд чтобы напрямую сказать это Скотту, который сидит на переднем сидении, скрестив руки. Он усмехается и смотрит в окно. — Нет, ты выслушаешь меня. Ты не можешь сваливать это дерьмо на Джексона, ты не можешь сваливать это дерьмо на Дерека и ты не можешь сваливать это дерьмо на меня. Ты не можешь выливать это дерьмо на техников, Гринберга, Бойда или Эллисон, и ты определённо не можешь вываливать это чёртово дерьмо на Стайлза. Я не знаю какого чёрта ты думал, втягивая их в это, но ты должен уважать людей, который находятся рядом с тобой и ради тебя, и…  
  
— Послушай, Лидс, я конечно ценю то, что ты высказалась, но я, кажется, единственный, кто не забыл, что мы здесь ради фанатов, и фанатам это понравилось.  
  
— Да? То есть, по-твоему, ты можешь просто…  
  
— Лидия, достаточно… — вздыхает Эллисон.  
  
— Нет. Если ты не собираешься сказать ему это, то это сделаю я.  
  
— Не беспокойся об этом, я собираюсь поговорить с ним, как только все остынут, — произносит Эллисон.  
  
— Без разницы.  
  
— Все справились с этим, я не вижу здесь проблемы, — заявляет Скотт.  
  
— Брехня! Ты знаешь в чём проблема! Ты сделал это чтобы оказаться мудаком и показать, что у тебя есть своя точка зрения! То, что ты сделал жестоко!  
  
— Я не думаю, что звучал плохо, — говорит Дерек, пытаясь снизить напряжение.  
  
— Ты звучал великолепно, детка, — отмахивается Лидия. — Ты не можешь просто взять кого-нибудь из этой группы и сделать его козлом отпущения, ты слышал меня?  
  
Скотт переводит взгляд от окна на свои колени.  
  
— Я не пытался ранить его, — говорит он.  
  
— Тогда что ты пытался сделать? Чего ты пытался достичь?  
  
— Я поговорю с ним, — произносит Скотт тихо.  
  
— Удачи в этом, — ворчит Лидия. Она откидывается на спинку сидения, и машина опять погружается в тишину.

***

Стайлз чувствует, как его гнев и адреналин, бушующий в его сердечно-сосудистой системе, смешиваются и смешиваются, и смешиваются… Он не может сосредоточиться ни на одном звуке, но звон в его ушах — это смесь шума на сцене и его собственной ослепляющей ярости. Он слишком сильно сжимает свой телефон в кулаке, не в силах убрать его в карман после того, как выключил его, избегая Эллисон.  
  
— Йоу, Стилински, — говорит Бойд тихо, находясь рядом с ним. Стайлз чувствует себя парализованным, его шея напряжена, так как он смотрит только прямо. — Стилински. Заканчивай.  
  
Он позволяет своей голове повернуться к Бойду, но его челюсти до сих пор сжаты.  
  
— Мне жаль, что так вышло. Я собираюсь позже серьёзно поговорить с МакКоллом.  
  
— Я уверен, что ты сделаешь это, — бормочет Стайлз, практически не раскрывая рта.  
  
Бойд качает головой.  
  
— В этой ситуации я на твоей стороне.  
  
— Я не знаю почему.  
  
Бой стонет от отчаяния.  
  
— Потому что, даже если ты и был маленьким дерьмом, ты моё маленькое дерьмо, дошло? Я знаю, что было дерьмово всё вывалить на тебя там, и это не честно по отношению к тебе.  
  
Стайлз почти тронут чувствами Бойда.  
  
— Или кому-нибудь ещё.  
  
— Ты не должен начинать играть в эту игру, — многозначительно произносит Бойд. Стайлз чувствует, как комок в его животе расслабляется и звон в ушах начинает уменьшаться.  
  
— Спасибо, мужик.  
  
— Не привыкай к тому, что я всегда буду на твоей стороне, — говорит Бойд, как обычно ударяя по спине в половину силы.  
  
Стайлз смеётся.  
  
— Не беспокойся, я не привыкну.

***

Стайлз не выходит из душа, пока не слышит, что Лидия вернулась. Он одевается и слышит, как она пакует те немногие вещи, которые сами по себе разлетелись по комнате за несколько часов, проведённых ими здесь. Когда он выходит из ванной комнаты, он видит, что она собрала и его вещи тоже.  
  
— Ты божественна, — говорит Стайлз, целуя её в макушку.  
  
— Как и ты, — говорит Лидия легкомысленно. — Я в душ.  
  
— Автобус готов?  
  
— Думаю, что да.  
  
— Великолепно. В следующий раз увидимся, когда проснёмся в Стокгольме.  
  
Лидия отправляет ему кривую и грустную улыбку, стоя в дверном проёме ванной комнаты.  
  
— Хорошо. Спокойной ночи.  
  
Стайлз надеется, что окажется в кровати прежде, чем остальные закончат принимать душ и сами доберутся до автобуса, но конечно же Дерек оказывается с ним в лифте.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — Спрашивает Дерек.  
  
— Отлично.  
  
— Ты уверен?  
  
— Хм, ага.  
  
— Извини, я…  
  
— Я не сержусь на тебя, так что прекрати это.  
  
Лифт звонит, когда они оказываются в фойе, и Стайлз надеется, что этот разговор окончен.  
  
— Я знаю, что не сердишься, но… Я до сих пор чувствую…  
  
— Меня не волнует то, что ты чувствуешь.  
  
— Стайлз, я пытаюсь… — Он неуверенно замолкает.  
  
— Пытаешься что? — Спрашивает Стайлз, толкая дверь, ведущую на улицу. Их автобус припаркован недалеко от главного выхода из отеля. Приближается час ночи, крайний срок отправления автобуса, строго назначенный Бойдом, и Стайлз хотел бы к этому времени уснуть.  
  
— Пытаюсь быть вежливым?  
  
— И ты проделываешь фантастическую работу.  
  
— Ты был так безумен раньше, и я…  
  
— Слушай Дерек, перестань, — рявкает на него Стайлз. Он толкает дверь автобуса, открывая её, и поднимается по ступенькам с Дереком, идущим за ним по пятам.  
  
— Ты можешь просто остановиться на секунду и послушать? — Спрашивает Дерек, в его голосе растёт раздражение.  
  
— Отлично. Говори Что ты хотел мне сказать? — огрызается Стайлз, поворачиваясь к нему лицом в центре передней части автобуса.  
  
— Ты имеешь право сходить с ума из-за того, что Скотт сделал тебе, и я прошу прощения, мы должны были пройти через это вместе. Я знаю, что это причинило тебе боль.  
  
— Единственным, что причиняло боль, было обретение гармонии, хорошо? Поэтому, ты на самом деле можешь действительно отпустить это. Меня это больше не ебёт, я просто хочу лечь в кровать.  
  
— Я знаю, что это не так. Эта песня…  
  
— Что на счёт неё, хм?  
  
— Я писал её о нас.  
  
— Это просто бессмысленная песня, — врёт Стайлз. Это любимая песня фанатов, вот что это. Стайлз бы никогда её не исполнял, если бы у него была такая возможность…  
  
— Скажи, что ты, чёрт возьми, подразумевал на этот раз! — Кричит Дерек. Стайлз опешил. — Такое ощущение, что ты не считаешь, что ты достоин сходить с ума.  
  
— В случае, если ты действительно не был ещё уличён в этом, я лучше буду держать свой проклятый рот на замке.  
  
— Это не правда.  
  
— Никого не должно ебать, что я должен сказать…  
  
— Ты слишком занят чувством вины за всё, что ты когда-либо делал, чтобы увидеть, что ты проёбываешь всё прямо сейчас. Выйди из шугейзинга и пойми, что ты втаптываешь группу в землю. Скажи что ты имел в виду, прекрати убегать и посмотри правде в глаза.  
  
Стайлз смотрит на него в шоке. У него много блестящих возражений, но ни одно не может сорваться с его языка. Поэтому он уходит, говоря:  
  
— Ты не знаешь ничего об этой группе. Ты ушёл из неё. Ты официально отказался от опеки над ней. Ты не можешь говорить мне что делать…  
  
— Блядь, Стайлз, повзрослей.  
  
— Нет, ты выслушаешь меня. Ты здесь около недели. Ты пропустил два года. Ты не имеешь права говорить мне всякое дерьмо об этом. — Автобус начинает ощущаться слишком маленьким.  
  
— Мне хватило одного дня, чтобы понять как все несчастны…  
  
— Я не отвечаю за их счастье! — Утверждает Стайлз, повышая высоту и громкость голоса.  
  
— Нет, но ты обязан им. Ваши отношения друг с другом — это твоя ответственность…  
  
— Не смей, блядь, говорить со мной о моих взаимоотношениях с ними, когда ты…  
  
— Не вмешивай меня в это…  
  
— Почему нет? Тебе нет здесь места. Это не твоё дело. Я, блядь, единственный человек и не могу справиться с этим. Если Smokes уходят под землю, я не единственный человек, ведущий к этому. Я не могу быть отвечать за статус этой группы лишь своей треклятой личностью. Я не позволю тебе свалить это на меня, я никому не позволю повесить это на меня. Я проебал её и у меня никого нет. Мой лучший друг, с которым я знаком на протяжении всей жизни, просто наебал меня перед тысячами людей, просто чтобы высказать своё мнение. Ты понимаешь это? Я здесь сам по себе, я тоже не могу быть в этой группе один, поэтому, если мы закончили, то мы закончили. Ты, блядь, понимаешь? Как на счёт того, чтобы сказать, что я имею в виду на этот раз? Теперь позволь мне нахрен выйти отсюда. — Ему нужен воздух, ему нужен воздух, ему нужен воздух… его сердце трепещет в груди и он не может сделать полноценный вдох…  
  
Но Дерек не двигается. Он смотрит на Стайлза с нескрываемым выражением боли на его красивом чёртовом лице. Его глаза выглядят ярче по огнями автобуса. Стайлз сжимает кулаки, хочет ударить что-нибудь, хочет убраться из автобуса, уйти от рентгеновского зрения Дерека.  
  
— Стайлз, — начинает Дерек, когда Стайлз пытается протиснуться мимо него.  
  
— Нет, — Стайлз красноречиво прерывает его. — Мы закрыли эту тему.  
  
Рука Дерека смыкается на руке Стайлза, останавливая его, и он ненавидит себя за чувство приземлённости от его прикосновения.  
  
— Почему ты так считаешь? — спрашивает он, его голос звучит так, будто ему больно это говорить.  
  
— Считаю что?  
  
— Что у тебя никого нет?  
  
Стайлз насмехается и изо всех сил старается успокоиться с тлеющей, жестокой ухмылкой, хотя его глаза унизительно блестели, сдерживая слёзы.  
  
— Не беспокойся об этом, дорогая, — говорит он, надеясь, что он звучит позитивно кисло.  
  
Он снова попытался проскользнуть мимо Дерека, но его рука того просто опускается и обхватывает его запястье.  
  
— Со мной это не пройдёт.  
  
Стайлз чувствует как теряет лицо против своей воли. Чувствует огонь, выгорающий до углей. Чувствует пол под подошвами своих ботинок…  
  
— У тебя есть я, — говорит Дерек тихо, будто это секрет.  
  
Стайлз хочет поцеловать его. Он пытается сказать себе, что не хочет этого, но это не так. Он хочет схватить его за затылок и вовлечь в поцелуй.  
  
Он смотрел на его лицо слишком долго, поэтому он просто кивает головой и быстро переводит взгляд на пол. Он снова чувствует себя приручённым.  
  
Кто-то толкает дверь, открывая её, и Стайлз вовремя отдёргивает руку от Дерека. Стайлз проскальзывает через переднюю дверь в спальную часть автобуса, прежде чем Скотт и Лидия поднялись по ступенькам. Он с силой трёт глаза и прислоняется к двери, чтобы сделать несколько глубоких и концентрирующих вдохов.  
  
— Ну, это звучало напряжённо, — говорит Эрика со своей койки. Её лицо озарил экран ноутбука, когда она посмотрела на него с любопытством.  
  
— Блядь, — ругается Стайлз, выпрыгивая из кожи. — Блядь, я не знал, что ты была здесь.  
  
— Очевидно, нет.  
  
— Ты всё слышала? — Спрашивает он, понижая голос и подходя к ней ближе. На передней площадке раздаются звуки и голоса, у них остаётся всего несколько минут.  
  
— Ага… Ты хочешь поговорить об этом?  
  
Дверь с передней площадки отъезжает в сторону, открываясь, и заходит Эллисон, отягощенная багажом.  
  
— Хэй, — говорит она, когда видит их.  
  
— Хэй, — отвечает Стайлз. Эрика улыбается и кивает ей. Когда Эллисон отворачивается к своей койке, чтобы положить свои вещи, Эрика смотрит Стайлзу в глаза.  
  
— Позже, — говорит он с небольшим кивком.  
  
— Что позже? — Спрашивает Эллисон. Стайлз отказывается отвечать на вопрос, качая головой. — Мы уезжаем в пять.  
  
Стайлз залезает на койку и тянется задёрнуть её прежде чем кто-нибудь ещё войдёт. Вместо того, чтобы спать, он слушает как свист ветра и шум норвежского асфальта под колёсами сменяется шведским.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Destiny’s Child* — американская женская R'n'B и хип-хоп-группа. Появившись как квартет, она в конечном счёте стала трио в составе Бейонсе, Келли Роуленд и Мишель Уильямс. Группа выпустила четыре студийных альбома и четыре лучших сингла США.
> 
> Десинхрония* — синдром смены часового пояса, явление несовпадения ритма человека с дневным ритмом, вызванное быстрой сменой часовых поясов при перелёте на самолёте. Может сопровождаться усталостью, бессонницей, головной болью, потерей аппетита и другими состояниями дискомфорта.


	11. По близости от Амстердама

_18 Октября  
Стокгольм, Швеция_  
  
Десинхрония Эрики отчётливо просматривается на её милом лице. У Стайлза такое чувство, что они могли бы быть отражениями друг друга в зеркале. Её локоны непослушны, а его волосы торчат в разные стороны. Его глаза впали, под её глазами залегли тёмные круги. На плечи накинуты толстовки с эмблемой турне, в их руках находятся одинаковые белые кружки с кофе (хотя, Стайлз замечает, что Эрика добавила меньше сахара, чем он). Он считает секунды между последним произнесённым им словом и последующим Эрики…  
  
36… 37… 38…  
  
— Таким образом… — произносит она, в её голосе до сих пор слышны сонные интонации.  
  
Они прибыли в Стокгольм сразу же после рассвета. Стайлз спал ужасно, видимо, Эрика тоже спала ужасно, а все остальные до сих пор счастливо спят в автобусе, припаркованном рядом с местом проведения выступления. Они зашли в Google Maps и после недолгих поисков обнаружили буквально в шаговой доступности открытое кафе. Если бы они не были единственными проснувшимися, то Стайлз бы откладывал этот разговор так долго, чтобы она забыла об этом…  
  
— Таким образом что? — спрашивает он, чувствуя как тупая головная боль зарождается в его шее. Жуткий холод проник в его мышцы и кости, а Стайлз молится всем известным Богам в надежде не заболеть. Он надеется, что это физиологический ответ на травму, которую он обрисовал ей в общих чертах.  
  
— Ты всё ещё любишь его?  
  
— Нет, — отвечает он слишком быстро.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Он знает, что она сейчас собирается позволить ему закрыть эту тему. После всего, что Стайлз рассказал ей, это был её первый вопрос? Действительно? Стайлз с дискомфортом откидывается на высокую спинку стула и смотрит на окружающих их нескольких людей, все они уткнулись в утренние газеты и поправляют свои деловые костюмы.  
  
Он не беспокоился о том, чтобы много говорить о _чувствах_. Просто факты. Просто «мы встречались, мы везде трахались, мы слишком глубоко увязли в этом, он ушёл, мы не разговаривали, нам понадобился басист, теперь он ввязался в эту уходящую вниз спираль». Однако, Эрика — умная девушка. Ничего не спрятать от умных девушек.  
  
— Очевидно, он всё ещё беспокоится о тебе, — замечает Эрика.  
  
Стайлз усмехается.  
  
— Беспокоится. Он бы не поехал в это турне, если бы не беспокоился о тебе. Он бы не пытался завязать тот разговор, если бы не беспокоился о тебе. Он бы не сказал, что он здесь ради тебя, если бы не беспокоился о тебе.  
  
— Ты едва его знаешь, не вставай на его сторону.  
  
— Я на твоей стороне, Стайлз, в этом разница, — говорит она, и в её голосе звучат неожиданно бодрые нотки для раннего часа. — Ты единственный, кто чувствует себя как побитый щенок, не так ли? Поэтому, забей.  
  
Стайлз бормочет извинения, чувствуя, что он обязан был это сделать, и смотрит на дно кружки. Он не уверен, горят его щёки от смущения или от начинающейся лихорадки.  
  
— Я не могу сделать этого снова, — он шепчет, практически не раскрывая рта.  
  
— Сделать что?  
  
— Зависеть от него.  
  
Она молчит. Стайлз не смотрит на неё, но знает, что она смотрит на него не скрывая чистого сожаления. Он достаточно почувствовал этого от других людей, будь то заслуженно или нет.  
  
— Раньше я была вашим большим поклонником, — говорит она сразу же после того, как Стайлз чувствует, что готов утопиться в кофейной кружке. Стайлз поднимает взгляд и замечает её хитрую улыбку.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Мгмм. Эйден, Итан и я видели вас в Миннеаполисе во время вашего первого совместного тура. Нас не волновала группа, у которой вы играли на разогреве, мы просто хотели увидеть вас в живую. И вы взорвали ту ночь. До сих пор, это лучший концерт на котором я когда-либо была. Именно он навсегда останется в моей памяти.  
  
Стайлз знает, что прямо сейчас краснеет, смотря в окно.  
  
— Когда вы позвонили нам и сказали, что хотели бы встретиться с нами, мы довольно долго пробыли в шоке. Мы много наблюдали за вами, а потом вдруг вы помогаете нам подписать контракт с вашим лейблом, и сейчас мы здесь вместе. Если бы Эйден в прошлом году не убедил Лидию взять наше демо, если бы она не передала бы его тебе, и если бы ты не прослушал его, то для нас всё могло бы сложиться иначе. Всё происходит по какой-то причине. Если это ваш последний тур, хотя, я надеюсь, что это не так, то я очень рада, что Дерек здесь. А если тур не будет последним, то вы, ребята, поймёте много важных вещей, и Дерек будет замешан в этом.  
  
— Почему? Он не… он не обязан… Я просто… — Он запинается, сильно жестикулируя. Делает глубокий вдох и качает головой. — Он ушёл от нас, ты знаешь это?  
  
— Я знаю, но фанаты так счастливы. Я счастлива. Я рада, что у меня есть возможность встретиться с одним из людей, повлиявшем на меня как на артиста. Я рада, что выступаю с оригинальным составом одной из моих любимых групп. Я счастлива от того, что мы каждый вечер можем давать некоторым подросткам, лучшее шоу, которое они когда-либо видели.  
  
Стайлз на самом деле понимает это. Он просто хочет не осознавать этого. Он понимающе кивает, но мысли в его голове проносятся очень быстро, и не может озвучить их. Части предложений вертятся у него на языке, то и дело мелькает «правильно, что он здесь», и «я ненавижу то, как правильно ощущается его присутствие здесь», и «мне хочется притвориться, что он никогда не уходил», и «как я могу двигаться вперёд?», и «я хочу, чтобы он сорвался»…  
  
— Просто подумай над этим. Каждый раз, считая, что совершил ошибку, взяв его с собой или что-нибудь в этом роде, просто вспомни, что это для ваших фанатов. Вы должны отыграть лучший концерт, на котором они когда-либо были. Ты не можешь позволить кому-нибудь вроде Дерека иметь над тобой так много власти.  
  
— Ты права, — говорит он. И это так. Но он не полностью уверен в том, что больше не будет зацикливаться на этой проблеме. Всё ощущается таким разрозненным. Он обвиняет Дерека, он считает виноватым Скотта, он винит себя, себя, себя… Он обвиняет лейбл, менеджмент, медиа культуру… Он не может во всём этом винить влияние Дерека. Он не знает, как он может продолжать «делать это ради фанатов», если по ощущениям это сравнимо с адом.  
  
— И ты не один. Последний вечер был замечательным. Мне кажется, тебе следует пробовать сделать так, как сказал Дерек.  
  
— Как?  
  
— Говори то, что подразумеваешь. Попробуй наслаждаться этим. Никто не позволит тебе потерять группу. Вокруг тебя есть большая, любящая и красивая группа людей. Ты просто забыл как полагаться на них. Это твоя единственная ошибка.  
  
— Хмм, так ученик превзошёл учителя? — Спрашивает Стайлз, откидываясь на спинку своего стула, чтобы видеть её. Она закатывает глаза.

***

— Это выглядит так, будто каждый раз он пытается что-то исправить, а Скотт либо отказывается принять это, либо Стайлз настолько накручивается себя, что просто движется в обратном направлении. — Говорит Лидия Дереку, сидя во главе кухонного стола. — Потому что Стайлз определённо пытался. Честно говоря, я не знаю, что не так со Скоттом, но прошлый вечер был каким-то новым уровнем дерьма.  
  
— Ты говоришь, всё это началось во второй половине вашего последнего турне? — Спрашивает Дерек, с трудом веря в это. Такое ощущение, что эта ссора более тёмная и старая, чем кажется.  
  
Она пожимает плечами.  
  
— У меня нет учёной степени за взаимоотношения Скотта и Стайлза, так что кто знает.  
  
— Разве тебя это тоже не нервирует?  
  
— Конечно, это нервирует. Но я собираюсь на Гавайи после того, как мы вернёмся, так что я буду в порядке. Так или иначе, я просто привыкла сердиться на них, когда они сердятся друг на друга.  
  
— Так ты нейтральная сторона?  
  
— Хм, я выбираю сторону в зависимости от каждого конкретного случая, — исправляет она. — Сейчас, облажался Скотт. Он мудак, потому что использовал тебя против Стайлза, если это, конечно, было его единственной мотивацией.  
  
— Что случилось с моей группой? — Вздыхает Дерек.  
  
— Ты ушёл из неё.  
  
— Правильно, извини. Что случилось с вашей группой?  
  
— Это был ответ, а не исправление.  
  
От услышанного сердце Дерека собирается выскочить из груди. Он прячет стыд, повернувшись к шкафу в поисках перекуса.  
  
— Послушай, — в конце концов говорит Лидия. — Многое изменилось за последний два года. У каждого из нас было разбито сердце из-за твоего ухода, но Стайлз…  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
— Нет. Стайлз воспринял это хуже…  
  
— Знаю, я знаю как он это воспринял.  
  
— Дорогой, ты можешь говорить, что ты знаешь всё, что ты хочешь, но у тебя не было билета в первые ряды, чтобы знать это. Верь мне, когда я говорю, что это было скверно. Я не пытаюсь заставить тебя почувствовать себя виноватым, я не пытаюсь обвинять тебя…  
  
— Тогда что ты пытаешься сказать? — Вздыхает Дерек, поворачиваясь к ней лицом.  
  
Она пожимает плечами.  
  
— Полагаю, я пытаюсь объяснить, почему Стайлзу было так трудно? Это очень сложно. Ты же знаешь, что мы все иногда бываем небольшими говнюками? Я очень хочу понять, что не так с нами. Надеюсь, я могу это исправить. Я понятия не имею, что делать. Мне очень жаль, что ты здесь для этого.  
  
Дерек трёт глаза и стонет.  
  
— Я просто чувствую себя так, будто я борюсь в невозможном сражении, только чтобы вернуть вас обратно, а это не собирается случиться, — сознаётся Дерек прежде чем убеждает себя не делать этого.  
  
Лидия встаёт, затем подходит так близко к Дереку, как может, не касаясь его.  
  
— Тебе не нужно возвращать меня обратно, — произносит Лидия, её голос низок и мягок. — Ты бросил всю свою жизнь ради нас, и это важно для меня. Вы, парни, — братья, которых у меня никогда не было, и у тебя никогда не будет необходимости возвращать меня.  
  
Её челюсти сжаты и плечи расправлены, но в глазах мерцают непролитые слёзы. Он уже забыл какая Лидия Мартин по другую сторону красивой стены. Она носит мешковатые спортивные штаны, а её волосы собраны в небрежный пучок, и она выглядит как девушка, которая постоянно кричала на него за то, что он забыл позвонить ей, когда добирался до дома в целости после её вечеринок ( _«Ты и твоя тупая машина могли бы быть обёрнуты вокруг чёртова дерева, о котором я когда-либо знала, и, блядь, где бы я была без тебя, а?_ ).  
  
Дерек заключает её в крепкие объятия и целует в лоб.

***

Лидия играет барабанную партию, Дерек играет партию бас гитары, Скотт собирается присоединиться со своей гитарной партией, а Стайлз пытается в одном ритме петь и хлопать, но затем он останавливается. Зрители продолжают петь без него, но Стайлз оборачивается, встречается с Лидией глазами и показывает ей, чтобы она прекратила играть.  
  
Стайлз останавливает тарелки на барабанной установке, но барабанная мембрана до сих пор издаёт звуки. Скотт и Дерек останавливаются через несколько тактов, смотря на него. Он допивает бутылку пива, слушая спутанные звуки зрителей за спиной.  
  
— Простите, — произносит Стайлз в микрофон, когда он наконец-таки достаточно собран, чтобы повернуться к публике. — Но я чертовски ненавижу эту песню. Разве вас всех не тошнит от неё?  
  
Он слышит мягкий шум в ухе, предвещающий, что Джексон собирается говорить в наушник.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? На первой чёртовой песне этого долбанного сета? Скажи, мы собираемся терпеть это дерьмо каждое блядское выступление, потому что вы мне не платите достаточно за это… — Стайлз вытаскивает наушники, и они свисают перед его рубашкой.  
  
— Разве людям когда-нибудь нравилась „Девушка, за которую стоит бороться“? — Снова спрашивает Стайлз. Публика оглушающе кричит, но он не считает это за ответ. — Стокгольм, доверься мне. Я хочу сделать лучше для всех нас, хорошо? Так как на счёт того, чтобы встряхнуться.  
  
Он смотрит на движущую толпу, освящённую светом прожекторов. Чем больше его глаза фокусируются, тем меньше перевёрнутых лиц он видит. Эта стена кричащих людей. Эта неугомонная толпа. Эти существа ожидающие заполнения действием. Он ощущает себя марионеткой с тысячами кукловодов. Он чувствует, как у него перехватывает дыхание, пока мысли очень быстро проносятся в его голове, пока он пытается думать. Он ощущает себя миниатюрным. Его руки занимают привычное положение на гитаре.  
  
— Группа, присоединитесь, когда будете готовы.  
  
Он начинает бренчать что-то знакомое, чувствует, как руки выводят привычную мелодию, чувствует, как погружается в неё. Сейчас он должен зависеть от них, он должен довериться им. Даже если это пугает его, он сделает это. Пожалуйста, он молит их, пожалуйста будьте сейчас со мной…  
  
— Подпевайте, если вы знаете песню, — говорит он в микрофон за несколько мгновений до того, как начинает петь. Его сердце бьётся в груди, его потряхивает…, но Лидия начинает что-то играть на заднем плане, Дерек подключается со своей короткой сексуальной партией для бас гитары…  
  
— Назови моё имя, назови моё имя, — Стайлз начинает петь, с трудом слыша себя без наушников. Он с трудом слышит группу. Всё, что он может слышать — это _звук_ , и он поёт ему в такт, он надеется, что выглядит уверенно на сцене, потому что он не чувствует себя таким. Он чувствует себя… отдалённым. Он чувствует дистанцию. Он продолжает петь и играть абсолютно самостоятельно, потому что его собственная внутренняя сила ушла.

***

 _19 Октября  
Копенгаген, Дания_  
  
— Дерек будет петь „Оживлённого“ или Скотт? — Спрашивает Джексон во время саундчека. Скотт показывает на Дерека. Он начал петь эту песню прошлым вечером, но просьбы, чтобы Дерек исполнял эту песню были настолько громкими, что Скотту пришлось остановиться посреди исполнения. Информация распространялась очень быстро. Единственное, что сказал Стайлз после выступления прежде чем уйти спать, ни к кому толком не обращаясь, было направленно Скотту. Только одно слово _„Аукнулось“_. Дерек практически мог слышать звон этого слова, будто оно было звоном церковного колокола, в голове Скотта.  
  
— Другой вопрос. Ребята, вы снова собираетесь наебать меня в любой момент сегодняшнего выступления? — Спрашивает Джексон очень сдержанно. — Или расскажете мне заранее о ваших зловещих блядских интригах?  
  
Каждый смотрит сначала на Скотта, затем на Стайлза, но ни один, ни другой ничего не говорит.  
  
— Я не хочу мириться с этим дерьмом в другой группе, — снова начинает Джексон.  
  
— Я не хочу играть „Девушку“ сегодня, — Громко говорит Стайлз в микрофон, чтобы прервать Джексона.  
  
— Отлично! Тогда не играй! Мы уберём её из плейлиста. Видите как это, блядь, делается? Разве это не просто?  
  
— Я вообще не хочу её снова играть, — добавляет Стайлз.  
  
— Отлично. Ещё кто-нибудь хочет что-нибудь изменить в плейлисте? Потому что в будущем, Дэнни и я погасим свет на сцене, если вы, идиоты, взбунтуетесь. Понятно?  
  
Они кивают ему.  
  
— И, блядь, не снимайте наушники, — ругается Джексон, прежде чем вернуться к себе в будку.

***

Стайлз спит на задней площадке автобуса, завернувшийся в зелёное флисовое одеяло, на одном из диванов. Дерек может видеть его оголённое плечо и ногу в трениках, зацепившихся за пятку. Дерек замечает книгу, свободно лежащую у него в руке, но не может разобрать названия. Это не важно.  
  
Дерек поднимает ноутбук с пола и ещё раз смотрит на него украдкой. Щеки Стайлза больше не покрасневшие, его волосы мокрые от душа, а не от пота, но он всё ещё выглядит таким же маленьким, каким он был на сцене, сжимающим свои длинные пальцы вокруг горлышка бутылки виски.  
  
Виски сделал его голос теплее. Он сделал дуэт Стайлза и Эрики туманным и мрачным. Когда он пел, Дерек чувствовал, что он будто показывал на него дрожащим кончиком меча. Но это ничего не значит.  
  
Сейчас рок идол, певший „Так что буду ждать тебя, сгорая…“, просто потерянный парень, спящий в своём дорогом туристическом автобусе. Даже если он пару раз произнёс „он“, хотя в песне должна быть „она“? Это ничего не значит.  
  
В конце исполнения „Оживлённого“ он поднял бутылку к залу и промурлыкал в микрофон: „Все, за Дерека Хейла.“ Они аплодировали, когда он допил бутылку и повернулся, чтобы поставить её на платформу Лидии. Он был пьян и покрасневший, но функционировал. Дерек заметил, что его руки дрожали. Это не важно. Это ничего не значит.  
  
Но его руки не дрожат, когда он спит, и Дерек, не смотря на все прилагаемые усилия, не может перестать думать или беспокоиться о нём. Это не ощущается чем-то нездоровым, как предполагал Дерек.  
  
Книга всё-таки выскальзывает из руки Стайлза, и его глаза немного приоткрываются. Дерек поднимает её не задумываясь, смотрит на обложку и кладёт книгу рядом со Стайлзом.  
  
— Дер… — Произносит Стайлз. Его голос звучит грубо. Он не может держать глаза открытыми.  
  
Дерек дотрагивается до щеки Стайлза, прежде чем может осмыслить своё действие. Его кожа гладкая, но горячая на ощупь.  
  
— Спи, — говорит Дерек.  
  
И с милой и знакомой улыбкой, играющей на его губах, он засыпает. Это ничего не значит, это ничего не значит…  
  
Он читает _Биг-Сур_ должно быть уже в пятнадцатый раз. Всё тот же старый экземпляр книги. Помятый, повреждённый водой и древний. Дерек удивляется, как он ещё не развалился. Дерек знает, если посмотрит на внутреннюю сторону переднего форзаца, то увидит свой собственный почерк ( _„Дерек Хейл“_ ) и почерк Стайлза под ним ( _„любит Стайлза Стилински“_ ). Это не важно, это ничего не значит, но это забирает каждую каплю усилий, прилагаемых Дереком, чтобы уйти от него.

***

 _20 Октября  
Амстердам_  
  
Стайлз просыпается в старом, блестящем городе, после девяти крепких часов сна в ужасно неудобном положении.  
  
Эллисон заглядывает в заднюю часть автобуса, когда Стайлз разминает ноги.  
  
— Ночь в отеле! Мы зарегистрировались.  
  
— Отлично, — хрипит Стайлз. Она делает лицо разочарованной мамочки, пока Стайлз пытается откашляться.  
  
— Вокальный отдых, — говорит она, указывая на него.  
  
Стайлз практически смеётся, потому что он не очень любит это и при любом варианте очень много разговаривает, но вместо этого он вздыхает и кивает. У него недостаточно энергии, чтобы противоречить. Она смотрит на него своим фирменным Вызывающе Озабоченным Взглядом, прежде чем уйти.  
  
Стайлз поднимает одеяло, книгу и телефон и подходит к койкам. Он не говорит никому не слова, пока собирает вещи в сумку, пока закидывает её на плечо и выдвигается к отелю и месту встречи. Лидия протягивает ему рубашку и смотрит, как он убирает её в сумку, подняв бровь. Она прикладывает тыльную сторону руки к его лбу.  
  
— Ты болен? — Спрашивает она его. — Или у тебя похмелье?  
  
— У него вокальный отдых, — повторяет Эллисон для всех присутствующих.  
  
Лидия сочувственно хмурится и дотрагивается до щеки Стайлза, прежде чем убрать руку.

***

 _— Привет, Амстердам. Должен ли я сегодня звучать ещё сексуальней?_  
  
Стайлз смеётся и смеётся, его жизнь очень гламурная, не так ли? Он может иметь всё, что захочет, когда он этого пожелает. Но он эволюционировал. Он знает это лучше, чем должен был. Первый раз, когда он попробовал кокаин был в Амстердаме. Дерек кудахтал над ним как наседка с неодобрительным взглядом, но его рука никогда не покидала талии Стайлза. Дерек всегда был на его стороне, никогда не хотел быть против. Стайлз всегда чувствовал себя защищённым рядом с ним. Что ж, теперь он чувствует себя защищённым, потому что стал _сильнее_.  
  
Только одна дорожка. Вот насколько он силён сейчас. Ему не нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь нянчился с ним.  
  
Девушка предлагает ему ещё один напиток и практически заползает на его колени. Стайлз обнимает её свободной рукой. Она маленькая, блондинка и улыбается. Стайлз допивает напиток одним глотком, пока она смотрит на него голодным взглядом. Она предлагает ему себя, а Стайлз, безусловно, рассматривает это предложение. Его губы уже онемели.  
  
В клубе темно и невероятно громко. Остальная часть группы где-то здесь. Стайлз не беспокоится об этом.  
  
_— Я должен быть честен с вами. Сегодня я не чувствую себя слишком разгорячённым, но я собираюсь очень усердно стараться ради всех вас._  
  
Он чувствует себя фантастично. Его сердце колотится в груди, но, если не считать этого, он чувствует себя совершенно замечательно. Танцуя. Или трахаясь. Или всё вместе.  
  
— Это работает? Ты выглядишь перегоревшим, — говорит она, улыбаясь, под действием препаратов.  
  
Стайлз не может понять как ей ответить, поэтому он просто притягивает её и целует. И это ощущается… фантастично.  
  
_— Доброй ночи, Амстердам! Надеюсь, сегодня вечером вы уйдёте домой с кем-то особенным._  
  
Когда он отстраняется от неё, то пытается и пытается вспомнить как её зовут. Он не хочет спрашивать у неё, потому что это был бы полный пиздец. Он просто должен задать ей… Он не может вспомнить с чего начался этот вечер, он не помнит спрашивал ли он у неё имя, но он должен знать… Его сердце быстрее стучит. Выше, выше и прочь. Затем он чувствует приступ клаустрофобии. И он до сих пор не вспомнил имя этой девушки, но она смотрит на него с вожделением, будто хочет чего-то.  
  
— Прости, — произносит Стайлз, отталкивая её от себя. Становится тяжело дышать, в клубе настолько душно. Где группа? Он в Амстердаме. В Амстердаме, не в Сан-Франциско. Не в Хьюстоне. Не в Нью-Йорке. Не в Лос-Анджелесе. Не в Бостоне. Он в другой стране. В Нидерландах. Не в Великобритании. Не в Швеции. Не в Бельгии. Он продолжает говорить самому себе где он находится и где не находится, надеясь, что это поможет снизить частоту ударов его сердца.  
  
Стайлз встаёт и немного спотыкается.  
  
— Сэм, куда ты идёшь? — Спрашивает девушка. Какой к чёрту Сэм?  
  
Его мысли — это заезженная пластинка: не высокого уровня, не высокого уровня, не высокого… не… не…  
  
— Дерек! — зовёт Стайлз, пытаясь заглушить повторяющиеся мысли в своей голове. Все люди, находящиеся здесь, выглядят как тень. Он чувствует, как двигается его рот, знает имя, которое произносит снова и снова, но чувствует себя отдалённым от него…  
  
— Стайлз! Стайлз, в чём дело?  
  
Он движется, на нём лежат чьи-то руки. Затем наступает темнота и холод. Его спина ударяется о кирпичную стену, и руки оказываются на его лице. Он до сих пор может слышать музыку, но она звучит вдалеке…  
  
— Дерек, — произносит Стайлз, как только его глаза сфокусировались. Стайлз хватается за свою грудь и борется за каждый вдох.  
  
— Что случилось?

***

Стайлзу дали валиум и поставили капельницу. Он до сих пор дрожит, но не так сильно как раньше. Дерек цепляется за руку Стайлза так же, как и Стайлз цепляется за руку Дерека. Его кожа выглядит болезненной под резким светом люминесцентных ламп.  
  
— Эллисон собирается разузнать и у неё это не получится. Никто не должен знать, — бормочет Стайлз, его зубы немного стучат.  
  
— Она не обязана знать.  
  
— Поверь мне, она собирается узнать.  
  
— И ты лучше умрёшь?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Не смешно.  
  
— Я не пытался шутить.  
  
— Я не хочу говорить ей, — говорит Дерек, слегка сжимая его руку.  
  
— Я мог бы просто переждать это, и всё будет в порядке.  
  
— Или ты мог бы умереть.  
  
Стайлз расстроенно фыркает, но Дерек замечает, что он не убрал своей руки. Стайлз бы не умер. Но Дерек до сих пор ощущает панику, пробегающую по его телу. Он пытается выглядеть скучающим, когда отвечает на сообщения Лидии, Скотта и Эрики о своём местонахождении — _«Извини, вернулся в отель. Смертельно устал.»_ — не смотря на то, что с трудом может печатать.  
  
Стайлза выписывают около четырёх утра со строгими рекомендациями об отдыхе и питье.  
  
Дерек помогает Стайлзу вернуться в его номер в отеле с ощущением свинцового шара качающегося маятником в его груди. Стайлз не произнёс ни слова после выписки. Было ли это переутомлением или приверженность к статусу кво, или что-нибудь ещё, Дерек не знал. Стайлз сразу же идёт к кровати, а Дерек занимается сбором вещей Стайлза по комнате.  
  
— Автобус отправляется в восемь. Просто спи до последнего возможного момента, хорошо? — Произносит Дерек, не смотря на него, потому что он слышит шорох одежды. Дерек складывает пару рубашек и слабо наматывает зарядное устройство от телефона Стайлза на руку. Он убирает всё в сумку и застёгивает её. — Увидимся завтра.  
  
— Останься со мной, пожалуйста, — умоляет Стайлз. Дерек оборачивается и видит, каким бледным он выглядит, сидя на фоне тёмной спинки от кровати.  
  
— Стайлз…  
  
— Я просто не хочу быть один, — говорит он, его руки сжались в кулаки, лежащие на его коленях.  
  
Сила воли Дерека рушится на мелкие кусочки. Он снимает обувь и видит, что Стайлз укрыт одеялом, прежде чем подойти к другой стороне кровати.  
  
Стайлз смотрит на него, откидываясь на спинку кровать. Дерек не может отвести взгляд.  
  
— Что? — Спрашивает Дерек.  
  
— Я скучал по тебе, — говорит он. Першение в горле, чувство, сочащееся в каждом слоге, это выражение его лица, его голая грудь, возвышающаяся над одеялом… это всё напоминает Дереку о слишком большом количестве ранних утренних отправлениях автобуса или о поздних вечерах в задней части автобуса.  
  
— Ты говоришь под действием лекарств, — отвечает Дерек, разрывая зрительный контакт, чтобы сосредоточиться на вытаскивании телефона из заднего кармана брюк. — Спи.  
  
— Хмм, — бормочет Стайлз, его глаза слипаются.  
  
Дерек мысленно возвращается в больницу, его мысли до сих пор слишком быстро движутся для сна.  
  
_(— Вы когда-нибудь принимали наркотики? — Спросил доктор.  
  
Стайлз чесал лицо, медленно кивая. Дерек знал об этом.  
  
Доктор хмыкнул, пока писал.  
  
— Вы когда-нибудь находились на лечении после передозировки?  
  
Дерек практически посмеялся над вопросом, но Стайлз опустил взгляд на колени и сделал глубокий вдох.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду…? — Начал Дерек, но доктор пронзительно посмотрел на него.  
  
— Август 2015. Ксанакс и оксикодон.  
  
Доктор кивнул и продолжил задавать вопросы. Его профессиональная отстранённость художественна по сравнению с внутренним кризисом Дерека.)_  
  
Он прокручивает страницу с результатами ответов Google на своём телефоне, но ничего не находит. Там должно быть что-нибудь. Предположение фанатов, предложение в статье, новостной репортаж, что-нибудь. Он вводит другой запрос в строку. _«Smokes for Harris Август 2015»_ выдаёт несколько статей об отменённых выступлениях, что выглядит многообещающе. Он нажимает на результат от Billboard и читает:  
  


«Smokes for Harris отменили заключительную неделю американской части своего весьма успешного Gladiator Summer Tour из-за повреждения голосовых связок, полученного солистом Стайлзом Стилински. Представитель California rockers сообщил, что Стилински рекомендовано немедленно пройти хирургическое лечение, чтобы предотвратить необратимые повреждения.»

  
  
Дерек бросает телефон на кровать рядом с собой и прислоняется головой к спинку кровати. Стайлз тихо дышит рядом с ним. Дерек ни о чём не думает, пока встаёт, чтобы погасить в комнате свет, но когда он ложится в кровать, Стайлз лежит, повернувшись к нему лицом. Он тянется к руке Стайлза и берётся за его мизинец указательным пальцем. Он хочет быть якорем, удерживающим его, как корабль в гавани, хотя бы сегодня.

***

Стайлз просыпается из-за того, что Дерек ворочается на матрасе. Он поднимает голову и щурится на него. В полумраке комнаты Стайлз спокойно может разглядеть S-образный изгиб его плеч, спину, талию… Стайлз перекатывается на половину кровати Дерека, и рукой, не укрытой одеялом, обнимает его. Стайлз опять засыпает, уткнувшись носом в его ухо.  
  
В следующий раз он просыпается, чувствуя горячую часть спины Дерека на своём животе, одеяла лежат в ногах. Дерек осторожно отодвигается и встаёт, чтобы ответить человеку, стучащему в дверь.  
  
— Автобус готов отправиться без тебя… Дерек? — Произносит Бойд, оставаясь в холле.  
  
— Дай нам минуту, хорошо? — Спрашивает он, его голос груб ото сна.  
  
— Эм, да, конечно…  
  
— Это не… мы не…  
  
— Эм, хах. Он там, и он функционирует, я прав?  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Это всё, что мне нужно было узнать. У вас двоих есть пятнадцать минут, чтобы оказаться в автобусе.  
  
Дерек кивает и закрывает дверь. Стайлз почти смеётся.  
  
— Чему ты улыбаешься? — Спрашивает Дерек. — Иди в душ, ну же. Пятнадцать минут, ты слышал его. — Дерек подходит к тумбочке и собирает свои вещи. Он возвращается, когда Стайлз даже не приложил усилий, чтобы начать двигаться. — Серьезно, почему ты улыбаешься?  
  
— Дежавю, я полагаю, — произносит Стайлз, горло ощущается грубее, чем звучит.  
  
Дерек съёживается.  
  
— Эм, не говори. Вокальный отдых. Звучишь ужасно. У тебя есть ключ от номера? Нет, у тебя его нет, держи. — Он роется в своих карманах и протягивает ему ключ-карту. — Увидимся в автобусе.  
  
Стайлз не встаёт с постели до тех пор, пока Дерек не уходит. Он одевается, брызгает водой на лицо в ванной комнате, собирает какие-то вещи, оставленные там, и берёт сумку, уже собранную Дереком для него. Он стоит в центре комнаты и дышит. Он до сих пор может ощущать фантомное тепло тела Дерека. Он всё ещё может чувствовать его запах. Он секунду задумчиво смотрит на кровать, прежде чем замечает наполовину лежащий под подушкой телефон Дерека.  
  
Спускаясь в фойе на лифте, Стайлз подозревает, что у Дерека, как всегда, стоит один и тот же пароль на телефоне. Это так.  
  
— Smokes for Harris отменили… — Читает Стайлз прежде, чем снова быстро заблокировать экран. Он не может винить его за исследование. Он бы поступил так же. Но Стайлз ощущает некоторые эмоции снова и снова. Во-первых, раздражение. Во-вторых, смущение. В-третьих, какое-то покалывание. В-четвёртых, влечение. Влечение? Боже.  
  
Стайлз заходит в автобус, размышляя о том, что Дерек остался с ним…  
  
Дерек сидит на маленькой кухне с кружкой, стоящей перед ним на столе. Стайлз протягивает ему телефон, делает, как он надеется, обнадёживающее выражение лица и поворачивается, чтобы продолжить свой путь. Дерек ловит его за запястье.  
  
— Твой, эм… — говорит он, продевая пальцы под больничный браслет. Стайлз прижимает большой палец к ладони и вытаскивает её. Дерек убирает браслет в карман куртки.  
  
— Спасибо…  
  
— Держи, — произносит он, протягивая кружку. — Это чай.  
  
— Ты сделал мне чай? — Спрашивает Стайлз. Раздражение, смущение, какое-то покалывание, привязанность…  
  
— Стоп. Вокальный отдых, — говорит Эллисон, вставая с койки. — Нам следует ожидать похожего в Брюсселе?  
  
Стайлз качает головой и быстро наклоняет голову, делая глоток, чтобы она не увидела, как он ухмыляется. В течении секунды горячая жидкость соприкасается с его губами, он морщится.  
  
— Тьфу, Троут Коут, серьёзно?  
  
— Вокальный отдых, — командует Дерек, сурово качая головой. — Выпей это.  
  
Привязанность, склонность, влечение…  
  
Эллисон делает шаг вперёд и кладёт руку на лоб Стайлза.  
  
— Хм… заканчивай и возвращайся в постель.

***

 _21 Октября  
Брюссель, Бельгия._  
  
Стайлз до сих пор чувствует, как вспотел прошлой ночью. Но он просто достаточно сломлен, чтобы чувствовать себя свободным. Он стоит в центре сцены, руки подняты над головой, зрители погружают его в звуковое одобрение… Сегодня, это взаимное действие. Они все есть в его руках, а он в их. Во время инструментального перерыва Стайлз спрыгнул со сцены, чтобы преодолеть заграждение. Эти руки, сжимавшие его, заставляют его почувствовать себя ещё больше человеком. Эти не-столь-чужие незнакомцы. Эта стена повеселевших лиц.  
  
Мистер Глава-Службы-Безопасности Маркус хватает его за талию, забрасывает на плечо и сбрасывает его обратно на край сцены, прежде чем он может пропустить следующий куплет.  
  
Когда он делит микрофон со Скоттом, игриво целует его в щёку, он это имеет в виду. Он обнимает Дерека за шею, после исполнения Оживлённого, и имеет это в виду, спрашивая зрителей: «Разве мы не скучали по нему?»  
  
Эрика ухмыляется из-за пианино, в то время, как Стайлз пытается соблазнить каждого. Она изо всех сил пытается сдержать смех в своём голосе, пока она поёт, а он, прислонившись к пианино, посылает ей воздушные поцелуи. Они слишком долго улыбались пока очень громко пели «повесь меня сохнуть, ты выжимала меня снова и снова, слишком много раз.» Каждый танцует. Стайлз замечает это, когда говорит на весь зал, как они прекрасны.  
  
Сегодня вечером он всё это имел в виду.  
  
Когда он возвращается в автобус, Эллисон прижимает к его груди сумку с лекарствами от кашля и простуды. Он обнимает её, целует в щёку, треплет её волосы и с улыбкой принимает сумку.  
  
— Ты безумен, — говорит она, её улыбка более настоящая, чем некоторое время до этого. — Хорошая работа сегодня.  
  
— Ты гордишься мной? — Спрашивает он.  
  
— Посмотрим.  
  
Остальная часть группы садится в автобус, в то время, как Эллисон читает ему лекцию о том, как лучше заботиться о его голосе. Он прилежно кивает, даже когда поднимает взгляд и встречается глазами с Дереком. Он немного улыбается, и Стайлз улыбается в ответ.  
  
— Полоскать горло алоэ вера, — произносит Эрика, её рука обнимает его сзади, а её щека покоится на его плече, возвращая его к теме разговора.  
  
— Отвратительно! — Восклицает Стайлз.  
  
— Я клянусь тебе, это работает. Ты не устал от вокального отдыха?  
  
Стайлз смотрит на переднюю площадку, где расположилась его группа, разговаривая, смеясь и кидаясь друг в друга скомканными в шарики салфетками. Он кивает.


	12. Лондон поманил

Дерек слушает прерывистое дыхание и грубый кашель Стайлза всю ночь. Он несколько раз беспокойно засыпает, и каждый раз ему снится тёмный булыжник, сияющие каналы и бледное тело в переулке, прежде чем он, встряхиваясь, просыпается.  
  
Он подумывает над возвращением в Бикон Хиллз, в котором он ещё не всё сделал.Он размышляет о возвращении в его дом, в его постоянный и тихий дом. Без шуршащих колёс под ним, он думает о доме, который шире коридора и длиннее автобуса, доме с настоящей кухней и настоящей ванной комнатой, с одной единственной кроватью королевского размера, стоящей в хозяйской спальне, и коробками в гостевой комнате. Он мысленно возвращается к почти не выносимой тишине. Он никогда не был по-настоящему один, даже без семьи. Они всегда приходили проведать его и помогали двигаться дальше, но большую часть времени он проводил в дали от своего дома. В городе, у родителей, у Лоры. Тишина по ночам не давала ему спать. Он мог слышать мельчайшие звуки, создаваемые в доме, будь то воздух, проходящий по вентиляционным трубам, или журчащая вода, или скрип дерева…  
  
Когда Стайлз появился на его крыльце, он принёс с собой много шума. Его голос, звук его шагов, барабанная дробь его пальцев, его дыхание и просто… он сам. Его вибрации. Или что бы то ни было. Всё это перемешалось с его энергетикой тюремной камеры. Полностью уничтожив её. Зажёг в его голове огонь с идеями, надеждами и мечтами, с воспоминаниями о восторгающихся толпах и живой гитаре, с барабанами и музыкой. Затем, когда он ушёл, Дерек не мог перестать играть на своей бас гитаре, пока ему было что играть и он не кинул документы через весь дом, в котором жил. Он уже забыл насколько сильно любил звук.  
  
Насколько сильно он любил музыку.  
  
Насколько сильно он любил музыку, созданную им.  
  
Насколько сильно он любил музыку, созданную его друзьями.  
  
Насколько сильно он любил своих друзей… Скучал по ним. Скучал по обманчивым обещаниям о соседнем городе, отмеченном на карте. Скучал по пустым и заполненным залам, по технической команде и фанатам…  
  
Он перестал обращать внимание на задания, сразу же как только решил поехать с ними в Европу. Дерек начал барабанить пальцами по своим записям, по крышке ноутбука, по своей ноге, по столу. В аудитории больше не будет безжизненного, гулкого и пустого эха. Никогда.  
  
Он думал, что возвращение к этому стилю жизни будет нездоровым. Убыточным для его жизненного плана. Вредным для его восстанавливающихся от обиды чувств. Он думал, что забота о Стайлзе после всего произошедшего плохо отразится на нём. Возможно это так. Но он по прежнему не чувствует себя нездоровым. Это не ощущалось болезненным в Амстердаме, он не чувствовал себя нездоровым, когда проблемы стали более осязаемыми, до сих пор всё это не ощущается болезненным.Он слушает дыхание Стайлза, спящего над ним, и не беспокоится, потому что это не ощущается нездорово. Он чувствует себя нормально. Всё это ощущается правильно, в каком-то первобытном «защитить свою стаю» направлении. Что-то вроде того, как он беспокоится о всех остальных. И об Айзеке, где бы они ни был.  
  
У Стайлза вырывается несчастный и грудной кашель, и Дерек не может остановить себя, пока не поднимается с койки. Когда он встаёт, он видит, как Эллисон встаёт со своей койки напротив.  
  
— Прости, — она извиняется от имени Стайлза, будто она обязана сделать это, словно она мать с больным ребёнком, на которую все неприятно смотрят в общественном месте. — Я бы заставила его перейти в гостиную, находящуюся в задней части автобуса, но мы скоро будем в Лондоне и… я бы не хотела его будить, если он на самом деле спит, понимаешь?  
  
— Все хорошо. Возможно, ему следует попробовать ту штуку с алоэ вера, которую предлагала Эрика.  
  
Эллисон хмыкает.  
  
— Возможно.  
  
Она тихонько отодвигает штору у койки Стайлза и приподнимается, чтобы посмотреть на него. Занавеска на его окне открыта, окуная его в ленивый свет фонарных столбов. Он спит на спине, повернув голову к стене. Эллисон медленно тянется и нежно прикасается к его шее пальцами.  
  
— Он горячий? — Спрашивает Дерек.  
  
Она качает головой и отходит, задёргивая шторку и тяжело прислоняясь к противоположной от койки стене. Кажется, она испытывает небольшое облегчение.  
  
— Ты в порядке?  
  
— Я просто надеюсь, что это незаразно. Чем бы это ни было. — Хотя её голос дрожит, и она держит руку близко к лицу.  
  
— Пошли, — говорит Дерек мягко, беря её за локоть и ведя её в переднюю гостиную.  
  
В итоге они сидят на полу с бутылкой вина. Почему бы и нет. Потому что рок-н-ролл. Потому что Эллисон почувствовала себя сентиментальной в 4 утра, а Дерек в любом случае не собирался идти спать.  
  
— Я просто устала, — говорит она клиническим тоном, будто бы повторяя то, что ей когда-то сказал терапевт. — Я пытаюсь играть хорошего и плохого копа одновременно, но я не знаю помогло ли это кому-нибудь. Я просто хочу… отправиться в путешествие как это раньше было, потому что я могу не обнимать их всех, пока они чувствуют себя лучше.  
  
— Почему ты не можешь это делать? Не то чтобы это работало, но…?  
  
— Потому что, — вздыхает она, — я профессионал и обязана относиться ко всему серьёзно.  
  
— Мы всегда серьёзно к тебе относились.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Да.  
  
Она фыркает.  
  
— Что ж, а мой отец нет.  
  
— Кого это волнует?  
  
Она приподнимает бровь от его слов.  
  
— Я имею в виду, он не находится здесь с нами. Так что кого это волнует.  
  
— Он сказал, что дружба с моей группой выглядит так, будто я не отношусь серьёзно к их карьере.  
  
Теперь очередь Дерека фыркать.  
  
— Твой папа жуткий, не каждый захочет работать с пугающим менеджером.  
  
— А я пугающий менеджер?  
  
— Иногда. Когда это необходимо.  
  
— Хорошо, я полагаю. — Она выглядит такой грустной, когда берёт ещё одну бутылку.  
  
— Чего ты хочешь, и как мы можем этого добиться? — Спрашивает он, ему нравится, когда Эллисон счастлива.  
  
Она закатывает глаза от его слов.  
  
— Я хочу массаж и выходной, здорового солиста и гармонию в группе, хочу чтобы они ещё раз подписали контракт с этим лейблом или вели переговоры с другим, хочу всё что угодно, пока они просто этим занимаются… и я хочу отдохнуть о гастролей, Боже. Боже, как же я хочу отдохнуть от гастролей. Ещё я хочу больше сосредоточиться на Royales, пока я не смогу спокойно заниматься обоими группами одновременно. Возможно, пока эти задницы будут работать над новым альбомом, мне не придётся фокусироваться на них до тех пор, пока они не закончат его. Но, мне кажется, выходного было бы достаточно.  
  
Дерек некоторое время кивает, удивляясь быстроте ответа на свой вопрос.  
  
— Что ж. Я уверен, что где-нибудь в Лондоне ты можешь рассчитывать на приличный массаж  
  
Она смеётся. У неё появляются ямочки на щеках, когда она смеётся.  
  
— Отлично, с этим я соглашусь, — произносит она, как только перестаёт смеяться. — Я скучала по твоей компании.  
  
Он удивлён тем, как много это значит для него. Она не была враждебной. Нет, она была замечательной — конечно, деловой и строгой, но всё равно приятно. Эллисон, насколько он знал, была мягкой и сильной, милой и смертоносной. Она просто казалась ему более осторожной, чем раньше.  
  
Но чтобы Эллисон скучала по нему? После того, как он оставил её и всех остальным с носом? После всего, через что они прошли? Это было то, за что следовало держаться.  
  
— Хей, — говорит он, когда её настоящая улыбка меняется на «не могу поверить, что скоро заплачу». Он пихает её колено своей ногой и скользит по полу, чтобы быть к ней поближе.  
  
Она смотрит вверх, кусает свою губу и машет на себя.  
  
— Эллисон. Я собираюсь посмотреть, что я могу сделать. — Это обещание. Не очень конкретное, но необходимое. Он даже не знает, как он собирается посмотреть, но он сделает это.  
  
— Ты о чём? — Спрашивает она, её голос дрожит.  
  
— О твоей группе.

***

Стайлз наполовину ответил о его совместных с Эрикой каверах, когда Дерек нерешительно двигается за его спиной, его колено то и дело задевает руку Стайлза. Он хочет обернуться и схватить Дерека также, как раньше Дерек хватал Стайлза, когда тот нервничал во время интервью. Он подавляет желание.  
  
Его горло болит, а его лёгкие устали, но он выпил так много чая, с тех пор как проснулся. Его голос тише чем обычно, но он ровный и низкий. Ему нужен вокальный отдых, даже он это понимает. Он продолжает потирать свое горло, когда разговаривает, будто бы это могло чем-нибудь ему помочь. Возможно, ему не следовало отказываться от странного варева Эрики. Может быть, ему следовало попросить её приготовить это для него снова. Позже. Значительно позже.  
  
— Мы не можем игнорировать смену кадров в коллективе, несмотря на это, я уверен, что вам надоело говорить об этом, — произносит интервьюер после того, как Стайлз закончил отвечать на вопрос. — Но Дерек! Кажется, вы успешно разбавили слухи о печальном уходе на отдых твоим возвращением. Как прошло воссоединение?  
  
— Это было немного подавляюще, — отвечает Дерек, в его голосе звучит лишь половина испытываемого им дискомфорта. — Я отвык от этого водоворота.  
  
— Представляю. После твоего ухода, ты не выставлял свою жизнь на всеобщее обозрение. Что произошло в твоей жизни за последние пару лет?  
  
— Я получил степень бакалавра и поступил в юридическую школу.  
  
Стайлз держит своё лицо нейтральным, насколько это возможно. Стайлз продолжает дышать, насколько это возможно.  
  
— Таким образом ты просто взял перерыв, чтобы помочь своим старым друзьям или…? — Спрашивает она, через силу улыбнувшись обнадёживающей улыбкой. Стайлз хочет посмеяться над ней — хочет сказать ей, что нет никакого смысла надеяться, что он останется. Он хочет сказать ей, что ели они продолжат играть как группа, то Айзек, чисто технически, всё ещё находится под контрактом. Но он продолжает держать лицо пустым, а рот закрытым. Небольшой вокальный отдых, честный творческий отпуск.  
  
— Оу, эм… Кажется, я просто взял перерыв…  
  
— На самом деле, мы даже не ожидали, что он бросит свою жизнь, чтобы помочь нам, когда мы попросили его об этом, — отрезает Скотт, спасая Дерека. Играй на камеру, Скотт. — Но это очень замечательно быть в дороге вместе с ним. Долгое время мы были лучшими друзьями, и такое чувство, будто он возвращается домой, даже если это лишь для этого турне.  
  
— Ах, — воркует интервьюер. — Нам, фанатам, очень приятно слышать такие вещи, как эта.  
  
Такие вещи как эта вкручивают нож между лопаток Стайлза.

***

— Дерек, каково тебе снова играть с этими ребятами? — Спрашивает ведущий.  
  
Он просто потеет под светом прожекторов, в его груди ощущается тяжесть. Аудитория на площадке состоит из заинтересованных и вежливо внимательных, но незаинтересованных людей, смотрящих на него со ступенек, сидя за камерами. Они смотрят на него, и Стайлз смотрит на него, сидя по другую сторону от Скотта, и ведущий смотрит на него со стороны Стайлза.  
  
— Это действительно здорово. Приятно снова играть песни, которые мы вместе записали, и действительно круто играть песни, которые они написали без меня. Я собираюсь посмотреть насколько сильно они выросли как музыканты, и это действительно весело. — В самом деле повтори это, Дерек. — Так же нет ничего похожего на живые выступления.  
  
— Тем более в юридической школе, я полагаю.  
  
— Да, — произносит Дерек со смехом, надеясь, что это не звучит слишком наигранно. Он не может представить в своей голове смену часовых поясов, но он может представить себя в классе юриспруденции по возвращении домой. От этих мыслей ему хочется кричать.  
  
— Отлично, я ненавижу делать это с такими замечательными джентльменами и прекрасной леди, потому что знаю, что у вас был подобный опыт в прошлом. Но вытерпите это со мной, давайте ненадолго возвратимся в прошлое, — говорит ведущий, наклоняясь вперёд в зловещем освещении.  
  
— Ой-ой, — произносит Стайлз, смеясь. Дерек смотрит на него и видит малейший намёк на нервное ожидание, мелькающее под его внимательным внешним видом. Он прикрывается кулаком и пытается прерывисто прокашляться.  
  
— У нас есть несколько твитов, написанных в первую неделю вашей европейской возни, давайте взглянем на них.  
  
Они поворачиваются к экрану, на который показывает ведущий.  
  
— Пользователь Твитера @SmokesForSterek пишет…  
  
— Нееет, — стонет Стайлз, с трудом смеясь.  
  
— Она пишет, _«Судя по сегодняшнему вечеру, к концу тура они поцелуются.»_ Опубликовано семнадцатого числа, тогда вы были в Осло? Что же вы, парни, такого сделали, а?  
  
— Боже, — Стайлз краснеет, откидывается на спинку стула и прячет лицо в рубашку.  
  
— Привыкайте к этому, Smokes!  
  
— Сколько душ ты продала, чтобы заполучить это имя пользователя? — Впечатлёно спрашивает Лидия, кивая на экран.  
  
— Справедливый вопрос, — соглашается ведущий. — Хорошо, и так @LenaWorthFightingFor просто пишет: _«Сексуальное напряжение витает на сцене прямо сейчас Хэштег СтерекЖив.»_ Это из Стокгольма. Сейчас я должен сказать, что я очень заинтересован в сегодняшнем шоу.Похоже, оно будет довольно резким.  
  
— Иисусе, — говорит Стайлз, потирая своё лицо.  
  
— Ладно, ещё один. Этот твит из Амстердама. Его я нахожу очень интересным. И я хотел бы его обсудить. Вот что написал @Stilinskigasm: _«Они всё время смотрели друг на друга, это выглядело так, будто их сердца разбивались раз за разом.»_ Сейчас… я думал, что мы видели хорошую сексуальную возню, но видимо…  
  
Дерек не слышал остальную часть комментария ведущего. Он был слишком занят, стараясь выглядеть забавным. Он старался не смотреть на Стайлза, но Дерек мельком замечает деревянную улыбку. Лидия успокаивает его, слегка подталкивая его локтем.  
  
— Наши фанаты великолепны. Они просто немного склонны к чрезмерному анализу. Но, я обещаю, здесь нет разбитых сердец, — Дерек слышит, как Стайлз старается объясниться.  
  
— Теперь, были ли вы в порядке в Амстердаме? Я обеспокоен.  
  
— У меня заболело горло, но не считая этого, Амстердам был идеальным.  
  
Дерек вспомнил слишком бледного, потеющего Стайлза, отчаянно захватывающего воздух за пределами клуба, врезавшегося ему в память, но идеально. Конечно…  
  
— Ты звучишь немного грубо. Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
— Ээ, я держусь.  
  
— Пьёшь чай и всё такое?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Сейчас, полагаю, давайте поговорим о Стокгольме. Стайлз, ты остановил группу посреди исполнения «Девушки за которую стоит бороться» и заявил, что ненавидишь эту песню. Ты же не играл её после?  
  
— Нет, её убрали из плейлиста.  
  
— Приятель, это же был ваш мега-хит! Какой же была реакция?  
  
— Эм, она была хорошей? Я полагаю. Мне не приходили никакие угрозы об убийстве или что-нибудь в этом роде. Надеюсь, что фанатам просто так же надоело слушать её, как и нам играть эту песню.  
  
— Хмммм, — бормочет ведущий, глядя на него с подозрением. — Что ж, хорошо. Теперь, Дерек, как ты провёл время в Амстердаме?  
  
— Просто отлично.  
  
— Отлично, тогда с этим покончили! Ваши сердца нетронуты.  
  
— Ну, у меня немного разбито сердце. Ни один из этих твитов не предположил, что у меня и Стайлза испортится настроение после шоу, — вставил Скотт. Стайлз по-настоящему рассмеялся над этим. Дерек не мог помочь, но тоже улыбнулся.  
  
— Оу, там было достаточно подобных твитов, Скотт, не беспокойся.

***

Дерек старается не смотреть на то, как Стайлз шатающейся походкой идёт рядом. У него великолепные длинные ноги и растрёпанные волосы, он выпил слишком много коктейлей для одного человека, пока размахивал рукой около одного их общего друга. После шоу они были приглашены выпить людьми, с которыми они раньше вместе гастролировали. Старые друзья, прекрасные британские рокеры, музыкальная «элита» Лондона и тому подобное… Дерек никогда не был в состоянии идти в одну ногу с ними или их акцентом, их напитками или их стилем, но они были забавными. Хотя Стайлз был на одной волне с ними. Они все смеются, а некоторые люди смотрят на них с удивлением, перешёптываясь украдкой со своими друзьями. Но никто не приближался к ним.  
  
Дерек раньше спрашивал у него, понимал ли он когда-нибудь, что люди постоянно узнают его. Раньше он спрашивал его, понимает ли он, что люди, незнающие его, следят за ним взглядом. Он раньше интересовался у него, осознавал ли он, насколько он притягателен. Раньше Стайлз отмахивался от вопросов взмахом руки и бормотал аргументы. Дерек не мог сказать, знает ли он сейчас об этом больше или нет. Он играет ту же роль. Но он знал. Не было ни одной роли, о которой бы он не знал. Была большая реклама очков Ray-Ban на стене одного здания в Голливуде с его лицом. Глаза Стайлза лишь ненадолго зацепились за неё, когда они проезжали мимо.  
  
Когда Стайлз наконец-таки окунается в атмосферу Дерека, тот говорит Стайлзу, что не хотел бы чтобы он уходил от группы сегодня. Он вытаскивает больничный браслет из кармана и крутит им перед Стилински, прежде чем снова убрать его. Средство достижения цели. Он просто хочет, чтобы Стайлз оставался осторожным, был в безопасности и…  
  
Стайлз ухмыляется и пододвигается слишком близко к нему.  
  
— Не беспокойся обо мне, — говорит он, что-то в его глазах заставляет Дерека задрожать. Затем он протягивает палец в петлю на джинсах Дерека, тянет его ещё ближе к себе…, а затем уходит. Когда туман в голове Дерека рассеялся, он замечает, что Стайлз звучал слишком хрипло, чтобы пить и курить.  
  
Он хочет пойти за ним, сказать ему об этом и удержать его от заплыва. Он хочет схватить его за бёдра и прижать к стене. У него такое ощущение, что Стайлз хочет того же. И он понятия не имеет, что ему делать с этим маленьким, опасным пламенем в его мыслях.  
  
Казалось, что Стайлз действительно принял ко вниманию то, что фанаты приняли близко к сердцу. Если фанаты увидели сексуальное напряжение, то Стайлз собирался сделать очевидным для всех. И он делал это. Он целовал Скотта в щёку немного дольше обычного, проводил своим носом по линии его челюсти, держал его за бёдра… Пел некоторые наиболее наводящие строчки, смотря на Дерека… и конечно же каверы на выступлениях… Это не складывалось в наиболее романтичную картину секса, но это всё ещё имело отклик от Дерека — как стоны в ночи, на расстоянии от костра в походе, сильное желание и темнота… голод. ( _«Песни о любви — пьянящие песни, мы можем встречаться: если ты понял меня, „_  — напевал он, двигая бедрами и прислонившись задницей к фортепиано… блядь.)  
  
Скотт внезапно появляется рядом с Дереком и закидывает руку ему на плечо.  
  
— Хэй, пойдём подышим воздухом? — Спрашивает он сквозь музыку. Стайлз сидит с какой-то девушкой на его коленях, его рука на её бедре, он улыбается ей в шею, и Дерек хочет выйти. Он кивает и следует за Скоттом в переулок.  
  
Скотт прислоняется к грязному кирпичу.  
  
— Могу я тебя кое-о чём спросить? — Спрашивает он.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
— Куда ты на самом деле ушёл в Амстердаме?  
  
Дерек может поклясться, что его сердце остановилось.  
  
— Вернулся в отель.  
  
— Бойд сказал мне, что пошёл будить тебя перед отправлением автобуса, и ты не был в своём номере, чувак.  
  
— Я эм…  
  
— Ты был с ним, а? — Спрашивает он.  
  
— Я эм…  
  
— Потому что когда Бойд сказал, что тебя не было в твоём номере, то просил не беспокоиться, потому что нашёл тебя. Ты и Стайлз единственные, кого не было в автобусе, у Бойда было время чтобы сходить только в одну комнату…  
  
Дерек не мог сказать, взбешён он или нет. Он не может предугадать исход этого разговора. Для полного эффекта Скотт сильно сжал челюсти. Всё может пойти как угодно.  
  
— Я был с ним. — Только правда может остановить эту инквизицию от более глубокого копания, Дерек знает это. Скотт слишком умный, слишком тонко настроенный на мелкие социальные сигналы, нервные тики и эмоции…  
  
— То есть ты ушёл от нас и отправился в отель со Стайлзом?  
  
— Эм, да.  
  
Скотт делает глубокий вдох и медленно выдыхает.  
  
— Моя комната была напротив его. Я слышал, когда он пришёл. Было около четырёх, а вы, парни, ушли около часа. Так где вы были?  
  
— Это так важно? — Спрашивает Дерек, нет… умоляет. Он просто хочет закрыть эту тему.  
  
— Он мой лучший друг, у вас двоих есть история, это имеет значение.  
  
— Ты не относился к нему как к лучшему другу, — пытается Дерек. Вспышка, взрыв, отвлечение. Наступи на горло, Дерек…  
  
— Я знаю. — Он звучит зло и виновато.  
  
— Что же произошло с вами двумя? — Спрашивает Дерек, благодарный за то, что покалеченная дружба для Скотта важнее, чем тайна Амстердама.  
  
— Я закрылся от него, он закрылся от меня, а сейчас прошло слишком много времени, чтобы делать вид, что ничего не произошло…  
  
— Разве не помогло то, что ты наебал его перед распроданной ареной…  
  
— Я пробовал почву, и угодил в неё лицом, хорошо?  
  
— Пробовал для чего именно?  
  
— Химия. Что-то, что возможно вернёт искры в исполнение. Это не значит, что мне плевать на него. Он был единственным, кто упрашивал тебя вернуться, я не думал, что это разозлит его.  
  
— Тебе следовало это знать.  
  
— Ты прав. И ты не ответил на мой вопрос, куда вы пошли?  
  
— Почему ты хочешь знать об этом? О чём ты беспокоишься?  
  
Скотт вздохнул и оттолкнулся от стены.  
  
— Ты защищаешь его от чего-то. И я не знаю, понимаешь ли ты насколько это серьёзно. Я практически уверен, что не знаешь. Если он… в беде, я хочу знать об этом. Я должен знать об этом. Я не собираюсь говорить об этом Бойду, Эллисон, Лидии или кому-нибудь ещё, но я должен знать.  
  
— Он не в беде. — Дерек не уверен, верит ли он сам себе.  
  
Скотт косится на него, пытаясь расшифровать что-то.  
  
— Дерек, я нашёл его еле живого в номере гостиницы около года назад. — Он говорит это так, будто он не должен этого говорить, будто он ожидает увидеть удивлённую реакцию Дерека.  
  
Но Дерек просто вздыхает, чувствуя как тяжесть сожаления тянет его глубже.  
  
— Не думаю, что он хотел рассказывать мне об этом.  
  
— Не думаю, что ты понимаешь всю серьёзность этого. Я точно уверен, что он не хотел этого рассказывать, — Произносит Скотт, как только проходит его лёгкое удивление. ‚Это он рассказал тебе?‘ невысказанно висит между ними.  
  
— Возможно, ты должен поговорить об этом с ним, а не со мной.  
  
Скотт цинично смеётся, качая головой.  
  
— Он не будет разговаривать со мной.  
  
— Что же ты хочешь от меня? Это не значит, что он доверяет мне, я ему едва нравлюсь…  
  
— Тогда какого чёрта ты делал вместе с ним в Амстердаме?  
  
Дерек чувствует себя зажатым в угол. Он открывает рот, чтобы заикаясь, начать отвечать, прежде чем он обдумает это, но дверь внезапно со стуком открывается. Шумная компания выходит из бара, преграждая им выход на улицу. Скотт сжимает челюсти и смотрит на них с опаской.  
  
— Ой, — один наиболее пьяный мужчина кричит на Скотта, толкая его. — Парочка эм, курв в переулке, уйдите с чёртова пути…  
  
Дверь снова со скрипом открывается и появляются Лидия и Стайлз, с сигаретой уже лежащей в его рту.  
  
— Бен, хватит, пошли, — кричит один из друзей этого мужчины, беря его за плечо и уводя.  
  
— Отвали, — мямлит он, обходя Скотта со спины. — Хули ты смотришь, а?  
  
— Отъебись, — произносит Скотт с угрозой в голосе.  
  
— Пошли, куда ты собрался, — говорит кто-то из компании.  
  
— Милые мальчики, — небрежно и нечленораздельно произносит он, пихая Скотта в плечо. Дерек хватает Скотта за запястье, пытаясь удержать от ответного удара.  
  
— Дружище, лучше бы ты ушёл, — произносит Стайлз, появляясь рядом с ними.  
  
Парень игнорирует его, подходит ближе к Скотту и оценивает его. Внезапно резко двигаясь, он пихает Скотта так сильно как может. Дерек устремляется вперёд, чтобы схватить его, но Стайлз отталкивает его и встаёт между ними.  
  
Парень замахивается для удара, но Стайлз видит это и неумело (но эффективно) бьёт кулаком парню прямо в лицо. С невольным ‚уфф‘ и зловещим треском он падает на землю. На секунду в переулке воцаряется тишина, но он кричит, держась за лицо.  
  
— Увидите его нахрен отсюда, — рычит Дерек, прежде чем кто-нибудь решается отомстить. Девушка бросается вперёд и тащит своего побитого друга к компании. Они исчезают вниз по улице, некоторые смеялись над расплатой своих друзей пока шли.  
  
Стайлза трясёт от адреналина, обе руки висят по бокам.  
  
— Они ушли? — Спрашивает он.  
  
— Да, — отвечает Дерек, осторожно осматривая его.  
  
— Хорошо. — Он прижимает свой окровавленный кулак к груди и проклинает. — БЛЯДЬ, Господи боже, как же больно.  
  
— Теперь я точно знаю, что Шериф исправно учил тебя как правильно держать удар, — смеётся Скотт через нервную дрожь.  
  
— Да пошёл ты, Скотти. Грёбанный чёрт побери.  
  
— Какой герой, — дразнит Лидия.  
  
— Чувак, ты только что участвовал в клубной драке!  
  
— Скотти, ты дебил.  
  
— Ты только что сделал самый бандитский поступок, который я когда-либо видел, — продолжает Скотт, смеясь.  
  
Дерек закатывает глаза.  
  
— Да, и я сделал это ради тебя, придурок, — огрызается Стайлз на Скотта.  
  
— Покажи мне свою руку, — говорит Скотт, протягивая к ней руку. Несмотря на ситуацию, у него очень милая улыбка.  
  
— Позвони своей матери, я не хочу получить неопытную медицинскую помощь. Блядь, Скотт, ты издеваешься надо мной? Оставить это на вас, чтобы попасть в отстойнейшую за всё чёртово время драку в баре, и Дерек, какого хуя, ты просто ошивался рядом и наблюдал за тем, как всё происходит?  
  
— Этой руке лучше бы не быть сломанной, — взывает к нему Лидия. — Или ты будешь уволен.  
  
— Это моя действующая рука, всё будет в порядке!

***

Скотт наливает Стайлзу шот текилы и вкладывает рюмку в его здоровую руку. Он отбирает бутылку у Дерека, который делал глоток, прежде чем передать бутылку Лидии, пока они наблюдают за ним с койки Стайлза.  
  
Длинный, усталый вздох издаётся из телефона Скотта.  
  
— Что вы, идиоты, сейчас натворили? — Спрашивает Мелисса МакКолл. Она с осторожностью отнеслась к их вежливости в ту же секунду, как ответила. Стайлз немного смеётся, чувствуя как окунается в воспоминания о пороге дома Мелиссы с содранными коленками и небольшим сотрясением.  
  
— Стайлз защитил мою честь, — гордо говорит он ей, беря своими нетронутыми руками повреждённую руку Стайлза. Стайлз опрокидывает в себя шот и вздрагивает, когда он проходит по горлу.  
  
— Хватит ухмыляться, — ругается она. (Его улыбка на секунду замирает, когда он смотрит на другой конец стола, где закреплён телефон. Он поворачивается к Стайлзу и его улыбка восстанавливается.) — Стайлз, как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
— Навеселе. — Их друзья решили купить ему много шотов за его героический поступок. Стайлз отказался от большинства, но Скотт, заверяющий, что текила лучший анестетик, был очень убедителен.  
  
— Замечательно. А как твоя рука?  
  
— Болезненно, — отвечает Стайлз хихикая. Скотт прикусывает губу, чтобы не засмеяться.  
  
— Это так? Скотт, рука опухает?  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Ушиб?  
  
— Да, определённо.  
  
— Он разбил костяшки?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Насколько сильно?  
  
— Э, не очень.  
  
— Вы промыли рану?  
  
— Мда, мам.  
  
— Стайлз, ты можешь сжать ладонь в кулак?  
  
Стайлз пробует и практически сжимает кулак через боль.  
  
— Вроде да.  
  
— Отлично, Скотт, тщательно проверьте повреждённый участок на наличие разрывов. Расскажите мне о всём, что не выглядит достаточно здорово. Обратите особое внимание на его суставы и кости пястья.  
  
Руки Скотта тепло и нежно касаются пальцев Стайлза, пока он осматривает их. Стайлз хочет вздремнуть. Алкоголь в его теле… тянет… его… вниз.  
  
Засыпая, он мысленно возвращается к кровати Скотта в шестилетнем, двенадцатилетнем, пятнадцатилетнем, семнадцатилетнем и двадцати двухлетнем возрасте. Им всего двадцать три, поэтому это было не так уж давно. Раньше они были друзьями. Раньше Стайлз приходил домой со своей дерьмовой подработки, пока учился в средней школе, и находил Скотта, спящего в его кровати. Он всегда приходил на завтрак к Мелиссе ещё до того, как Скотт просыпался. Раньше они были друзьями. Скотт всегда ощущался семьёй. Его руки, его руки. Когда им было по десять лет они первый и единственный раз подрались на самом деле. У Стайлза заболела мама, и он был раздавлен, а Скотт каждый день был с ним в больнице. Мелисса нашла их в холле и отправила гулять — _‚Будьте нормальными детьми, прогуляйтесь.‘_ Поэтому они играли в лакросс на внутреннем дворе МакКоллов, Скотт специально поставил Стайлзу подножку и смеялся, когда Стайлз поиграл. Он ударял его снова и снова и плакал всё время. Скотт в конце концов просто схватил его за запястья и не отпускал, пока Стайлз не перестал вырываться. Стайлз рыдал. Скотт просто обнимал его. Скотт никогда никому этого не рассказывал. Скотт принял на себя каждый удар, а когда всё закончилось просто обнял его. Примерно в таком ключе выражалась дружба Скотта МакКолла. Раньше они были друзьями.  
  
Его глаза изнеможённо закрыты, до тех пор, пока Скотт не надавливает на разбитую первую фалангу его безымянного пальца, посылая толчок боли по всему телу. Скотт передаёт информацию своей матери, пока Стайлз стискивает челюсти, сдерживая слёзы, которые на самом деле не вызваны болью. Раньше они были друзьями.  
  
— Прости, чувак, просто держись, — говорит Скотт возвращаясь к его руке. — Ничего необычного, — сообщает он достаточно громко, чтобы было слышно на том конце провода.  
  
— Хорошо, возможно это просто синяк. Приложите к нему лёд, перевяжите рану и осмотрите её у врача как только это будет возможно. Дерек и Лидия, присмотрите за этими двумя ради меня.  
  
— Конечно, Мама МакКолл, — произносит Лидия.  
  
— Да, мэм.  
  
— Никаких больше драк в баре, мне без разницы чья честь стоит на кону, — ругается она на всех. — Вы взрослые. Известные взрослые люди. Будьте ответственными.  
  
После того как они поблагодарили её и попрощались, Скотт налил Стайлзу ещё один шот и вложил его в здоровую руку. Он делает глоток из бутылки и возвращает её Дереку. Стайлз должно быть до сих пор выглядит немного плаксиво, потому что после того, как он опрокинул шот в себя, Скотт заключил его в объятья. Может быть, они всё ещё друзья.

***

_23 Октября  
Лондон, Великобритания_  
  
Очень злая на всех Эллисон стоит в центре комнаты, её руки лежат на бёдрах. Они смотрят на неё снизу-вверх, сидя на кровати Стайлза и изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть мило и невинно. У Стайлза на руке временная самодельная карандашно-носковая шина на правой руке, на которую Эллисон обращает слишком много внимания. Он же думает, что шина — это довольно хорошее произведение искусства.  
  
Стайлз чувствует, что Лидия и Мелисса поделили между собой ту несбывшуюся материнскую заботу об Эллисон, но с этим она была не согласна.  
  
— Что ж, наслаждайтесь целым днём общения с прессой об этом. Рентген мы сделаем позже.  
  
— Хорошо, — говорит Стайлз, пожимая плечами и пытаясь побороть смех. Скотт пихает его в бок, чтобы смех не вырвался.  
  
— Надеюсь, вы очень довольны собой. Это может попасть в таблоиды.  
  
— Это не было так ужасно, — вздыхает Скотт.  
  
— Я не могу… не могу поверить вам, идиотам. Вы полные переросшие взрослые…  
  
— Это была оборона, Эллисон, мы это не начинали, — доказывает Дерек.  
  
— Он назвал нас курвами! Я даже не знаю, что это значит, но точно знаю, что ничего хорошего, — восклицает Скотт.  
  
Лидия одной рукой закрывает лицо и трясётся, беззвучно смеясь.  
  
— Ты не знаешь, что значит это слово? — Спрашивает Эллисон, опасно прищурившись.  
  
— Неа! — Ухмыляется ей Скотт. — Но, когда мы всем рассказали, что произошло, они сказали, что мы правильно отреагировали.  
  
Эллисон потирает висок.  
  
— Конечно это так… Не знали значения этого слова, но вы ударили человека из-за него? — бормочет она, начиная потирать всё лицо.  
  
— И так, какое у этого слова точное значение? — Спрашивает Стайлз.  
  
— Загуглите, сволочи, — шипит Эллисон на них. Стайлзу всё труднее сдерживать хихиканье  
  
— Это что-то нехорошее, верно? — Уточняет Скотт.  
  
— Определённо да.  
  
— Тогда, возможно, я не хочу знать что оно значит. Возможно, я стану ещё безумнее, — решает Скотт.  
  
Они все смеются, пока глаза Эллисон с раздражением не расширяются.  
  
— Вау, я так рада, что вы всё уладили, это намнооого проще для меня. Серьёзно, ребята, спасибо. Я рада, что эта _драка_ в баре свела вас в месте.  
  
— Ты не можешь на самом деле называть это дракой в баре, — замечает Стайлз.  
  
— Если ты не сможешь играть на гитаре из-за этого, то ты больше не можешь смеяться.  
  
Стайлз пожимает плечами.  
  
— Эллисон, ты должна признать, что это выглядит как настоящее панк рок дерьмо.  
  
— Он прав, — соглашается Скотт, кивая.  
  
Лидия тоже кивает головой.  
  
Эллисон смотрит на Дерека.  
  
— Ты думаешь это очень смешно?  
  
— Я эм…  
  
— Ты учишься на юриста, но ты думаешь, что небольшое происшествие в чужой стране — это смешно?  
  
— Я имею в виду…  
  
— В этом нет ничего смешного. Я записала тебя на приём, чтобы осмотреть руку, и я очень разочарована во всех вас. Теперь давайте закажем завтрак.

***

Эллисон сидит откинувшись на изголовье кровати, наполовину укрытая одеялом, пока разрывает бублик. Рядом с ней Лидия пьёт кофе, листая журнал, который Эллисон читает через её плечо.  
  
Стайлз сказал, что технически это его кровать, но холодный взгляд Эллисон заставил его замолчать. Он свернулся в кресле, прижав правую руку к груди, и неловко ест левой рукой. Скотт откинулся на спинку стоящего рядом стула, и они общаются. На самом деле говорят. Не о чём-нибудь серьёзном, но всё же.  
  
Возможно, именно поэтому Дерек не очень волнуется о последующих телевизионных шоу, фотосессиях или интервью…  
  
Номер Стайлза уютнее автобуса. Уютнее, чем его собственный пустой номер через несколько дверей. Уютнее, чем аудитория. Уютнее, чем его новый дом в Бикон Хиллз. Впервые после посадки в Лос-Анджелесе у него нет ощущения, что земля рушится под их ногами. Земля всегда ощущалась твёрдой под их ногами. Их карьера всегда преследовалась неуверенностью, они никогда не были в одном штате больше нескольких дней, но в любом случае всё было безопасно и статично. Он помнит времена, когда Эллисон ошибочно принимали за его девушку, а не за менеджера. Он помнит, как Лидия отказывалась от макияжа и собирала волосы посреди турне. Он может видеть Скотта, который хихикая, уезжал на скейте от Бойда после саундчека, и Стайлза, вытащившего батарейки из фонарика Гринберга и беспроводную гарнитуру перед открытием дверей на сцену.  
  
Дерек практически засыпает на полу, чувствуя тепло и позитив, когда кто-то стучится в дверь. Эллисон скатывается с кровати, открывает дверь и впускает Бойда.  
  
— Где мой пригласительный? — Спрашивает он, указывая на всех. Его глаза останавливаются на Стайлзе. — И что произошло с твоей рукой?  
  
Эллисон небрежно отмахивается от второго вопроса.  
  
— Ты поел? — Спрашивает она, показывая на остатки заказанного в номер.  
  
— У нас был совместный с командой завтрак. Машина скоро должна подъехать. — Он подходит ближе к Стайлзу и осматривает его руку. — Это носок?

***

— И так, Стайлз, что же там произошло? — Спрашивает ведущий, указывая своими карточками с вопросами.  
  
— Что ж, — начал Стайлз, гордо держа повреждённую руку перед собой. Бойд снял самодельную шину и правильно перевязал. Во время демонстрации поразительно слепой веры Эллисон только вздохнула и сказала ему говорить что он хочет так долго, пока он не начнёт слишком углубляться в подробности. — Я должен был защитить честь Скотта от толпы хулиганов.  
  
Скотт кивает, сидя рядом с ним.  
  
— Это так. Это было по-настоящему сексуально.  
  
— Это было не сексуально, — не соглашается Лидия.  
  
— О скольких хулиганах мы говорим? — Интересуется ведущий.  
  
— Их было меньше пятнадцати, — отвечает Дерек, ощущая себя в своей тарелке. Стайлз не может помочь, но смотрит на него с удивлением. Дерек улыбается ему, и Стайлз улыбается в ответ.

***

— И так, рука сломана? — Интересуется Скотт, когда Стайлз и Эллисон наконец-таки возвращаются от врача.  
  
— Неа. Как прошёл ужин?  
  
— Хорошо, мы взяли с собой кое-что для вас.  
.  
— Вы солнечные лучи моей жизни, — практически стонет Стайлз в экстазе, практически крадясь к коробкам, на которые указал Скотт.  
  
— Он всё ещё должен быть осторожным, — говорит Эллисон. Она сбрасывает туфли и собирает волосы в пучок, направляясь к еде. — Так чем мы сегодня займёмся?  
  
Эллисон настояла на том, чтобы врач так же проверил горло Стайлза, не смотря на то, что он утверждал, что всё в порядке. Диагностировали ‚умеренное вокальное напряжение‘, и Стайлз был удивлён, что Эллисон не перевела совет специалиста о тёплом чае и разогреве голоса перед выступлениями в ‚его заточение в подземелье для вокального отдыха‘. Наряду с мешками под глазами и небольшой растерянностью, он воспринял это как признак истощения.  
  
— Мы? — Спрашивает Лидия, повышая голос, а на её лице появляется лучезарная улыбка. — Так ты хочешь пойти?  
  
— Я приглашена?  
  
— Да! — Лидия спрыгивает с кровати Стайлза и присаживается на пол около стула Эллисон.  
  
Только потом Стайлз задаётся вопросом, почему они все собирались в его комнате. Он замечает свой ключ-карту, лежащую на столе около бумажника Скотта, и не может вспомнить, когда потерял уникальное право владеть ей. Он улыбается во весь рот рису и божественному карри.  
  
Стайлз лишь наполовину слушает то, как Лидия рассказывает Эллисон об их планах похождения по клубам. Около минуты наблюдает, как Скотт внимательно печатает, прежде чем спросить.  
  
— Где Дерек? — Интересуется Стайлз.  
  
— Готовится, собирает Royales и команду. Ты об этом же спрашивал?  
  
Стайлз кивает.  
  
— Хорошо. Возможно, тебе повезёт сегодня, да?  
  
Стайлз практически давится едой.  
  
— Чт…?  
  
— Приятель, ты не получал сексуальной разрядки с Осло.  
  
— Возможно, если бы у меня была личная комната, то я был бы удовлетворён, — произносит Стайлз, чтобы охладить его. Он показывает на подушки, которых не было в комнате изначально, и различные предметы, начиная от одежды, заканчивая электроникой, которые ему не принадлежали.  
  
— Прости, мы не думали, что… — начинает Скотт, выглядя немного разочарованно.  
  
— Я не… Мне… Мне нравится это. Вам, ребята, добро пожаловать… хоть куда. В абсолютно любое место, где бы я ни был, я буду рад вам. Я эм… — Стайлз _краснеет_ из-за этого. Боже. Ему не должно быть так тяжело быть дружелюбным, каким является чертовски нормальный человек. И мысль, что Скотт мог подумать о том, что он влезает в личное пространство Стайлза… Будто бы они не забывали о личном пространстве, когда были детьми.  
  
— Да, эм, ты тоже.  
  
Это было предложение мира, если Стайлз когда-либо слышал его.

***

Во время третьей за ночь остановки Дерек замечает, что Стайлз один, и направляется к нему.  
  
— Тебе можно пить? Тебе дали какие-нибудь лекарства? — Спрашивает Дерек, кивая на руку Стайлза.  
  
Он покачал головой.  
  
— Она не сломана, помнишь?  
  
— Не больно? — Показывает Дерек на полупустую пинту пива в руке Стайлза. — Разве оно не вредно для твоего голоса?  
  
Стайлз пожимает плечами.  
  
— Не совсем… И да. — Он поднимает бровь и ухмыляется, прежде чем допивает пиво и ставит бокал на стойку.  
  
— Оу. Это хорошо. И плохо? — Дерек кивает слишком сильно, и они слишком долго смотрят друг другу в глаза. Дерек делает глоток пива, чтобы просто что-нибудь сделать, но проливает немного на себя. Стайлз не комментирует это.  
  
— И так, эм… — Начинает Стайлз, почёсывая затылок неповреждённой рукой. — Спасибо.  
  
— За что?  
  
Он опускает руку, пожимает плечами и его губы складываются в улыбку победителя, прежде чем он засмеялся.  
  
— Не знаю. Полагаю, это были довольно приличные двадцать четыре часа? Эм, знаешь… Я просто… — Он прочищает горло. — Рад, что ты здесь. Я рад, что ты здесь.  
  
— Рад быть здесь.  
  
— Я имею в виду, существует слишком мало людей в мире, с которыми я хотел бы оказаться в одном углу во время потасовку в баре, и ты определённо один из них. — У Стайлза мягкое выражение на лице — дружелюбное, открытое, расслабленное…  
  
Дерек смотрит в свой напиток, когда смеётся. Он может чувствовать его взгляд на себе… затем он чувствует, когда взгляд прекращается. Они стоят в относительной тишине до тех пор, пока не появляется бармен и не ставит ещё одно пиво напротив Стайлза. Он благодарит его и поворачивается, чтобы опереться на стойку рядом с Дереком.  
  
— Интересно, — говорит Стайлз. Дерек поднимает голову и следит за взглядом Стайлза туда, где все танцуют и разговаривают. Дерек останавливается взглядом на Дэнни, целующегося с одним из близнецов, кажется именно на это Стайлз и смотрел.  
  
— Дэнни и Эйден? Кажется, это достаточно ново.  
  
— Итан, — поправляет он. — Так и есть, они знают друг друга около недели.  
  
— Итан открытый гей?  
  
— О, да. Всем об этом известно.  
  
— Известно всем или только тем, кто в бизнесе?  
  
— Всем.  
  
— Это замечательно, — произносит с Дерек с неожиданной неловкостью. Стайлз неопределённо смотрит на него. — Оу, я не пытался… не имел в виду ничего такого, — заикается Дерек, его щёки пылают.  
  
— Всё хорошо, — заверяет его Стайлз, беспристрастно пожимая плечами. — Думаю, он и Дэнни — это здорово. Слишком много мышц для одной пары, но я уверен, что они разберутся с этим.  
  
— Они выглядят довольно правильно, — говорит Дерек с намёком.  
  
Стайлз задевает Дерека плечом, пока смеётся.  
  
— В любом случае, — щебечет он, отталкиваясь от барной стойки. — на тебя несколько людей смотрят заинтересованно, поэтому я оставлю тебя. — Стайлз приподнимает подбородок, указывая на нескольких парней, сидящих у стойки чуть дальше, и хлопает Дерека по плече прежде чем уйти.  
  
В идеальной версии этой ночи Дерек хватает Стайлза за талию прежде, чем тот скрывается в толпе. Он осторожно берёт Стайлза за руку и целует его в синяк на костяшке. Стайлз смеётся и краснеет, а Дерек ухмыляется и притягивает его к себе. Он целует его. Они возвращаются в отель…  
  
Вместо этого Дерек смотрит на светлоглазого парня с острыми чертами лица и многозначительно кивает ему.


	13. Антракт

_24 Октября.  
Лондон, Великобритания._  
  
 — Захлопнулась дверь?  
  
Дерек поднимает взгляд, отрываясь от телефона, и видит Стайлза, идущего к нему по коридору.  
  
— Да, — вздыхает он.  
  
— Пошли, — говорит Стайлз, останавливаясь перед ним. Он протягивает руку к Дереку.  
  
— Я могу просто позвонить на ресепшен, я просто…  
  
Стайлз пожимает плечами, его рука до сих пор протянута и маячит перед лицом Дерека.  
  
— Я просто… — повторяет Дерек, размышляя. Он просто… чувствует, что он заслужил эту захлопнутую дверь. Он может с удивительной ясностью представить его ключ-карту, находящуюся внутри, ключ-карта издевается над ним, выглядывая из кармана джинсов, в которых Дерек был до этого. И хотя он не хочет ничего больше, кроме как оказаться в кровати, заснуть и не думать, он отягощён…  
  
— Ты находишься в спирали сожаления, я знаю. Пошли, — произносит Стайлз с небольшим намёком на улыбку.  
  
Дерек берёт его за руку и позволяет Стайлзу тащить себя за ним.  
  
— Ты можешь побыть со мной, пока набираешься силы воли, чтобы вернуться в свою комнату.  
  
Дерек молча следует за ним. Вернувшись в комнату Стайлза, он чувствует, как спокойствие, испытываемое им ранее, снова окутывает его. Он делает глубокий вдох и медленно выдыхает пока опускается в кресло.  
  
— Итак… — Произносит Стайлз после того, как снимает обувь и падает на кровать.  
  
— Итак, что?  
  
— Почему ты в спирали сожаления?  
  
Дерек пожимает плечами, на самом деле ему не очень хочется об этом говорить. Особенно со Стайлзом.  
  
— Я видел как ты ушёл из бара с одним из тех парней…  
  
Дерек смотрит на него, как он надеется, свирепым взглядом, способным удержать от дальнейших расспросов. Стайлз просто улыбается.  
  
— Всё прошло не очень хорошо, да?  
  
— Не очень.  
  
— Он знал, кто ты?  
  
— Ага, — произносит Дерек, его лицо вспыхивает, когда он зажмуривается от этой мысли.  
  
— Ах. Это довольно каверзная сфера.  
  
Дерек, прежде чем лучше обдумать свои слова, произносит:  
  
— Он пытался заставить меня называть его Стайлзом.  
  
Стайлз смеётся… нет, хохочет. Он хохочет над этим. Дерек открывает глаза и видит, что Стилински перевернулся на спину, а его голова свисает в изголовье кровати.  
  
— Заткнись, — говорит Дерек без какого-либо пыла. Если бы это произошло с кем-нибудь другим, то Дерек тоже счёл бы это смешным. Стайлз не замолкал.  
  
— Прости, я извиняюсь, — хрипит он, держась за живот.  
  
— Нет, не извиняешься.  
  
— Ты переспал с ним?  
  
— Нет. Почему, ты думаешь, я вернулся так рано?  
  
— Йоу, я знаю, что ты можешь сделать многое за несколько минут, — смеётся Стайлз. Через секунду после того, как последнее слово вылетело из его рта, он закрывает лицо ладонью. — Прости.  
  
Дерек никак это не комментирует.  
  
— Какие у тебя оправдания? Почему ты вернулся так скоро?  
  
— Что-то во мне сказало, что ты захлопнул дверь и несчастен.  
  
Дерек смотрит на него.  
  
— Я просто… не чувствовал этого. Я устал. За последнюю неделю слишком часто оказывался в больнице, понимаешь?  
  
Дерек кивает. Стайлз смотрит на него снизу вверх, цвет его глаз напоминает мёд. Чтобы удержать себя и не присоединиться к Стайлзу на кровати, он прочищает горло и говорит:  
  
— Итак, эм, как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
— Я в поряяядке, — тянет Стайлз, держа руку над собой и переводя взгляд на неё, чтобы не смотреть на Дерека.  
  
— Тогда почему ты должен носить бандаж?  
  
— Для дополнительной поддержки, пока рука не перестанет болеть.  
  
— Ты сказал, что она не болит.  
  
— Не болит, — произносит он с озорной перевёрнутой улыбкой.  
  
Дерек наблюдает за тем, как он опускает руку на свою грудь и закрывает глаза. Стайлз делает глубокий вдох и вздыхает, выдыхая. Дерек почти может ощутить волны истощения, исходящие от него. Или же дорога наконец-таки догнала его и снизила его выносливость. Дерек снова опускает голову на подлокотник кресла и тоже закрывает глаза.

***

— Я хочу признаться, — произносит Стайлз, даже не удосужившись открыть глаза.  
  
— Хм? — бормочет Дерек из кресла.  
  
— Однажды я почти переспал с фанатом. Я был так близок к тому, чтобы убедить себя сделать это. А он затем попросил называть его Дереком.  
  
— Сукин ты сын, — произносит Дерек своим серьёзным монотонным голосом. Стайлз может обнаружить улыбку, даже не видя его.  
  
— Полный обломщик.  
  
— Он хоты бы был похож на меня?  
  
Стайлз на секунду задумывается.  
  
— Не помню, скорей всего нет. Разве твой парень был похож на меня?  
  
— Немного.  
  
— Какой ужас.  
  
— Ага, кто может захотеть заняться с тобой сексом? — Дразнит Дерек.  
  
— Тогда, получается, у тебя есть какой-то типаж.  
  
Дерек насмехается.  
  
— Ты не подходишь под него.  
  
— Ауч!  
  
— Единственный Стайлз, с которым я хочу заняться сексом, это настоящий Стайлз, — произносит он. — Хотел бы, — исправляется он. — Единственный Стайлз, с которым я теоретически хочу переспать… ты знаешь, что я хотел сказать.  
  
Стайлз поворачивает лицо к плечу и надеется, что Дерек не может увидеть ухмылки, которую он не может убрать.  
  
— Тебе разрешено хотеть заняться сексом со мной, я совершенно нормально отношусь к тому, что ты ждёшь этого.  
  
— Заткнись.  
  
Стайлз смеётся до тех пор, пока не слышит, как Дерек начинает ворочаться. Он переворачивается на живот и видит, что Дерек стоит.  
  
— Ну же, не уходи, — говорит Стайлз, хмурясь.  
  
— Не собирался. — Он снимает пиджак и бросает его на кресло.  
  
Стайлз не хочет ничего говорить. Не хочет спугнуть его. Дерек снимает ботинки и наполовину запинывает их под кресло, снимает часы, расправляет плечи и заканчивает ритуал, потрепав волосы обеими руками. Стайлз обожал наблюдать за ним.  
  
Дерек пересекает кровать и занимает место в её изголовье.  
  
— Такое ощущение, что вы, парни, считаете, что просто можете оказаться в моей кровати как только захотите этого, — Стайлз произносит это не шевелясь, пряча усмешку в пуховом одеяле. Его голос приятнее, чем он хотел…

***

_7 Апреля, 2012.  
Нью-Йорк._  
  
Автобус бы тих, пуст и _идеален_. Голова Дерека раскалывалась с прошлой ночи. У него было несколько минут перед…  
  
— Святоооое дерьмо, чувак, — восклицает Стайлз, заваливаясь с остальной частью группы в автобус. Лидия счастливо пела, Скотт барабанил по всем поверхностям, остальные смеялись и разговаривали.  
  
От этого у Дерека скрутило живот.  
  
— Ты видел это? — Спросил Стайлз, бросая журнал на стол перед ним.  
  
— Почему в тебе столько энергии? — Проворчал он.  
  
Стайлз улыбнулся и постучал по журналу, пока Дерек не опустил взгляд.  
  
Они были изображены в журнале. На обложке. Непослушные локоны и игривая ухмылка Скотта, алебастровая кожа и ярко-красные губы Лидии, горячая усмешка и янтарные глаза Стайлза, и Дерек. Стоящие в одну линию, одетые моднее, чем они когда-либо одевались, «Ваша Следующая Любимая Группа» написано неоном на уровне груди, заголовки окружают их. Прямо здесь. Глянцевый и существенный, и…  
  
— The Rolling Stone, ребята, — произнёс он с ухмылкой. — Только что напечатанный.  
  
— Ты хорошо смотришься, — сказал ему Дерек.  
  
Стайлз нагнулся и поцеловал его в щёку.  
  
— Ты тоже. Всё же, прочти это. Это изумительно.  
  
Остальные продолжали шуметь около коек и в задней части автобуса, но Стайлз плюхнулся напротив Дерека и открыл журнал на нужной странице.  
  
— Прочти.  
  
— Я ненавижу читать эти…  
  
— Нет, ты должен. Это так мило и восторженно, великолепно и захватывающе. Разве это не захватывающе? Мы на обложке _этого_ журнала, чтобы быть на обложках.  
  
Дерек подпирает голову кулаком и смотрит на него своим лучшим предостерегающим взглядом.  
  
— Дееетка, — проблеял Стайлз, протягивая руку над столом, чтобы взять Дерека за запястье. — Ты прошлой ночью, как полный лузер, выпил слишком много, — сказал он, когда Дерек подумал, что Стилински собирается сказать что-нибудь приободряющее или милое. — И тебя много тошнило, что с твоей стороны было не очень хорошо. Я думал, что у тебя более хорошая выносливость.  
  
Дерек взял бы Стайлза за запястье, если бы для этого не требовалось слишком много двигаться.  
  
— Вот, — произнёс Стайлз, убирая руку с запястья Дерека. — Я собираюсь читать тебе хорошие отрывки из этой статьи.  
  
Дерек тяжело вздохнул.  
  
— Задумчивый Дерек Хейл…  
  
— Задумчивый, — вставил Дерек насмешливо.  
  
— Ты никогда не избавишься от этого, прости. В любом случае! — Он прочищает горло и продолжает читать. — Задумчивый Дерек Хейл — это вдумчивый, своевольный молодой музыкант. Его сложные структуры ритмов и аккордов добавили необходимую атмосферу для оптимистичной гитары МакКолла и игривых барабанов Мартин. Во время живых выступлений он демонстрирует невероятный комфорт и уверенность в себе. Его склонность к импровизации во время выступлений ясно демонстрирует насколько хорошо он знает свой инструмент и музыку как часть искусства. Хейл — это глоток свежего воздуха в жанре, досаждающем простыми инструментами и устоявшемся мнением, что бас-гитара — простой инструмент.  
  
Дерек почувствовал себя плохо.  
  
— Хорошо, хорошо, прекрати.  
  
— Ну же, это так великолепно!  
  
— Я просто не могу терпеть… читать о себе или слышать о себе, или что-нибудь в этом роде. Это так странно.  
  
— Люди ценят тебя как артиста, а ты считаешь это странным? Они так же говорят, что ты великолепный автор песен. Вот здесь. Тут говорится: «Как команда, Хейл и Стилински ответственны за написание песен, которые вы не можете перестать напевать. Равноценно легко запоминающиеся и умные, каждый трек в их дебютном альбоме представляет зрелость, не часто встречающуюся у молодых групп. Сразу же после знакомства со Smokes стало ясно, что звучание, ради которого мы пришли — это идеальное сочетание взбудораженности Стилински и сардонического остроумия Хейла…»  
  
— Стайлз, пожалуйста…  
  
Стайлз посмотрел на него поверх журнала.  
  
— Что не так?  
  
— Это просто… это давление, и это просто… — Его голова раскалывается, пока он пытается подобрать слова, которые не ранят чувств Стайлза. — Это просто давление. — Достаточно хорошо.  
  
Он не мог сказать Стайлзу, что он уже несколько месяцев не был способен самостоятельно писать. Он не мог сказать ему, что он начал чувствовать себя погребённым под тяжестью… обложек журналов, интервью, выступлений на телевидении и неистовых фанатов. Не тогда, когда Стайлз всё ещё нуждался в нём. Не тогда, когда Стайлз и остальные расцветали, находясь в центре внимания. Не тогда, когда всё прошло так хорошо.  
  
Стайлз закрыл журнал и положил его между ними. Дерек хотел убрать поцелуем грустную, вынужденную улыбку с его лица. Он хотел пошептать извинения в его губы, прежде чем утянуть его к себе на колени и просто держать его…  
  
Стайлз встал и взял Дерека за руку.  
  
— Пошли, время вздремнуть, — произнёс он.  
  
Дерек переплёл свои пальцы с пальцами Стайлза и встал. Автобус был на автостраде, когда они обняли друг друга на койке Стайлза. Дерек снова мог дышать. Стайлз лениво целовал его шею, пальцы сжимали кофту Дерека. Волосы Стайлза пахли шампунем из отеля, и его тело было тёплым. Дерек хотел, чтобы каждый знал, сколько этот человек значит для него…  
  
Иногда он мечтал о мире, в котором он и Стайлз были просто общепринятой истиной. Вместе. В любви. Преданные. Иногда он думал, что это бы сделало всё остальное проще. Если бы он мог обнимать Стайлза за талию и прижимать его так близко, насколько это возможно, то он бы делал это вечно.

***

**Настоящее.**  
  
— Вау, прежде я никогда не слышал, чтобы ты жаловался, находясь со мной в постели, — бормочет Дерек язвительно, насколько это возможно.  
  
Стайлз издаёт приятно удивлённый звук и подтягивается, чтобы сидеть лицом к Дереку.  
  
— Если я правильно помню, я получал что-то за совместное использование постели, — бросает он в ответ, дружественный огонь мерцает в его глазах.  
  
Дерек смеётся.  
  
— Ладно, тигр.  
  
— Хорошо, так ты хочешь заработать себе на…?  
  
Дерек бросает в Стайлза подушкой, пока тот смеётся над собой.  
  
— Прости. Я продолжаю делать это.  
  
— Делать что?  
  
— Намекать о нашем сексуальном и не только прошлом. Это происходит рефлекторно, я действительно не контролирую это.  
  
— Эй, у нас было великолепное сексуальное прошлое, — замечает Дерек, стараясь звучать обыденно.  
  
— Это так.  
  
Дерек впитывает в себя то, как Стайлз просто сидит рядом с ним. Он выглядит довольно нелепо на фоне цветочного покрывала в своих узких чёрных джинсах и какой-то дизайнерской футболке. Он выглядит старше и измождённей, чем его мысленный образ в голове Дерека, который он не мог забыть за последние два года. Но сегодня, впервые с того момента, как их жизни снова пересеклись, Стайлз выглядит самим собой. Ощущается самим собой. Обнимая Скотта в баре, спасая Дерека в холле, подшучивая над ним в номере отеля.  
  
— Ты изменился, — произнёс Дерек.  
  
— Это ты так считаешь, — возражает Стайлз.  
  
— Ты не согласен?  
  
— Нет, — говорит он просто. — Разве что-то не так со светящимся по-новому Стайлзом?  
  
— Не знаю, я до сих пор не знаком с этим Стайлзом.  
  
Стайлз опускает взгляд и теребит поношенную кромку джинс.  
  
— Ты хотел бы узнать его? — Спрашивает он так тихо, что Дерек едва расслышал его.  
  
Дерек хочет знать каждую версию Стайлза, всегда хотел.  
  
— Да, хотел бы.  
  
Стайлз немного усмехается и поднимает взгляд на Дерека.  
  
— Что ж, хорошо.  
  
— Ты кажешься… очень узнаваемым сегодня.  
  
— Я чувствую себя довольно-таки узнаваемым.  
  
Дерек чувствует себя довольно разговорчивым и честным в данный момент. Он почти пытается заставить себя замолчать, но не делает этого.  
  
— Приятно слышать, как ты говоришь на самом деле.  
  
— Что, этот хриплый ужас? — Интересуется он, указывая на своё горло.  
  
— Возможно, если бы ты лучше заботился о себе, то не был бы таким хриплым сейчас.  
  
— Что смешного в этом? — Он смеётся и поёт какую-то песню Fall Out Boy, направляясь в сторону ванной комнаты.  
  
— Выросший, уоу! — Дерек слышит пение Стайлза, его голос красиво отражается от стен в ванной комнате.  
  
— Это ужасная песня, — окликает его Дерек.  
  
— Это ты ужасная песня! — Отбривает Стайлз.

***

_18 Февраля, 2013.  
Париж, Франция._  
  
Дерек наконец-то уснул. Этой ночью он довольно-таки быстро пришёл в состояние неконтролируемого алкогольного опьянения. Они закончили вечер в ванной комнате отеля.  
  
Париж. В течение дня Париж был сверкающим, обжигающе холодным и цветным. Ночью Париж был сексуальным и противозаконным, а Дерек расклеился. Стайлз чувствовал себя контужено. Сегодня Дерек выпил больше, чем обычно выпивал в этом туре, конечно же Стайлз подметил это. Но это было что-то новое.  
  
Стайлз сделал глубокий вдох и задержал дыхание насколько это возможно, прежде чем выдохнуть. Дерек заснул, уткнувшись головой в холодный фарфор ванной. Спина Стайлза начала болеть из-за продолжительного сидения на твёрдой плитке, но он был слишком уставшим, чтобы изменить своё положение.  
  
До этого он никогда не видел, как Дерек теряет контроль.  
  
И не хотел когда-либо наблюдать за этим ещё раз.  
  
Стайлз поклялся сдерживать его, присматривать за ним и предостерегать Дерека от избыточного употребления алкоголя. Сталз поклялся выцеловать слова, вырвавшиеся из его рта…  
  
Такие слова, как «Я тяну тебя назад» и «Я чертовски бесполезен.» Это было произнесено в такси, когда они возвращались в отель. От этого он чувствовал себя ещё хуже. С Дереком, блюющим, рыдающим и гораздо более мускулистым нежели Стайлз, было трудно. Стайлз держал его за руку, растирал шею и целовал Дерека, пока тот окончательно не успокоился и не заснул.  
  
Прошлой ночью они писали. Лёжа обнажёнными в постели, с простынями обёрнутыми вокруг их бёдер, они склонились над блокнотом. Дерек играл на гитаре Стайлза, а тот иногда тянулся для поцелуя, не обращая внимания на гитару, находящуюся между ними. Стайлз представлял, что у него будут такие ночи до конца его жизни. С ним. Всегда с ним. Этим утром французский радиоведущий сказал Дереку, что тот фантастичный. Фотограф сказал ему, что он красивый. Видеооператор, снимавший их выступление около Лувра для художественного журнала, сказал, что он был очаровательный. Стайлз всегда хотел слышать, как люди говорят хорошие вещи о Дереке.  
  
Всегда.  
  
Потому что Стайлз любил его. Стайлз сделал бы для него что угодно. Никто не мог причинить ему боль или сказать что-нибудь плохое о нём без последствий. Не он. Не когда он наблюдал. Никогда.  
  
Но он не мог заставить Дерека не думать в таком ключе… Он не мог помешать ему называть себя по пьяни бесполезным.  
  
Следующим утром по пути в Кёльн Скотт устроил нон-стоп Blink-182 через аудиосистему автобуса и все подпевали. Даже Дерек. Как только удавалось Стайлз брал его за руку, стараясь найти малейшие предупреждающие нотки в его улыбке. Он хотел касаться Дерека, пока тот не забудет, как ненавидел себя. Но Дерек был в порядке. У них всё было в порядке. Это просто была плохая ночь.

***

**Настоящее.**  
  
Стайлз выглядит идеально. Нежный, милый. Мешки под глазами только подтверждают это. Он выглядит родным и хорошим на накрахмаленных простынях. Кофта оттенка выцветшего серого вереска перекрутилась на его талии, на нём боксёры Шрирача, его волосы мягкие и растрёпанные. Милый, прелестный, дорогой. Дереку почти что больно от этого.  
  
Дерек стоит у изножья кровати. Он решил, что попасть в свой номер может и с утра. Где-то между отчитываниями Стайлза, потому что он не может о себе позаботиться, и прослушиванием того, как Стайлз кричит слова песни в ванной комнате, позволяя разговору бесцельно протекать во временах, когда Дерек потерял голос после того, как он и Скотт целый день подражали Rammstein пока ехали из Солт-Лейк-Сити в Вегас… он решил остаться.  
  
Как ни странно, но говорить со Стайлзом было легко. С нытьём в груди Дерек вспоминает, что ему говорила Лора несколько месяцев спустя после его ухода из группы, когда он был раздавлен, когда он не занимался ничем кроме сна и учёбы: «Если ты пытаешься выбросить его из головы, то забудь об этом. Просто научись как с этим бороться.»  
  
Он проснулся чтобы уйти, чтобы _бороться_ с правильностью ощущения, испытываемого, когда просто откидываешься на изголовье кровати Стайлза и говоришь до поздней ночи. Потому что когда дело касалось Стайлза Стилински, Дерек никогда не мог получить сверх чего-либо, даже если это были незначительные мелочи.  
  
— Просто останься, — произносит Стайлз, щурясь на него снизу вверх. Когда Дерек просто смотрит, Стайлз отводит руку и похлопывает по пустой части матраса с левой стороны. — Уже поздно.  
  
Дерек кивает и потирает щетину на подбородке, оглядывая беспорядок, накопившийся за последние пару дней, осматриваясь в поисках чего-нибудь из своих вещей, в которых было бы удобно спать и случайно оказавшихся здесь. Он тянется к ремню, но его руки колеблются.  
  
Стайлз фыркает, смотря на него с улыбкой.  
  
— Ты выглядишь так непорочно, стоя в изножье кровати с таким видом, — бормочет он.  
  
Дерек вытаскивает ремень и бросает его на грудь Стайлза. Стайлз прикрывает лицо и смеётся. Он наклоняется так, что может достать до сумки. — Держи. — Он бросает Дереку скомканную кофту. — Она всегда была большевата.  
  
— У меня есть чистые вещи, которые ты можешь взять, ты знаешь об том? — Произносит он и бросает ремень обратно Дереку.

***

_3 Сентября, 2014.  
Лос-Анджелес._  
  
— Стайлз, Стайлз, Стайлз, — вздохнул Брунски. — Сейчас вы находитесь в очень деликатной точке вашей карьеры. Ты знаешь об этом? Одно неверное движение, и вы, ребята, канете в безвестность. Именно поэтому я хотел поговорить с тобой.  
  
— Лично со мной? — Спросил Стайлз. Он мог ощущать, как в нём разгорается старое ощущение неповиновения начальству. Звукозаписывающий лейбл, набитый костюмом мистера Ричарда Брунски и его мультяшными подхалимами, на самом деле разжигает это в нём.  
  
— Я поговорю с каждым из вас по отдельности. Не стесняйтесь и обсудите друг с другом всё это позже, я просто хотел по-настоящему связаться с вами на счёт вашей карьеры, один на один.  
  
— Хорошо…  
  
— Член моей команды донёс это до моего сведения, — произнёс он, пододвигая к нему файл. — Возьми его и скажи мне, что это значит для тебя.  
  
Стайлз щелчком открыл папку. Это была вырванная из журнала страница. Ничего инкриминирующего. «Smokes снаружи и внутри» было в заголовке. Фотографии с походов по магазинам Лидии и Эллисон. Скотт, играющий в бассейне с Дэнни и Джексоном. Стайлз, пьющий кофе с кем-то из друзей. Дерек и Лора, выгуливающие собаку.  
  
— Эм, это то как мы провели наш выходной в Нью-Йорке? — Спросил Стайлз.  
  
— Здесь, смотри ближе, — Произнёс он, дальше изучая и указывая на одну из фотографий, где был изображён Дерек со своей сестрой. — Что это за кофта?  
  
Стайлз прищурился и посмотрел на неё.  
  
— Это кофта для походов в Бикон Хиллз.  
  
— Чья это кофта?  
  
— Моя, — ответил Стайлз. У Дерека не было чистых футболок в то утро.  
  
— Мхмм, — пробормотал он и вернулся к изучению страницы. Он указал на фотографию, на которой Дерек стоял спиной к камере.  
  
— Стилински, большими буквами. Ты видишь заголовок?  
  
Стайлз изо всех сил пытается не закатывать глаза, пододвигая поближе страницу.  
  
— ВСТРЕЧАЮТСЯ? Это не похоже на курку леттерман, но мы примем и этот вариант. Как бромантично! — Прочитал вслух Стайлз. Он переводит взгляд на Брунски. — И?  
  
— Предположения фанатов — это одно, а предположение СМИ — это другое.  
  
— Это невинно. Просто это была единственная кофта, которую Невероятный Халк смог бы надеть.  
  
— Я понимаю это, я так же понимаю, что твои отношения с мистером Хейлом важны для тебя, и вы оба стараетесь не афишировать происходящее. Я уважаю это. Но вот в чём дело. Ваш имидж, в качестве членов группы очень хорошо продвигается, и это очень выгодно. Когда же вы, двое, пускаете вещи на самотёк, ваш имидж становится запятнанным.  
  
На эти слова Стайлз действительно закатил глаза.  
  
— Понимаю, это неприятно. Но если бы ты встречался с Лидией, у нас был бы тот же разговор.  
  
— Конееечно, так и было бы, — съязвил Стайлз в ответ.  
  
— Эй, правила поведения на публике прописаны во всех наших контрактах. Для того, чтобы вы стали востребованными и прибыльными, от вас необходимо придерживаться руководящих принципов. Ты знаешь, что это для вашего же блага. Все мы верим в эту группу. Мы верим, что при правильном подходе, вы можете стать легендами. Это всё, что мы хотим для вас. Ветераны этой отрасли, люди, которые гораздо умнее тебя и меня, потратили много времени на расчёт формулы успеха. И с вами, детишки, мы добьёмся его. Нам просто нужно держать наши головы над водой.  
  
Два года. Два альбома. Два года и два альбома — это всё, что стояло между ними и новым контрактом с новыми условиями, возможно даже с другим лейблом. Стайлз был уверен, что их популярность могла открыть им новые и фантастические возможности, если они немного попотеют и сильно поработают. Два года, два альбома, и тогда ему с Дереком не придётся прятаться. Они могли бы это сделать.  
  
— Я слышал, что ты и Дерек работаете над новой песней.  
  
Ой-ой.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Для релиза?  
  
— Возможно.  
  
— Несмотря на то, что содержание немного… очевидно?  
  
Итак, он слышал её. Конечно же слышал. Он имел право прослушивать всё, что было записано на деньги лейбла. Стайлзу так хотелось сказать что-нибудь хитрожопое об этом, но он прикусил язык.  
  
— Это просто черновой вариант демо, что-то мы обыгрывали в перерывах между записью для переиздания Бури.  
  
— Думаю, песня красивая. Но, я думаю, что её следует отложить на потом. Как считаешь?  
  
Нет.  
  
— Конечно, ваше право.  
  
— Ты же понимаешь, куда я клоню, правильно? — Спросил он с такой поддельной искренностью мультяшного злодея, которую он только мог изобразить.  
  
Стайлз вздохнул. Два года. Два альбома.  
  
— Понимаю, простите.  
  
— Мисс Арджент говорила с вами на эту тему?  
  
Да, но беседа не походила на эту.  
  
— Да, говорила.  
  
— Так, как ты считаешь, какой лучший способ для вас двигаться дальше?  
  
Дождаться окончания контракта, получить лучшее предложение от кого-нибудь другого, в конце концов, позволить всем узнать об их отношениях, писать всё, что они блядь захотят и выпускать всё, что они блядь хотят…  
  
— Мы отложим песню, мы сделаем её менее очевидной, я буду удостоверяться, что он ушёл без рубашки, если ему будет нечего наодеть — вы видели его без рубашки? Фанаты полюбят это зрелище.  
  
Брунски смеялся так, как если бы они были друзьями, как если бы он был в теме. Ответная улыбка Стайлза столь же фальшива.  
  
— Великолепно. Это то, что я хотел услышать.  
  
Конечно же так и было.

***

**Настоящее.**  
  
Дерек переоделся в ванной комнате и вернулся в комнату, выглядя робко и очаровательно в старой кофте Стайлза. Стайлз бездумно прокручивает новостную ленту в Твиттере, удерживая себя от наблюдением за тем, как Дерек забирается на постель рядом с ним.  
  
Какое-то время они лежат в тишине. Но Стайлз не может перестать удивляться. Человек рядом с ним прожил полноценную жизнь без него. Перед его появлением, параллельно с ним, после него и сейчас. Он знал об этой жизни. Он был близко знаком с этим человеком. С этим другом? Или кем бы он ни был. А сейчас…  
  
— Дерек? — Спрашивает он, уставившись в потолок.  
  
— Хм?  
  
— На что похожа твоя жизнь?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Я имею в виду, с тех пор, как ты ушёл… на что она была похожа?  
  
Стайлз слушает его дыхание, почти укачивая себя на вдохе и выдохе…  
  
— Школа. Было похоже на школу и ещё большую школу.  
  
— Это хорошо? — Интересуется Стайлз.  
  
— Иногда.  
  
— На что похож колледж?  
  
— Я действительно не знаю. У меня не было нормального опыта учёбы в колледже. Я занимался из дома, брал много предметов в семестр, усердно работал, забивал голову. Я просто хотел нагнать План.  
  
— План. Верно. Люди узнавали тебя?  
  
— Временами.  
  
— А сейчас? Что на счёт Хейстингса?  
  
— Я должен бы быть заинтересован им, но это не так, — сознаётся он. — Я должен чувствовать, что заслужил его, но это не так. Я должен чувствовать, что делаю всё правильно, но это не так.  
  
Стайлз не знает что на это ответить Но он может ощутить эти слова, эхом окружающие его, потому что он слышал их раньше, в других контекстах, раскиданных на протяжении всего времени, когда он знал Дерека. Боль в нём говорит, что за два года, разделённых между ними, он всегда надеялся на то, что Дерек перестанет так себя чувствовать.  
  
— И они узнавали тебя там? — Задаёт вопрос Стайлз.  
  
— Да, — раздражается Дерек. Затем он смеётся. — И каждый раз кто-нибудь ссылается на лирику, или относится ко мне так, будто я _должен_ быть болваном, или закатывает глаза, смотря на меня… Я просто задаю вопросы обо всём. Как блядь я должен стать адвокатом?  
  
Стайлз знает насколько умён Дерек. Знает насколько дотошным он всегда был. Знает насколько праведным и суровым он может быть. Любой, кто закатывал глаза, должно быть желал смерти.  
  
— Но в любом случае ты не хочешь быть адвокатом.  
  
— Я никогда не говорил этого.  
  
— Ну же, Дер.  
  
Дерек переворачивается на бок, сверля его яростным взглядом. Стайлз переворачивается, чтобы быть лицом к Дереку. Стилински поднимает бровь, делает его лучшее лицо в стиле Шерифа Стилински «просто исповедуйся уже» лицо и ждёт.  
  
— Ты прав, — произносит Дерек, его глаза пробегаются по лицу Стайлза так, что он начинает ощущать это слишком интимным.  
  
— Так зачем ты заставляешь себя пройти через это? Я имею в виду, я знаю что это План, но…  
  
План. Когда Дерек рассказал ему о Плане, Стайлз повторил его, показывая пальцами кавычки и смеясь. Но Дерек сказал: «Нет, я слышу подтекст в твоём тоне. План. С удовольствием.» План, перед тем как отец Дерека умер, заключался в том, чтобы пойти в колледж, поступить в Хейстингс и в конце концов заняться семейной фирмой. После смерти отца Дерека, План бесформенно плавал где-то между Дерек-Поступает-Правильно и Хейл Без Повода. Стайлз думал, что он отказался от Плана, когда группа взлетела.  
  
— Я не знаю, — говорит Дерек, затаив дыхание, ошеломлённый чем-то вроде пути. — Я не знаю, чем ещё заняться.  
  
— Хорошие новости, приятель, потому что есть спрос на высоких, темноволосых, красивых рок-идолов с таинственным прошлым, — дразнится Стайлз. — Дерек Хейл сильно востребован.

***

_4 Сентября, 2014.  
Лос-Анджелес._  
  
— Позволь мне рассказать тебе кое-что об имидже, Дерек, и как это относится к тебе, — начал Брунски. Дерек чувствовал, как многословный поток бреда направился по направлению к нему.  
  
Видимо, Брунски встречался с каждым. Скотт сказал, что это просто был рутинный лейбловский «веди себя хорошо» разговор. Лидия призналась, что не обращала внимания, на произносимые слова. Он ещё не виделся со Стайзом после их последнего разговора.  
  
— Smokes for Harris добились своего успеха, как группа весёлых, стильных и красивых молодых людей. Каждый смотрит на вас и видит секс и приключения. И каждый из вас внёс в это свой вклад.  
  
О да, бойзбэнд-фикация, которая началась с гаражной группы, продолжается.  
  
— Стайлз харизматичный фронтмен. Кто знает в кого он влюблён, но когда он улыбается на камеру… эй, он должен быть влюблён в меня! В меня, будь я девочкой подростком или парнем, состоящем в студенческом братстве, будь я секретаршей или учителем химии, кто знает! Это его вклад.  
  
Так было всегда.  
  
— Лидия сногсшибательно красива и, возможно, сможет ударить человека, не сломав при этом ноготь. Она умна и отчуждённа, и она может идти в одну ногу с парнями. Она недосягаема, но это не останавливает людей от желания пытаться. Скотт — наш любимчик, он возлюбленный. Он тот, кого хочет видеть каждая мать, когда её дочь приводит нового парня домой. Он сексуальный парень, живущий по соседству. Пол Маккартни, если хочешь.  
  
Дерек старался не насмехаться над тщательно отрепетированной речью. Эллисон была хорошим менеджером, пытающимся с большим трудом добиться им возможности демонстрировать себя глубже, нежели в версии Seventeen Magazine. Но тогда лейбл порекомендовал им не делать этого. За то короткое время под действием контракта, Дерек уже сбился со счёта, сколько раз дирекция и талант были не согласны с лейблом.  
  
— Перейдём к тебе! Ты играешь важную роль в этой группе. Ты — плохой парень, мрачный и загадочный мужчина в баре, который водит Мазерати и выбирает самую красивую девушку в любом месте, куда бы ни пришёл. Твоя группа существует, потому что она полна шаблонных музыкальных идолов, ты знал это? Стайлз — это Джулиан Касабланкас или даже Брендон Ури. А ты некто вроде задумчивого Трента Резнора.  
  
Брунски остановился и выжидающе посмотрел на Дерека, будто бы зная что происходит.  
  
— Хорошо… — Произнёс Дерек, чтобы заставить Брунски продолжить свою речь. Задумчивый. _Задумчивый_ Трент Резнор. Иисусе. Если бы здесь был Стайлз, то он бы хохотал над этим, но Дерек просто чувствует раздражение.  
  
— Именно поэтому нам необходимо прекратить эти слухи о вас двоих.  
  
— Оу.  
  
— Если ты хочешь двигаться дальше, если хочешь, чтобы эта группа на самом деле стала известной, тогда тебе нужно принять это. Меня не волнует то, чем вы двое занимаетесь за закрытыми дверьми. Это двадцать первый век, вы, двое детей, живёте в великое время и можете делать что хотите.  
  
За несколько секунд в глазах Дерека разгорелся свирепый взгляд, и он не собирался исчезать.  
  
— И поэтому этой песне, над которой вы оба работали, нет места в следующем альбоме. Она красивая, трогательная и восхитительная, но нет никакой возможности изменить то, чем она является. Тебе следует быть гибким, ты должен пойти на уступки, тебе следует совершать некоторые менее желательные решения в бизнесе. Ты понимаешь?  
  
Нет.  
  
-Да.  
  
Брунски улыбнулся и выдохнул с облегчением.  
  
— Ты будешь в порядке, Дерек. Возможно, вы сможете записать её для воссоединяющего тура лет через двадцать, хм? Но сейчас нам придётся отложить её.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
— Я уже переговорил со Стайлзом и он согласен. Я рад, что мы на одной стороне. А сейчас давай обсудим некоторые правила поведения…  
  
Дерек прекратил обращать на него внимание. Но он бессознательно кивал, показывая, что понимает о чём идёт речь. Итак, Стайлз согласился придержать песню? Сталз никогда ни с кем и ни с чем не соглашался, но согласился с этим? Логически Дерек знал Стайлза, хотя тот и был упрямый, но мог сыграть шоу, если требовалось. Он знал, что Стайлз мог сказать лейблу всё, чтобы тот заткнулся, так же как как общался с журналистами и влюблял их в себя или говорил фанатам всё, чтобы сделать их счастливыми. Но нервничающее сердце вышло из-под контроля придумало целые альтернативные истории, приведшие к тому, чтобы Стайлз _согласился_.  
  
— Ты понял? — Спросил Брунски, выкидывая Дерека из размышлений.  
  
— Эм?  
  
— Ты понял, почему нам необходимо, чтобы ты и Стайлз придержали песню?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Великолепно, — произнёс он, откидываясь в кресле с ужасающей улыбкой.

***

**Настоящее.**  
  
— Я не знаю почему, — говорит Дерек после достаточно долгой для того, чтобы обдумать свою известность, паузы.  
  
— Я тоже не знаю, — смеётся Стайлз. Дерек тоже начинает смеяться. — Я имею в виду, подумай над этим. — Стайлз пытался поменять этот самоунижающий настрой. — Ты принял участие в создании одного из нашего альбома. Мы гастролировали с ним несколько лет. А затем ты ушёл. Тогда The Rolling Чёртов Stone выпустил статью, в которой говорилось, что ты был предопределением будущего рока. Потому что каким-то образом за три года ты стал гигантским символом… чего-то. Я не знаю. Как тебе это удалось?  
  
Дерек стонет, закрывая лицо.  
  
— Я не знаю.  
  
Стайлз смотрит на него, лежащего рядом с небольшой улыбкой, наполовину спрятанной под его руками, и не может осознать того, что ему не позволено прикасаться к нему. — Потому что ты особенный. — Притягательный и талантливый, красивый и умный, клёвый и настоящий, хороший и немного сердцеед, но это определённо срабатывало на людях. Это работало для Стайлза.  
  
— Заткнись.  
  
Он кидает подушку Стайлзу в лицо и смеётся. Боже, Стайлз обожает, когда он смеётся. Стайлзу хочется сделать так, чтобы Дерек всегда смеялся. Как раньше.  
  
— Давай просто создадим странную фолк-группу и будем путешествовать по пыльным дорогам Америки. Ты и я, — предлагает Стайлз, после того, как он возвратил подушку на половину кровати Дерека.  
  
— Просто парочка бывших, хм?  
  
— Эй, мы могли бы так называться. Идеально.  
  
— Разве могут один гитарист и басист называться группой? — Заметил Дерек.  
  
— Лидия может присоединиться. И Скотт.  
  
— Так ты собираешься распустить эту группу и создать новую с теми же людьми? — Поинтересовался Дерек.  
  
— Нам следует устроить прослушивание для новеньких?  
  
— Просто сохрани свою группу.  
  
Стайлз нравится как это звучит.  
  
— Но что если я хочу уйти в странное народное направление? Что если они откажутся?  
  
— Курить больше травки?  
  
— Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей.  
  
Стайлх начинает чувствовать как засыпает, как закрываются его глаза и во рту появляется ощущение песка… Он улыбается, думая о некой альтернативной версии их самих, их в роли рокеров шестидесятых. Длинные волосы, чётки, Лидия в ниспадающей цветочной юбке, Скотт в круглых солнцезащитных очках, Дерек, вставляющий подсолнухи в стволы ружей, взведённых полицией в специальном снаряжении… Курение травки с The Beatles, гастроли с The Rolling Stones, живые выступления с Бобом Диланом и Вудсток…  
  
— Ты когда-нибудь задумывался том, что группа может полностью развалиться к сегодняшнему дню? Ответь честно, — спросил Дерек мягким и очаровательным голосом.  
  
Стайлз слышит его, обдумывает вопрос и отвечает.  
  
— И не раз.  
  
Потому что сегодня он чувствовал себя постоянным и недвижимым. Потому что он ощущал всё это впервые за долгое время. Потому что он ощущал себя в центре. А сейчас он думает обо всех них как если бы они всегда существовали несмотря ни на что. Просто четверо людей. Так, если бы им было предназначено собраться вместе. Так, если бы они должны были всегда принадлежать друг другу.  
  
Он потянулся и взял Дерека за запястье. Наконец-то он мог подобрать слово, чтобы описать то, как он чувствует себя весь день — надеющийся.


	14. Приоденьтесь, Мальчики, мы на отдыхе

_24 Октября.  
Лондон, Великобритания._  
  
Первое, что увидел Дерек после пробуждения были частично высунутое из-под мягкого одеяла тело Стайлза. Линии его лица. Острая скула, ямочка на его щеке. Стайлз щурится от пасмурного света и пронзительно зазвонившего телефона. Он ненадолго сжимает запястье Дерека покрепче, прежде чем его рука исчезает в складках одеяла.  
  
— Что случилось? — спрашивает он звонившего, его голос звучит хрипло.  
  
Дерек прислушивается к механическому неразборчивому ответу по ту сторону трубки, пытаясь окончательно проснуться.  
  
— Ага, да, завтрак, да пожалуйста, — проговаривает Стайлз быстро. — Пофиг на чай, я пью то, что я хочу, — спорит Стайлз после паузы. — Если я пью чай, то делаю это только потому что я хочу его. — Ещё одна пауза. — Дай мне двадцать. Пока.  
  
Он сбрасывает звонок и убирает телефон под подушку.  
  
— Эллисон собирается позвонить тебе, — произносит он за секунду до того, как мобильник Дерека начинает вибрировать на тумбочке.  
  
— Утро, — отвечает Дерек на звонок.  
  
— Хэй, ты нормально добрался прошлой ночью? — Спрашивает она. Она звучит более небрежной и расслабленной, чем Дерек слышал её в последнее время.  
  
— Да, нормально. Спасибо.  
  
— Хорошо. Я собираю всех на завтрак, ты с нами?  
  
— Да, конечно.  
  
— Мы встречаемся в холле через двадцать минут.  
  
— Я подойду.  
  
Закончив говорить по телефону, он поворачивает голову к Сталйзу. Он смотрит на Дерека долгим сейчас-раннее-утро взглядом.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — Интересуется Дерек.  
  
— Ага, — отвечает он, звук переходит в хрип. Улыбка медленно расползается по его лицу, пока его рука тянется к горлу.  
  
— Оу, в порядке? — Смеется Дерек.  
  
— Да, я в порядке. А ты?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Мне нужно вернуться в свой номер…  
  
— Да, нужно, — произносит Стайлз, кивая.  
  
— Я собираюсь сделать это, — заверяет Дерек, скатываясь с постели, чтобы собрать свои вещи.  
  
— Великолепно. Увидимся внизу, — отвечает Стайлз, повторяя тем же весёлым тоном. Он неуклюже касается его плечом, направляясь в ванную комнату.  
  
Дерек выскальзывает за дверь, стараясь не представлять обнажённого Стайлза в душе.  
  
Дерек прислоняется к двери своего номера, ожидая, когда кто-нибудь придёт, чтобы впустить его, и раз за разом прокручивает версию сегодняшнего утра у себя в голове. Версию, в которой они медленно проснулись, улыбались друг другу, смеялись и продолжали разговаривать, как прошлой ночью. Версию, в которой Стайлз отпускает его запястье, чтобы переплести их пальцы.

***

_8 Сентября, 2014.  
Бикон Хиллз, Калифорния._  
  
Дерек решил не переносит встречу со Стайлзом на другой раз. Он не хотел долго думать над тем, что они обсуждали, не хотел думать об ужасной неопределённости, вращающейся вокруг него, он не хотел испортить их небольшой отпуск.  
  
Дерек улетел в ночь встречи, в то время, как Стайлзу пришлось остаться в Лос-Анджелесе ещё на пару дней. Это дало ему дополнительное время, чтобы обо всём волноваться. Он не _хотел_ зацикливаться на этом, но не мог не делать этого.  
  
В то время, как Дерек начал принимать всё, что сказал Брунски, как Евангелие — не то, чтобы он соглашался с ним, но это был закон земли. Стайлз был на совете, потому что не было необходимости обращаться дальше. Он был на совете, в любом случае, чтобы заткнуть лейбл, чтобы сохранить лицо, чтобы сохранить их карьеру на том же уровне. Стайлз был умён в таких вещах. С этим было без толку бороться.  
  
Он провёл свои свободные от Стайлза выходные в Бикон Хиллз со своей семьёй, и каждый человек и всё вокруг напоминало ему об отце и его непоколебимом чувстве целостности. Когда его отец был ещё жив, Дерек хотел быть похожим на него, но богаче, строже и сильнее. Дерек не хотел ничего, кроме как стать тем самым мрачным и таинственным водителем Мазерати, описанным Брунски. Он нормально относился к этому. Его отец качал головой, смеялся над ним и возражал ему со словами: «Как хочешь, сын.»  
  
Когда его отец внезапно умер, человек, которому он должен был доказывать что-нибудь больше чем всем остальным просто… исчез. Он умер, как и небольшая часть Дерека. В последующие недели Дерек никогда не чувствовал себя пустым местом.  
  
Когда Стилински отбросил сигарету ему на ботинки, облокотился на его машину и подарил ему лисью ухмылку… И затем, Стайлз пригласил его сесть с ним во время ланча и каким-то образом втянул Дерека в свои маленькие приключения. Вместо пустоты Дерек начал ощущать себя заполненным. Скорбное неподвижное выражение лица стало немного меняться, когда он находился со Стайлзом, Скоттом и Лидией.  
  
Когда они создали группу, Дерек ощущал сосредоточенность и уверенность. А когда он дал название тому, что ощущал к Стайлзу Стилински… он почувствовал себя хорошо и заполнено. Он был влюблён в этого парня. Этот носящий узкие джинсы и курящий сигареты сын Шерифа абсолютно точно ухаживал за ним, соблазнял его и забрал его прямо из рук порядочной девушки. Этот парень заставил Дерека посмотреть на себя в новом свете.  
  
Стайлз не совершенствовал его, он просто сделал его счастливым. Он просто создал ощущение, что мир может быть: полным веселья и преданности, приключений и добра. Так же, как делал его отец. Его отец и Стайлз во всех отношениях были разными людьми, но было у них что-то общее. В Стайлзе было что-то говорящее с чем-то в Дереке, и это спасало Дерека.  
  
А сейчас он просил замять это ради его карьеры, и это ощущалось неправильным. Это ощущалось совершенно неправильно. И он не собирался делать этого. Он не ставил карьеру выше своих убеждений. Он не хотел быть головорезом, он просто хотел играть на бас-гитаре в рок группе со своими лучшими друзьями. Он просто хотел немного целостности.  
  
Когда Стайлз наконец-то вернулся в Бикон Хиллз, он заявился в лофт Дерека с шестью упаковками пива, предложением прогуляться и сонной, любящей улыбкой. Дерек не мог перестать целовать его.  
  
— Давай съедемся, — произнёс Стайлз, затаив дыхание, когда оторвался от лица Дерека. Его глаза были наполовину прикрыты, словно он задыхался через них.  
  
— Давай, — ответил Дерек. Это было легче произнести, нежели «прости, я не думаю, что так может дальше продолжаться.»  
  
— Эллисон присматривает место, которое понравится нам обоим, — сказал он, положив руку между своим лицом и Дерека, когда откинулся на спину. Дерек просто поцеловал его ладонь и издал соглашающийся звук, прежде чем убрать руку в сторону.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — произнёс Стайлз, без задней мысли, не считая милейшей искренности.  
  
Дерек надеялся, что он любит его достаточно, чтобы понять.  
  
— Тоже люблю тебя.  
  
В последующие недели Дерек обдумывал, размышлял и думал над этим. Он размышлял о своей неспособности писать и возрастающем страхе внимания, и с учётом всех обстоятельств… это того не стоило. Поэтому он боролся зубами и ногтями с Эллисон, пока она не согласилась отпустить его. Он продал все права на свои песни, он не хотел связываться с ними, он больше не хотел быть юридически связанным с лейблом, он хотел свободы. Он пытался найти способ, чтобы сказать группе о своём уходе. Он не мог давить, не мог лгать, больше не мог справляться с нагрузкой этой индустрии. Если Скотт и Лидия любили его, то они поняли. Если Стайлз любил его, он не мог держать его против его же воли…

***

**Настоящее.**  
  
— Ты ошибаешься, Парень-Каратист — это лучший фильм восьмидесятых.  
  
— Послушай, Дер, я люблю тебя. Но я не могу позволить тебе прожить всю жизнь, думая так, — возражает Лидия.  
  
Она берёт Дерека под руку, когда они обгоняют Стайлза и идут перед ним. Остальные идут впереди, теряясь в суете Трафальгарской площади.  
  
— Что? — Произносит Дерек требовательным тоном. — Мистер Мияги сформировал меня как личность.  
.  
— Отлично, — вздыхает она. Стайлз знает, что она драматично закатила глаза. — Я всё время забываю, что ты до сих пор остаёшься большим тупым качком, — дразнится она.  
  
— Хэй! — Восклицает он, начиная смеяться.  
  
— Мне так стыдно за тебя. Я не для того заставила вас, идиотов, просмотреть мою коллекцию фильмов с Молли Рингуолд, чтобы ты считал Парня-Каратиста величайшим фильмом восьмидесятых.  
  
— В старшей школе тебе нужно было больше дружить с девушками.  
  
— По всей видимости, да! — Она смотрит на Стайлза через плечо. — Стайлз, какое кино восьмидесятых лучшее?  
  
— Балбесы, — без колебаний отвечает он.  
  
— Хмммм… Да, я не могу ненавидеть его. — Она переводит взгляд на Дерека. — Балбесы — это приемлемый ответ, Дерек.  
  
— Какие у тебя проблемы с Парнем-Каратистом? — Спрашивает Дерек, из-за разочарования его голос поднимается на одну октаву.  
  
В этот момент Скотт появляется со стороны Дерека и толкает Стайлза плечом.  
  
— Как твой голос? — Интересуется он.  
  
— В порядке.  
  
— Так ты тихий, просто чтобы быть тихим? — Давит он, в его голосе слышны ноты осторожности.  
  
Стайлз пожимает плечами.  
  
— Просто погружаюсь в это. — Он показывает на впереди идущих друзей широко разведёнными руками.  
  
Он скучает по всему, как только это выскальзывает у него из пальцев. Он ощущает превентивную ностальгию.  
  
Проснувшись утром, ему показалось, что он перенёсся на два года назад. Будто он проснулся в утро своего переезда в Лос-Анджелес, только в этот раз он знал, что Дерек не присоединится к нему. В этот раз он смотрел на Дерека и не ощущал постоянства. Не чувствовал себя целым. Он ощущал зияющую пустоту. Будто Дерек был мерцающей голограммой, лежащей на другой половине кровати.  
  
Он пошёл на завтрак с людьми, о которых уже давно перестал думать как о друзьях. Скотт перестал быть его другом, как только они выросли. Лидию, он не считал другом с того момента, как она вызвалась помочь ему с домашней работой по математике на следующее утро после того, как они переспали. Эллисон не была его другом. Вместо менеджера она стала… _Эллисон_ сразу же после их первого тура, в котором они играли на разогреве. Дэнни, Джексон, техники, Royales… Он провёл половину последнего тура, жалко зациклившись в себе, и он до сих пор проводит время в туре, пытаясь мысленно подготовить себя к распаду группы, который он, возможно, мог бы прекратить, если бы не продолжал мысленно готовиться к нему.  
  
Он проснулся с любовью всей свой жизни, завтракал со своими близкими и провёл половину авантюрного дня в одном из своих любимых городов вместе с ними. Идеальная история из книжки. Определённо точно из книги. Но он не чувствовал, что это относится и к нему. Это не ощущалось реальным.  
  
Он начал этот тур, как солдат, марширующий к неизбежному поражению. И он уже хотел начать всё с начала. Последние пару дней ощущались как новая возможность. И даже не смотря на своеобразную боль, которую он почувствовал, проснувшись с Дереком, Стайлз хотел и дальше делать это, пока происходящее не начнёт ощущаться в более лучшем качестве.  
  
Он не может перестать смотреть на тёмные, слегка закручивающиеся у шеи, пряди волос Дерека. Не может перестать слушать его. Не может осознавать себя рядом с ним. Также он не может принять противоречивое желание ударить и поцеловать Дерека.  
  
Скотт кладёт руку на плечо Стайлза, вырывая его из раздумий.  
  
— Прекрати это, — произнёс Скотт, сжимая руку.  
  
— Прекратить что?  
  
— Перестать зацикливаться на том, о чём ты думаешь. Просто остынь.  
  
— Хорошо, хорошо, — соглашается Стайлз и обнимает Скотта за талию.

***

_29 Сентября, 2014.  
Бикон Хиллз, Калифорния._  
  
— Ты не собрал вещи, — пробормотал Стайлз, ленивыми движениями вырисовывая узоры на груди Дерека. Жёлтый сигнал светофора, попадающий в комнату через огромное грязное окно лофта, в красивом свете представлял рельеф мышц Дерека. Глаза Стайлза закрывались, но он хотел продолжать наблюдать за тем, как двигались тени каждый раз, когда Дерек вдыхал.  
  
— Мм, — пробормотал Дерек, вырываясь из дрёмы. Он повернул голову к Стайлзу и посмотрел на него. — Мне не нужно упаковывать много вещей.  
  
— Просто, это странно.  
  
— Тшш, — Дерек перевернулся на бок и притянул Стайлза к себе. Стайлз растворился в ощущениях от большого количества голой кожи рядом с собой.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что у тебя будет всего лишь день, чтобы всё сделать? Между вручением диплома Лоре, семьёй и подобными событиями. И меня не будет здесь, чтобы помочь тебе. Попроси Кору помочь.  
  
— Не беспокойся об этом.  
  
— Я не беспокоюсь, просто… — Нет, Стайлз не волновался. Скорее нервничал. — Я просто нервничаю. Из-за переезда. Переезд — это стресс. Я хочу, чтобы ты поехал со мной завтра.  
  
— Сегодня, — поправляет Дерек. Было что-то тяжёлое в том, как он произнёс это.  
  
— Замолчи.  
  
Дерек сильнее сжимает руки, обнимая Стайлза.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — произнёс он, его голос звучал так, будто он опять засыпает.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
— Не забывай об этом.  
  
— Эм, хорошо, — рассмеялся Стайлз. — Я тоже люблю тебя.  
  
— Отлично, об этом тоже не забудь.  
  
Стайлз снова рассмеялся.  
  
— Хорошо.

***

**Настоящее.**  
  
— Знаешь, сколько времени прошло с последнего обновления нашего аккаунта на Ютуб? — Эллисон спрашивает Стайлза милым голосом, хлопая ресницами, во время ланча.  
  
Он перестаёт жевать и качает головой. Он подозрительно сужает глаза, ожидая её ответа.  
  
— Шесть месяцев, — сообщает ему Эллисон. — И это был просто тур по студии.  
  
— Хорошо, — медленно произносит Стайлз, после того, как проглотил еду.  
  
— Я просто говорю, что нам нужно загрузить что-нибудь. Для фанатов.  
  
— Например?  
  
  
Именно поэтому Дерек пел партию басиста, сидя у фонтана в Гайд Парке. Кажется, что Стайлзу и Скотту трудно сосредоточиться — они продолжали смеяться и брызгать друг в друга водой.  
  
— Парни! — Позвала их Эллисон через смех.  
  
— Ты же знаешь сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как я пела что-то а капелла, мы можем просто спеть это все вместе? — Интересуется Лидия, толкая Скотта. Она ненавидела петь. Дерек пихает её локтём, надеясь подбодрить её.  
  
— Ты справишься, дорогуша, — окликает её Эрика, сидя на земле перед ними.  
  
— Не обязательно должно получиться хорошо, главное, чтобы было весело, — заверяет её Эллисон.  
  
Вокруг них начинает собираться толпа, глядящая на них с любопытством. Дерек может сказать, что большинство людей из толпы пытается вспомнить, где видели их раньше. Когда Скотт и Стайлз наконец-таки решают где сесть, они начинают выступление. Дерек любит, когда в толпе начинают появляться вспышки их узнавания.  
  
— Возможно, когда комната пуста, возможно, когда бутылка полна, — поёт Стайлз, улыбаясь толпе, ободряюще приветствующей их.  
  
Всё происходящее здесь является для них древним ритуалом. Всё началось в старшей школе, когда они бездельничали на поле для лакросса во время ланча. Сначала они во весь голос пели их любимые на тот момент песни. Потом, когда они начали проводить всё своё свободное время в гараже Мартин, репетируя, они также стали играть песни собственного сочинения. Они (в каком-то роде) усовершенствовали это за время долгих переездов с одной концертной площадки на другую. Первое, выложенное на Ютуб, доказательство происходящего было тайно снято Эллисон, когда они развлекались в старом дерьмовом фургоне, в котором проходили их первые поездки на гастроли.  
  
Дерек помнит, что раньше они часто этим занимались. Не всегда а капелла, не всегда организованно. Но их канал на Ютубе был полон экспромтных сольных и акустических выступлений в автобусе, в номерах отелей, за кулисами перед выступлениями, развалившихся в лофте Дерека…  
  
Одно из таких видео набрало миллионы просмотров и комментариев как от давних фанатов, так и от впервые увидевших и услышавших их людей.  
  
Стайлз, одетый только в спортивные штаны, сидит в окружении белых листов. Комната наполняется серым светом, тяжёлым летним дождём, который не видно из окна. Дерек лежит рядом с ним на кровати, свернувшись у него на груди лежит Лидия, и Скотт играет на телефоне, сидя в изножье кровати.  
  
У Стайлза на коленях акустическая гитара, на его лице появляется нежная ранняя утренняя улыбка, когда он играет на гитаре, поёт и делает паузы, чтобы выпить кофе. Эллисон была по ту сторону камеры, и иногда можно было услышать мягкий, мелодичный голос или хихиканье. Она окликает Стайлза и говорит ему о том, как мило они выглядят, свернувшись на кровати вместе словно котята.  
  
— Это первый день моей жизни. Рад, что не умер прежде, чем повстречал тебя. Но теперь мне все равно, я мог бы отправиться с тобой куда угодно и, наверное, был бы счастлив, — Стайлз поёт, по углам появляются губки бантиком, пока он играет на гитаре. В конце видео Дерек кивает в одобрении, Лидия очаровательно улыбается Стайлзу. Скотт аплодирует. Эллисон смеётся. А Стайлз поднимает руки, принимая похвалу.  
  
Но каждый, находящийся в той комнате, знает, что как только камеру выключили, Стайлз отложил гитару и поцеловал Дерека. Дерек ненавидел признавать это, но иногда он пересматривал это видео, просто чтобы снова увидеть их в тот момент. Прекрасных, молодых и невредимых.  
  
Дерек посмотрел вокруг них сейчас, когда толпа стала больше и всё большее количество телефонов было направленно на них. Стайлз кажется не замечал или не заботился о том, что был в центре внимания. Потому что он был сосредоточен не на толпе, а на песне, которую он исполнял. Его глаза закрыты, а подбородок поднят вверх. Он каждый раз отталкивает руку Скотта, когда тот пытается ткнуть его в бок, его голос слегка дрожит, потому что он пытается сдержать смех.  
  
— Ты можешь быть моей панк-рок принцессой, я мог бы быть твоим королём гаражной группы. Ты могла бы просто сказать мне, почему ты не подходишь, и как ты собираешься строить из себя что-то, — поёт Стайлз с ухмылкой.

***

_25 Октября.  
По дороге в Манчестер, Великобритания._  
  
Стайлз зевает, ожидая в холле, когда подойдёт Эллисон, чтобы рассказать об их дальнейших действиях. Они вернулись в отель поздней ночью после самой большой туристической прогулки за всю сознательную жизнь Стайлза. Его ноги до сих пор болят из-за ходьбы, но он улыбается, когда вспоминает о ней. Их крохотный отдых в Лондоне закончился, и Стайлз наверняка уверен, что он потерял часть своей одежды, а зарядник для ноутбука, лежащий у него в сумке, не принадлежит ему. И это тоже заставляет его улыбаться.  
  
Команда уехала рано утром и, видимо, взяла Итона с собой. Эйден и Эрика до сих пор рассказывают непристойные шуточки на этот счёт. Скотт сидит на полу перед Лидией, рассеянно заплетающей ему маленькие косички. Он выглядит слишком уставшим, чтобы заметить это. А Дерек стоит прямо рядом со Стайлзом, перевешивает рюкзак на другое плечо и разминает шею. Стайлз слишком устал, чтобы хотеть ударить его (как хотел это сделать весь вчерашний день), но не слишком, чтобы перестать хотеть обнять его.  
  
— Как спалось? — Интересуется Стайлз, перекатываясь на пятки. Он прочищает горло, после того, как слышит свой голос.  
  
— Отлично. Дерьмово звучишь.  
  
— Вау, спасибо.  
  
— Ты звучишь ужасно, — произносит Бойд, подходя к ним вместе с Эллисон. — В автобус! — Объявляет он остальным и первым идёт на выход.  
  
Позднее в автобусе Стайлз сидит в задней гостиной и потирает горло, наблюдая за тем, как Дерек, Скотт и Эйден сражаются, играя в Xbox. Они проклинают друг друга, смеются и _разговаривают_ так, будто это легче всего на свете. Все люди без напряжения голосовых связок, полученного ранее, были в порядке, оставив Стайлза молча вариться во внеочередном нервном возбуждении, появляющегося перед шоу, совсем одного.  
  
— Стайлз, обещаю, мой трюк с алоэ может спасти день, — произносит Эрика с противоположного конца гостиной. Он смотрит на неё и видит решительно сведённые брови и пронзительный взгляд.  
  
— Ладно, отлично, твоя взяла, — вздыхает он. Смотря в ответ, Эрика выглядит зловеще.  
  
Спустя несколько мгновений Стайлз сидит на крошечном полу ванной комнаты, давясь, покидающими его жизненными силами. Эрика хохочет, стоя у двери.  
  
— Это чертовски отвратительно, — он кашляет, прежде чем снова сдержать рвотные позывы. — Ты задница Эрика Рейерс. Полное… — Его рвёт, но ничего не выходит. — Дерьмо.  
  
— Я просто пытаюсь передать знания одного певца другому. А ты не должен был глотать это, я совершенно точно сказала не глотать это.  
  
— Каким образом я должен был не глотать это? Ты сказала, что мне нужно пропустить эту жидкость в своё горло, пока не начну давиться, я честно не понимаю, как это возможно без её глотания.  
  
— Я недооценила твои глотательные рефлексы, — сухо произносит она.  
  
Стайлз старается не поощрять её, но в конце концов начинает смеяться.  
  
— Как правило, я обычно глотаю.  
  
Она сжимает губы, пытаясь выглядеть строго, но в конце концов смеётся  
  
— Шлюшка.  
  
  
Стайлз с намёком двигает бровями, когда шевелит ногой, из-за чего капли жидкости выплёскиваются из стаканчика на столешницу.  
  
— Ладно, давай попробуем снова, — говорит Стайлз, вставая на ноги. Он поднимает бумажный стаканчик с мутной жидкостью и принюхивается. — Просто нужно переучить свой рвотный рефлекс…  
  
— Знаю, что тебе будет сложно это сделать, — отрезает она с озорной ухмылкой.  
  
— Если это не сработает, я перестану тебе доверять. Во благо. Я это имею в виду, Рейерс.  
  
Эрика скрещивает за него пальцы, когда он делает ещё один большой глоток её ведьмовского варева. На этот раз он не глотает. Она с гордостью улыбается ему, когда он давится и выплёвывает всё в раковину.  
  
— Сейчас ты готов начать свою тренировку как оперный певец, — произносит она, глубокомысленно кивая.  
  
— Отлично, — невозмутимо произносит он.  
  
Эрика наблюдает за тем, как он выполаскивает остальную часть стакана. Стайлз плюёт, его передёргивает в отвращении.  
  
— Эй, вчера было весело, — произносит она в никуда. — Спасибо, что позволил нам побыть туристами.  
  
— Без проблем. Было замечательно.  
  
— Да. — Она делает паузу, всего мгновение смотрит на свои ногти, прежде чем снова посмотреть на него. — Мне нравится Дерек, он действительно крутой.  
  
Стайлз не может сдержать улыбку, появляющуюся на его лице.  
  
— Да, он неплохой, — мягко произносит он.  
  
— Ты ебанулся, — произносит она, хмурясь в поддельном беспокойстве.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Она улыбается ему знающей улыбкой.  
  
— Ещё как да.

***

_25 Октября.  
Манчестер, Великобритания._  
  
Кто-то дал им футбольный мяч Нёрф, и это была серьёзная ошибка. Стайлз наблюдет за тем, как Скотт и Дерек играют, сражаясь неподалёку. Лидия прячется за падающими подушками и неприветливо нахмуренными бровями. В конце концов Скотт отбирает мяч и падает на Лидию со всей силы. Она выбирается, расчищая себе дорогу, пока Дерек тянется вперёд и снова забирает мяч себе.  
  
— Большой тупой качок, — бормочет Лидия и покидает своё место в поисках убежища за столом с едой вместе с Эллисон.  
  
Дерек показывает ей язык, давая этим Скотту преимущество. Они снова возвращаются в ворчащий клубок конечностей. Стайлз переключает своё внимание на девушек.  
  
— Как твой голос? — Спрашивает Эллисон.  
  
— Кажется, хорошо. — Он вместе с Эрикой провели много времени после проверки звука, правильно распеваясь, и, кажется, та штука из алоэ немного помогла.  
  
Кто-то открывает дверь, ведущую на сцену, и оглушительные заключительные аккорды сета Royales мгновенно проникают в комнату отдыха. Секундой позже Гринберг просовывает голову в комнату.  
  
— Они закончили. Мы начинаем через пятнадцать минут.

***

Дерек получил локтём в лицо вскоре после того, как Гринберг объявил десятиминутную готовность. Он смеётся, хватаясь за нос, пока Скотт смотрит на него с широко раскрытыми глазами.  
  
— Бро, прости меня.  
  
— Хорошо, отлично, дети, — произносит Эллисон, держа руку на мяче Нёрф. — Кто-нибудь принесите лёд для милой мордашки Дерека, — роняет она через плечо, уходя от них.  
  
Стайлз встаёт над ним, предлагая руку, чтобы подняться.  
  
— Большой глупый качок, — говорит он с усмешкой, поднимая его. Он берёт холодное пиво из холодильника и отводит Дерека в маленькую закулисную ванную комнату. — Сюда. — Он держит пиво перед лицом Дерека и смеётся. — Должно помочь.  
  
Дерек садится на бортик раковины и отводит пиво в сторону.  
  
— Всё в порядке, я в порядке, — возражает он.  
  
Стайлз пожимает плечами и опускает его.  
  
— Для протокола, я не был большим тупым качком с тех пор, как ты меня похитил.  
  
— Похитил, — насмехается Стайлз. — Прошу, ты практически умолял, чтобы начать играть с нами.  
  
Дерек пожимает плечами. Стайлз безмолвно наблюдает за ним.  
  
— Тебе не следует много говорить, — произносит Дерек, воспользовавшись порывом храбрости и закрытой дверью.  
  
Стайлз постучал по горлу одним пальцем и усмехнулся.  
  
— Я имею в виду, ты говорил, но не со мной.  
  
— Не правда.  
  
— Это правда. Со вчерашнего дня всё так странно…  
  
— Это не так!  
  
— потому что это должно было быть позором, но мне кажется, что мы пришли к обоюдному и дружелюбному взаимопониманию.  
  
Стайлз кивает.  
  
— Определённо пришли.  
  
Дерек поднимает брови и ухмыляется. Стайлз закатывает глаза.  
  
— Я не намеренно не говорю с тобой, хорошо? — Выдавливает из себя Стайлз.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Дерек не может помочь, но ему кажется, кто-то в этой истории нажал на кнопку сброса. Встреча со Стайлзом стала знаковым событием в его жизни. Знакомство с ним превратилось в приключение. Влюблённость в него была… тяжёлой, а затем стала легче. Он потратил два года, стараясь забыть всё это, но потом вдруг появился Стайлз, опирающийся о дверь так же, как и о чужую машину, сигаретный дым вокруг него, эти пронзительные глаза, захватывающий гул возможностей с вибрациями исходящими от него…  
  
Дерек потратил месяц, чтобы увидеть нежного, тихого, спокойного или настоящего Стайлза. Целый месяц ушёл на зачарованное изумление красивым, диким, неистовым созданием, которое всегда казалось в одном шаге от серьёзных телесных повреждений или детских правонарушений. В этот раз он запомнился таким же, каким был со своего появления на кухне Дерека до ухода.  
  
Дерек чувствует чёрную дыру в животе, хотя просто сидит рядом со Стайлзом, а не стоит между его бёдер. Дерек не может перестать смотреть на его небольшую ностальгическую улыбку. Грустную и любящую, позолоченную оттенками нежности.  
  
— Почему же ты дал похитить себя в первый раз? — Спрашивает он. Дерек наблюдает за тем, как указательный палец Стайлза скользит по колену Дерека, прежде чем Стайлз кладёт руку на бортик раковины.  
  
Дерек пожимает плечами.  
  
— У меня было ощущение, что я должен был так поступить.  
  
— Ты же понимаешь, что я дразнил тебя?  
  
Дерек смеётся.  
  
— Конечно же понимаю.  
  
— А тогда?  
  
— Тоже. Я просто хотел, чтобы ты заткнулся.  
  
— Да? Это сработало? — Спрашивает Стайлз.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— И твои старые друзья отвернулись от тебя после этого.  
  
— Это то, чего я хотел.  
  
Стайлз кивает, с серьёзным выражением лица рассматривая Дерека.  
  
— Ты когда-нибудь сожалел об этом? — Наконец-таки спрашивает он.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Ты уверен в этом? — Интересуется Стайлз, смотря на Дерека страдальческим взглядом.  
  
— Да, уверен.  
  
Он снова кокетливо улыбается и подходит ближе, встав между бёдер Дерека. Дерек разводит ноги, чтобы Стайлз мог подойти ещё ближе. Стайлз опускает взгляд на губы Дерека и возвращает его обратно. Дерек не может перестать смотреть на его ресницы.  
  
— Что происходит? — Спрашивает Дерек, откидываясь назад.  
  
— Я не знаю, — Стайлз подходит ближе и кладёт руки по бокам от Дерека, их носы почти соприкасаются. — Всё в порядке?  
  
Дерек бессмысленно кивает, его тело наклоняется немного вперёд. Стайлз фыркает и сокращает расстояние между ними.  
  
— Это плохая идея, — бормочет Дерек, прежде чем их губы соприкасаются.  
  
— Просто ужасная, — соглашается Стайлз.  
  
Дерек берёт Стайлза за лицо и притягивает его для поцелуя.

***

Мозг Стайлза выключается, когда он отвечает Дереку на поцелуй. Он сильно сжимает руки в кулаки, держа их на бортике и стараясь резкой вспышкой боли побороть желание почувствовать Дерека под своими ладонями. Но он терпит неудачу. Он берёт Дерека за талию и притягивает его ещё ближе к себе. Он может почувствовать вкус рома с колой, выпитого Дереком во время пре-шоу, на своём языке, может ощутить покалывания щетиной около своего рта, но все ощущения теряются в неясном тумане.  
  
Неуверенный и нерешительный поцелуй Дерека перерастает во что-то медленное, целенаправленное и острое. Поцелуй кажется каким-то образцовым. Будто он стоял на крыльце дома с кейсом в руке, говоря: «Дорогая, я дома!» Будто зрители в студии должны зайтись в овациях.  
  
Дерек убирает руки от лица Стайлза, чтобы провести ими по воздуху и обнять Стайлза. Большим пальцем неосмысленно ведёт по его боку. Всё с каждым моментом замедляется, и Стайлз тает… Наваливается на Дерека, у него вырывается небольшой стон, и Стайлз углубляет поцелуй. Твёрдое тело Дерека может кое-что дать ему, он помнит об этом и ощущает это сейчас. Он чувствует, что Дерек принимает его.  
  
Стайлз отдаляется от губ Дерека, прижимается лицом к его плечу и перестаёт обнимать Дерека. Его сердце бешено колотится в груди. Дыхание сбивается с нормального ритма. Дерек безмолвно обнимает его.  
  
Из-за очень громкого стука в дверь Стайлз вздрагивает.  
  
— Выход через пять минут! — Кричит Гринберг.  
  
— Хорошо, хорошо, — отвечает Стайлз прежде чем вытрать рот рукавом и повернуться спиной к Дереку.  
  
Внезапно он чувствует себя перегруженным. В каком-то роде он представлял себе этот момент. Он представлял себе Дерека, прижимающего его к стене в каком-нибудь переполненном баре. Представлял, как сжимает его бёдра и кусает его шею, посасывает его губу и трётся о него. В его воображении Дерек тянет его за волосы, их зубы сталкиваются, и просовывает своё колено между ног Стайлза, и всё это должно… причинять боль. Алкоголь подпитывает наказание и похотливое раскаяние. Бог знает, что Стайлз заслуживает наказания. За то, что сделал всё, чтобы Дерек уехал, за то, что не боролся за него, за то, что боль захлестнула его.  
  
И трахнуться с Дереком, опустошая его и позволяя тому стоять под светом софитов с улыбкой, пока он истекает кровью. Трахнуться с ним. Стайлз хотел оставить засос на его шее. Хотел оставить метку. Что-то злое и неровное. Он представлял себе, как причиняет ему боль и получает её в ответ.  
  
А это? Это не болезненно. Ни капли. Мягкое хождение по грани, нежные прикосновения и любящее отчаяние и… блядь, Стайлз _хныкал_. Блядь.  
  
Стайлз наконец-то поворачивается к Дереку и рассматривает своё лицо в зеркале, висящем за плечом Дерека. Стайлз выглядит так, будто он целовался. Он выглядит так, будто целовался с Дереком. Он неохотно смотрит на Дерека, глядящего на него с нейтральным и стоическим выражением лица. Он выглядит так, будто тоже целовался. Как только они выйдут, все поймут, чем они занимались.  
  
И это хорошо.  
  
Это прекрасно.  
  
Если бы снова представилась такая возможность, Стайлз сделал бы это снова. Чем дольше он смотрит на Дерека, тем больше он хочет. Он до сих пор ни черта не может сказать, но он так же не может побороть улыбку, появляющуюся в уголках его губ. Дерек улыбается в ответ.


	15. Дневник путешествия по Британии.

_25 Октября.  
Манчестер, Великобритания._

Дерек должен выйти на сцену. Нет никакого шанса пойти и вернуть всё назад. Как обычно, окончанием дня было шоу. Потная, громкая, ярко освещённая феерия. Но это выступление ощущалось чем-то второстепенным. Чем-то отстранённым. Будто поручение, которое ему необходимо было срочно выполнить, прежде чем вернуться к тому, что он хотел делать. Будто пауза в поцелуе со Стайлзом Стилински.

Он был счастливчиком, потому что вид, открывавшийся ему был хорош.

Поющие, смотрящие на них светящиеся лица людей. Пот, появляющийся у них на лбу, когда они пели и танцевали. Руки, тянущиеся к Стайлзу, когда он подходил к краю сцены. Стайлз был грациозным, когда бегал по сцене и с трудом старался сдерживать улыбку. Он танцевал со Скоттом, забирался на установку Лидии, чтобы зрители ещё громче аплодировали ей, а так же он брал Дерека под руку и взъерошивал его волосы.

Когда Стайлз был таким, каждый играл энергичней и лучше. Публика громче кричала. А старинные здания, в которых они играли, встряхивались немного больше.

Какой вид.

***

Они убегали со сцены, смеясь и задыхаясь, их голоса эхом раздавались в коридоре, когда они возвращались в комнату отдыха. Стайлз до сих пор мог слышать звон фантомных аплодисментов Манчестера в ушах.

Он стягивает потную кофту и падает в ближайшее кресло.

Это тот момент, когда он хочет, чтобы Дерек вторгся в его личное пространство. Опустился на колени. Провёл носом по его шее. Провёл пальцами по его рёбрам. Всякий раз, когда Стайлз улыбается, он ощущает, как губы Дерека снова изгибаются рядом с ним.

Вместо этого он получает всего Скотта целиком, пока Дерек пьёт воду из бутылки в другом конце комнаты.

Скотт смотрит на Стайлза через плечо и морщит нос.

— Ты пахнешь ужасно, — произносит он.

Стайлз смеётся и обнимает Скотта за липкую от пота талию.

— Как и ты.

— В любом случае, я люблю тебя, — вздыхает Скотт, наваливаясь на него.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, засранец, — легко отвечает Стайлз с улыбкой.

В его воображении всё освещается яркой белой вспышкой камеры. Эллисон улыбается им поверх зеркального фотоаппарата прежде чем уйти.

Когда Лидия дерзко предлагает принять душ, Скотт слезает со Стайлза и мчится к ней. Они оба кричат и продвигаются вниз по коридору, задевая стены.

— Пива? — Спрашивает Дерек, неожиданно оказываясь рядом. Он протягивает Стайлзу банку пива, как жест примирения.

— Спасибо.

Эллисон кричит в глубь коридора, чтобы Скотт и Лидия вели себя хорошо, прежде чем выйти на сцену и сделать ещё несколько фотографий. Комната отдыха погружается в тишину. Royales, как обычно, общаются с фанатами около стойки с мерчем. У них есть ещё несколько часов перед отправлением автобуса, и в этот раз Стайлз не чувствует себя так, будто ему необходимо спрятаться ото всех на своей койке. Дерек сидит на ближайшем кресле и пододвигает его немного ближе.

— Итак, — начинает он, наблюдая за тем, как его большой палец скользит по краю жестяной банки.

— Ага.

— Ты эм… хорошо отыграл.

— Ты хм… тоже, — отвечает Стайлз, небольшая ухмылка появляется на его лице, когда он смотрит на Дерека.

Пауза становится настолько существенной, что Стайлз чувствует, как воздух уплотняется, заполняя собой всё свободное пространство и делая всё тяжелее… Дерек прочищает горло.

— Итак, я заслужил? — Спрашивает он, почти робко смотря на Стайлза.

— Заслужил что? — Интересуется Стайлз.

— Поцелуй. Я заслужил поцелуй?

Дереку семнадцать, его лицо покраснело, губы блестят, а глаза мягко и нежно блестят в воспоминаниях Стайлза, прежде чем он отвечает.

— Нет, но я заслужил.

***

_27 Января, 2011 год.  
Бикон Хиллз, Калифорния._

Они избегали друг друга в школе, толком не общались во время репетиций, и совсем не проводили время наедине. Не с того момента, когда они почти поцеловались. Если они были вместе, в конце концов они всегда ссорились. Будто что-то было в воздухе, что-то, что заставляло их быть скрытными и занимать оборонительную позицию.

После неудачной попытки позаниматься вместе с Пейдж, Дерек сидел в своей машине с ощущением… тяжести огромного валуна. Он завёл машину. Снял с ручного тормоза. Выехал с парковочного места. Оказался на дороге. Всё казалось преднамеренным. Он собирался поехать домой, но вместо этого свернул и поехал вниз по улице к Стилински. Механически, инстинктивно, необходимо.

— Мы снова разговариваем? — Спросил Стайлз, когда открыл окно, чтобы Дерек мог забраться внутрь.

— Я не знаю, это так?

— Это ты залез в моё окно.

— Ну, если бы ты не врубил Say Anything слишком громко, то услышал бы звонок в дверь…

Стайлз драматично вздохнул и поставил музыку на паузу.

— Чего ты хотел? — Спросил он, скрещивая руки.

— Я больше не хочу чувствовать неловкость от этого.

— Именно ты делаешь это неловким, — утверждал Стайлз, плюхнувшись в своё офисное кресло.

— Хм, насколько я помню…

— Именно ты подначил меня поцеловать тебя. Не забывай об этом.

— Я… хорошее замечание… послушай, я многое могу потерять из-за этого. Пейдж идеально мне подходит.

— Да?

— Да. Я… не знаю, я просто запутался и… это ничего не значит, хорошо?

Стайлз ухмыльнулся.

— Конечно.

— Я знаю, что ты говорил, что запал на меня, но… это нормально. Я не собираюсь чудить из-за этого.

Стайлз закатил глаза и застонал, разворачиваясь в кресле.

— Забудь о том, что я когда-либо говорил, Бер-Бер. Я на каждого западаю.

— Прекрати вести себя так, будто то, что произошло не было чем-то важным, — возразил Дерек, он не мог объяснить, почему почувствовал укол ревности. Он не хотел, чтобы Стайлз западал на каждого. И если бы он был честным сам с собой, то он бы признал, что воспринял признание Стайлза как знак… Он почувствовал как начал краснеть.

— Ты блядь издеваешься? — Взвизгнул Стайлз. — Это _не было_ чем-то важным.

Дерек не знал к чему это приведёт. Он только хотел видеть покрасневшие щёки Стайлза и отблески противостояния в его глазах.

— Тогда почему ты избегаешь меня?

— Я избегал твоей гейской паники. Это утомительно.

Дерек подошёл ближе, чувствуя, что действительно смущён. На самом деле, это было не так… Дерек чувствовал, что обнажил на публику ту часть себя, которая не была ещё готова. Ту часть, которую даже Стайлз не должен был увидеть. Часть себя, о которой он на самом деле даже не знал. Он был слишком честным, а Стайлз был слишком честным в ответ, и…

— Я не…

— Боже, замолчи. Просто уйди. — Он звучал устало, пока вставал с кресла. Он выглядел усталым, когда провожал Дерека к двери. — Давай просто дальше жить своими жизнями, хорошо? У тебя был миг слабости, ты паниковал, я избегал тебя, это было неловко, сейчас ты здесь, мы поговорили об этом, та-дам, всё вернулось в норму. Сейчас иди.

Дерек пятками упёрся в пол, и Стайлз продолжил идти к двери один. Стайлз обернулся и смерил его взглядом. Дерек хотел слепить его зло сжатые челюсти, хотел провести пальцами по всем линиям его лица. Блядь.

— Стайлз, — начал Дерек, становясь спокойным. Насколько можно быть спокойным при этих обстоятельствах. Насколько можно быть спокойным, когда руки ноют, от желания протянуть их к нему. Блеск во взгляде Стайлза пропадает, и на секунду можно заметить что-то открытое, ранимое в них.

— Пока. — Он скрестил руки и уверенней встал на ноги. Дерек начал подходить к нему, и на каждый сделанный им шаг, Стайлз делал шаг по направлению к двери.

— Стайлз, послушай…

— Я сказал, у нас всё в порядке. Ты можешь идти. — Он был краток, но твёрд.

Дерек сделал намеренно ещё один шаг к Стайлзу, попадая в его личное пространство.

— Стайлз.

— Через окно, через дверь… — произнёс он, звуча нерешительно.

Дерек сделал ещё один шаг.

— Послушай…

— Через дымоход… просто… — сейчас его голос был мягче, воздух застревает у него в горле и выскальзывает с грубоватым шёпотом.

— Стайлз, пожалуйста, выслушай, — сказал Дерек, прижимая его к двери. Стайлз повернул голову к плечу и опустил её, пряча лицо.

Дерек замер на месте, затаив дыхание. Тише, спокойно, будь невозмутимым… Он чувствовал, что какая-то часть внутри него рушится, когда он оказывается ещё ближе к Стайлзу. Этот человек, это хрупкое существо делало вид, что он несокрушим… Дерек не хотел, чтобы он сейчас прятал от него своё лицо, совершенно точно не сейчас. Он хотел бы видеть, как Стайлз с мужеством признаёт свою хрупкость. Он не любил, когда Стайлз был робким, это заставляло его ощущать себя потерянным… Уязвлённый Стайлз, казался… Дерек никогда не видел этого в полной мере, никогда не замечал за собой потребности _желать_ чего-то подобного. Поэтому в этот короткий, но длительный момент Дерек окончательно решает прикоснуться к щеке Стайлза и повернуть его лицо к себе.

Стайлз неожиданно посмотрел на него и приподнял бровь. Дерек выдержал его взгляд, а в следующий момент Стайлз убрал его руку со своего подбородка и попытался отойти от него.

— Убирайся из моего дома. — На этот раз он произнёс это с нервным смешком.

У Дерека было большое желание послушаться Стайлза, но он выглядел таким потерянным. Парень, сказавший Мистеру Харрису, что он сделает что-угодно (легко пожимая плечами), чтобы получить отсрочку для выполнения домашнего задания. Парень, который шёл по коридору, притягивая к себе внимание. Объект тайных неразделённых влюблённостей, таинственный, тот, кто прогуливал урок, чтобы покурить в Заповеднике, законодатель моды, антигерой… Дерек сжался, его мышцы решили действовать самостоятельно. Он аккуратно отодвинул руку Стайлза в сторону, обеими руками взял его за лицо и вгляделся в него.

— Чт… — начал Стайлз, прежде чем Дерек наклонился к нему и поцеловал так нежно, насколько мог.

Сначала Стайлз ничего не делал, его губы оставались мягкими и неподвижными под губами Дерека. Но он подался вперёд, когда Дерек начал отстраняться от Стайлза в смущении. Он взял Дерека за талию и притянул его ближе, а Дерек почувствовал, как ощущение безопасности рокочет в нём. Он ощущал яростную защиту, когда ближе прижимался к нему. И он чувствовал… множество туманных вещей, отходящих на задний план в его мыслях, когда Стайлз прикусил губу Дерека и сильнее прижал его к себе.

Дерек почувствовал, как его контроль начал ускользать, будто он и гравитация оказались в тупике, будто он парил в нескольких сантиметрах от пола. Всего на долю секунды он оторвался от губ Стайлза и коснулся своими губами его щеки. Этого времени оказалось достаточно, чтобы он вдохнул и выдохнул знакомый запах, прежде чем они соприкоснулись лбами и носами. Он мог ощущать бешеный пульс Стайлза через свои ладони.

— Что ты делаешь? — Закончил Стайлз начатый ранее вопрос. Одной рукой он взял Дерека за запястье, будто собираясь убрать его руки от своего лица.

— Прости меня.

— Нет. Что это было?

— Прости, — произнёс Дерек, запинаясь и избегая ответа на вопрос.

— Я эм… всё нормально. Но, серьёзно, Дерек, я волнуюсь.

— Я тоже.

— Так ответь мне.

— Я поцеловал тебя.

— Эм, да.

— Потому что я хотел этого. Давно хотел.

— Оу.

Прошло несколько мгновений, но Дерек так и не продолжил говорить.

— И..? — Подсказал Стайлз.

— Я заслужил его? — Спросил Дерек, вспомнив, что сказал Стайлз неделю назад. Он наконец-таки отстранился, и Стайлз увидел, что он ухмыляется.

Уголки губ Стайлза опустились вниз, создалось впечатление, будто он не мог ничем помочь, но старался улыбаться.

***

**Настоящее.**

— Могу я спросить тебя о том, что произошло тогда? — Спросил Дерек, не очень уверенный в том, что хочет слышать ответ.

— Это было довольно-таки очевидно.

— С тобой ничего не может быть очевидным, всегда требуется объяснение.

— Не правда, — произнёс Стайлз, закатывая глаза. — Ты всё ещё считаешь, что я… интересная, таинственная вещь. Это не так.

— Конечно, замечательно. Тогда зачем ты это сделал?

— Я просто хотел этого. — Он застенчиво наклоняет голову и смеётся. — Желал.

— Оу. — Дерек может работать с этим, даже если его рациональная часть, погребённая где-то глубоко, говорит ему не делать этого. — Отлично.

— Почему ты..? — Начинает Стайлз, но пение в коридоре прерывает его.

В этот момент появляется Скотт, вода с его волос капает на чистую кофту.

— Заканчивайте флиртовать, я за это время успел принять душ, и мы сможем пойти на встречу с фанатами, — требует он, с подозрением поднимая бровь и упирая руки в бёдра.

— Фи, папа, ты такой смущающий, — стонет Стайлз, вставая и повинуясь ему.

— Потому что я хотел этого, — выпаливает Дерек, приводя Скотта в замешательство. Стайлз останавливается, чтобы посмотреть на него, и кивает. Он отворачивается от него прежде, чем его говорящее выражение лица сменится на улыбку.

***

_27 Октября._  
По дороге в Глазго, Шотландия.

— Мы не можем сделать это ещё раз, — произносит Стайлз, слишком часто кивая. Чем больше он кивает, тем больше шансов, что он сможет убедить в этом себя. Возможно. Навряд ли. Это не значит, что между ними что-то было после Манчестера. Лидс был слишком беспокойным из-за большого количества друзей, зазывающих пройтись по барам. Сейчас, в предрассветные часы, они, не отошедшие от прошлой ночи, отправлялись в другую часть Великобритании.

— Хорошо, — говорит Дерек, не отвлекаясь от книги.

— Тебе известно, что они взбунтуются, — продолжает Стайлз, показывая на заднюю площадку, где находятся все остальные. — Они нас обоих высадят на обочину.

— Я же сказал, всё хорошо.

— Отлично.

Стайлз разочарован. Он надеялся на тоскливый взгляд, грустный вздох или покорную улыбку. А в ответ ничего не получил. Дерек был абсолютно нечитаемым. Или нет? Была ли возможность прочитать его? Он казался незаинтересованным, ведь так? Блядь.

Стайлз скрещивает руки и откидывается на спинку сидения, наблюдая за тем, как Дерек фокусируется на книге. По его ощущениям они проехали несколько миль в тишине. Они уже проехали больше половины пути до Глазго, в ближайшем будущем их ожидает отель. Возможность, появившаяся из-за вынужденной близости Стайлза и Дерека, подходит к концу.

— Что читаешь? — Спрашивает Стайлз, отчаянно пытаясь найти тему для разговора.

Дерек поднимает книгу, чтобы Стайлз увидел название.

— «Игра на понижение»? — Фыркает Стайлз.

— Она о жилищном пузыре…

— Я знаю о чём книга, и она скучная.

— Воу, почему ты считаешь её скучной? — Дерек недоверчиво смотрит на Стилински. — Это важная…

— Она очень скучная, она просто невероятно скучная.

— Эта книга о том, что определяет климат нашей экономики…

— Боже мой, ты такой нудный!

Вопиющее раздражение на лице Дерека сменяется искренней улыбкой.

— Я слышу это от человека, считающего "Костёр тщеславия" скучной книгой.

— Скучная, но хорошая, Дерек. Я сказал, что она была скучной…, но хорошей. — Дерек качает головой и возвращается к чтению. Стайлз хочет наброситься на него, вырвать из его рук книгу и заставить его продолжить спор. Но затем его осеняет… — Подожди, как ты узнал о том, что я считаю книгу неинтересной? Мы не разговаривали друг с другом, когда я читал её…

Дерек краснеет и не поднимает взгляд.

— Ты написал в Твиттере об этом, — бормочет он.

В ответ на эти слова Стайлз поднимает бровь и ждёт, когда Дерек посмотрит на него. Стилински знает, что тот сделает это. Дерек прочищает горло и медленно поднимает взгляд.

— Интересно, — в конце концов произносит Стайлз. — Я был уверен, что…

— Замолчи, — говорит Дерек, тряся головой.

-… Ты отписался от меня…

— Я и отписался.

— И тебе без разницы, что…

— Помолчи, просто остановись. — В его голосе голосе слышались возмущение и нервозность. — Ты знаешь, что это неправда.

— На самом деле не знаю. Я не знаю правда ли это, — утверждает Стайлз, внезапно агрессивно повышая голос.

Дерек с хлопком закрывает книгу и откладывает её в сторону.

— Отлично.

Стайлз хочет возразить, но он поражён немой властностью в лице Дерека. Это была именно она. Дело закрыто. Это классическая тактика Хейла. И он ненавидит её. Он ненавидит то, что Дерек может включать и выключать её, будто у по щелчку пальцев. Его бесит то, что он может быть открытым, а потом неожиданно закрыться.

— Ты такой придурок, — шипит Стайлз, просто чтобы выпустить ярость, бушующую в нём.

— Как и ты, — непреклонно и побуждающе отвечает Дерек.

Именно поэтому, это всегда срабатывало. Не то, чтобы Стайлз когда-нибудь сказал это вслух. Потому что единственным человеком, который мог разложить Стайлзу любой аргумент по полочкам, тот, кто мог препираться с ним несколько дней подряд и всё равно любить его, кто мог видеть всё то ужасное в нём без желания оправдать и скрыть всё это в нём… Это всегда был Дерек. И даже, если это был не Дерек, то Дерек всё ещё оставался единственным. Конечно, если это имеет значение.

Лицо Стайлза должно быть смягчилось, пока он выдерживал взгляд Дерека, задумавшись, потому что Хейл наклонился вперёд и взял его за руку.

— Я прекрасно знаю, что ты можешь думать всё, что взбредёт тебе в голову, и я не смогу тебя переубедить. Но меня не было бы здесь, если мне было бы всё равно.

Сказав это, он отпускает его руку, просто стоит, отворачивается, немного ведёт плечами и уходит.

***

_28 Октября._  
Белфаст, Северная Ирландия.

— Итак… После всего ты не целовался с ним? — Спрашивает Эрика.

— Нет.

— Почему нет?

Стайлз поднимает ещё один камень из бетона и швыряет его в воду.

— Не было времени.

— Не было времени? Брехня.

— Нам было недостаточно времени, которое мы проводили наедине, понимаешь? У нас не было реальной возможности для этого? Ты должна согласиться с тем, что поцелуй произошёл из-за особого построения звёзд. Тогда мы на самом деле поймали момент.

— И это говорит парень, нашедший время для…

— Ты не можешь акцентировать своё внимание на прошлом сексуальном опыте Дерека и меня, ты просто не можешь этого делать.

— Ты даже не знаешь куда я пойду с этим.

— Мне не нужно это знать, — говорит Стайлз со вздохом. — В любом случае, похоже на то, что я собираюсь заново узнавать его. Я не знаю, что делать дальше.

— Я просто говорю о том, если бы это был какой-нибудь безымянный парень из любого города, то ты бы уже трахал его в туалетной кабинке…

— Это другое. Совершенно разные вещи. История, вовлечённые потенциальные чувства, и так далее.

— Да, ты трахался с моим бывшим, совсем не зная его, так что…

На секунду Стайлз запинается, делает паузу, смотрит на неё и сужает глаза.

— Я не делал этого!

Эрика смеётся.

— Но ты задумался об этом. И это доказывает мою точку зрения.

— Какой ты друг?

— Я тот друг, который изо всех сил пытался сдержать фанатские слёзы, когда был вне себя от счастья, потому что ты рассказал мне про себя и Дерека.

— Ты отвратительна, — вздыхает Стайлз, бросая ещё один камень в спокойную реку. — Это очень плохая идея. Всё происходящее. Но его… он. Я не думаю, что здесь есть кто-нибудь, подходящий для меня, иногда это отвратительно, но временами это замечательно. Я на самом деле не нуждаюсь в том, чтобы кто-нибудь ещё лез в моё дерьмо. Но если бы мне пришлось втянуть кого-то, то это был бы он…

— Ты бредишь.

— Всё, что я пытаюсь сказать, это то, что… Я не знаю, что делать.

Эрика ногой толкает большой кусок бетона к краю причала. Он падает в воду с приятным бульканьем.

— Мне кажется, Скотт и Лидия помогли бы больше.

— Ты хочешь видеть, как эта группа из состояния напряжённой гармонии за считанные секунды превращается в полный хаос? Потому что именно это произойдёт, если я расскажу им.

Она задумчиво хмыкает, отворачиваясь от реки к месту сбора. Стайлз убирает руки со штанов и наблюдает за её взглядом, направленным к тому месту, где остальные собрались и что-то играют.

— Ладно, чего ты хочешь? — В конце концов спрашивает она.

Он концентрируется на отдалённом эхе отбиваемого мяча, шарканье подошвы по асфальту. Лидия кричит о нарушении правил, и он может слышать как итог недовольство Скотта. Он наблюдает как Дерек поднимает Лидию вверх, её рыжие волосы отражают лучи солнца, пока она отбивалась от него. И они смеются, улыбаются, веселятся… В этом он и находит ответ.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы они были счастливы.

— А что на счёт тебя?

— Я тоже хочу быть счастливым.

— С Дереком или без него?

— Любой вариант.

— Какой вариант ты предпочтёшь?

В течение некоторого времени Стайлз сохраняет молчание, прикусывая изнутри губу. Сейчас Лидия полностью висела на плече Дерека, а Скотт держал её лодыжки вместе, чтобы она не пиналась. Он знает, что в идеальной версии его жизни они все присутствовали. Они были там. Продолжительное время.Он так же знает, что до возвращения Дерека, теми на кого он мог положиться были Лидия и Скотт. Он знает, что был близок к тому, чтобы потерять их. По крайней мере, ближе, чем сейчас. Ему известно, что Дерек помогает. Так или иначе.

— Вместе с ним, — наконец, признаёт Стайлз.

Эрика усмехается и притягивает его для объятий.

***

_29 Октября.  
Дублин, Ирландия._

Дерек любит театры. И арены. Да и в принципе все площадки. Он любит, как они наполняют эхо энергией. Тишина в них всегда звенит. Ему нравятся призраки, обитающие в них. Он любит слушать, как местные члены команды рассказывают о том, что видели призраков в павильоне или на помостах. Ему нравится думать, что призраки театров непохожи на других — ему нравится думать, что они решили остаться здесь. Бесплатный, неограниченный проход на все мероприятия, которые там будут проходить? Немного похоже на рай.

Сейчас он сидит на террасе пустого дома. Он слышит как голоса Джексона и Дэнни смешиваются с грубым ирландским акцентом и взрываются смехом. Он смотрит на каркас, возведённый на месте. Он чувствует себя дома.

Дерек отвлекается, когда он всё же мысленно пытается вернуться в комнату отдыха и обнаруживает себя в ужасающем административном коридоре. Он слышит голос Эллисон, доносящийся из комнаты, находящейся дальше по коридору.

Он идёт вперёд, пока не видит наполовину открытую дверь. Телефон Эллисон лежит вверх экраном на длинном глянцевом столе. Её плечо то появляется, то скрывается из виду, пока она ходит вперёд и назад.

— Что произошло в Лондоне? — жёстким голосом спрашивает Крис Арджент, находясь по ту сторону линии.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Как Стайлз травмировался?

— Я не знаю, это произошло после шоу. Он в порядке.

Арджент издаёт разочарованный звук, находясь где-то в шикарном офисе в Лос-Анджелесе.

— В данный момент твоя группа находится в очень сложном положении…

— Они ошивались сначала в баре, а потом в номере отеля, мне известно, что Стайлз поранил руку, когда делал что-то глупое. Почему это так важно?

— Тот факт, что ты задаёшь мне этот вопрос… Эллисон, если что-то всплывёт на поверхность, что-то вроде того, что Стайлз безо всякой причины ударил техника или ввязался в потасовку в баре, или… кто знает…

— Ничего не всплывёт. Он в порядке, он даже больше не носит бандаж. И в первые за некоторое время, дела идут хорошо. Просто позволь мне управлять своей группой самостоятельно, и даже если что-то пойдёт не так, мы сможем удержать их. Я смогу удержать их.

— Эллисон, я знаю, что ты хороша в деле, но…

— Ты должен доверять мне. — Она произносит это с искренним отчаянием, из-за чего её отец глубоко вздыхает на другом конце трубки.

— Отлично, — отвечает Арджент. — Держи меня в курсе.

— Хорошо.

Они обмениваются прощаниями, и Дерек наблюдает за тем, как Эллисон тянется, чтобы завершить звонок.

— Я знаю, что ты там, — проговаривает Эллисон, оборачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на него. — Ты не очень хорошо прячешься.

— Я не пытался прятаться, — заверяет Дерек, заходя в комнату. — Что-то говорит мне, что у тебя много секретов, Эллисон Арджент.

— Например, настоящая причина, по которой ты ушёл из группы, — соглашается Эллисон со зловещей улыбкой. Она ногой пододвигает ближайший к себе стул по направлению к Дереку, и он садится.

— А так же что-то вроде передозировки Стайлза.

— Он рассказал тебе? — Интересуется она, приподнимая бровь. — Или это сделал кто-то другой?

— Это был он. В каком-то роде.

— В каком контексте это было произнесено? — Спрашивает Эллисон.

— Это было сказано, во время разговора двух старых друзей.

— Старых любовников. Это другой секрет, который я храню. — Она стучит костяшками пальцев по колену Дерека. — Говоря об этом, что между вами, а?

— Ничего.

— Ещё.

— Никогда.

Она лишь смеётся в ответ.

— Ты должна мне больше доверять, — заверяет её Дерек.

— Ты дважды с начала тура просыпался в его кровати.

— Как ты узнала об этом?

— Да ладно, Дерек. Мне известно всё.

Дерек щурится, пытаясь придумать ответ. Но всё что приходит ему в голову:

— Ты совершенно точно хочешь, чтобы мы сошлись.

Он даже не знает, зачем произносит это. Возможно, чтобы увидеть её согласие. Ему хочется знать, есть ли кто-нибудь, кто бы подтвердил его желание… или же опроверг. Если её глаза сузятся или её передёрнет от ужаса, тогда он неправ. Если она кивнёт, засветится или взбодрится, то, возможно, он был прав.

— Боже, нет. Вы двое были кошмаром для пиар компании. — Но она улыбается.

— Хм, так тебе известно всё? — Дразнит её Дерек.

— Мне известно многое.

— Какие ещё секреты ты хранишь?

— Разные. Заболевания, о которых неловко говорить, семейные драмы, неприятности с законом… чаще проблемы с осознанием ориентации… — Она пинает стул Дерека на последней фразе.

Он не сильно удивлён, но всё равно чувствует как краснеет.

— Откуда? — Спрашивает он. Когда он был в группе, был со Стайлзом, всё было туманно и изменчиво. Тогда он был только с девушками и Стайлзом, как он должен был осознать?

— Кто, по-твоему, сохранял твою жизнь милой и тихой? — Из игривого её голос становится честным.

На самом деле Дерек никогда сильно не задумывался об этом. Он довольно часто пропадал из поля зрения, никогда не получал вопросов от СМИ после первоначального натиска…

— Я бывший участник группы, которая стала более успешной без меня, разве я нуждался в какой-либо охране? — Интересуется она.

Эллисон качает головой, уголки её губ приподнимаются.

— Конечно, — Соглашается она. — Так, когда ты это понял? — Спрашивает она, явно не давая этой теме сойти на нет.

— После.

— После?

— После него. —  _Него_. Он видит понимание на её лице.

— В смысле? — Допытывалась она.

— В том смысле, что когда была возможность заполучить любую девушку, которую я хотел, я не хотел ни одну из них. Сначала мне казалось, что я пытаюсь заполнить пустоту или что-то вроде этого, но, эм… Через некоторое время я перестал пытаться заполучить тех, кто были похожи на него. Я, эм… перерос это.

Она задумчиво кивает, постукивая пальцами по столу.

— Как ты узнала? — Интересуется Дерек.

— Прекратила написание историй для таблоидов, сама немного покопала. Я просто использовала их источники. Есть доказательства.

— Оу. — Шок волнообразными приступами накатывается на него. — Мне не кажется, что это всё ещё можно считать заботой.

Она смотрит на Дерека точно таким же взглядом, каким он смотрел на Стайлза по дороге в Глазго. Дерек улыбается через неожиданную боль от этого.

Дереку интересно, почему же до него не дошло, что она сделала это только чтобы спасти репутацию группы. Он задаётся вопросом, почему он не понял этого корыстного мотива. Но его доверие к ней не ослабло, возможно никогда и не ослабнет.

— Союзник Э. спешит на помощь, я полагаю, — произносит он, когда снова может говорить.

Эллисон смеётся.

— Как я и говорила, — шепчет она заговорчески.

— Спасибо. — Он на самом деле подразумевает это.

— Конечно. А сейчас иди на саундчек.

Когда они возвращаются на сцену, Стайлз и Эрика поют, от их голосов раздаётся собственное эхо, акустика пустого пространства превращает их голоса в сладость. Они сидят на полу, гитара лежит у Стайлза на коленях, и даже техники останавливаются, чтобы посмотреть. Даже Джексон.

Эллисон сжимает локоть Дерека и целует его в щёку, прежде чем уйти.

Хотя песня и звучит печально, они выглядят счастливо. Как две маленькие певчие птички, сидящие на проводе и собирающиеся взлететь…

— Наша любовь была создана для экранов кино, — нежно и лёгкой дымкой напевает Эрика,

Стайлз поднимает голову и почти сразу же находит Дерека глазами. У него нет времени, чтобы хоть как-то отреагировать, прежде чем он присоединяется к Эрике.

Когда они заканчивают, техники возвращаются к работе, чтобы подготовить всё к саундчеку, Эрика спрыгивает со сцены и идёт к близнецам, сидящим за пределами партера.

Стайлз подходит к Дереку, чтобы поставить акустическую гитару.  
.  
— Это кавер для сегодняшнего вечера? — Спрашивает Дерек.

— Это? Нет. Мы играем Franz Ferdinand. Помнишь их? — Он ухмыляется и уходит прочь.

***

_31 Октября.  
Париж, Франция._

Проснувшись Стайлз обнаруживает, что лицо Скотта находится слишком близко, а его локоть упирается в рёбра. Когда он отодвигается от него, то сталкивает акустическую гитару на пол, и она неприятно дребезжит.

— Детка, — причитает Скотт, свешиваясь с края кровати, чтобы оценить причинённый ей ущерб.

Стайлз, потягиваясь, зевает и отрывает со своей ноги лист бумаги. Он слышит по телевизору речь репортёра на французском языке и непринуждённый разговор в гостиной люкса.

Они прилетели в Париж днём ранее, оставив автобусы и грузовики в двенадцатичасовом путешествии. Они убедили Эрику посетить Эйфелеву башню и Лувр, они бездельничали в номере и ели до отвала. Они даже импровизировали. Они на самом деле сделали это. Лидия собрала барабанную установку из книг, столиков и светильников, а Скотт откопал свою акустическую гитару, и все пели. Эллисон записала, как они пели Third Eye Blind и One Direction, The Beatles, Майкла Джексона и то, что они придумывали на ходу. И Стайлз улыбается.

— Она в порядке? — Спрашивает Стайлз, когда Скотт возвращается в кровать, прижимая гитару к груди.

— С ней все нормально.

— Кто это написал? — Интересуется Стайлз, протягивая Скотту лист бумаги, который он недавно снял с ноги. Они засиделись допоздна, так что Стайлз не мог вспомнить окончание предыдущего вечера.

Прошлой ночью они писали. Будто они на самом деле собрались вместе, чтобы писать _песни_. Остальные отправились спать, а Скотт и Стайлз не могли остановиться.

— Я не помню, — говорит Скотт, откладывая лист в кучу других листов на прикроватной тумбочке.

Неожиданно дверь открывается, и заходит Лидия.

— Джентльмены из La Bête радушно пригласили нас сегодня на ежегодную вечеринку в честь хэллоуина, мы должны сейчас же пойти на завтрак, команда в сборе. Подъём, встаём! — Командует Лидия.

Что Стайлз, что Скотт, оба сильно ворчат, вставая с кровати. Лидия не скрещивает руки и уходит прежде, чем Скотт через голову снимет кофту и начнёт поиски новой.

— Чувак, — восклицает Скотт на половине пути к чистым штанам. Стайлз прекращает одёргивать пиджак и смотрит на него. — Вечеринка у La Bête, — произносит он с изумлением в голосе.

— Как в старые времена, — отвечает Стайлз с ухмылкой.

— Я совершенно точно не готов к похмелью.

В машине, по дороге на завтрак, все вспоминают о совместном турне с La Bête, рассказывая Royales о своих предположениях о возможном разврате, предстоящем сегодня вечером. Стайлз слушает, иногда что-то добавляя, если это необходимо, и старается смотреть в свой телефон, а не в сторону Дерека.

Ему не хватает концентрации, чтобы просмотреть ленту в Твиттере, и внимания для Инстаграма, поэтому он листает свои заметки. Стайлз очень удивлён, увидев заметку, сделанную этим утром.

_Я до сих пор могу чувствовать ветер, проносящийся по округе и дующий в мою сторону. Я всё ещё вижу заднюю часть твоей шеи поверх воротника пальто. Звучит песня, которая пробуждает во мне чувство, заставляющее влюбляться в тебя каждый раз, когда я слышу её, и я слышу прямо сейчас, как она внутри меня разносится эхом, будто в большом соборе. Впереди небесный свод, позади мощный рёв. Франция всегда прекрасна, но когда ты находишься в ней… Она чудесна. Она заставляет всё во мне сжиматься, чтобы я не взял тебя под руку или чтобы я не проскальзывал рукой в твой карман ради ощущения твоего тепла. Я вздрагиваю от воспоминаний о том, как я в первый раз узнал, что ты любишь меня. Эта песня играла в динамиках твоего автомобиля, когда я задрожал рядом с тобой. Ты включил обогреватель, и я узнал. Очень практичный парень, готовый замёрзнуть, чтобы сэкономить топливо… стал несерьёзным ради меня. Ты всегда создавал ощущение, будто у меня есть якорь, ты всегда говорил, что со мной ты чувствуешь себя оживлённым. В первый раз, когда я поцеловал тебя, мне казалось, что ты исчезнешь, а мои ноги превратятся в корни прямо в моей детской спальне… «Это не звук нового человека или хруст реализации. Это звук открывающейся двери и отъезжающего лифта. Твоя любовь будет в безопасности со мной…_

— Почему ты покраснел? — Интересуется Лидия, отрывая внимание Стайлза от экрана планшета.

— Н-не из-за чего. Я не покраснел, — бормочет он, быстро удаляя это и убирая телефон в карман.

— Оу, ты увидел ту отфотошопленную фотографию, где…

— НЕТ, — рявкает Стайлз, содрогаясь. — Скотт, тебе известно, что мы не говорим об этом.


	16. Париж в объятьях

_31 Октября.  
Париж, Франция._  
  
Впервые Стайлз не мог отвести взгляда от Дерека в день предшествующий этому. Тренер ещё раз сделал себе заметку на меловой доске об игнорировании «Стилински Присоединится к Кроссу по Пересечённой Местности». Если подобное повторится, Стайлз будет предлагать некоторые, входившие в список его любимых, мероприятия, проводимые после занятий. Ну или в конце концов перепланирует их. Стайлз опрокинул на Лидию её Нейкд сок, из-за чего едва не отбросил коньки. Он почти поджёг Скотта на химии. (На самом деле горелка Бунзена и Дерек Хейл довольно-таки часто ставили под угрозу учёбу Стайлза в старшей школе.)  
  
После школы у них должна была быть репетиция, но Стайлз и Дерек остановились по дороге к дому Лидии и с энтузиазмом целовались. Они раньше закончили репетировать, сославшись на СДВГ Стайлза.  
  
Это было незапланировано. Они не обсуждали это. Это как будто было предначертано им судьбой. В конце концов, именно это Стайлз будет себе говорить до конца своей жизни. Они больше не могли сопротивляться притяжению.  
  
Сегодня Стайлз не мог перестать смотреть на него.  
  
После завтрака они разделяются, чтобы пообщаться с журналистами. Стайлз помнит, как говорил с милой девушкой, у которой был сильный французский акцент, но он точно не смог бы повторить сказанное им. Всё его внимание было направленно на улыбающегося Дерека в его чёртовых очках и свитере с косами. Позже Эллисон слегка пихнула его локтём и вернула его мысли к интервью, скорей всего он тоже улыбался.  
  
Сейчас Стайлз улыбается Дереку, но поёт песни о любви Скотту. Его рука касается щеки лучшего друга, пока он поёт.  
  
— Окей, ладно, — повторяет Джексон в громкоговоритель. — Мы настроили звук.  
  
— Ревность Джексона, — говорит Дерек в микрофон.  
  
— Э, хах. — Стайлз буквально слышит, что он закатил глаза, произнося это.  
  


***

  
  
Сегодня Стайлз выглядит великолепно. Старые, выцветшие чёрные зауженные джинсы и кофта с V-образным вырезом смотрятся отлично. Такой превосходный. И улыбающийся. Весь день он был полон жизни и энергии, во время завтрака и интервью, во время саунд-чека и сейчас. Не требующее особых усилий опустошение.  
  
На его коже выступили капли пота, когда он обращается к публике после первой песни.  
  
— Париж, je t’aime*. Это единственные слова, которые я знаю на французском. Счастливого Хэллоуина, — произносит Стайлз, протягивая руки к зрителям, его гитара висит на его шее с помощью специального ремня.  
  
— Omelette du fromage*, — говорит Скотт, слишком близко наклоняясь к микрофону.  
  
— Скотти, это всё что ты знаешь по-французски? — интересуется Стайлз, смотря на него.  
  
— Да, — отвечает он с лучезарной улыбкой. — Этого достаточно.  
  
— Дерек? Ты знаешь какие-нибудь фразы?  
  
— Эм… Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir? * — Произносит Дерек, глядя на Стайлза. Он двигает бровями, когда зрители становятся более активными. Стайлз смеётся и прячет лицо в сгибе локтя. Дерек хочет подойти к нему, но занимает себя тем, что ногой поправляет педали.  
  
— Так что? — Лидия вымаливает у него ответ, находясь за их спинами. — Ответь человеку.  
  
— Oui*, конечно, — отвечает Стайлз. Он быстро перебирает пальцами на грифе, смеясь над криком зрителей. — Лидия. Скажи что-нибудь. По-французски.  
  
Дерек слишком сильно старается убрать улыбку со своего лица, а в это время Лидия быстро произносит что-то на разговорном французском. Стайлз поворачивается спиной к публике, со стороны кажется, что он смотрит на Лидию, но на самом деле он мельком смотрит на Дерека с нежностью. Дерек замечает взгляд и немного поворачивает голову в его сторону.  
  
— Красиво, — произносит Скотт сквозь овации, когда Лидия заканчивает. — Я понятия не имею, что ты только что сказала.  
  
— Ну, тогда это будет между мной и ними, — высокомерно говорит ему Лидия.  
  
Стайлз с намёком шевелит бровями, смотря на Дерека, поворачивается лицом к зрителям и начинает ходить по сцене.  
  
— Мы безмерно благодарны вам за то, что вы присоединились к нам сегодня. Мы всегда любили играть здесь, ребята, вы безбашенные.  
  
Дерек чувствует взгляд Стайлза, когда тот подходит ближе, но он не поднимает взгляд.  
  
— Разве мы не любим Париж? — Спрашивает Стайлз, обнимая Дерека за талию. Он убирает свою гитару за спину, из-за чего головка грифа тихо отталкивается от Дерека, не задевая его бас-гитары, и публика начинает сильнее аплодировать.  
  
— Любим, — отвечает Дерек.  
  
— Вы собираетесь сходить с ума каждый раз, когда я прикасаюсь к Дереку? — Интересуется Стайлз у публики. — Да? Я запомню это. — Он отпускает талию Дерека, взъерошивает его волосы и уходит на середину сцены.  
  


***

  
  
Уже довольно-таки поздно, когда они подъезжают к массивному дому на окраине Парижа, но вечеринка и не думает заканчиваться. Жан-Поль и Люк, солист и гитарист La Bete, появляются у входной двери через секунду, после того, как Стайлз пишет им, что они приехали.  
  
После того как все быстро обнялись и всех представили Эрике и близнецам, их затащили внутрь и усадили на диваны в бальном зале дома. Их тёмноглазая, с лавандового цвета волосами барабанщица приветствует их громким криком. Лидия немедленно садится на диван, чтобы обнять её.  
  
— Дерек! — Восклицает Марго, освободившись из объятий Лидии. Она встаёт и крепко обнимает его. В этот момент Стайлз понимает, что они видели его в последний раз три года назад, когда узнали о Smokes. Марго коротко целует его, прежде чем сесть обратно, и похлопывает по дивану, между собой и Лидией, пока он не садится.  
  
Стайлз аккуратно перешагивает через их ноги, чтобы сесть по другую сторону от Марго, но она ловит его и тянет к ним на колени. Бедро Стайлза резко соприкасается с коленом Дерека при падении и он смеётся, когда Марго сжимает его щёки и притягивает для поцелуя.  
  
— Детка, — щебечет Марго, поглаживая его лицо. — Мы были в Лондоне на следующий день, после того, как вы уехали, мы были очень огорчены, что не встретили вас.  
  
Стайлз поворачивается, чтобы лечь на спину, предпочитая, чтобы его промежность не лежала на бедре Дерека. Когда он устраивается, Дерек так привычно кладёт руку Стайлзу на живот.  
  
— И ты привёз мне Дерека, — произносит она, запуская пальцы в его волосы. — Какой это подарок!  
  
— Ты такая пьяная, — сообщает ей Стайлз. Она смеётся и складывает губы уточкой, чтобы снова поцеловать его, поцелуй длится чуть дольше. Стайлз смеётся, когда она отстраняется.  
  
— Тебе нужно догнать нас, — говорит она, поднимая голову. Она разыскивает ближайшую бутылку и трясёт ей перед лицом Стайлза. — Шоты? — Интересуется она, ухмыляясь.  
  


***

  
  
Часть вечеринки, проходившая на чердаке, казалось, была почти что домашней. От музыки вибрировал пол, но она чувствовалась отдалённой. Они сидят в кругу, дым лениво парит в воздухе. Каждый выпил по несколько напитков до того, как они начали курить. Дерек только ощутил это, когда уже была рассказана половина истории про серийного убийцу, использовавшего Эпоху Террора для маскировки убийств, совершаемых им, и о его верной жене.  
  
— Она ждала, — рассказывает Жан-Поль, для эффекта понижая голос. — Когда он спрашивал её. Когда Париж покрывался хаосом, пока лезвие гильотины опускалось вниз вновь и вновь, и вновь, пока головы катились… — Драматическая пауза.  
  
Взгляд Дерека переходит с Жан-Поля на Лидию, потом на Стайлза и задерживается на нём. Своими длинными пальцами Стайлз прикрывает рот, его голова опущена, пока он медленно затягивается. Жан-Поль продолжает рассказывать историю, но единственное, на чём может сосредоточиться Дерек, это Стайлз и его руки, то как открывается его рот, выпуская дым…  
  
Стайлз наконец-то поднимает взгляд и, флиртуя, улыбается Дереку уголком губ. В тусклом свете чердака его янтарные глаза светятся. Когда он выдыхает дым, тот окутывает его губы. Дерек хочет выползти из круга и поймать этот дым ртом, прежде чем почувствовать его губы на своих…  
  
— Одной ночью, ничем не отличавшейся от предыдущих, она стояла здесь, смотрела в окно, молясь о его возвращении. Всего на секунду она прикрыла глаза, но открыв их, увидела тёмную фигуру, появившуюся в их доме. Её сердце ушло в пятки, на её глазах появились слёзы, ей казалось, что она узнала силуэт, но было в нём что-то неправильное… И в этот момент эта фигура исчезла.  
  
— Но она услышала, как кто-то поднимался по лестнице. Некто тащил что-то по полу и делал шаг. Снова тащил и делал шаг. Звук, который она сотню раз слышала до этого, звук, который она слышала, пока держала глаза закрытыми и ждала, когда муж избавится от своих жертв, звук, который она не хотела понимать. Тащит что-то по полу и делает шаг. Рядом с дверью звук прекратился. Вся надежда, испытываемая ей, превратилась в ужас, когда увидела этот силуэт. Её муж всегда просил не вмешиваться в его дела…  
  
Дерек видит, как Стайлз нервно смотрит на дверь, про которую рассказывает Жан-Поль, и старается не рассмеяться над его реакцией. В комнате стояла мёртвая тишина, не считая его голоса и звука, издаваемого бонгом, когда люди затягивались.  
  
— Как обычно прозвучал стук в дверь. «Кто там?» — отозвалась она. Снова стук. «Кто вы?» — спросила она, в её голосе был ужас…  
  
Эрика касается локтя Дерека и передаёт ему бонг. Он чувствует взгляд Стайлза на себе, пока он щёлкает зажигалкой и наклоняет голову. Он закрывает глаза, затягиваясь и наслаждаясь тем, как дым попадает в его лёгкие и, кажется, медленно пробирается ему в голову.  
  
\- … дверь медленно открылась, хотя она никого там не видела… и там снова был он. Звук волочения, шаг… что-то тащат, шаг… она увидела плечи… затем грудь… там, где должна была находиться голова, была только темнота. Волочение, шаг… волочение, шаг… с каждым шагом всё больше открывалось для взгляда. Его окровавленная одежда, его рваное и потрёпанное тело… макушка головы… она откинулась на окно, боясь закричать. Волочение, шаг… Его затуманенные, невидящие глаза… его рот, открытый в немом непрекращающемся крике… из отрубленной шеи на грудь стекала кровь, когда он держал её…  
  
Дерек задерживает дым в лёгких и передаёт бонг Скотту. Он выдыхает дым, когда встречается взглядом со Стайлзом. Он вытягивает ноги перед собой и немного отклоняется назад, опираясь на руки. Он запрокидывает голову назад и выдыхает остатки дыма, зная, что Стайлз не может помочь, но пристально смотрит на его шею.  
  
\- … на следующее утро, служанка открыла дверь на чердак. На полу в центре комнаты, на месте, где мы сейчас сидим, была большая лужа крови. Женщина исчезла. Лишь через несколько месяцев её гниющее тело было найдено под половыми досками, её грубо отрубленная голова была у неё в руках, а на лице застыла маска ужаса… Рядом с ней был окровавленный мешок с различными частями тел предыдущих жертв убийств. С тех пор у этого дома не было постоянных владельцев. Есть старая легенда о двух силуэтах появляющихся в коридорах… в подвале… на чердаке, где мы сейчас сидим… фигурах, держащих свои головы в руках, после которых остается кровавый след там, где они проходили… По ночам в коридорах слышны крики жертв этого мужчины.  
  
Кто-то ударяет по двери чердака и она открывается.  
  
— Ты рассказываешь им историю про… — появляется Ги, но его голос теряется в общем крике. Жан-Поль и Дерек смеются. — Оу, любовники Террора?  
  
— Вовремя, дружище, — сердечно произносит Жан-Поль, освобождая место в кругу для басиста.  
  
— Засранец, — шипит Стайлз, белый как полотно.  
  
— Это полная правда! Трудно найти дом без призраков в Париже, Здесь мёртвых больше, чем живых. Скорей всего. Или что-то в этом роде. — Он хихикает, прислонившись к Ги.  
  
— Ну конечно, — ворчит Лидия.  
  
— Хах, знаешь, мне кажется, я чувствую эту энергию здесь. Будто… столько всего произошло в этом доме, в конце концов здесь должно быть один или два приведения, — произносит Скотт, в его голосе появляются нотки заинтересованности из-за травки, которую он выкурил.  
  
— Не знаю как вы, но я собираюсь свалить с этого чердака, — сообщает Стайлз вставая.  
  
— Но я только пришёл! — Не соглашается Ги.  
  
— Ну, если ты уходишь, Стайлз, то в винном погребе в подвале специально для нас есть бочонок пива. Может ты принесёшь его? — Предлагает Люк.  
  
— Оу, в подвале с призраками? — Уточняет Стайлз.  
  
— Хорошо, если тебе страшно после небольшой истории про привидений…  
  


***

  
  
Стайлз без понятия, куда он идёт. Куда бы он ни поворачивал, он видел ещё один коридор с блестящим деревянным полом и декадент орнаментов в стиле барокко на стенах… и потолках… мебели и дверях… Наконец-таки он может сказать, что он добился успеха, потому что громкая музыка и непрекращающаяся болтовня становятся более отдалёнными из-за его поисков.  
  
Окей, возможно это была не самая лучшая идея. Впереди скрипит пол, прямо за тёмным углом, и Стайлз не совсем кричит, но… он близок к этому.  
  
Ей-Богу, он найдёт этот легендарный винный погреб полный бочонков с пивом, независимо от любой нечисти.  
  
Жан-Поль, очевидно, полный засранец. Его история была убедительна — дому было не меньше сотни лет, скорей всего, во время Французской Революции он уже стоял. Возраст дома можно проверить, насколько Стайлз знал, но приведения? Не-а.  
  
В любом случае, после бонга всё кажется убедительным.  
  
Стайлз даже не слышал всей истории. Он был слишком занят, наблюдая за Дереком. Каждый раз, когда их взгляды пересекались, они задерживались друг на друге. В тусклом свете его глаза казались темнее, тёмная щетина превращала лицо Дерека в нечто суровое и красивое. Его вдох смешивается с дымом, грудь Дерека расширяется, когда он делает затяжку, его обнажённая шея, его руки, его плечи…  
  
Рука опускается на его плечи и он подпрыгивает, ругаясь. Он поворачивается и встречается лицом к лицу с Дереком.  
  
— Ты собираешься сломать шею, спускаясь по этой долбанной лестнице…  
  
— Воу, иди нахуй, — смеётся Стайлз, хватаясь за грудь.  
  
Дерек улыбается обнажив зубы, явно довольный собой.  
  
— Где подвал?  
  
— Вниз по лестнице.  
  
Дерек тяжело вздыхает и тянет Стайлза за запястье.  
  
— Ты не знаешь куда идти, — замечает Стайлз. Дерек всё ещё держит Стайлза за запястье, когда он немного дёргает его. Но эй, так призраки обезглавят его прежде, чем они обезглавят Стайлза… даже если это их призрачная среда обитания. Стайлз сопротивлялся желанию выползти из круга и залезть Дереку на колени в какой-то определённый момент, наверное… Боже, материал рубашки Дерека, в правильных местах облегающий его грудь и…  
  
Они поворачивают за угол, и Стайлз, заевая крошечный стол, почти роняет вазу с цветами.  
  
— Аккуратней, если ты не будешь уважителен к дому, приведения могут придти за тобой, — насмехается Дерек.  
  
— Заткнись. — В любом случае Стайлза трясёт. Он освобождает руку из руки Дерека, и тот может соединить пальцы вместе. Дерек ничего не говорит об этом. Его рука тёплая и сильная, и Стайлз начинает чувствовать себя в большей безопасности.  
  
Он практически чувствует, как в коридоре позади них темнеет. Чем больше он уверяет себя, что никаких омерзительных лиц, видимых им краем взгляда не существует, тем больше он их видит. Когда он запинается на ровном месте, Дерек снова тянет его вперёд.  
  
— Помедленнее!  
  
— Ускорься, — произносит Дерек, притягивая его поближе к себе. — Следующее, что ты скажешь, это то, что нам надо разделиться. — На его лице появляется хитрая ухмылка, которую Стайлз хочет убрать. — Ты же знаешь, что в таких фильмах обычно происходит.  
  
— Ты засранец, прекрати.  
  
— Напуган?  
  
— Нет.  
  
Они находят лестницу, ведущую в подвал (к счастью) в ярко-освещённой кухне на первом этаже. Дерек предоставляет Стайлза самому себе и быстро находит священное богатство не найденной ранее выпивки в подвале. Дереку даже не пришлось отойти слишком далеко, чтобы напугать Стайлза, когда он уже возвращался с бочонком пива.  
  
— Спасибо, — говорит Стайлз, садясь на кухонный остров. — Если тебе понадобится кто-нибудь, чтобы выпить пива вверх ногами, студент, то я тебе помогу.  
  
— Воу, спасибо, — Дерек ставит бочонок на остров рядом со Стайлзом и снова протягивает ему руку.  
  
Стайлз позволяет ему не продолжать разговор на эту тему, будто в благодарность за прошлый раз. Дерек стоит близко к нему, и с этого расстояния Стайлз видит румянец на его щеках. Он может разглядеть спектральные узоры на его сетчатке и как его волосы начинают завиваться за ушами. Он поднимает их руки, чтобы посмотреть насколько хорошо они выглядят с переплетёнными пальцами.  
  
— Почему ты пошёл искать меня? — Спрашивает Стайлз.  
  
— Не хотел, чтобы тебя обезглавили призраки.  
  
— Оу, ладно. Засранец. — Стайлз хочет стереть эту прелестную улыбку с его глупого лица. Или продолжить смотреть на неё. Всё вместе. Дерек закусывает нижнюю губу, и если это не самая горячая вещь на земле…  
  
— Итак, когда ты собираешься снова меня поцеловать? — Спрашивает Дерек низким голосом. Стайлз переводит взгляд с его рта, и внезапно до него доходит куда он смотрел. Под хищным взглядом Дерека он чувствует себя обнажённым.  
  
— Могу сказать, что мне нравится твоё предложение, — отвечает он, стараясь не запнуться. Стайлз не может отвести глаз от него.  
  
Дерек отпускает руку Стайлза, чтобы взять его за талию и притянуть к себе.  
  
В этот раз всё по другому. Меньше нежности, больше страсти.  
  
Стайлз сжимает его лицо и притягивает ближе, их зубы сталкиваются. Стайлз чувствует, что все рациональные, высшие мыслительные процессы полностью прекращается, когда язык Дерека оказывается во рту у Стайлза.  
  
Затем Стайлз включает автопилот. Он убирает руки с лица Дерека, скользя по его плечам, переходя на бицепс, затем оказываясь на его талии и на застёжке молнии… Боже, он не может с этим справиться. И Дерек не останавливает его. Он засовывает палец за пояс Дерека, смотря на его реакцию. Возражений нет. Он возится с пуговицей, когда дверь подвала немного скрипит.  
  
— Блядь. Ну нахуй, — восклицает Стайлз, пытаясь слезть с острова и оказаться в безопасности. Дерек смеётся и обнимает его, оставляя на месте.  
  
— Какой нервный, — произносит он, целуя Стайлза в шею.  
  
— Это место блядь просто населено призраками, они прямо заявили нам об этом.  
  
— Я думал, что ты не напуган.  
  
— Я не собираюсь злить призраков серийных убийц. Или призрака, павшего жертвой убийства. Или призрака Французской Революции или кем бы эти призраки не были. — Но его пульс замедляется. Дерек решительно стоит напротив него. Горяч и привлекателен. Он поднимает лицо к лицу Дерека, оставляя след на его шее. Он заставляет себя говорить, но его язык не хочет двигаться. — Ты же знаешь, что в таких фильмах обычно происходит, Дерек. Мы будем умолять вырвать наши глазные яблоки.  
  
— Хочешь прекратить? — Интересуется Дерек, наконец-таки смотря на него.  
  
— Я хочу уйти подальше от этих ворот в ад, скрывающихся за дверью в подвал.  
  
Дерек смеётся, покачиваясь вперёд-назад. Он наклоняет голову, чтобы поцеловать Стайлза в лоб.  
  
— Прекрати смеяться надо мной, — говорит Стайлз, просто чтобы сказать что-нибудь. Он пьян, но недостаточно для того, чтобы симулировать онемение. Он под кайфом, но недостаточно обдолбан, чтобы у него все плыло перед глазами. Слюна Дерека холодит его шею, мягкие поцелуи в лоб, руки, обнимающие его… Возможно ему необходимо ещё несколько напитков, может один или парочка, чтобы он был уверен, что это не сломает его.  
  
— Прости, детка. — Дерек посасывает его шею, его руки скользят под рубашку, чтобы сжать обнажённые бока. Он может чувствовать, как воздух двигается в горле Стайлза.  
  
— Не называй меня деткой, — потому что это больно.  
  
Боже, это чертовски больно. Это снова альтернативная вселенная, та в которой всё пошло по правильному пути. Где это не является секретными, пьяными и неуклюжими страстными поцелуями. Где они влюблённая пара, ускользнувшая на минуту, пока их друзья смеются над ними за их спинами. «Эти чокнутые дети.» «Любовь. Отвратительно, не так ли?» Нежные улыбки повсюду, смех в студии звукозаписи, большее количество меток и рост доверия.  
  
Он старается не дать сердцу выпрыгнуть из его груди. Он старается не думать о поте и слюне, коже и простынях, запутавшихся в их ногах, а так же пробуждении утром для ещё одного раунда…  
  
— Прости, — говорит он, немного отстраняясь.  
  
Прежде чем он успевает зайти слишком далеко, Стайлз берёт его лицо и притягивает обратно, раскрывая рот. Он хочет получить всё что сможет, хочет зайти как можно дальше. Он в доме с привидениями, находящемся в Париже, и целует единственного человека на всём свете, достойного, чтобы его целовали. Ощущение безопасности и силы от того, как Дерек держит его за талию, и  _его рот_  вдыхают в него жизнь. Если Стайлз пододвинется вперед и обнимет его ногами, то пусть так и будет. Если он потянет Дерека за волосы и влюбится в звуки, издаваемые им, то пусть так и будет.  
  
Дерек отпускает его талию и отсутствие контакта напрягает, но его руки начинают возиться с его джинсами. И да, пусть всё так и продолжается.  
  
Если в конце концов он будет разбит, то пусть так и будет.  
  


***

  
  
Дверь в подвал снова скрипит, но громче и дольше предыдущего раза. Стайлз подпрыгивает и в этот раз Дерек не смеётся — единственное чего он хочет, это оказаться где-нибудь, где не будет отвлекающих историях о призраках и скрипучего старого дома.  
  
— Давай поднимемся наверх, — бормочет Дерек, смотря на его губы.На втором этаже было множество комнат.  
  
— Нет, — выдыхает Стайлз. — Нет, давай вернёмся в отель.  
  
Это звучит более многообещающе. Сама идея каждого дюйма тела Стайлза на кровати отеля, предназначенного только ему… В комнате наверху всё произошло бы быстро и грязно, а в номере отеля была возможность провести вместе всю ночь, а может и утро.  
  
Дерек кивает в ответ и снова целует Стайлза. Стайлз потирается о него, жар, исходящий от него, и ощущение тяжести его тела, вызывают ощущение возвращения домой.  
  
— Я бы трахнул тебя прямо здесь, — невнятно произносит Дерек, затуманенный похотью.  
  
— Я был бы не против, — отвечает Стайлз.  
  
Дерек готов послать отель к чёрту, когда Стайлз расстёгивает его джинсы и специально задевает пальцами резинку боксёров.  
  
Дерек слышит шаги за долю секунды до того, как кто-то произносит:  
  
— Ребят, вас убили привидения?  
  
Эрика появляется в дверном проёме, прежде чем они успевают разойтись.  
  
— Ох, — шокировано выдыхает она.  
  
Дерек смотрит на то, как Стайлз быстро застёгивает штаны. Он прочищает горло, его щёки краснеют.  
  
— Мы, эм… — он пытается объяснить.  
  
— Заняты. Я возьму это, — произносит она, подходя к бочонку. Она пытается поднять его. — Ладно, я не буду пытаться поднять его. Эм…  
  
— Я возьму его, — говорит Дерек. Стайлз подходит к нему, его руки возвращаются к ширинке Дерека. Он собирается послать Стайлза, когда понимает, что тот застёгивает ему ширинку. — Оу. Ох…  
  
Эрика выглядит так, будто пытается сдержать смех.  
  
— Великолепно. Э…  
  
Стайлз разочарованно выдыхает.  
  
— Ладно, хорошо, мы поднимаемся наверх, немного позависаем со всеми, а затем мы исчезнем. Эрика не расскажет ни единой душе, так? Звучит же как план?  
  
— Так, — соглашается Эрика, активно кивая.  
  
Они возвращается и Дерек изо всех сил старается не пялиться. Он наверняка уверен, что видит наливающийся засос на шее Стайлза. Он чувствует гордость за это. Да, это он сделал. На этой шее? Так и есть.  
  
Стайлз тоже не может оторвать глаз от него. Они сидят и пьют на мансарде, Стайлз говорит не так уж и много, как и Дерек. Дерек чувствует, как взгляд Стайлза всё больше раздевает его.  
  
В конце концов, они все возвращаются на вечеринку. Дерек издалека наблюдает как Стайлз танцует с Марго, он игнорирует прикосновение Жан-Поля и удостоверяется в том, чтобы Стайлз увидел, что все, с кем знакомится Дерек, безлики для него, а звуки сливаются в один.  
  
В его кармане вибрирует телефон. Во входящем сообщении написано: «Вызови такси.»  
  


***

  
  
Конечно же ночью они оказываются в люксе. Дверь заперта, но она не ощущается  _закрытой_. Стайлз молится всем богам, чтобы Лидия не захотела спать с ним в одной кровати, чтобы не бояться одиночества. Он молит, чтобы Скотт не захотел разбудить его пораньше, лишь для разговора о какой-то девушке, изменившей его жизнь во время вечеринки. Он надеется, что они будут вести себя как рок-звёзды, которыми они однажды должны стать. Он надеется, что они не вернутся до утра.  
  
Он испуган, когда ложится в постель с Дереком, Дерек касается его, а он Дерека.  
  
С такими намерениями он не касался его два года. Два года. Он никогда прежде не волновался о том, что тогда это было в последний раз, но сейчас… сейчас он волновался. Он знает какого это обходиться без этого ощущения кожи и мышц, костей и вен под собой. Он не может отказать себе в возможности помнить это, даже если сожаление убьёт его.  
  
Дерек шепчет что-то ему в волосы, но Стайлз не в состоянии разобрать что именно. Он оказывается сверху, прижимая руки Дерека к кровати над головой. Он наклоняется вперёд, чтобы укусить его шею, двинуть бёдрами и простонать в покрасневшую кожу.  
  
Его тело гудит. С одной стороны это потому что он не трахался ни с кем с тех пор, как они уехали из Штатов. С другой стороны, потому что это Дерек. Он привык относиться к этому телу как к алтарю, он относился к этому как к ритуалу, он раньше поклонялся ему. Впервые, когда член Дерека оказался в его руке, во второй раз, когда расстегнул молнию, ютясь на заднем сидении глупой маленькой спортивной машины Дерека, он всегда считал это тело, чем-то божественным.  
  
Он пьян. Он так опустошён. Он собирался смеяться над этим вечером вместе с остальными членами группы, смеяться над тем, что он не понимал, что он ушёл с вечеринки, пока не упал в кровать, один. Он не спрашивает Дерека о том, что произошло сегодня, будто он не вспомнит, если он проснётся рядом с ним утром. Должно быть у него провалы в памяти. Так пьян.  
  
Конечно же это не так. Он был пьян до того, как они ушли с вечеринки, но произошедшее потрясло его. Его губы до сих пор немного гудят, но они не онемели. О, нет, это было бы преступлением. Не быть в состоянии ощущать это, это было так криминально.  
  
Он отпускает запястья Дерека, чтобы задрать его рубашку и заставить взять эту чёртову инициативу в свои руки, и наконец-таки раздеться. Дерек понимает его намёк и начинает выпутываться из одежды, пока Стайлз снимает куртку и отбрасывает в сторону кофту. Руки Дерека оказываются на ширинке Стайлза прежде, чем тот зайдёт дальше.  
  
Он не пьян.  
  
Он не обдолбан.  
  
Он в происходящем.  
  
Он осознаёт, он не спит, он согласен, он запоминает этот момент каждой клеткой своего тела, он поражён тем, как неизменно это тело, но сам человек кажется незнакомцем…  
  
Он проводит пальцами по рёбрам Дерека, очерчивает изгиб его талии, спускается вниз по гладкой коже живота, следуя за тёмной дорожкой волос всё ниже и ниже… Стайлз слезает с бёдер Дерека и устраивается между его ног. Целует Дерека в ключицу и скользит губами вниз… Пока его нос не оказывается в жёстких волосах, а губы не прикасаются к гладкой и бархатистой коже…  
  
Дерек берёт его за волосы, когда он проводит языком по всей длине члена. Стайлз берёт его в рот и поднимает взгляд на Дерека. Дерек стонет, запрокидывает голову, и Стайлз видит красивое горло. Он убирает одну руку из волос Стайлза и тянется к прикроватному столику, цепляется за лампу в поисках выключателя и включает свет.  
  
Он смотрит как напрягается тело под ним, как оно выгибается на матрасе и извивается… Стайлз чувствует боль от желания.  
  
При включенном свете он чувствует себя одновременно более красивым и более непристойным.  
  


***

  
  
Зрение Дерека не проясняется, когда Стайлз поднимает голову вверх, мягко скользя по гладкой и потной коже.  
  
— Блять, — шепчет он, последние звуки теряются у губ Стайлза. Стайлз отрывается от него, садит Дерека, подталкивает его, чтобы он откинулся на спинку кровати и садится ему на колени. В данный момент Стайлз ощущается чем-то запредельным, его губы такие горячие, в момент соприкосновения с шеей Дерека.  
  
Дерек мысленно возвращается в такси, Стайлз посасывает его шею, поглаживая внутреннюю сторону бедра.  
  
Он вспоминает, как лежал в кровати в своём старом лофте, а Стайлз сидел на нём.  
  
Он вспоминает свой последний тур, как он прижимаелся грудью к спине, пока Стайлз трахал его, покусывая мочку уха.  
  
Он вспоминает, как застенчиво нащупывал заднее сиденье своей машины, пропуская урок, чтобы покурить в лесу, как передавал дым в губы Стайлзу, упираясь рукой в центральную консоль джипа Стайлза, как влюблялся в него за месяцы совместных репетиций группы и вечеринок, поездок в город на концерты и обменов микстейпами…  
  
Руки Дерека проходятся по бёдрам Стайлза, его рёбрам, талии и плечам… Стайлз поднимает голову, Дерек прикасается к его шее и притягивает Стайлза для поцелуя. Он может почувствовать свой вкус на его языке.  
  
Впервые за два года занятий сексом, впервые с того момента, как он смог вытерпеть отдачу от последней связи в баре Сан-Франциско, мысли Дерека сконцентрированы и тихи. Он не сравнивает длину его ног, текстуру его волос или его руки с какой-то прошлой заповедью. Стайлз и был этой заповедью.  
  
— Хочу тебя… — выдыхает он. Стайлз отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза, ища в них ответ… И затем он кивает.  
  
Дерек видит, на самом деле может  _чувствовать_  ясность в его взгляде. Он не пьян… Он не под кайфом… Он в происходящем. Он в сознании, он не спит, он в деле…  
  
Дерек скучает по его весу на своих коленях, когда Стайлз отстраняется. Он наблюдает за ним, слышит своё тяжёлое дыхание и заинтересованно хмыкает, пока Стайлз роется в сумке, стоящей около кровати. Дерек спускается ниже, ложась и не отрывая взгляда от спины Стайлза, пока тот не поворачивается и не ползёт к нему. Стайлз стоит перед ним на коленях, двумя пальцами держа презерватив.  
  
— Наденешь его на меня, — произносит он своим низким и хриплым голосом.  
  


***

  
  
_1 Ноября.  
Париж, Франция._  
  
Стайлз проснулся из-за стука в дверь.  
  
— День общения с прессой! — Произносит Эллисон по ту сторону двери. — У тебя пятнадцать минут.  
  
— Блять, — ругается Стайлз, чувствуя, как в нём зарождается паника, когда он приподнимается на локтях.  
  
А затем он понимает, что один.  
  
— Блять, — вздыхает Стайлз, откидываясь на матрас.  
  
— Стайлз? — Снова кричит Эллисон, сильнее стуча в дверь. — Ты жив?  
  
— Да, ага, я встал. Отвали.  
  
— Такой вежливый по утрам, — он слышит её бормотание и отдаляющиеся шаги.  
  
— Может, если бы меня разбудили раньше чем за пятнадцать минут до выхода, я был бы более вежливым! — Кричит он.  
  
Но пятнадцать минут спустя он умытый и одетый сидит между Дереком и Скоттом на заднем сиденье фургона, направляющегося в студию. Он ощущает аромат одеколона Дерека, и это убивает его. Он садится поудобней, поправляет солнцезащитные очки и закрывает глаза.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — Спрашивает у него Дерек.  
  
Ему требуются все силы, чтобы не засмеяться над вопросом. Мысленно он готовится к камерам и интервью. Он сжимает губы в ничего не значащую линию и легко улыбается.  
  
— Ага, просто устал. Тяжёлая ночь, — он говорит это и мило, и по возможности делая сексуальный акцент на грубой части.  
  
Дерек просто фыркает и отворачивается, глядя в окно. Стайлз смотрит на него уголком глаза и видит, проявляющиеся засосы под воротником его рубашки. Его небольшая фальшивая улыбка меняется на очень самодовольную и удовлетворённую, когда он закрывает глаза и упирается головой в спинку сиденья.  
  
Когда он погружается в воспоминания, всплывает прошлая ночь… Обнажённый Дерек под ним, издающий стоны, задыхающийся и скулящий, когда он вбивался в него… Сильный солёный запах пота Дерека. То, как он выгибал спину, кончая. Его руки, сжимающие простыни, пока он чертыхался. Белая, ослепляющая вспышка от хорошего секса,  _la petite mort_ *, как говорят французы…  
  
— Святое дерьмо, мужик, — произносит Скотт рядом с ним.  
  
Стайлз дёргается, его щёки краснеют, когда он поворачивается к Скотту.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Твоя шея!  
  
Конечно. Блять, конечно же. Стайлз дотрагивается до предполагаемого места, где Дерек поставил метку.  
  
Лидия и Эллисон оборачиваются назад, чтобы посмотреть. Эллисон щурится.  
  
— Эм, для этого потребуется грим… — Она смотрит на него ещё мгновение, будто пытаясь прочесть его. Стайлз свирепо глядит на неё. Она ухмыляется и отворачивается. — Для того, кто вчера хорошо развлёкся, у тебя должно быть настроение получше.  
  
— Эллисон, отвали.  
  
Настроение получше. Стайлз заснул, прижавшись к Дереку. Заснул потным и обессиленным, довольным и поражённым. Он смеялся Дереку в губы, ему пришлось прикусить губу, пытаясь остановить смех, потому что в этом не было ничего смешного, и он был без понятия почему он так отреагировал, но в этот момент Дерек засмеялся. Дерек притянул его ближе, прижался щекой к голове Стайлза и натянул одеяло на их плечи. И впервые за бесконечный период времени Стайлз чувствовал себя… великолепно.  
  
А затем он проснулся один.  
  
Стайлз мысленно прощает Эллисон, потому что он обязан так сделать. Потому что она не злая, и он знает это. Потому что он расстроен. Он делает глубокий и сосредоточенный вдох, стараясь не смотреть на затылок. Отблески рыжих волос Лидии в солнечном свете бросаются в глаза, и он смотрит на неё. Она улыбается ему и сжимает его колено.  
  
— Люблю тебя, — просто говорит она, прежде чем развернуться и уйти.  
  
— А что насчёт меня? — Интересуется Скотт.  
  
— Тебя тоже люблю.  
  
— А Дерека? — Настаивает Скотт.  
  
— Его тоже люблю.  
  
— Оу, ерунда, — мечтательно вздыхает Скотт, обнимая Стайлза, и небрежно прижимает его к груди.  
  
— Придурки, — бормочет Стайлз, но улыбка выдаёт его.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je t’aime* - фр. Я люблю тебя  
> Omelette du fromage* - фр. сырный омлет; мем появившийся благодаря эпизоду "Сырный омлет" в мульт-сериале Лаборатория Декстера  
> Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?* - фр. Хочешь провести со мной ночь сегодня?  
> Oui* - фр. да  
> В старые времена оргазм во Франции называли la petite mort (маленькой смертью), потому что в этот момент испытываешь мощнейшие эмоции, полностью утрачиваешь самоконтроль и, как бы, умираешь психологически. Чтобы возродиться вновь.


End file.
